Dragons
by Egyptiandude990
Summary: You'd never guess what happened when they find Raven's little sister. So much drama and heart ache, that it leads to mutiple stained memories. How much can Jay, Raven's little sister, take before she goes off the deep end? BBRae RobStar, lots of of OCs
1. Meeting Up

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**I do not own anything besides the Dragons and maybe Bear City, but if I owned the Titans, the show wouldn't be canceled to be coming back as a stupid comedy. **

_**Me: This will probably the longest chapter, if I feel like it. Also, POV will be switched after this. Just a heads up.**_

_**Beast Boy: Can I have the first POV?**_

_**Me: *glaring* no. You'll probably be in the third chapter.**_

_**Cyborg: Haha, sucks to be you BB.**_

_**Me: *Turns to Cyborg* I haven't even thought of giving you a part.**_

_**Beast Boy: Hahahahahahahahaha…. Ha. *I slap the back of BB's head***_

_**Me: On with the story…. Also, so with the weird intro, I'm just like that. **_

"No! nonononono!"

"Come on! Come on come on come on come on!"

"Nonononono- NOOOOO!" Beast Boy fell to his knees dropping his controller to the ground. He had lost, again. "Rematch!" He yelled at Cyborg. Cyborg chuckled, tossing his controller to the couch and grabbing the remote for TV. "Ah come on!"

"No, you lost, again. I'm not doing another rematch." Cyborg started flipping stations. Beast Boy kept begging, annoying Raven who was on the other said of the room reading.

"Please-" Beast Boy was on his knees in front of Cyborg.

"Shut up!" Raven yelled at him. "I'm getting sick and tired-" Robin came in, looking annoyed. Raven saw why. Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, and Teether were clinging to his leg. A huge smile came across Raven's face.

"These belong to anyone?" Robin asked around the room. Starfire shook her head. Melvin noticed Raven sitting down and started running towards her. Timmy and Teether followed her, all of them tackling her.

"Ah, guys!" Raven laughed, yes laughed as they all hugged her. Everyone stopped and stared. Even Starfire in the kitchen. "How you guys been doing?" **(I know it's a little OCC, but go with it)**

"The monks are kind of boring." Melvin said, finally breaking the hug. Raven stood up, holding Teether in her arms.

"Guys," Raven said to her team. Everyone was still staring at the strangely happy Raven. "This is Melvin, Timmy, and Teether….. Remember that mission I had to get these guys to monks safely?" Robin nodded. "Well, we kind of connected." Timmy grabbed hold of Raven's free hand.

"Yeah," Melvin said. "When the Monkey man took us you called us your kids." Raven blushed a little, before ruffling her hair.

"Your kids?" Beast Boy asked. Raven shrugged and Teether started crying. It was loud and painful to the team's ears, but Melvin, Timmy and even Raven were used to it.

"Burp?" Raven asked and Melvin nodded. She sighed and put Teether on her shoulder and tapped lightly on his back. First tap, Teether gave a loud burp so even Beast Boy was impressed. She put him back in his first position in her hands and began swaying a little bit, not noticing she was doing so.

"You're weirding me out….." Beast Boy muttered. Raven's frown returned after that, for the minute anyway.

"I'm going to get a room for them." Raven said, taking Timmy's hand again. She went into the hallway, Melvin following her.

Once she was gone Beast Boy looked at everyone. "You ever seen her so _happy_?" Everyone shook their heads. "Me neither." Everyone went back to normal activity, still thinking about Raven laughing.

"Do you think that was a onetime deal?" Cyborg whispered to Beast Boy as they watched TV. Beast Boy shrugged, thinking yes, but with the kids staying, he didn't know. The alarmed sounded suddenly. Everyone shot up, Raven run through the door, followed by only Melvin.

"Titans, we have trouble!" Everyone ran to the door, besides Raven.

"Stay Melvin," She said over her shoulder. "Check on your brothers." She followed the team to the car, getting in back with Beast Boy and Starfire, as usual. "What's going on?"

"Hive 5 is robbing a bank in downtown….." Robin said to the whole group.

"I heard Kid Flash and Jinx were in town," Cyborg spoke up. "Want to see if they'll help?" The corner of his mouth lifted a bit. Robin nodded and contacted them.

"Yo," Kid Flash said into the communicator.

"Hey, what's your location?" Robin said back.

"Um….. downtown… why?" Jinx replied for him. Beast Boy growled slightly, he was still mad when she fought against them.

"Some of your old friends are robbing a bank," Cyborg yelled to them. Raven jumped back, surprised by Cyborg.

Robin could practically feel the two start smirk. "See you there, over and out." Flash said, then the line went dead.

Cyborg drove faster, getting at the bank just as Kid Flash and Jinx did. They were laughing and then Kid Flash saw Raven. His eyes widened and Raven narrowed her eyes, willing him to shut up. You see one day, Flash was in a race with Mas y Menos, and Raven was just meditating in the arctic like she does sometimes when he stopped to flirt with her. He was with Jinx then and it made her furious. Raven had ignored them both ever since.

They all slowly walked in, but a yell made everyone just run in. They found a very strange sight. The H.I.V.E. Five being butchered by some random kids. One kid had wings, she was battling Billy Numerous. Another only had one eye, yes _one eye_, and was whacking at Mammoth. This pale kid was going hand to hand with See-More, and suddenly went through the bank counter. He flew up and tackled See-More again. Some ninja looking girl was going against Gizmo, using to blades to cut off his metal arms. Lastly, so floating girl in a cloak was going against Kyd Wykkyd, and was doing good. No one could see her face, the hood was up and she was facing away from everyone.

"_EGO sum vox!" (I am power) _The girl yelled, black energy surrounded Kyd Wykkyd, trapping him in a rope like situation. Then the black energy left, leaving Kyd Wykkyd wrapped in rope. Everyone looked at Raven, who looked just as shocked as everyone else. That was her magic, how did that girl have it? Unless she was ….. Yeah Raven had no explanation for this. The girl looked around to see the winged kid had knocked out all the Billys, the ninja had separated Gizmo from his pack and was holding him from behind, the one eyed kid was still going on with Mammoth, but brought out a gun or a plasma gun and shot it at Mammoth and he was down for the count. The last one standing was See-More with the pale kid.

"What are you?" See-More asked the kid, who stopped and smirked.

The kid smirked, then went through See-More and came up from behind and brought down his fist to See-More's head. He was out cold.

"Good job team," the ninja girl said, putting away her blades. The winged girl slapped the pale kid a high five, but her head went right through him. Now that they weren't battling, the Titans could get a good look at them.

The ninja kid was wearing a white gee with her hands wrapped in grey tape, with a white mask covering her eyes. She had her hair up in a high pony tail. She was tall, strong, and black and most likely the leader. Robin liked this kid the most.

The kid with the wings just wore a leather jacket and jeans and a belt. Raven guessed there was no reason to hide your identity if you have wings most of the time. She was tall as the others, but seemed younger for some reason. She had jet black hair with wings to match.

The kid with the one eye was very tall and bulky. Like Cyborg minus the electronic upgrade. But this guy did wear a metallic suit, Cyborg guessed for saving weapons. And the pale kid wore cape and a Phantom of the Opera mask, which was kind of weird. Unless he was a phantom.

The hooded girl still hadn't but her hood down, so all they saw was a forest green colored cloak, a lot like Raven's with a black shirt that goes down to her elbows and black shorts. They still hadn't noticed the Titans at the doors. Starfire looked at Robin and he nodded. "Um…." Robin said, making all the kids jump and turn to the team. The cloaked girl jumped in the air and readied for an attack. "Thanks for the help….." the pale guy rose his eyebrow that wasn't cover by the mask. "Okay, thanks for capturing them." Robin said, defeated. The team watched as the kids looked at them all. The cloaked girl's eyes fell on Raven and she literally fell to the ground in surprise. She steadied herself on her feet and stared at Raven. Raven stared back.

The girl pulled down her hood and Raven's mouth dropped. She had longer sapphire blue hair that went down to her shoulder blades, with a few purple streaks there. A red gemstone on her forehead just like Raven. She had bold sapphire eyes "Hey…. Sis….." Everyone completely stopped, and then Beast Boy fainted. The girl held out her hand and black energy kept Beast Boy from falling on his head.

"Jay?" Raven whispered, the girl smiled slightly. It seemed more natural for her to smile then to Raven to smile. "Wha-why-h-h-how?" Raven seemed extremely confused. "I thought my father destroyed Azarath…."

Jay looked down, not meeting Raven's eyes. "Mother sent me here after I turned 7. When I first got here, Earth, I was lost for many years until I found Icy- I mean Blade," she looked over to the ninja girl, who bowed when Jay spoke of her. "Then we formed our team." She motioned the rest of the kids. Everyone looked at her on what to do. "It's cool," she whispered to her team, the pale kid slowly went into the air, until he was about equal to Starfire. The winged kid stepped up first.

"I'm Eagle, I wasn't born like a normal human being but in a lab full of mad scientist **(think of it like Maximum Ride but in a comic book)**, and I have good aim with-" The winged girl was saying.

"Uggggh," One of the Billys said. On instinct, Eagle grabbed something from her belt and threw it at the Billy that was moving. It landed an inch away from Billy's head, and it was a sharp knife. And the thing was, she didn't even look. The Billy fainted, and Eagle grinned.

"I'm Cyclops," the one eyed kid said. "I come from Cyonia, and I am the Tech nerd in the group." He started to show off some guns and other things very futuristic. Cyborg got really interested with one his guns, showing off the gun built into him.

"It's just like mine. How did you figure out the sonic-" Cyborg asked Cyclops as he took apart the gun, though Cyclops didn't mind.

"My people figured out that technology _years_ ago." Cyclops bragged, "I built this when I was five." Jay rolled her eyes, and so the group moved on without them.

"I'm Blade," the ninja kid said, Robin narrowed his eyes at her, feeling like the kid could be a threat even without her swords. "I was raised in Japan, where I learned to fight and Japanese….then I moved on to train with the great master, good times.…. And I'm also the leader of this group, the Dragons." The pale kid turned to Eagle, who suddenly smirked, trying to cover her mouth with her hand, than burst out laughing.

Once she saw everyone looking at her, even the waking up Beast Boy, Eagle stopped. "Sorry, Ghost just said something very funny to me." Again the pale kid, Ghost as Eagle said, look at her.

"Hey, my sister is not a-" Jay started, but stopped in mid-sentence. This time Jay narrowed her eyes at Ghost. "If you had a butt I would so kick it." Ghost smirked and looked straight ahead.

"How did you hear him?" Beast Boy asked. "He didn't talk." Everyone was pretty confused about that, even her own team, besides Jay, who seemed very annoyed.

"Oh, he doesn't talk." Eagle explained The Titans looked at each other. "He talks to me, through my mind. And then sometimes Jay can catch a few thoughts he have that are, well loud." Raven and the rest of Jay's team nodded.

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked. A smile tugged at Eagle's mouth.

"Well, Ghost trusts me more than anyone else in the world. As do I with him. How we earned that trust…." Both of them were full out blushing.

"You'll tell us later," Raven said, being stern and sounding kind of mean too. It made Jay jump a little and Blade tense up. Raven seemed to notice and stopped.

"Stop your crudding and let me go you pieces of snot." Gizmo yelled, still being held by Blades. Blades lifted him up to eye level and then Cyborg shot him with his sonic blaster. Gizmo landed on the other side of the room, sleeping like a baby.

"We should leave before the cops get here," Blades told her group. "I'll call Didi." Cyclops and Eagle groaned, and Jay stayed the same emotion, but lifted her hood up.

"Who is this Didi?" Starfire asked, no one in general.

"It's a what's and nothing you want to know about." Eagle muttered, getting ready to fly by ruffling her wings and feathers. Jay found Beast Boy staring at both Eagle and her, Eagle with amazement and her with confusion.

"Blade's dragon," Jay said simply. The Titans looked at each other, even Raven, then burst out laughing. "I warned you," she whispered as Blade gave an ear pounding loud whistle. Her team was used to it by now, but the Titans…. Not so much. All of them had to cover their ears from such sound.

"I still don't understand how she does that." Cyclops whispered to Jay, who nodded in return. Soon as Blade stopped whistling, the air filled with a huge cry, not as bad as the whistle though. Eagle and Ghost gave smug looks at the Titans, who were running outside. The Dragons calmly walked outside, Cyclops and Blades started talking to each other. Unlike Robin, Blade could talk and smile more often. The thing with Jay though is that she was nothing like Raven. She would laugh and smile at Cyclops as he joked about something.

The Titans were staring up at a dragon ten feet long, with a wing span of fifty feet. Didi was a black with white and blue lines on his head. Blade climbed up, with Cyclops, with a sigh, did too. "We'll meet you guys later, and get to know your names."

"Deal," Cyborg said, giving a kind of smirk. "The pizza joint. Hour?"

Blade looked over to Jay, who gave no sign of what to do and shrugged. "Sure….. see you guys later." Blade tapped the heels into Didi and the dragon took off. Ghost and Eagle took off together leaving Jay. She lifted a cycle of black energy off the ground with her standing on it.

"Hey!" Beast Boy yelled at Jay. She stopped what she was doing and floated a few feet off the ground. She sat down, legs dangling over the edge. "Mind if I catch a lift?" The Titans could see Jay roll her eyes but she dropped a bit and Beast Boy jumped the rest of the way. He landed right next to her, with his feet dangling over the edge too. "Thanks…."

"I guess I'll be seeing your place." Beast Boy said awkwardly, trying to make conversation with Jay. It was weird. Raven would never let him fly on the…. Thingy they were flying on right now. Usually she would just make him fall off.

Jay went higher into the air, and went with a nice speed a few hundred feet behind the rest of the Dragons. Not that far, but just out of normal talking range. "Our place isn't much, just a cave..."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "How could you live with that? Being in a cave, with no electricity or water. Or video games! That must be so haaaard." Jay smiled, finding his reaction funny. "By the way, I'm Beast Boy."

"So…. Dude, how's my sister…. Did she? Like did she?" Jay was trying to speak. Beast Boy was surprised she could say dude without twitching.

"She beat your father, Trigon." I laid down on his back, watching the sky, it was only Five so the sun was still up, but the clouds were pretty.

"He wasn't my father. We share the same mother, but my father is…. Was the leader Azarath. Azar…. That's why I got blue hair, and eyes, I inherited it from him." Speaking of her hair, Jay thought. She grabbed a hair band from her wrist and put her hair up into a pony tail, and she sighed. Beast Boy thought of something else to say.

"Um….. so what brings you to Jump City? I'm sure it wasn't to stop the H.I.V.E. 5 only." Beast Boy chuckled a bit.

"I was looking for somebody, someone special…. The first person I met that was like me, us. With powers…. What is your power anyway…. Besides from being green?" Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at her, then formed into a small tiny mouse that could fit in the palm of her hand, then into a hawk, and finally with cute kitten. "Shape shifter, nice." She made black energy form out of nowhere and reached inside. She took out a small yo-yo, doing little tricks now and then. "You know, it gets kind of boring being up here alone, even with my friends flying with me."

Beast Boy nodded. "I get it, I felt the same way when Terra left."

"Terra? Blonde girl, earth bending, really cool, and leaves within a day Terra?" Beast Boy lit up. "She was cool, though she couldn't control her powers….. she didn't like me too much." _That's probably because she doesn't like your sister._"Probably," Jay muttered, but Beast Boy didn't hear her. Yeah, Jay just read his mind. Like Raven, she was an Empath, but she got to see thoughts and feelings if they were strong enough in the others' mind. _How can Jay look so much like Raven? It's kind of freaky. But at least they're both pretty. And Jay actually talks to me, just like I wish could with Raven. _Jay didn't want to read his mind but it was too powerful, she couldn't help it. _I'd wish Raven would notice me, so I can tell her how I feel. That I-_ Jay's eyes widened and she gulped as he thought the next word. _Love her_. "You love my sister?" She asked Beast Boy, who looked shocked.

"How did you know?" Beast Boy, he looked away in shame.

"Hehe, mind reader….. But you do? You like her, as in, more than a teammate or a friend?" Beast Boy nodded again, waiting for Jay to hit him or drop him so he could plummet to his death or even send him into a different time zone. "Cool," Beast Boy looked over to her. "Just don't break her heart, or I will break every bone in your body, send you to a new dimension of hell and then _murder_ you. Got it?" Beast Boy nodded, not sure if she was being serious about it or just being the protective sister. Of course he would never break Raven's heart, never!

They sat in silence, Jay was still playing with the yo-yo. Once they got to the outskirts of the city and into the desert, Jay started paying attention where they were going. They went by a lot and a lot of mountains, and got to the largest one. On the side was a huge cave, about as tall as a two story building. Once they were right above the cliff Jay dropped the energy and stood outside, looking up the sky. The rest of the team was already inside, leaving Jay out here Beast Boy went in. "Hey," he said as saw Blade changed into regular clothes, jeans and a normal T shirt. She had removed his mask so Beast Boy saw she had soft brown eyes, like Cyborg's.

"Hi?" Blades said as Beast Boy walked past. "I've heard about you….. Beast Boy right?"

"Yup, the Green Machine in the flesh….. Jay dropped me off." Blade nodded and headed over to Didi, who was asleep in the corner of the cave.

"I still don't see why we had to come here." The Eagle whined to Cyclops. They were both in normal clothes, Cyclops wearing a regular white shirt and jeans and Eagle wearing the same as her she was before. Ghost, same outfit minus cape and mask, was right behind Eagle rolling his eyes. "I was just fine at Bear City." Bear City? Beast Boy paused, that was one of the biggest cities in the country right behind Jump City! It also had a bigger crime rate.

"We're going to the beach tomorrow, remember?" Cyclops said, only half listening as he tinkered with some metal. "You love the beach. Everyone does, even Jay."

"Jay, ugh," it was clear that Eagle didn't like Jay very much. Beast Boy saw Ghost narrow his eyes at Eagle when she started talking about Jay. "Why did she have to pick the vacation this year?" She ruffled her feathers and sat down.

"Because it was her turn. You did last year, because you wouldn't stop whining, when it was supposed to be her turn. So now it is her turn." Cyclops explained and Eagle fumed against the wall.

"Uh… hey guys." Beast Boy said awkwardly. Eagle's nose wrinkled in disgust when she saw him. "I guess I didn't tell you my name yet, huh." Cyclops shook his head, still tinkering away. "Well I'm Beast Boy, shape shifter." He turned into a small kitten, and made _the face._

"Anyway…" Eagle continued from BB's interruption. "I still think Jay's just here looking for Icy. Though everyone knows that he turned evil-"

"He's not evil!" Ghost yelled, surprising everyone. Ghost's voice was smooth and would be soft if he wasn't yelling. Beast Boy thought Ghost didn't talk. Cyclops dropped his piece of metal and Blade stopped petting Didi. "He's just confused. He left us, but still hasn't committed any crimes. Until he does, he's still a good guy." Ghost went to the other side of the cave.

"I thought he couldn't talk." Beast Boy said after moments and moments of silence.

"He never has before." Blade said, walking up to the group. "What were you guys talking about?" Eagle avoided his eyes and Cyclops turned back to tinkering. "Icy." Blade stated. Who was this Icy? Beast Boy thought. Why was he so special? He decided to walk over to Ghost, he was taking a major risk, since he didn't know what he could do in such enraged state.

"Ghost….." Beast Boy said, sitting next to him on the floor. "Who's Icy?" Ghost sighed deeply.

"My best friend. A few months ago, Icy, Jay and I were the bestest **(not a word, but it fit)** buddies you have ever seen. Jay and Icy met first, Jay saved Icy from some fire. Then they saved me and Eagle from a pair of wild dogs. Icy had insane powers over ice, he could freeze anything." He took another breath. "He was the glue that kept us together in the Dragons. I either hung out with Icy and Jay or Eagle. Then one day he just left. He left a note saying it was just too much pressure. The first week was the worst. Jay wouldn't come out of her room, Blade stopped using her swords for a while, Cyclops didn't invent anything, even Eagle stopped complaining for a while. We've all gotten over it, but Jay…. She's been more of an outcast ever since he left. Icy brought out the best of all of the team, especially Jay." Ghost brought his knees to his chest and hugged them.

"That's deep man." Beast Boy said once he was done. "I feel for you. Same thing happened to the Titans with Terra." Ghost looked up. "Yup the same Terra. She was actually part of the team for a while. But then she left." Beast Boy didn't go on. Terra turned on the Titans, but he didn't know if Icy has.

"Jay took it out on her paintings and the rest of the arts…. She only had five before Icy left, but now she has over fifty." Blade joined them. "They're good, but most of them are sad. But some are portraits and battle scenes. It's kind of cool how she can just zone out and paint a battle by memory. Then she would sing quietly when she thought no one was listening. She would sculpt sometimes, play music dance sometimes. All arts, no matter what, she would try it once. She would keep doing it if she like it." Blade stared at the wall, silently smiling. Blade shook his head. "We should get going, your team is probably waiting for us." Beast Boy nodded, getting up along with Ghost. Jay was still staring out to the sky when everyone walked out.

"Jay?" Ghost said soothingly. Jay jumped, not recognizing the voice. She turned to find all her 'friends.' "You okay?" She seemed fazed by Ghost talking, but collected herself quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine…. Just thought I heard something." She said quickly, pulling her hood up. Blade narrowed her eyes at her, it wasn't normal for her to speak so fast. She looked over to Eagle, who sneered at her. Jay glared back at her, only Ghost caught it though. "I think I'm going to teleport to the pizza place." Even this time Cyclops saw something going on. Ghost and Blade shared a quick glance, asking each other if they both saw it. She covered herself with her cloak and disappeared into the ground.

"Just like Rae," Beast Boy muttered, almost annoyed. Ghost turned to Eagle, who was smirking.

"What did you do?" He asked, his voice showing he was pissed.

Eagle looked slightly surprised. "I did nothing! She's just a freak, changing her moods as fast as you could turn on a light switch." Ghost growled, "I'm betting she got it from her sister. Them two are freaks, black magic, cloaks, being so pale…" Now Beast Boy was growling too. "I say we kick her off the team." Blades was taken aback by this. Yeah sure, Jay's a little on the stranger side, but really, everyone on the team was.

"Why don't we kick you off the team!" Ghost yelled, "And who are you calling a freak? You're the one with wings!" Ghost didn't know why he was defending Jay so much. He felt like he just should. Eagle's smirk grew.

"You guys need me, I'm the fastest flyer and the quickest to take down baddies. And the wings, you all wish you had 'em." Ghost looked like he was about to punch Eagle's lights out. Blade held him back.

"You guys have to calm down." Cyclops said, his voice slightly agitated. He liked Jay. They would hang out in the TV room, playing video games. She was quite good at them, better than Blade or Ghost, that's how they bonded. Jay was like the little sister he never had. So it made Cyclops mad when someone made fun of her. "You have no right dissing Jay, she's a teammate and she should be your friend." Cyclops said to Eagle who just fumed.

"We should leave now," Blade said, her voice tight.

"I'll fly ahead." Beast Boy said, changing into a falcon. He could find his way back to the city.

_Back at the Tower…_

"Why can't we come?" Timmy asked as he hugged his blankie. Raven sighed as she tucked Teether, Melvin and Timmy in.

"Because it'll be past your bed time. You guys need some sleep." She pulled the covers up to their chins and smiled. "You want a story?" They all nodded. "Alright….. Once there was this magical land call Azarath, my home. The sky was always shining, the streets filled with people, building reaching the sky! Until one day a horrible man came and destroyed it all." Raven heard someone outside the door, but she kept going. "This man was Trigon. He was evil, nothing could change that.

"He tried to do the same thing he did to Earth what he did to Azarath. But then this one girl saved them all. She even restored Azarath to its glory. All was well in the world again." Raven was getting better at stories because the kids weren't as scared as they were last time. She smiled slightly, then went to the hallway to see who was there.

"Please tell me they aren't yours." Jay said, leaning against the wall, foot up on the wall. She had her hood down with her arms crossed.

Raven looked at her with a displeased frown. "Melvin is at least 8, I left when I was 10 and I'm 15 now. It's not even possible." She noticed that the alarm hasn't sounded for an intruder. "How did you even get in here?"

"You're forgetting who you're talking to." Jay smirked. Raven smiled, faintly remembering Jay used to sneak into her room every night without getting caught. "I've just gotten better…. I also found out that I'm a mind reader… I read Beast Boy's mind," she chuckled, "scary stuff."

Raven crossed her arms. "Are you reading my mind?" Jay full out laughed that time.

"I would never do it on purpose, but you're the one screaming in your mind 'What did Beast Boy think of me'." Again she smirked like she knew something. Raven raised one her eye brows, slightly impressed. "I haven't cracked down on full mind exploring, but hey, I'm learning as I go." She got off the wall and went over to Raven. That was one of the few times she hugged someone. "Good to see ya sis."

"Likewise." Raven whispered. She pulled away from her sisters grip and began walking, Jay tagging behind her. "Now I'm going into normal clothes, you stay in here while I go change." She told her.

"I'm not a kid anymore Raven, stop teaching me like Melvin." Jay muttered as she walked through the Ops doors.


	2. The Pizza

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**Notes: Ages**

**Cyborg: 17  
Robin: 16  
Starfire: 16  
Raven: 15  
Beast Boy: 14**

**Cyclops: 15  
Blade: 14  
Jay: 13  
Ghost: 13  
Eagle: 12**

**Melvin: 8  
Timmy Tantrum: 5  
Teether: 3**

**Me: 12 Hope you liked the first chapter, as I said before I'm switching to POVs now, staring with Jay, maybe adding some Raven or Beast Boy. Someone do the disclaimer.**

**Jay: Egyptiandude990 does not own the Teen Titans or Jump City, but does own the Dragons, me, and Bear City. Happy?**

**Me: Yup, on with the story!**

_**Jay POV**_

I walked into the Ops room, finding it looking like home. Glass, tables, a kitchen, and a TV, only my Ops room took up the whole floor with a bigger TV. I felt the door close behind me, and looked around. A masked man, who seemed to be the leader, and a teenage tanned girl were snuggling on the couch while a large African Cyborg was checking out some computers. I gulped. These guys were the real deal. The real Titans. I could probably go against them in battle and lose in a second with anyone of them.

I tried to calm myself down, I was fine with normal emotions, like being happy or excited or even moody, but fear and anger is where my problems were. If I expose any I would lose control of my powers until I regain myself. That's the difference between me and Raven, she could show a little fear to keep fighting, it helps power her. For me, it takes my power if I show even ounce of fear.

I sighed and looked over to the Cyborg, seeing what was on his mind. I didn't really like reading other people's minds, but it was almost like talking to me. I could read what they were thinking or know their emotions if was loud enough. Like how I could tell his name was Cyborg and he was mad at Robin, the leader, for telling him to reboot the Tower Security system. Which I guess was a good idea since I snood in without trying. Sometimes it was a good thing to read another's mind, sometimes it was a curse.

I looked at Robin and the tanned girl. They were watching some old cartoon that I knew Blade would love, he was into that kind of thing. I found out that the tanned girl was Starfire and that she and Robin were dating, duh, why else would they be cuddling on the couch? I then found out that Starfire was an alien and was thinking about befriending all of her team. "Perky," I whispered to myself. "Way too perky."

"You say something?" Robin asked Starfire, who shook her head. Time to see what Robin was thinking. _God, Starfire sure is hot today. The way her skin glows_ Jay scrunched her nose in disgust _and how the wind went through her hair. She seemed so sexy-_ I interrupted his thoughts by clearing my throat. They all looked over, seemingly thinking I was Raven for a second, then noticing my hair.

"You're Jay right?" Robin asked, and I nodded. "I'm-"

"Robin," I finished for him, I looked at Starfire, "You're Starfire, and you're Cyborg and you're mad at Robin for making you check the system, which would be a good idea since I just got in here without you guys knowing." Everyone stared at me, gaping at how I knew so much. "Mind reader," I said pointing to my head. "My team is heading towards the pizza joint now, so meet yin'z there." I said, wrapping myself in my cloak "tell Raven I went ahead." With that, I teleported to the Pizza joint, grabbing the closest table outside.

I waited for about five minutes, playing with my favorite yo-yo again, for Didi and the Dragons to arrive. Huh, that sounds like rock band name. I thought as Blade jumped down and landed by the table, followed by Cyclops, Ghost and Eagle. I wondered where Beast Boy was, then spotted a green falcon sitting on umbrella. "Hey guys," I said while I did a trick called the Brain Twister. It was kind of hard, not anyone could do it, especially on the first try. I practiced yo-yoing every day, my team knew that, but one thought made me stop in trick, causing my favorite and only yo-yo to fly out of my hands and onto the streets. Everyone stopped, knowing that this was too unusual for me. "Someone thoughts…. Bad…. Here….. _bad."___I muttered, the whole team tensed, knowing this was never good. I looked down the street, towards an alley way. "I'll be right back." I said, this time with a growl in my voice. I teleported to where I felt the thought. They stood a women, backing away into a corner, by a man twice her size. I moved inbetween the two. "Step. Away." I said, trying my hardest not to get over heated.

I hated things like this. A man taking advantage of a woman. The man laughed, and I took notice of his prison tattoos and piercings. "What's a lil' girl like you gonna do 'bout it." He laughed a deep, hard laugh.

"This," I said cocky. I did a cheap shot. Right to the groin. I know, I know. I could use my powers, but I liked to exercise my fighting abilities as much as I could. This man might be ten times bigger than me, but I could still beat him with my right hand tied behind my back. The man fell to his knees, holding his lower area. I pushed his head to the ground, making look like he was bowing to me. _That's right Jay, learn to like the position, you'll be seeing a lot of that once I'm there, my princess._ I heard a voice in my say. I mostly ignored it, like I did there. I didn't know who or what it was, but all it talked about was coming back and ruling the Earth. But something in the voice seemed extra cocky today. I didn't know why. She, yes it sounded like a girl, also called me, her queen, which was weird since I was nowhere near a princess or even a duchess.

I didn't really do much else to the man, but it was enough for the girl to go running. She sent me a thankful look before running off into the streets. I used my powers to keep the man down until the police got there. "Thanks Squirt," the head police officer tried to ruffle my hair, but stopped when he noticed me glaring. "You look a lot like someone….." He turned to an officer next to him, who nodded in agreement. "Aha! I got it! You look just like Raven from the Teen Titans!"

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. The officer took it as a real question though.

"Same face and everything!" He laughed a heart filled laugh. I rolled my eyes. We were now on the streets, just across the Pizza Place. I saw the Teen Titans sitting at another table right next to my team's.

Then I felt someone's presence suddenly appear. "Come on Jay," Raven said behind me. It would have spooked a normal person out of their wits, but I calmly turned back to her. She was wearing normal jeans and a black Tee, along with her cloak. We silently walked back to the restaurant. "Good job with the man." Raven said silently.

I shrugged. "It's not like I haven't done it before." Raven smiled as she put an arm around my shoulders. Sure in Azarath no one really touch anyone, like at all, but us two were close. We would spend hours and hours together, reading or painting, or even just chatting. Then Raven left, and I really got into Earthly things, mostly the arts. Dancing, singing, painting, sculpting. You name it, I started doing it when I was 8. The monks never knew though.

So when we got to the tables I was little confused. Whither to sit with my team or my sister. I sighed, not knowing what to do. "Why don't we sit all together?" Blade asked, as if she was the mind reader. Of course I would never read any of my friend's minds on purpose, but a few things pop in and out sometimes. The Teen Titans looked at each other, shrugging, besides Starfire, who agreed instantly. The Titans took their chairs and sat them down on the other side of the table, Beast Boy and Raven were the ones sitting on the ends.

"So…." Robin said awkwardly. "Who trained you?" he asked Blade. Blade was causually sipping her pop **(soda to some of you) **and set it down.

"Di-Gon, he raised me and took care of me….. thought of him more as a dad than a master." Blade said, again sipping her pop again.

"Di-Gon? As in the best Martial Artist in Japan?" Robin asked, and Blade nodded. The two ninjas started talking about weapons, so I blocked it out.

Beast Boy turned to me. "So I hear you're good at painting…." He started out. I give a quick look to both Blade, who didn't notice, and Ghost, who smiled knowingly.

"Painting, yeah… you could that I'm pretty good." I said modestly. Cyclops laughed at that, which made me blush. I was about to put my hood up, but Raven put hers up before I could. I didn't want to seem like a copy cat.

"Pretty good? Dang girl, you're the best I've ever seen!" Cyclops patted my back slightly. Ghost nodded slightly. Eagle was ignoring our conversation and was talking with Starfire. The two were hitting on pretty well since they were the two most girlish in the groups.

"Which isn't saying much since you've been to what…" I pretended to think for a second. "Zero art museums or shows." I rolled my eyes, I've been doing that a lot lately haven't I? "You probably don't even know who Oscar Monet is do you?" Cyborg stuck his tongue out at me and I smiled, knowing I won this round.

"I heard you also sing….." Beast Boy said. Raven wasn't surprised that I could paint, but sing, that was a new one to her. I didn't know where Beast Boy got that from, but I guess it was from my team.

"hehe, a little, when I'm alone….. almost a new kind of meditation for me." I was getting kind of jittery that everyone was only talking about me.

"Meditation?" Cyclops snorted. "The things I heard you sing from your room does not sound anything peaceful to me." I replied to him with a simple slap on the back of the head, which the whole team was used to by now. He turned to Beast Boy, "Yeah, she can sing…. But she doesn't sing normal music."

"Just because the rest of the team listens to either pop or Dubstep does not make either of 'em normal music." I declared. It was true, I hated Mainstream music, well most of it. Train and Coldplay weren't that bad. But usually I would play some oldies or some punk. I know, odd mix right? Well, that's just me. Then the pizzas dropped in front of us. The Dragons all shared a giant Pepperoni Pizza, Raven and Cyborg shared a medium mushroom, Robin and Starfire share a medium cheese, and finally Beast Boy got a vegan pizza. "You're vegan?" I asked Beast Boy as I chewed.

"I've turned into most of the animals you eat. It feels like eating a brother or sister to me." Beast Boy answered. I looked down to the pepperoni on my pizza. It was once a pig. It was once alive…. Oh well. I took another bite to Beast Boy's disgust.

**Hoped you liked it! Next chapter!**

**~Ally out**


	3. The Hook Up

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**Me: Sup? It's just alittle old me, Egyptiandude990. How you been doing? **

**Raven: You're annoying.**

**Jay: True that,**

**Me: Whatever. As I was saying. I would like to give myself a little bio. Though my name suggest it, I'm neither a dude or Egyptian. I prefer to be called Ally than my real name, which I shall not give out. I was born and raised in Pittsburgh PA, where I still am. I love the Teen Titans and can't wait for their next show. And if I know some of you, I'm betting you're skipping the intro and going right into the story. As would I. I love hockey, my favorite team is the Pittsburgh Penguins-**

**Raven: You're boring me.**

**Me: Touché. Anyway, I think I'll be switching off and on with Raven and Jay on this chapter. **

**Beast Boy: I'm going to stop her rambling. Egyptiandude990 or **_**Ally**_** does not own the Teen Titans or Jump City, but does own the Dragons and this plot.**

**Me: On with the story! =D**

_**Raven's POV**_

I couldn't believe it. My sister, _my sister,_ was sitting next to me, eating pizza with me and my team. No matter how many times I spun I couldn't get it. I thought Azarath was gone along with her. Maybe I was wrong. I didn't realize how much I missed her, Jay. She might have been my half sister, but we might as well have been twins when we were little.

I was jealous of her, she could show emotion, I still couldn't. Well I could, but not as much as Starfire or Beast Boy. And well I guess she didn't have to hide her emotions since her father wasn't a demon. But it was close. Azar. The head of the religious group in Azarath. Being the daughter of the most important person in the dimension had its restrictions. Like how she wasn't allowed to talk to anyone besides monks and family. The same rule went with me, but that was because I could get angry and end the world. But with her it was just an over-protective father. They were only two kids in the temples, they were the only two kids allowed. They had to be friends or they would both be psychopaths.

It also surprised me that she had my powers. I got my powers from my father, but maybe some of his traces were left in Arella, our mother, and went into Jay. That seemed like the best answer. "So," Starfire began, talking to the whole group. Uh oh. "Do you wish to be my friend?" Starfire was smiling broadly and was looking at them with large puppy dog eyes.

"Uh…." Cyclops said, we all looked at each other, seeing that there was no problem there. "Sure?" He said questionably.

"Glorious!" Starfire squealed, she flew over the table and tackled Cyclops, Blade and Eagle into a big hug. She would have hugged Ghost and Jay too, but Ghost used his powers for Starfire to go through him and Jay was too far away for the hug. Jay must have been glad too, since she was smirking her head off when Blade, Eagle, and Cyclops were sucked into a back breaking hug. A hug that I got bruises from the last time.

"Wait, do you guys even know our names?" Robin asked, everyone besides Jay shook their head.

"Well I am Starfire," Star squealed releasing the three and heading towards Jay and Ghost. Jay gave her a look like, _Touch me and go to hell_ which I would give to her, but she would do it anyway. But it stopped Star this time, considering it was coming from someone she didn't know very well and might do as she promised, though I doubt it.

"I'm Cyborg," Cy said obviously. He showed them his robot hand, which intrigued Cyclops.

"I'm Robin," The Boy Wonder said, sipping a pop.

"I'm Beast Boy, though you already know that." Eagle rolled her eyes at him, which slightly angered me, _I'm_ the only one who can roll my eyes at BB. Jay raised her eyebrow at me, obviously reading my thoughts. Were they really that loud? Jay gave a slight nod to answer.

Everyone was looking at me, expectantly, expect Jay. She just leaned back and pulled out her Ipod from a pocket dimension. "I'm Raven….. her older sister."

"And Beast Boy's girlfriend." Jay said, not realizing that it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Robin spit out the pop he was drinking. Jay looked up, realizing that Beast Boy and I were blushing like crazy and the rest were staring at her. "Did I say that out loud?" Everyone nodded. "Whoops…"

"Whoops!" Both Beast Boy and I screamed at her. She jumped back a bit, but smirked when we, BB and I, said the same thing at the same time.

"Oh come on guys!" Jay said, trying to reason with us. "I mean, Beast Boy likes you, you like Beast Boy, work with it!" She yelled. My blush deepened. Beast Boy liked me? Oh Azar, why did we have to figure that out like this? "Don't you dare bring my father into this!" Jay yelled again. Oh yeah, I momentarily forget about her and Azar.

"What's so wrong about your father….." Robin asked. "Unless he's-"

"No!" Jay yelled, starting to get angry for no reason. "My father is not Trigon! My father is Azar, as in Azarath!" She sighed in frustration. "Ugh! Sometimes I hate being a mind reader! I need meditation. Something's going on in my head." But before Jay could go, Beast Boy grabbed my face and went in for a kiss. When he touched my lips, my mind went black for three whole seconds. Then I kissed back, with all my heart. I've been waiting for this day for so long, every since our first hug we had after that dreaded dragon. I heard someone go, _"Yes!"_. When we broke apart everyone was staring, but I didn't care. All I did was stare into Beast Boy's eyes, his beautiful green eyes.

"Knew it!" Jay punched the sky, all of her sudden anger from before was gone. It was replaced with happiness for me and BB. Then she turned serious. "But if you _hurt _ her, I swear-"

"Yes I know. You'll break every bone in my bone, send me to a new dimension of hell, then murder me." Beast Boy answered, confusing the heck out me how he knew that, but Jay looked pleased.

"We have an understandment then," Jay said, finally transporting back to her home. I scooted next Beast Boy and he put an arm around my shoulders.

"That will be the same for us," Robin said, Cyborg agreeing, even Star seemed to give a slight nod. They all cared for me, like my big brothers and sister. I smiled and leaned my hand against Beast Boy's neck. This was perfect.

Things went on as normal, the Dragons were slightly freaked out about what just happened. "So, how long do you guys plan to stay?" Robin asked them, and my face lit up.

"Uh…." Blade said, thinking. "About a week or two. We're just on vaca at the beach until we get a little tired and go back to Bear City."

Robin's eyes seemed slightly surprised at Bear City. "You guy's city is Bear City? That has one of the largest crime rates in the country."

Cyclops decided to but in, "And in the year and half we've been there, it's been going down." He said, slightly cocky. Who wouldn't be? Taming a bear was hard enough in real life, but taming the actually Bear City was impossible! Congrats to them.

"Who wanted to go to the beach?" Cy asked the group.

"We all did, but it was Jay who wanted it the most." Ghost said, speaking up for the first time in a long time. "She loves the beach." He said in a dreamy voice. I raised my eyebrow at that. If that phantom kid had a crush on my sister than I would have to have a serious talk with both of them.

_Back at Dragon's Cave, __**Jay's POV**__….._

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I asked the voice in my head.

_What's the fun in that? Can't we have some getting to know each other time?_ The voice answered, cold and haunting as usual. This time I could ignore her, she was too loud in my mind. I was like she was actually blocking everything else out just so I would talk to him.

"You evil son of a-" I started, but the voice faltered in.

_Now now, can't have you speaking bad language. That's very unladylike. Not suitable for a princess, especially __**my princess.**_ The voice spoke that softly, like she was trying to calm me down.

I growled. "I am nobody's princess." I whispered, though the voice still heard it.

_No, you are __**my**__ princess. You are my master's daughter. Your true father was my creator. I am your father's servant._ If the voice had a body then I bet she would have bowed.

"What do you mean you're my "true father's servant?" I asked, actually calming down and wondering what the heck was wrong with me and my "true" dad-no he wasn't a dad, he was my "father." Not a very good one, since I had no idea what the dudette in side my head was talking about, but I had it better than Raven.

_Later, I need time for you to think. _The voice lost its respect, and was ice cold again. _For now I shall be around in your mind, just a few thoughts every now and then, but in a few weeks time, I shall be on Earth._ By the tone, I could tell it was excited for its revival. Pfft, what am I thinking? I'm probably going crazy or this just a side effect of being able to read other people's minds. _Your father created me, raised me, and put me somewhere safe for when Trigon attacked Azarath. _I winced as I remembered my old home. I missed it, but it was gone, forgotten, by Trigon. _I am awake, but my body is not awake, but it will be. So, think of me as you're little tormentor from hell._

Hell? The voice never said that Azar was _my_ father. Since Azar was technically the opposite of hell. "What's your name?"

_I am Drew._ Drew? Nice name. _And don't think of yourself so short, princess, your other father was the ruler of Azarath, making you his heir. If it was still existing today, you would be a princess of some sort. _Her voice was mocking me.

"So if Azar is not my real father than who is?" I asked and Drew didn't say anything. "For now, I will ignore the fact that I have no idea what you're talking about. But later on, I will ask again and you will answer. Are we clear?" I asked, not wanting to be praised like she was giving me.

_Whatever you say princess._ They was a pause. _You should meditate, it's almost sunset._ I sighed. Sunsets and sunrises were when I usually meditated, unless something urgent happened. I went out to the cliffs and set cross legged in the air. "_Ego sum vox," _I chanted. It meant I am power in latin. For some reason I felt my powers increase by tenfold when I said this.

I waited for my friends to come home from dinner before going to bed. I still thought about my now lost yo-yo. _We'll find another one, a better one_. Drew said to me. We better, or else I'll get out of practice. I heard Drew chuckle a bit. _Go to sleep and dream about painting or kittens or something._ I blushed when Drew said that. I did not dream about kittens! Or at least I didn't remember the dreams if I did. I sighed, then fell asleep dreaming about a new glossy green yo-yo. What was it with me and yo-yos?

**~Ally out**


	4. The Beach

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**Me: A new chapter already! Geezoman, I'm on a roll.**

**Blade: No you're not.**

**Me: Whatever, just do the disclaimer.**

**Blade: Egyptiandude990 does not own the Teen Titans, Jump City or even Titans Tower, but does own The Dragons, me, Bear City, and finally this plot.**

**Me: It is mine! :D…. But on a more serious note, I would like to give this moment to the families that lost love ones on 9/11. The Twin Towers might be the most popular attack, but I always found the people who brought down the plane in Pennsylvania should be the most rememberal. No offense to anyone, but it was their kindness and bravery that saved more lives. This chapter is for 9/11 and anyone who lost somebody on that day, though you might not read it on the day. I am now going to give a speech about the day…..**

**No one I knew died that day, but I still feel sad, for the people, the families and our country….. I'm glad we got Osama, but that only heals the wound to the slightest. As we go on, maybe one day we won't feel the pain, but it will forever be a scar. Never forget, and never stop.**

_**Jay POV, **__the cave….._

I woke up between Ghost and Blade, all three of us sharing a blanket. My head was resting on Ghost's shoulder, I felt fairly comfortable. I was the only one up, the sun wasn't up yet, since that was everyone's alarm clock. I groaned, not wanting to get up yet, but then realizing my position.

Yeah, Ghost and I were close. Me sleeping next to him didn't bother either of us when we were younger, but now…. It was a little different.

I phased through the ground, not disturbing either Blade or Ghost, and phased through the ground by the entrance of the cave. I looked around, just making sure no one was up. Nope, no one, I would have sensed it anyway. "Drew?"

_Huh?_ I heard the voice said, groggily, as if he just got up. I rolled my eyes and changed into a fresh pair of clothes, something less dark this time. I got into a random pair of light blue jean shorts, a bright green and white striped V-neck, and green Vans. I also put my hair up in a high pony tail. I had my bathing suit underneath all my clothes, since I knew we were going to the beach today.

I meditated as the sun came up, slowly feeling the warmth settle in. _"Ego sum vox,"_ I said my mantra over and over again. Finally, Drew spoke up in my mind. _Everyone's up._ Thanks, I thought. I got up, seeing the sun was over the mountains finally, the sky was perfect.

I went into the cave to find everyone hurrying around. I saw Ghost in black swim shorts and a red and velvet shirt, Cyclops had dark blue swim shorts on with a lighter blue shirt. Both Blade and Eagle had jean shorts on and a different colored tank top. Blade was running around trying to find her towel, while Ghost was looking for the sun screen. Cyclops was running around trying to find a way to stash some of his electronics, and then lastly Eagle was looking for a pony tail, which she usually had a thousand of them.

Finally after an hour of the running, screaming, and sun screen, we were on our way to the beach. They decided to walk, well Blade, Cyclops and Eagle decided to walk. Ghost and I just sat on one of my black energy disks as we tried to get tans… it didn't happen. After half an hour of intense walking, or floating, we got to the beach, and since it was a weekday, no one was there.

I set my blanket next to Blade and then grabbed a water. Cyclops grabbed a Frisbee and tossed it to Blade, who caught it with ease. I set my water down and ran at the other side of the beach, wanting Blade to go long. She through it but was cut off by a green dog. "Beast Boy!" I yelled in frustration. That was a perfect toss to me. Beast Boy turned into his human form, holding the Frisbee.

"Sorry dude, couldn't resist!" he laughed before tossing it to me. I caught it with one hand and then tossed it with one hand. I was kind of a pro at this. It was heading towards Cyclops, but my black energy incased it and started flying at Beast Boy who couldn't get out of the way fast enough. It hit him straight in the chest. Ghost laughed as Beast Boy went down to the sand, clutching his stomach.

"Booyah!" I heard Cyborg yell in the distance. He reached me and gave me a high five. "Nice one lil' Rae." He said, but I stopped smiling at lil' Rae. Yeah I know, I looked exactly like my sister, but really? Lil' Rae? That would usually make me blow a gasket back in Azarath. But I just sighed and went over to my towel. Soon enough Starfire, Raven, Robin and the little kids that Raven were tucking in last night were next to me.

"Hola Titans, haga hermoso dia?" I said to them, speaking Spanish. Really I said Hello Titans, beautiful day right? Back in Azarath, Arella made me take several languages from here, and I was still learning here. So far I had English, Spanish, Italian, French, Latin, and German down. But Spanish was my favorite at times like this, happy times. And then Italian was fun when I was yelling.

"Um…." Robin said, not knowing what I said. "Hi?" I chuckled, knowing that would be his response. Blade did the same thing when we first met.

I breathed in the salt air coming in from the water and looked up to the sky. Someone should really paint a picture of this later. Someone meaning me. I took a fictional picture in my mind before I started digging my toes in the sand. Raven sat down next to me, the youngest of the munchkins in her lap. "Who are you?" The middle child asked, sitting in front of me.

"I'm Raven's sister, Jay…. But you can call me Blue if you want." The oldest took a seat next to the boy. They both looked at me with confusion. "My mother named me after a bird, a Blue Jay since my hair is…. Blue. So you can either call me Jay or you can call me Blue. You chose." I never let any of my friends call me Blue, it was only a kiddy nickname Raven called me.

"Okay Blue." The oldest said, tugging at her hair, I took notice that she was wearing a one piece pink bathing suit. I _hated_ pink, but I didn't let that show. The middle child, the one with orange hair was wearing a pair of bright yellow trunks, and the youngest was wearing small baby blue ones. "I'm Melvin, this is Timmy," she pointed to the orange haired kid, "And that's Teether," she pointed to the little boy in Raven's lap.

"Blue?" Ghost said, sneaking up behind me, startling the heck out of me. I rolled my eyes, knowing he would not let this go. "I'm Ghost by the way kids," the kids looked at him, then back to me.

"Are you two dating?" Both of our eyes widened when Melvin asked this, even Raven seemed a bit shocked.

"Why do ask that?" Ghost said, not giving a straight answer. Then it hit me, we were practically on top of each other. Ghost was leaning against me, our skin touching.

"No, we're just good friends." I couldn't help but notice that I felt Ghost's happiness drop for a second, then it went back. Hm… wonder why. I got up, walked away from the group before taking off my shirt and shorts to reveal a dark green bikini. "I'm going in the water," I said. I noticed that other people, kids, were starting to come to the beach. Some of them stared at me, including Ghost. I felt my cheeks heat up before I ran the rest of the way in the water. I tried to block out all the thoughts coming from the shore. It was replaced by the coldness of the water. When I first got into the water, I dived, not even testing it.

A second later I come to the surface of the water, screaming my lungs out. "COOOOOOOOOOLD!" I yelled, making everyone on shore laugh. It wasn't that many now that I looked at it. There were four groups, The Dragons, the Titans, a group of boys, and then a group of girls. The groups of boys and the group of girls made sure to stay on different sides of the beach. With the superheros in the middle, the whole beach could feel something coming. A boy-girl competition.

I used my magic to lift myself out of the water just so I was sitting and only my legs were in. I then noticed I was the only one in the water. "Oh come on!" I yelled. "It's not that bad!" I shouldn't have said anything. I saw all the boys look at each other, from one side of the beach, and then charge towards me. I gulped. The first boy in the water was none other than Beast Boy, who was carrying Raven in, bridal style. The second boy in was a guy my age, 13, who was quickly swimming over to me. "See?" I said, slightly joking at the boy's slight shaking. Five more people came in, three guys and two girls. All the others learned that it was too cold from them when they saw them all shivering.

"H-h-h-how c-c-can you s-s-stand being s-s-so cold?" the first boy who reached me asked.

"Where I came from, this feels cooling." I said, kicking my feet underwater. I looked at the 6 kids around me. The two girls seemed pretty cool, taking the cold like a man would. One had bright red hair and was around 15, and then the other had dark brown hair and was my age. The guy who was talking to me had black hair, with little red at the root, probably dyed. The three other boys had blonde hair, one being 10, then 14, and finally a 16 year old. "I'm Jay, A Teen Titan's sister." I said, seeing what their reactions were. The two girls looked at each other, than turned back to me with the same expressions. The three blonde boys began to murmur like crazy, but the black haired boy didn't do anything.

"If you want to impress me, you're going to have to do something better than that." _She looks so awesome with blue hair,_ I heard his thoughts. _And her eyes sparkled in the water. So cool. Snap out of it man, you're 13. You do not need to deal with hormones right now._ I smirked.

"My eyes sparkled in the water, and I'm awesome with blue hair?" I said, surprising the heck of the boy. "Awww, thanks kid."

"Kid? Please! We're the same age, I'm betting." He splashed me, causing me to lose focus and fall into the water. My head came up, glaring a bit. He smirked, "I'm Kurt, but you can call me Red." I raised my eyebrow at Red, but shrugged it away. His smirk grew as I formed my disc again, sitting on top of it. Red jumped right next to me, a little too close even though we just met.

"I'm Karren," the older red head said to me. I smiled at her. "This is Benny," Karren pointed to the brunet next to her. "She just came from France, and is still getting the hang of English."

I looked towards Benny, she seemed cool, both of them did, but I thought I would connect more with Benny. _"Hé, Benny, quelle partie de la France ne venez-vous?" _Hey Benny, what part of France do you come from? I asked, and Benny brightened.

"_Salut, Je viens de Paris, mais je n'ai pas réellement conciliable avec toute la mode."_ Hi, I come from Paris, though I don't really fit in with all the fashion. She replied quickly, enlightened to find someone else who could speak her language.

"_Même."_ Same. I said back, I would never be able to tell the difference between two styles or whatever it's called now. Before we could get any father, the three blonde boys interrupted us.

"I'm Mark," said the youngest 10 year old. "This is my older bro, Manny," he pointed to the 14 year old, "And this is Marcel, my oldest bro." He lastly pointed to the 16 year old, who was checking Karren out. I could tell I would be great friends with this group.

"Well," I said awkwardly. Then I thought of something. I made a little gesturer with my hands, and Red fell into the water, the disc fading underneath him. This made The Blondes and Karren laugh, while Benny smirked. "I'm ready to get my swim on," I said under my breath. I stood up, then jumped off my disc like it was a diving board.

After an hour of splashing, laughing and dunking others under water, we all walked up to the beach. It was about noon, and Marcel, Mark, and Karren decided to leave to their own groups. That left me, Red, Benny, and began to play Frisbee together, staying by the shore, making sure to keep out of the two teams way. I tossed the Frisbee to Manny, then looked up at a sudden emotion. I saw my sister and Beast Boy kissing. I smiled, then turned back to the game.


	5. Daddy

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**Hello! It's me again. I got my first review! Thanks! I hope I'll get more in the future, but hey, my writing sucks so I don't plan on it. So anyway, I do hope the one person reading this likes it. And if there are more people reading this… then why aren't you reviewing? I'm not going to get mad or anything, I just want your opinion, god or bad. So seriously, if you are reading this, review. I don't care if it's flames or praises cause I will take both. **

**Beast Boy: She's just saying that. If she gets flames she'll throw her laptop out the window.**

**Okay okay, I admit! I do get a little sad when people flame, but after two minutes I'm over it and I do take their advice. I'm 13, I can take it like a man. Go ahead and do your worst. **

**Robin: You do realize you're practically talking to yourself, right?**

**Yup! I do not own the Teen Titans, no matter how much I want too.**

_Ghost's POV_

I can't believe how she could just desert me with the toddlers and Eagle. EAGLE! I mean, the toddlers weren't that bad, but Eagle, she kept going on and on about her wings and hair and other girly stuff. I really didn't want to hear about it! I mean, I'm a guy! Why would I want to know about blush or foundation that was ruined by water?

Why didn't I go in after Jay? I mean, I wasn't scared of water, but I was scared of cold. Well, more or less coldness. Which is weird since my old best friend controlled ice, which is really cold. Maybe that's how I got the fear, by him trapping me in ice all the time. But I still lived, so, I'm fine. You see, I'm not a human being. I'm more less a mix of a ghost and a human. My mother was a human and my father was a ghost. How I happened, no clue. But I can change forms from either of the two at anytime. I laugh when I freak people out when things go through me. Very funny indeed. Another cool power is I age how I want. I mean, I could be 29 right now if I wanted too, but I prefer to stay my own age. Until I turn 30 and old.

Jay and I have the most alike powers in the group. Both dealing with the darker sides of the world. Though Jay's is a lot more powerful, together, we do a lot of damage. I mean that in a good way.

I watched in slight jealousy as Jay and some random kids starting hanging out and splashing each other. "So, do I look better in pink blush or peach?" I felt my eye twitch. I wish I had never started talking again. Before I never talked because it was just pointless. But when someone, coughEaglecough, starting talking trash about Jay, I had to do something. I sighed, not answering Eagle's question.

Teether sat on my lap, chewing on some old football he found. Melvin and Timmy were building a sand castle, pretty good one on my standards. Soon enough, Blade called us all in. "Yo, Dragons, come here!" She yelled across the whole beach. Eagle and I stood up, me putting Teether by Melvin, Cyclops stopped playing with his new cell phone he just made. Jay threw the Frisbee to one of her friends and then ran to Blade. Once we were all gathered around her, we grew serious. Blade had a very concentrated expression, like the one she had when we were fighting a bad guy.

"I have to ask you guys something….." Blade said. Jay raised her eyebrow, showing very little emotion at the moment. I heard some kid screaming her name, I glanced back at the Frisbee throwers to find some tan guy with black hair looking up to us. "I'm wondering…." I began to tap my finger on my leg, getting slightly impatient. "How does this BBQ Ribs taste like?" She asked before sticking a rib in Jay's mouth.

Jay staggered backwards, shocked at what just happened. Then her eyes widened, taking the Rib out of her mouth. She took a bite and smiled. "Best. BBQ. Ever." She simply stated. Blade was a pretty good cook, usually, but her best meal was BBQ. And it was everyone's favorite.

We gathered everything at a picnic table, and starting eating our fill. "So good," Eagle moaned as she took another piece.

"Jay," The tan kid I saw from earlier huffed. "You skipped out on us." He looked around the table. We were all looking at him, confused. Even Jay.

"Kurt," the kid raised his eyebrow at Jay, "Red," she corrected herself, "I'm eating lunch with my team." She explained. "Maybe we can hang out some other time, but now right now." Red or Kurt, which ever, glared at bit at all of us before returning to the game he was playing.

"Awkward….." Cyclops said before we all dug into Ribs again. There was still another plate of Ribs left when suddenly it was just gone. We all stared at the stop. One second it was there, the next, poof. "Hey! Who took our Ribs?" Cyclops complained, looking all over the beach.

"I wasn't even full yet…." Blade muttered. I kept staring at the stop where the Ribs were. Something like this happened to us before. I couldn't remember when, but it did. Then Jay spoke up.

"Icy used to do this….." Bingo, right on the nose. Just what I was thinking. All the Dragons froze, thinking. I remembered when we fought, once every other day, the criminals would be fighting us, then end up in hand cuffs in the next second. Icy would always be standing in a different place. He then told us he had the power to freeze everything, including time.

"Who's this Icy?" Some kid suddenly appeared, holding out Ribs. He had wild red hair and his mask on. I remembered him from last night at the bank robbery, but we didn't get to meet him. "Anyway, thanks for the Ribs, I was hungry." He finished our lunch in two seconds. "I'm Kid Flash." Then some pink hair teen walked up next to him. "And this is my girlfriend, Jinx."

Jinx stared at Kid Flash for a moment before rolling her eyes. "In your dreams Kid." She murmured. Then I saw Jay smirk in the corner of my eye. I bet she read their minds, seeing some personal stuff. I knew she didn't do it to me because she said she' wouldn't. "Anyways, we're here to welcome you to Jump, we didn't get to meet you yesterday, we were busy….." She blushed slightly, and Kid Flash rubbed the back of his neck. Jay took a step back.

"Oh that's just nasty." She said, her nose wrinkled in disgust. Both of the teenaged Superheroes looked at her in confusion. "I'm a mind reader, and as of right now, I wish I wasn't." She shivered. "I think I'm scarred….. and that I'm going to throw up." I wondered what was so bad in their minds that was so bad…. Oh, that. Ew.

"O-kay." Kid Flash was now blushing. "We're going back to the water, see ya around." He picked Jinx up, bridal style, and then ran to the water, superhero style.

"Ugh, I'm never going to get that out of my head." Jay was holding her head in one hand. Raven and Beast Boy walked up to us.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, he slid a hand around Raven's waist and pulled her towards her, gently.

"Kid Flash, Jinx…. Thinking the same thing you two are thinking!" She put both hands to her head. "I curse Azar for giving me these powers!" Both Raven and Beast Boy were blushing. How could teenagers minds be so, revolting? Makes me sick. Then all of a sudden the sky darken, the waters stopped, and everyone froze. Well, they were just staring at each other, not actually frozen.

Lightning stroke in front of us all. It blinded us, but left Jay wide eyed. She gave a worried glance to Raven and then me. After the lighting was gone, a man stood there. Everyone jaws just dropped. He was very pale, like Raven and Jay, but had long deep blue hair, just like Jay's, with a furious look. I heard both Raven _and _Jay gulp.

_Jay's POV….._

Why was _he_ here? He should be dead! Not on a beach, giving me the parent stare! I gulped and quickly kneeled down to the sand. Raven did the same. We were used to this. Every week that we met up with him we had to kneel, since he was the "Ruler" of Azarath. The two teams around us followed our lead. "**How dare you use my name in vein child!"** My father's voice rang throughout the beach, leaving people with a little pee in their pants.

I didn't do anything but stare at the ground. I was used to this. I told myself. I would have to go through it every time I did something wrong, which happened a lot. I had to take it like a man. I sighed and put my emotions on rest, leaving me very monotone.

"I did not wish to father." I said, trying not to sound scared. I was used to this, I was used to this. Don't quiver, don't slouch, don't even blink when he stares at you. I repeated in my mind.

"**Then why did you!"**__He roared, causing everyone to jump but me. My father might have been peaceful to everyone in Azarath, but he wasn't to me. He was one step away from being an abusive father. That's if he ever got the courage to touch me. **"You have got to learn! I've been away from what? Two years and you're already treating normal people like your equals! I thought I raised you better than that."** That's just it, I thought. You didn't raise me. The Monks did, Raven did, even sometimes Arella did. But. Not. You. I would have said this aloud if he wasn't so powerful.

"They are my equals." I muttered. I hated the effect he had on me! It was like he squashed all my emotions out of me. Like I was nothing more than a bug.

"**No they are not! You are my heir, the one to take the thrown once I'm gone! You are above all of them. Even Raven!"** I felt my eye twitch, a habit I picked up from Ghost that happened when I got mad. **"You're coming back to Azarath with me right now! You've had enough time playing, now it's time to start facing your destiny."** My eyes widened. Azarath? Go back to Azarath? But it was destroyed, gone, forgotten. I had felt it. My father sighed, some of his anger left him, so this was the first time I had heard him without him yelling. "We rebuilt. Yes Azarath was destroyed, but no one was killed." I felt excitement fill someone's mind, most likely Raven's. But my father's rampage was still keeping my emotions from coming up. I couldn't feel anything, happiness, excitement, joy, or even rage.

I thought about what my father just said, that he was going to take me back. I wanted to see my mother again, I wanted to see the city, but I knew I would just be locked up in my room again, training to me the next ruler. I didn't want that. I liked it here, where I could be happy, and talk and have fun. Not where I had to sit all day and learn about becoming a ruler.

I looked my father straight in the eye. I took a deep breath, gathering up my courage. I knew it was selfish, but still. "No."

**~Ally out**


	6. Rage

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**I do not own the Teen Titans**

_Jay's POV…_

I couldn't believe what I just said. "No." I repeated, making sure my father heard. I looked over to Raven's shocked face. "I will not go back to Azarath just so I would just stay in my room and learn about stuff that I won't care about!" My father was taken aback. He didn't expect me to talk back. "I'm not going to see my mother, I am not going to see the city, I am not going to the temples, and I am not going to see the monks and I will never, ever, see you _again._" With that, I opened up a portal to anyway and mentally pushed my father inside.

I sealed the portal before anyone could do anything. The grey sky lifted and was set as blue as before. The waves from the ocean returned, going into rhythm again. The people around us began to move again. Everything was the same besides the two teams. Raven was furious, I could just feel it radiate off her. I kept to my monotone as she yelled at me. "Azarath is still here and you declined! How selfish is that? I wanted to our mother, I wanted to see the city, I wanted to go to the temples, I wanted to see the monks! How could you be so selfish?" I looked at her straight in the eye, not showing any of my emotions.

"Once I was there, I would never come back." I muttered, not single drop of any emotion in my voice. "You could go there, and then you could back the next day. I would have to stay. Forever. It would be like _our_ childhood. Only this time, you would leave me alone to rot." The end turned into a growl. Raven's furiousness disappeared to be replaced by sorrow.

"Oh," was all she could say. I turned sharply away from.

"I'm going home to Bear City." I said to my team, who were still shocked at what just happened. "Call me if I'm need, and if I'm not, see you guys." With that I left.

_Raven's POV….._

At first when Azar left, I was pretty darn mad. I wanted to go home. Yet my sister said no. Then pushed our ruler and her father through a portal that leads to who knows where. So yeah, I was pretty darn mad.

Then she said she wouldn't come back. That I would just visit for a day and then leave. Abandon her. Like I did once already when we were kids. "Oh," was I could say really. Jay turned away from me sharply, facing her team.

"I'm going home to Bear City. Call me if I'm needed and If I'm not, see you guys." And then she teleported away.

I shook of my fazed look. "Jay!" I yelled, "No! I'm sorry, please don't leave Blue Jay!" I never used her full name, never, not once. But this time was important. This time, I had dug a huge hole in Jay's heart, and I would never be able to get out.

"Blue Jay," I sobbed, falling to me knees. I felt someone hug me, someone strong and brave. Beast Boy. "What have I done?" I said once I was done crying. _Probably my worst mistake ever. _ I thought to myself. _I should know not to get her mad. No matter what. It's worse than me, but she can't control it in the slightest._ I stood up, looking at my teammates. "We have to make sure she's okay!" I yelled.

Robin looked at me with saddened eyes. "I'm sure she just needs to blow off a little steam."

"No!" Me plus all of the Dragons yelled. "She doesn't need to! If she's alone, she'll get mad, and if she gets mad…." Blade said, looking dangerously at me. "It's probably worse than Trigon himself." I nodded, and my team all paled.

"Okay, suit up and get ready to roll." Robin said, regaining his thought first. Everyone just left their stuff there, too worried about what would happen. Luckily each team had brought an extra pair of clothes. They all changed at record breaking time, loading up in the T-Car and getting on Didi.

"Okay Didi," Blade said, all of the Dragons were on the dragon's back. "High speed, home." Didi suddenly started running, then flew up in the air, going at least 100 miles per hour. Everyone clung on for dear life. The Titans, after dropping the toddlers at the tower, on the other hand were all jammed into the T-Car, I of course having the back middle seat between Beast Boy and Starfire. I would have teleported us all there, but I had no idea where Bear City was. But anyway, the T-Car was going a 100 miles an hour also, so it wouldn't take us that long.

I only hoped that we would get there in time.

_Two days later….._

I woke up against Beast Boy's shoulder. I smiled at him, sleeping. It's been two days on the road, no stops, no breaks. Only Robin and Cy took turns driving, sleeping in shifts. Robin was driving now, about 2 am. "What'll happen if she just goes into a rage?"

"From what I remember, her eyes will turn black, her powers will increase by the tenfold and she could possibly destroy the world and herself at the same time." I muttered, remembering the last time I got her mad. Not pretty.

"So, since we're alive, that means she's okay….. right?" Robin asked, sneaking a glance at Starfire every once in a while.

"For now, yes. But then again, she could just be holding it in. Which it'll have to come out sooner or later." I put my head in my hands. "We have to get to her, fast." Robin smirked slightly.

"Good, cause we're here." He said, I took notice what was outside. We were in the a city, that looked a lot like Jump, a little less cheerful though. Robin continued to follow Didi to the Dragons headquarters.

It was on a large hill, overlooking the city. It was shaped like a giant cylinder. Below it was a lake, making it the perfect place to take a nice swim. We went up the road silently, the other Titans waking up on some type of silent alarm. Didi landed next to us at the building. Everyone got off Cyclops looking green.

"Prepare yourselves." I said, "She may be extremely furious and try to send you to hell." I said and Eagle smirked. "I'm serious! She did it to one of the monks in Azarath and he hasn't been the same since!" Eagle gulped. Blade carefully opened the door, making sure no one was there when we walked in.

"I'll walk ahead." Ghost volunteered. "If she can't touch me, then she can't do anything." He went into a Ghost mode he had. He walked in front of us all, going in the elevator first and only. I felt sorry for the brave soul.

_Ghost POV….._

I was terrified. Completely and utterly terrified. I took deep breath as the elevator doors opened to the Main Floor, the top floor. Everything was there, the kitchen, the TV, and the music. I stepped nervously to the room, slowly examining it. I saw the TV was on, but no one at the couch. Wait. I inched closer. I looked over the back and saw Jay laying there taking a nap. I sighed in relief.

I took a piece of paper saying it was okay into the elevator and pressed it to the bottom floor. I went over to the couch again, sitting next to Jay's sleeping body.

The elevator dinged and the Titans walked out followed by the Dragons. I put my finger to my lips, telling them to be quiet, then pointing down at Jay. Raven smiled slightly. She knelt down in front of her, shaking her slightly. "Blue Jay, wake up. Come on my little Blue Jay." She whispered. My little Blue Jay? She was desperate. I would have laughed usually, but this was serious. Jay's eyes fluttered open slightly. I suppressed the smile tugging at my lips.

She blinked, looking around her. Everyone was crowding her. She sat up, her face blank. "What?" Wasn't she mad? She didn't show a sign of emotion, much less a sign of anger.

Raven sat next to her, wrapping her arm around Jay. "I'm sorry I got mad at you for standing up to your dad." Raven sighed. "If you want to let your anger out on me, go ahead and do it now." Raven closed her eyes, waiting for it to come. But it never did. After a minute of nothing, Raven opened her eye. "Jay," she said sternly. "You have to let it go. You can keep on going through life without emotion." She paused. "I did, it didn't turn out well. You have to trust me-" _WHAM! _Jay punched Raven so hard that even I felt it. Raven fell back, clutching her nose.

"Oh that felt good." Jay said, smirking slightly, but still in monotone. She got up and left us. Beast Boy looked at Raven's bleeding nose while I went after Jay. She went to her room, locking her door after her. I easily walked through the door to find Jay with her head phones on at a canvas. She was going to paint again.

Maybe I should leave her alone. Maybe this is how she coops with her emotions. "Yup," she muttered as she began her first stroke. So I should leave then? "Nope," she answered. I nodded, sitting on her bed.

I got a good look around the room, since it was my first time in here. Her walls were a dark green, but looked grayish. Her walls were decorated with several paintings, some portraits, others abstract, all equally good. Against one wall was a huge book shelf, stacked full with books of every kind. I saw another door leading off somewhere, but I didn't guess. She had some pictures on her old looking desk. Some of them were of all of the team, her and Icy, her and me, her painting, and even one of her swimming. I heard Lyki on the other side of the room. Lyki was the 1 foot pet dragon Blade got her as a pet. It was brown with green splats. Her room was pretty cool, it expressed her. At least it wasn't as creepy as mine.

"What are you listening to?" I asked. She looked up from her painting, sighing before sitting next to me on the bed.

"All American-Rejects, it's a new song called Someday's Gone." She gave me one of her hand phones and I put it in my ear. "It's kind of sad once you know the meaning of it, but it's a good song." What surprised me was she started to sing.

_What makes you so dang sure that you're perfect, huh?  
I can't explain you,  
Just like a nightmare, I can't remember.  
What makes you so dang sure that you're worth it huh?  
You're just a bad trip.  
I can't come back from last December. _

I didn't know she was such a good singer. I knew she could sing, but not like this. Full out.

_I walk into the room,  
and you steal everyone  
I see you walk into the room,  
And you kill everyone cause I know.  
My someday's gone now, bye bye  
My someday's gone now, bye bye  
Just let it go_

_How did you figure that I'd let cut me down  
Right at the knees  
I fall like a dead man out of the airplane  
How do you figure that I let you drag me around huh?  
you got my Number  
Draw me a story, tell me a picture_

_I walk into the room  
and you fled everyone  
And then you walk into the room  
and so said everybody already knows  
My someday's gone now, bye bye  
My someday's gone now, bye bye  
Just let it go_

_Even when I live, a piece of me will die  
Win some, lose some  
She won't bare deny  
Maybe when I sleep, I'll feel you in my dreams  
Forget about one day_

_The day I'm not gonna see  
You walk into the room  
And you f*cked everyone  
And then you walked into the room  
Well so what everybody already knows_

_My someday's gone now Bye Bye!_ She practically screamed that part, but it still sounded nice.  
_My someday's gone now Bye Byyye!  
My someday's gone now Bye Byyyyye!  
Let it go!  
Let it gooo!  
Let it goooooo!  
Let it goooooooo!_

_Let it go._

Jay took in a deep breath of air, realizing what she had just done. "You're an awesome singer." I said, slightly awestruck. She blushed and I realized she wasn't monotone anymore.

"Thanks," She got up and went to the door. "I usually sing like that in here, since it's sound proof, but every once in a while I sing in here and that's why you guys knew I could sing." I smirked, thinking her shyness was cute. "I'm not cute. I'm just a sorceress."

"No you're not!" I said, getting up next to her. "You're Jay. My best friend, an awesome singer and painter and what keeps the Dragons from falling in on itself." I moved a strand of hair out of her eyes before turning and going out the door.

**~Ally out**


	7. KOS

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**I've been on a roll! I've got two chapters done in one day! Hell yeah! **

**Raven and Jay: Whatever**

***Glares*. Whatever my butt. Let's see you do what I've done today!**

**Raven: *large book appears in hand* Wrote this in one day.**

***Mouth drops to the floor* I feel depressed now.**

**Raven: Good, She does not own The Teen Titans or me.**

**Jay: But she does own me!**

**Never start a sentence with the word but! **

**Jay: Grammar Nazi,**

**Yup!**

_Jay's POV….._

You have no idea how good it felt to punch my sister. Think puppies and rainbows and sugarplums, and times that by one hundred. Yup, that's how awesome and happy I felt afterwards.

Once I nailed my sister in the head I heard a satisfying crunch under my knuckles, telling me that I broke her nose. I knew that she would heal herself afterwards though. But still, it felt like I had finally gotten all my anger out. It felt wonderful.

And then when I sang in front of Ghost, well, it felt refreshing. I actually sang _in front _of someone, instead of them always over hear me. I sighed, going back to my painting. I was painting the beach, before it was ruined by my father. First I started with the sky, the light blue, fluffy clouds and blazing yellow sun. I mixed multiple colors just to get the right texture and then began looking at my mental picture of the beach.

After I finished the sky, I went onto the water. After getting the color just right, the alarm sounded. Aw come on! I was getting my mojo! I sighed, putting my brush down on my art supplies. I ran out of my room, Lyki following me, getting slightly agitated from the interruption. Just let it go. I sighed again before turning up at the 5th level, where everyone meets for alarm. It was called the Crime floor since it housed the two most important rooms for crime fighting, the Evidence Room and the Crime Lab. Well, I should probably tell more about my home since I was the first one in the Crime Lab. Well, here I go.

1st Level is where the Main Floor is, on the top. The Kitchen was there, along with T.V. Room, and the music area.

2nd Level was the Girls' Rooms. It had my room, which was down a long hallway and then on the left. Blade's was on the right of the same hallway. And then Eagles' was down a different hallway and on the right. I also figured out that Eagle and Blade had a "secret room" too. Meaning the room where I kept my paintings and the rest of my art. I didn't know what was in Eagle's room though, since I've never even tried to go in there, but I knew Blade kept a large amount of swords and knives in her room.

3rd Level was the Boys' Rooms. Once you got off the elevator, you had a right door and then a left door. The right one led to Ghost's Room, and it was kind of spooky. Grey, white and mysterious are the words I use to describe it. Also messy. I also knew that Ghost's secret room was a stage, since he loved plays so much. That's why he dressed like the Phantom of the Opera. Then Cyclop's Room was on the left, made of metal. I didn't have to be a mind reader a floor up to know that his secret room was workshop.

4th Level is the "Fun Floor", name given by Eagle herself. On this floor was the Arcade that Eagle had put in and the swimming pool Blade made us train in sometimes. But mostly, I used it as a way to relax.

5th Level, as I've said is the Crime Floor, has the Evidence Room, where we keep all of the Baddie's junk in safe keeping. Meaning special lock down that only Blade, and I since I'm a mind reader, know. The Crime Lab is filled with over the top computers, that only Blade and Cyclops can work, and a fairly nice tracking system, that keeps charge of all of the villans in jail and if there was any crime. Which is where the alarm came in.

6th Level was the Health Floor, having to do with the informeray and the gym, since they both help with our health. Get it? Yeah, Eagle named that Floor too.

7th Level was the Lobby were everyone came in from and then a same basement like area with nothing in it but junk.

8th Level was Cyclops' workshop. Yeah, the whole floor. He had a lot of stuff going on in his head. I usually went down there to talk to him or even help him fix up some motorcycles he was building for each of us. It was a working process.

9th Level was just a storage room, no one really knew what to do with that room yet, well besides Blades who sometimes used it as a makeshift jail for criminals.

10th and final Level was Didi's cave on the other side of the mountain, facing away from the city. It was hidden to the normal eye, and only people who knew where it was could find it.

So yeah, after all that, no one was there. Geez, what does it take for people to get on task? I sighed, looking at the computer. Was there a way I could try and figure out what was happening? Meh, might as well try.

I tapped a few buttons to find myself looking a map of Bear City, a red dot pointing at a building. It was the National Art Museum. My eyes flared. Someone was practically begging me to come and send them to hell. I didn't see who it was, nor did I care. They were going to die. Especially since they were having a special gallery of Michelangelo Buonarroti paintings. I left a note saying I was going ahead for my teammates then teleported to the museum.

I was in front of the doors, about to go in, when they just opened. A strong wind held them open, and I had to struggle to keep on my feet. "Haha! Suckers!" A boyish voice yelled as he went through. "That was too easy," he said, looking at the five-FIVE!- paintings he stole. He wore a black silicon ninja like suit that clung to his body, and covered everywhere but his mouth and chin, which were exceptionally tanned. There were pads on his stomach, upper arms and feet. His black gloves and boots would make him blend in with the night greatly if it wasn't 6 pm. He was my height, which made me think he was about my age. He didn't watch where he was going, which was straight into me. "Woah!" He said as he walked into me.

I pushed him back, growling slightly. "Put the paintings back I promise not to send you to your own personal hell." I saw the boy smirk.

"Nah, I'll take my chances." His voice sounded weird, like it was being changed or modified. Then I saw some type of device by his mouth sewed into the costume, that must be it.

"What's your name anyway? Haven't seen you before." I asked, just so I could put something on his case file once this was done.

"K-OS," sounds like chaos, "spelt K-O-S." He stepped a little closer to me, putting the paintings in a backpack he had. "And I'm your worst nightmare." I laughed.

"My worst nightmare has fangs, four eyes, and is red." I said, slowly getting into a fighting stance. "You're nothing but a puny fly compared to that." I felt K-OS's emotion change, from cockiness to confusion. "But I'm always up for a fighting practice."

"Ha!" K-OS laughed at me, his cockiness coming back, but with a little joy. He was enjoying this huh?

"I warned you," but before I could even summon a portal the boy jumped. He almost landed a kick on me, but was a few inches away from my head. I turned to see him land on Blade, sending her across the road. So he wasn't aiming for me. Weird.

Then he kicked Eagle in one her wings, causing her to go down. I saw both of the Dragons and The Titans were here to help, but I probably could have handle it on my own. He jumped and then punch Cyborg and Cyclops at the same time, each receiving a different fist, but the same amount of pain. Next up was Starfire, who had chosen to go to the air and shoot star bolts at him, but he was too quick for any of them to hit him. The next thing I know, he's standing right next to me, pulled down my hood and then flipped away. I looked up to see Starfire with wide eyes. One of her star bolts, that she had been aiming at K-OS with, was about to hit me. I closed my eyes and I felt a sharp pain on my aim as I flew backwards.

"Grrrr….." I said to both Ghost and Raven, who were seeing if I was alright. "This guy is getting annoying." I stood up and spotted Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyclops, Blade, and Cyborg knocked out. Make that Robin too.

"Annoying yes," Ghost said. "A thief, yes. A good fighter, yup." He then charged at K-OS, trying to pull a trick on him. He went through the thief, and came out the other side to try and knock him out, but K-OS turned around so fast that before Ghost could even touch him, and implanted him with a round house kick. That left me and my sister.

"One last chance." I muttered to him. He snickered.

"What? Are you scared now?" He was happy, eager, and victorious, it radiated off of him. Made me kind of sick actually. Too much happy, not enough thought.

"You should be…." Raven muttered, making me smirk and K-OS feel a twinge of fear. Hey, I would too if I was going against two of the greatest sorceresses on Earth.

Then he jumped, kicked flipped on the other side of us. Well that left Raven down for the count. I cracked my knuckles. "Now it's just you and me." The kid smirked again.

"Now why would I hurt such a pretty face like yours?" He scratched his chin, pretending to think. My eyes widened, remembering that he put my hood down. Quickly I put it back up, but being distracted, I didn't see K-OS throw some type of sticky, gooey, stuff at me. It landed on my arms, feet, and mouth, making me wiggling and scream. "See, that didn't hurt at all." I released a growl that came from the back of my throat.

I was mad. No, I was more than mad, I was pissed. My eyes turned into a evil shade of black, my power increased, and I lost control when I was pissed. I felt myself go as far as my eyes turning black before I calmed myself down. _You win this time,_ I projected that in his mind, which I wasn't sure I could do. Though with K-OS's shocked expression, I guess it's working. _But I swear, the next I see you, you're going straight to jail._

K-OS sighed, finally getting over his shock. "Listen, I'm doing this as a favor for my…. Friend. I'm not in it for the money or the thrills, just a favor. You won't see me again." _Then what are you gonna do with the money once you give your friend the paintings! The paintings by my favorite artist no less! _He sighed again, not answering, but I read his mind. _I'll probably just donate it to charity. Not like I need it. Stupid Red X getting me involved in all this. Just because he trained me to fight when I was 5 does not mean I owe him for the rest of my life! I mean, I have powers, I don't need to fight. Ugh, why did I have to fight such a cool chick. I mean, I would have probably been friends with her if it wasn't for me being a totally jerk. _

I stared at him. Three things were whirling around in my head. 1). He donated to charity. 2). Some guy named Red X made him do this. And 3). He had powers, but didn't use them. _Three questions before you go. _I said into his mind. _Who is Red X? What are your powers? You think I'm cool?_ K-OS smirked at my slight blush. "Yeah, you're cool. Red X was a tutor of mine, and I have powers over the weather." He looked up into the sky. "Watch this." He swept a hand above him and sky darkened. Rain followed, soaking everything.

I felt the hold on the goo fall and melt with the rain. I was free but I didn't chase after him. "I'm letting you go just this once, but I swear if I see you steal again… Your butt's gonna be in jail." K-OS smirked before transforming into a tornado and zipping away.

"Hey, where did he go?" Blade ask, finally waking up from her knock out. It was still raining, but I wasn't getting wet for some reason.

"He got away, took me down too." I said, hoping that lying for him wasn't going to kill me.

"Ugh, that annoying little twit!" She yelled and lightning struck. I smirked slightly, knowing it must have been him. The wind started to blow, and the other superheroes got up. The wind was getting pretty harsh, harsh enough to blow a piece of paper into my face. I pulled it back and read it.

_Hey Jay, thanks for lying for me. I promise I'll be good from now on and only "steal" for the good guys. That means from the bad guys. It'll probably end up on your door step if I do. See yeah later, and if you need to contact me, speak into the wind. Bye.  
Love, the Ex-villain you'll learn to love._

I smirked slightly at the paper before tucking into my cloak. "Let's head back to HQ and get dried up." Blade said, stretching her legs.

"Sure," I said, smiling a bit more than I was before. No one seemed to notice though.

**~Ally out**


	8. Dinner

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**This is gonna have a lot of RobStar in it I think. Yeah, that's a little overdue. Okay, um….. I don't own the Teen Titans, but I own everyone else. **** I also do not own JB's new song. For the record, I hate JB, but I'm loving his newest songs, IE Boyfriend and As Long As You Love Me.**

_Robin's POV…_

I woke up on the street, soaked from the rain. "Ugh," I groaned. That kid packed a punch, I really didn't expect it. I shook my head, getting rid of the head ache I had. I got up and surveyed my surroundings. Only Blade, Jay, Star and I were up on our feet, though the others were slowly getting up.

"Ugh, that annoying little twit!" Blade yelled, apparently at the sky. The sky in return struck lightning not too far off. The rest of my friends got up, all wielding bruises, except Jay. She was reading a paper that had flown into her face. She tucked it in her cloak and was fighting off a slight blush. I shook my head, the Dragons were weird, that's for sure.

"Let's head back to HQ and get dried up." Blade said to everyone.

"Sure," Jay said, smiling like her old self. Again, weird.

"Friend Robin?" Starfire said to me. "Why is it that the thief took us down so quickly?" She scooted next to me in the T-Car. Surprisingly the front seat had enough room for that.

"I don't know, but the next time we'll get him." I said, determined now. My team was used to my boost of confidence, but the Dragons just rolled all of their eyes. Heh, I guess they weren't used to their leader being all nice. Jay offered to teleport her team back, minus Blade since she drove Didi here. "Meet you all at HQ." I said, closing the door to the T-Car. I saw Beast Boy and Raven in the back, holding hands.

They were so cute. I was actually wondering when they would get together. It's all thanks to Raven's sister. Her very very strange sister. Jay was a little more open, then again she didn't have to worry about her powers flying out of control. It was only anger with Jay. I wonder what would happen if she actually poured out her anger out at all the same time? Eh, the world would probably explode. Yup, on that happy thought I turned on the radio.

"_As long as you love me-"_ The radio spoke. Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy groaned, but Star squealed and hugged Robin. Then began to sing along. _"As long as you love me! As long as you love me, I'm under pressure. Seven billion people in the world trying to fit it. Keep it together, smile on your face even though your heart is frowning." _Star had a beautifulvoice, more beautiful than any diamond or jewel on Earth.

Then to everyone surprise, even myself, I joined in. _"But hey now, don't know girl. We both know it's a cruel world. But I'll take my chances."_ The rest of the team looked at us and then each other. And so, Beast Boy and Cy sang along with Robin for the rest of the song. Beast Boy sang to Raven and Cy was just helping me out. _"As long as you love me, We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke. As long as you love me I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold. As long as you l-l-l-l-l-love me love me. As long as you l-l-l-l-l-l-love me love me." _We sang the rest of the song until we got to the rap. I was about to start, but someone beat me to it.

Again, this was surprising. Raven was rapping. Yes, rapping. _"I don't know if this makes sense but, you're my hallelujah. Give me a time and place, I'll randevu. I'll fly you to it, I'll beat you there. Boy you I got you. Us, Trust, a few things I can't spell without you. Now we on top of the world, cuz that's just how do. Used to tell me sky's the limit, now the sky's our point of view. Man we stepping out like woah, cameras point and shoot. Ask me what's my best side, I'll step back and point you. You, the one that I argue with, feel like I need a new boy to be bothered with. But the grass ain't always greener on the other side, it's green where you water it. So I know, we got issues, true true true. But I rather work on this with you than go ahead and start with someone new."_ I started at Raven in shock for the first few seconds, then recuperated after she started getting louder.

We started singing again, this time, Raven joining us. _"As long as you love me, we could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke. As long as you love me, I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold. As long as you l-l-l-l-l-love love me love me. As long as you l-l-l-l-l-love me love me. As longs as you l-l-l-l-l-l-l-love me, love me. As long as you l-l-l-l-l-l-love me, love me."_

"As long as you love me." I ended, giving Star a huge kiss. We broke apart five minutes later when the car stopped.

"Now ya'll making me feel bad, Bee ain't here and I'm feeling lonely." Cy said while getting out of the car. I sighed, kind of feeling sorry for him, but turned back to Star.

"Come one Rae-Rae!" I heard Jay yell from outside. "Stop smooching with your boyfriend and come in for dinner." I looked up to see Jay sticking her head out of the top floor of the HQ. "You too Robin!"

"Rae-Rae?" Raven said, slightly shocked. "She hasn't called me that since I was 7." I looked back and noticed Raven's head on BB's shoulder. She was smiling slightly before she saw me looking back. "If any of you call me that I swear I will hurt you."

"But not me, right Raven?" Beast Boy asked before turning into a kitten and giving her, _the face._

"Oh Beast Boy, especially you." Raven climbed out of the car, ignoring Beast Boy. I rolled my eyes at the two. They were a perfect match, just how me and Star were. I waited for Star to get out before I grabbed her hand and ran into the front door. Just to have the elevator doors shut on our faces, but I saw traces of BB and Raven smirking behind it. I glared, I had to beat them upstairs now. But how?... Duh stairs.

On the other side of the room was a door saying stairs, but it looked like it hadn't been used in like, forever. I looked over to Star. "Hey Babe, can you fly us up to the top so we can smirk in Raven and Beast Boy's faces?" I asked completely honest and open. Star smiled before taking my hand and flying us up the stairs at supersonic speeds.

We finally got to the top to find Blade preparing dinner while Jay set the table right next to the kitchen, listening to her IPod and the rest of the Dragons got an extra table for us. The food smelled wonderful. "Hello Bird Brain…. Princess Starfire." Jay said, not even looking up from what she was doing. I raised an eyebrow at Bird Brain.

"Who told you that my name was Bird Brain?" I asked, taking one her earpuds out. She gave me a look before taking back her pud.

"You did Sherlock." She tapped my head. "You know, from up here. Jeez, I practically know everything about everyone in this room, just from a minor peek at your brain." She put her pud back in and put the last of her silverware in place.

"Yeah, better listen to her." Ghost said from across the room. "She just knows things." They finally put the table down and Jay began to set this one.

"Like your real name, your old mentor, his name, where you used to live, and your parents….and how they died." Jay added the last part in a whisper so no one could hear her. "And I know that the elevator will be dinging in three… two….." she pointed to the elevator the second the doors opened to reveal Beast Boy lip locking with Raven. The two didn't even realize the ride was over and didn't really pay attention. "Yo! Grass Stain!" Jay yelled. "Stop kissing my sister in front of me before I hurt you." That made both of the kissing teenagers jump, then blush wildly.

"Hehe, sorry." Both Cyborg and I narrowed our eyes at him. It was the older brother death stare. It was just as worse as the I'm going to kill you death stare. Both of which had very little affect on Beast Boy.

"Dinner's ready!" Blade yelled, taking out a pot of Sloppy Joes. "Grab it while it's hot!" Everyone rushed to the table. Everyone had a seat, but there was one left over.

"Hey, I think you miscounted." Cyborg said to Jay, who had set the chairs. She grabbed a bun and began putting Sloppy Joes on it.

"Nope, we're waiting for someone." She said, putting her sandwich on her plate. "LYKI! TIME FOR DINNER!" She yelled, nearly bursting everyone's eardrum out. I heard a barking like noise, oh, they had a dog. Cool.

Lyki, who wasn't in fact a dog, sat down on empty seat. She was no dog. It was a dragon. A small dragon, but a dragon no less. We all stared at the little winged demon for quite some time. "Are you guys gonna eat?" Lyki asked. I blinked. Did the dragon just talk? I looked over to Beast Boy, who had the same freaked out expression as me. Even the Dragons this time stopped and stared at Lyki. "What? I'm just wondering." The voice sounded husky.

"You gave me a talking dragon?" Jay asked Blade, who was slowly losing the Sloppy Joe in her sandwich.

"No! I mean, yes….. I guess. I didn't know it could talk, I swear!" Blade said, finally putting down her dinner.

"I changed in front of you, I let you sleep in my bed and watch me paint and yet you forget to tell me you can talk." Jay said to Lyki. That's when I saw her mouth twitch into a smirk for have a second. We were being played.

Finally, Eagle cracked at the look of the Titans weirded out and shocked faces. Soon the rest of the Dragons joined in. This just turned the Titans into a confused bunch of teenagers. Ghost, who had been just staring at Lyki suddenly jerked up with a smile on her face. "That never fails to make us laugh." He high fived Eagle, this time letting the high five hit skin.

"Ah, I love that joke." Cyclops said, rubbing tears out of his eyes. Leaving the Titans still confused, they began to eat again, not interruptions of dragons this time. Dinner was good, great actually. Blade could really cook.

"Now what?" Eagle asked, stretched out on the couch, feet on Ghost's lap, who really didn't care. Everyone took a seat at the couches, which were weirdly shaped. They curved went straight and then curved again, making a box like shape. Eagle took one corner, and Jay took the other. No one objected to it since Jay had Lyki on her lap and Eagle was "mindlessly" playing with some knives.

"We could watch a movie…." Cy said, sitting next to Cyclops next to Ghost on the couch. Everyone shrugged.

"What movie though?" I asked, scratching my chin.

Both Beast Boy and Jay perked up. "Clash of the Planets is playing in fifteen minutes." They said, at the same time. They both looked at each other, liking their choice in movies.

"Fine," Blade turning the channel.

"I shall go make corn of popping." Starfire said, getting up from my lap. She kissed my cheek before going to the kitchen. Someone from the Dragons made a gagging sound, but shut up when I glared at them all. And that's why I'm the leader.

**Yeah, I know. Not much StarRob, but it had a good amount I think. Hehe, tell me your opinion and I'll do whatever you said unless I completely disagree with it. **

**~Ally out**


	9. Storm

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**Hello, how ya doing? Good good. Now, I do not own Teen Titans, and yes I wish I did, just like any other author in this category. **

**PS, Clash of the Plants in the Teen Titans is a spoof of Star Wars, just to clear that up. If you want to see where it is, it's in **_**Episode 257-494**_**. **

_Jay's POV…_

This is going to sound nerdy, but... I'm totally in love with Clash of the Planets. Yeah I know, very nerdy, but I can't help it! It has such great acting and screen play! And I love movies because I can't read their thoughts through the TV screen, I actually have to figure them out myself.

But anyway, yeah, nerd moment. Everyone has 'em. Even Blade, who never even knew what a nerd was until she met me.

Starfire sat back down on Robin's lap, holding a bowl of popcorn. She gave another bowl to Blade, who was thankfully next to me. Clash of the Planets was never complete without popcorn. It started with the opening scenes with the words flying up, I didn't even bother to read those. I memorized it from the first time I watched it. We all watched action packed movie until my favorite scene, the one where the space boy and the evil guy, I never learned their names honestly, were battling on a bridge. Then the scene cut to the hallway where the space boy's mentor was walking through with a hallway going to the fight. Suddenly a bunch of bots were in front of them. The mentor stood up to them, his hood up. "You don't need to see my identifications." His hand waved in front of him. The bots looked at each other before they started firing at the mentor. He fought his way through.

"I could so pull that off." I muttered before taking another bite of popcorn. Beast Boy snorted, and I raised my eyebrow at him. "Oh, I'll show you." I pulled my hood up, got out a pocket dimension and taking out a long metal stick.

Everyone stared at me. "Is that a….."

"Lightsaber, why yes, yes it is." I answered, turning it on. It glowed a bright green in the dark. I did some basic moves with it, tearing up so of Lyki's old chew toys. "Now watch this." I closed my lightsaber, facing the others. _"You don't need to see my identifications."_ I said, my voice smooth as silk, believable as anything else in the world.

"We do not need to see your identifications." All the others said at the same time. I smirked, pulling down my hood. Sometimes, if I tried hard enough, I could make people do stuff. It didn't last long, like 15 seconds, but it was fun.

"I am so a Jedi now." I said before going back to my room. As I got there, I sensed something, well two somethings now. On the roof. I phased through the two floors, coming up to find the sun setting. I saw two people on the roof.

"But X, I don't want to go!" the younger and his costume looked cooler than the older one. They were both in costumes, the older one taking up a full black suit with a red X on the chest with skull mask with an X on that too with a grey cape, and the younger one having a grey and black suit with black gloves and boots with a grey mask that only covered his eyes. He had straight black hair that feel into his eyes and was pretty tan.

"K-I mean, Storm, you have to. You've already gone too soft. If you are going to go to be a good guy, then I might as well take you to some that are your age instead of the Titans." The older one said. I could tell both were teenagers, but acted like they were older.

I walked up to them. "May I help you?" I said, surprising both of the boys. I made sure my hood was up before I continued to talk. "Civilians are not allowed here without the Dragons permission."

"X! Don't make me!" the younger one, Storm, begged.

"Do it you little wimp." X said pushing him foreward. X….. Red X. My eyes widened. If he was Red X, that would make Storm… K-OS right?

"K-OS?" I asked, and both boys went rigid. Wow, I got it.

"Who's this chaos you speak of?" Storm said, looking me straight in the eye. I sighed, might as well play his game.

"Fine, be like that. But anyway, why are you here….. especially you Red X." I said, crossing my arms. Red X laughed before he talked.

"I like you kid." He said, and I rolled my eyes, though they barely saw it. "I want lil' Storm here to join the Dragons….. I promise, he's not evil." He held up his hands in fake surrender.

"I know, I can tell when someone is evil just by their thoughts. I know he's not evil, and neither are you, but you like the thrill." I said, tugging at my cloak a bit.

"Haha, nice try kid. So can Storm join?" Red X asked, and I shrugged.

"Here's how we'll play this out." I said, "I pretend to throw you off the tower, "saving" Storm, you teleport at the last second, and we'll take Storm in. Good?" I asked, but neither answered since I was already casting Red X in energy and flicking him over the edge. "Come on," not even bothering to see if X had teleported. We went down to the main room, the normal stairs way.

Blade didn't look up when I walked in. "I saw someone fall outside. Spill." She didn't even have to take her eyes off the screen.

"Red X was battling this kid," I motioned Storm, "and the kid was winning so to finish him off I threw him off the tower. I'm pretty sure he teleported at the last second though." The Titans looked up at me when I said Red X. So they met him before? Hm, maybe I should have taken him in. "This is Storm. He has no place to stay and is starving." Storm nodded, not making a sound.

"He can stay here for a few days….." Blade said, finally looking at us, getting a look at the new comer. "Left over Sloppy Joes on the counter, then show 'em to his room." I nodded then showed Storm to the kitchen. I leaned on the counter as he ate.

Ten minutes later we were walking down the hallway on the boys' floor. "So what are you're powers anyway?" I asked as we found a spare room down the hallway from Ghost. It was plain, just a grey walls and black carpeting.

"I control the weather, but I like making it storm, like lightning or something." He said, jumping on the grey sheeted bed. "If I remember my list right, you're Jay, sister of Raven, powers over magic. Cool."

I sat down next to him, a comfortable distance away. "K-OS, why are here?"

He sighed. "I was K-OS, but when I talked to you, I realized my ways, told Red X and he made me come here. So now I'm Storm…. I'm good now." I nodded realizing the time. "I really want to be part of this team….. I want to be good."

"You are." I told him. "You are in here," I pointed to his heart. "You just need to get rid of evil in here." I pointed to his head. "That means no more stealing." I stood up, stretching. "Combat practice tomorrow at nine. That's when Blade will see if you're cut out for this team. Titans will probably there so try your best." I walked out the room, closing the door behind me. Sunset's almost over, better meditate.

I walked back to my room, the sun was giving my room a orange glint. I got into a lotus position as I thought back over the past few days. "Ego…. Sum…. Vox…" I said softly. When I first got here, I was pissed, so I took it out in the gym. Somehow I got through the day without destroying anything but the punching bag. I spent the next two days drawing or singing, making sure my emotions were calm. I didn't speak to anyone, thankfully no criminals went out. Then when my friends got here, I was pretty fine. And then when I punched Raven, all my anger was gone. The voice in my head didn't even speak, thank Azar. Then I met K-OS or Storm, which ever, and I got a little excited, though I didn't show it. I mean its fun when we get a new guy. Hehe, that means initiation. Haha! Oh remember Cyclop's initiation. Haha! Oh this is going to be good. I felt the sun's rays disappear, meaning sunset was over, and so was my meditation.

I finished my painting, finishing the waves and the sea mist of the water. For the sand I took a careful sandy color and painted the rest of the white spaces. I got some black and started dotting in random places, making it look like actual sand.

After I got that done, I washed all my supplies before I jumped into bed. Azar, I can't wait for tomorrow!

_Storm's POV…_

Damn you Red X. Combat practice? I could deal with, I did it every day. But people judging me for a team? That was new. I mean, I never did that before. Two teams watching me? God, that scared me a bit.

No, K-OS you don't do scared. Wait, did I just call myself K-OS? God, it's going to take me a while to get used to my name, Storm. _Storm….. storm…. Storm….storm…. storm….. storm. _There, I think I got it. Anyway, I don't do scared. I was practically raised by Red X, never told to be scared or show fear. Laugh at it. Just laugh at it. Laugh…. Laugh. I slowly fell asleep, hating Red X, but also thanking him.

Tomorrow wouldn't be so bad, or at least the morning.

_Beast Boy's POV…._

Being with Raven made me the happiest guy in the world! Sure Terra was cool and exactly like me, but I wanted something different. Opposite. Mysterious. Raven. I know, I know. Why would the funny, handsome, green guy with the pointy ears want to go with the mysterious, maddening, slightly creepy, kill joy? I have no idea, but I just felt…. Attracted to her. Our friendship blossomed after Terra left. We had some good times, bad times, and just some normal moments too. But I cherished them all, along as I was with Raven.

Wow, that was deep. Seesh, Raven is already rubbing off on me. Good. I need to lose my childish thinking and become a grown up. Well, not right now, but I'll slowly go into it. Like a teenager should.

It made me so happy to see the Dragon's tower, mostly because Raven was so happy too. I haven't seen her this happy since Malchoir, before he became a dragon and broke her heart. How could that damn reptile break Raven's heart? I mean Raven is beautiful, smart, creative, closed up, and funny. My perfect girl.

I laid down on my bed in a spare bed room. I had already given Raven her good night kiss, and well, it was magical. And now just because a light bulb exploded behind us from Raven's powers. But the feeling of her lips on mine, it felt right. I felt a tingle, like fireworks. Best Feeling in the world.

**~Ally out**


	10. The Test

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**Hiya, I've decided to update every two days. So yeah! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Also, if you haven't noticed, I'm centering this story around Jay so that's way she has so many parts. **

_Jay's POV…._

I woke up to get straight to meditating. I really need to turn off my mind thinking power, it's getting out of hand and annoying, I thought. Maybe I could try to do that through my mind. I vision myself standing in my head, looking around. Incase you haven't guessed it, I have a very complex mind. I saw some of my thoughts, feelings, emotion-clones, people that look just like me, but have only one of my personalities (everyone has 'em), and finally at the center of my mind, my powers. Or as I call it, the Power Grid.

Believe it or not, but my Power Grid was a big panel filled with buttons and screens. This is how I'm able to use my powers while showing emotions. Raven never got this far in her mind, but I figured out how to do it when she left for Earth a few years back. I looked around, searching for what controls my mind reading powers. Finally I found a section labeled, _Mind Reading_. I went through the options. I could either leave it the same of how it was, turn it off unless I concentrated, or just turn it off for good. I went with the second option. Now to use my powers, all I had to do is turn on a switch in my mind they would work. Well, I guess I could explain Blade what I did in the morning. I went back through my mind, sorting my thoughts.

I did that for about thirty minutes until the greatest smell hit my nose. "WAFFLES!" I yelled so that the whole tower could hear me. I jumped out of lotus stance, and out into the hallway, not even caring that I was in my PJs. I didn't even use the elevator, I ran up the stairs. As I got to the top floor, the full smell blasted my face. My mouth watered, I walked to the table robotically.

Cyborg was making the waffles this morning. Usually it's either Blade or me. Let's see how good he makes these. "Hey Jay, you like waffles don'tcha?"

"More than life itself." I said, licking my lips hungrily. Cyborg looked at me for a second, then he burst out laughing. I had no idea about what though since my mind reading powers were off.

"You're sister said the same exact thing a while ago!" He continued to chuckle as the rest of the two teams, including Storm, came into the kitchen.

"Having a good time?" Robin asked, sitting next to Starfire, shocker, and grabbing two plates. Storm sat next to me, looking at my outfit. That's when I realized I was still wearing my PJs, a black and white Tee that said Rock On and a pair of plaid boxer shorts. I slightly blushed, wishing for my cloak. Thankfully I wasn't the only one in PJs, my whole team were too not ready for the day. The Titans however, they were all fully dressed, even Beast Boy, who didn't seem like a morning person at all.

Eh, oh well, the Dragons were a little more laid back than the Titans. Good. Cyborg gave us all our breakfast. I got two waffles, dumped in melting butter and syrup. Yummeh! We all ate in silence. Usually at this time, I would read someone else's mind to see if they were alright or anything like that, but not today. Today I was focused on my waffles.

That is until I felt something. Something strong and very dark. Something I've never felt before. It was coming from my Empathy, which I still had on, and I looked at Raven. She had stopped too, feeling the same thing. I took a deep breath, doing a mental check of the HQ. My search stopped at the evidence room. I sat up straighter. "Something's in the HQ." Everyone dropped their fork and looked at me.

"What and where?" Blade asked straight out.

"No idea and evidence room….. Do you think it could be from…." I looked to Raven, who shook her head, unknowingly.

"I banished him for this dimension. Doesn't mean I banished his minions… Can you read its mind?" She asked back. I shook my head.

"I'm trying not to do that anymore…." Raven and Blade gave me a shocked look. "Plus there's no telling what could be in their mind. I could come back a completely different person." Everyone looked at me confused. "With mind reading, it's the same as Empathy. I feel whatever you feel. You feel sad, I feel sad. But instead, I feel like I've been through the memories. It takes walking in someone else's shoes to a whole new level. Like with Raven, I feel I like was her when Trigon was sent away. Or I feel like Robin when his parents….." My voice faltered. Robin looked away, in pain. I sighed. "Anyway. If I go into his mind, it becomes part of my mind. If I stay too long, I could become him." Everyone stared at me.

Raven broke the silence that settled on us. "We need to go and get it. I can sense it moving."

We slowly got down to the evidence room. We saw no one, but I swear I could sense them. They were here. "Show yourself," I spoke out. At first I thought I just looked stupid. Then a flash blinded us all. Replacing the flash was a teenager, about 14, who looked demonic.

"'Ey, short stuff." The boy said. His eyes had red irises, his greasy black hair went down to his shoulders. He was even paler than me and Raven! He wore baggy black jeans and black trench coat. "How you doin'?"

"Who the hell are you?" Robin asked, getting into a fighting stance.

"Ah, I'm hell. Thank you very much….. well to be more exact, I'm Hellion." He gave a short smirk. "The newest apprentice of Trigon…. And if things have gone how he planned, the prince of the world." He sighed.

I felt Raven shift as he mentioned Trigon. I could sense evil that just radiated off him. "What. Do. You. Want?" I asked, getting angry. That made Hellion smirk.

"Oh, I don't know, just wanted to talk to you. Maybe warn ya." He said, causally looking at his nails. I growled and looked at Blade for permission. Usually she would turn me down, but she knew this guy wasn't human. He wasn't supposed to be here. I grabbed his shirt and shoved him against the wall. Well, my powers did.

"Warn me about what?" I growled, I could feel my eyes going black.

Hellion looked at me with fear in his eyes. "Enemies, many new enemies. They're coming, be prepared." His voice shook as he looked into my dark eyes.

"Where are they coming from?" Robin said, stepping up.

"A school, a school that teaches kids to be evil….. Well, demon-kids, like me. You can't reach it, only those Trigon wants to go can. It's in hell." I released my powers, still mad, but not as mad as before. A pack of demon-kids? Who could deal with that. "So far there are few, about five including myself, but numbers will grow. Trigon plans to take over the world."

I sighed. "Thanks for the tip, now for that I'm going to send you to a place that's worse than hell." A portal opened right behind him on the wall and Blade pushed him in. All of the Titans stared at me and Blade in shock.

"Where did you send him?" Raven asked, slightly worried that I blew a fuse.

"A Justin Bieber concert." I said smirking. "In my opinion that's worse than hell." With that we went back up stairs too angered to finish our breakfast.

"Why don't we go see what the new guy got now?" Blade suggested. We all nodded, but Storm looked at me nervously. I smiled, a genuine smile. Storm smiled back, and agreed.

"Bring in on!" He said now determined. We all followed Blade to the gym. It was a pretty neat place. A few hoops, a few exercise machines, and a sparing ring.

"Okay, first lets see how fast this guy can go." Blade said as an obstacle course filled the floor. Storm took off running, dodging and weaving as he went. He crossed the finish line with a new high score. That alone should have gotten him on the team. "Next is strength." We walked over to a weight bench, Cyclops putting at least two hundred pounds. With a little effort, Storm was able to lift it up, doing about fifty benches. "Now, seeing your powers in action." With a slight smirk, Storm snapped his fingers. Storm clouds filled the room, raining on everything but me and Storm. He again snapped his fingers, then rubbed his hands together. They started generating a tornado, which he sent flying around the room, but making sure not to touch any of the stuff. Soon enough it died down. Then Storm saw a punching bag across the room, and shot a bolt of lightning at it. It exploded on impact. Darn shame, that was Blade's favorite punching bag. He looked at us proudly.

"Okay one last thing." Blade said, fuming slightly that her bag got destroyed. "Defeat one of us in a fight and you're in." Storm smirked again, and I knew he had this in the bag. "Go against Jay, she's pretty good." I glared at her. Pretty good? I'm awesome, I just have a tendancy to use my powers more in battle.

"Fine," Storm said. "But I hope I do much damage." We both went into the sparing mat, getting into fighting stances.

"Fight!" Ghost and Blade shouted at the same time. I shot a jab at his chin, but he easily deflected. He shot a round kick, but I ducked under it. Each of us took turns doing this, looking for weak spots. Unfortunately he found one of my weak spots before I found his. He threw a jab, but as I blocked it, he kicked my feet under me. But as I fell down, I grabbed onto his shirt, dragging him down with me.

I Landed on my back, with Storm on top of me. I blushed, and he smirked. "Nice job." I said, pretty awkwardly.

"Yeah, with other people it would have been over in a second…. But you fight well." He said, which made me blush a bit more. I shifted awkwardly, wanting him to get off of me.

"Yeah, well…. I bet you'd get on the team if you get off of me." I said, before pushing him up. He chuckled, then offered a hand. I took it and jumped to my feet. I looked over to Blade, who was rubbing her chin, thinking. Though I knew her answer. It would be very stupid to let him go.

"You're in." She said. All the Dragons cheered. I gave Storm a hug in the heat of the moment, but pulled away quickly, seeing that we were both blushing. "Wait, do you even know our names?" Blade asked, just remembering that.

"Nope," Storm said, "Well I know Jay's, since ya know, she 'saved' me from Red X." That was probably the longest sentence he said to them.

"Well," Eagle said. "I'm Eagle," she extended her wings to show off. "Nice to have you on the team, the boys were getting out numbered."

"I'm Cyclops," he said, shaking Storm's hand. "You need anything fixed, call me little buddy." He even went as far as ruffling Storm's hair.

"Blade," she said. "Leader of the group, and now your new boss." She smirked at this. I could hear Storm gulp. "And that's Ghost." She pointed to Ghost, who was throwing punches at a foam punching statue, shaped to look like a person. "He'll be silent to you at first, but he'll probably grow to like ya." I nodded, it took two years for Ghost to talk to us, well, I could talk to him threw thoughts, but actually talk, that took a while.

"Sweet." Storm said, leaning against a wall. "So, when do we start combat practice?" He cracked his knuckles which made Eagle feel grossed out.

"Now," Blade said, throwing him a body pad*****. "You and Jay partner up, Ghost and Eagle, and finally me and Cyclops…. Titans, you can do whatever you want." She said. I had almost forgotten that the Titans were in the room with us, they had been so quiet.

I turned to Storm, throwing random punches at the pad he was holding. He gave me advice, like "Put you leg up higher," or "More force with that punch," and I took it. We'd switch positions until Blade said practice was over.

"Now it's time for your initiation." Blade said evilly. Her smile matched her voice, and I matched her smile. Soon everyone, even the Titans, was smiling at Storm.

"Oh no," he muttered. But that didn't even cover it.

***the body pad, if you didn't know what I was talking about, here's a link  
** . ?productId=12409494&cp=710956.3116236.2499673&parentPage=family

**Thanks for reading I hope you review. I got two followers, but only one review -_-, so please, tell me what you think. I'll probably respond no matter what you say!**

**~Ally out**


	11. Torture

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**Hello there, how ye doin'? Good good! Well, I don't own the TTs, but I own Dragons, especially my OCs Jay and Storm….. They're my new favorites!**

_Storm's POV…._

I hate initiations, especially the Dragon's initiations. They hurt and humiliate you. That's just a warning too.

I stared at the smiling kids all around me. I got onto the team easily, I wasn't even trying too hard. I gulped, I was more scared of this than the challenges Blade gave me. "First, each of us will have an hour with you, doing whatever we want, then you must do an ultimate torture, and finally you have to stay outside all night with what we did to you. If you last till morning, you're officially on the team." Blade explained.

"Alright," I said, trying to be brave. "Who do I go to first?" Cyclops raised his hand. Okay, this might not be so bad. I followed Cyclops to the 8th level, his workshop. I was surrounded by tools and inventions and the smell of metal.

"In my home planet," Cyclops said, "we work on metal all day and night. Kids didn't go to school, they only trained with their mother and father to be a craftsmen. We would work until our hands bled, and that's what I intend to make you do." I nodded, looking over the projects. It didn't really surprise me that he was from a different planet, since I probably would have heard if there was a one eyed race on the Earth. "Come," he said forcefully.

We walked through the workshop until we got to a garage type place. Five finished motorcycles stood there, each painted to a match their riders' personality. I guessed Blade's was the white one, with a few Japanese symbols along the side along with a dragon on the front. Cyclops stood by a bright blue one, that looked the most technology advanced. That was probably his. One was a hot pink, Eagle's since I couldn't see Jay or Ghost on it. One had a graveyard kind of feel to it, blackish grey with cobweb designs and skulls, Ghost's I bet. Lastly was a bike with black with a few markings that looked pretty cool They didn't look earthly, but from somewhere else. "Azarath." Cyclops said as I looked at them. "They're from Azarath, Jay's home….." His voice faded. I nodded, understanding.

"Now, everyone on the team has one of these." Cyclops explained. "Jay or Ghost would usually help with this, but I think you'll do. We're going to make you a bike. Have any add ons you want and designs. Let's start." Cyclops clapped his hands and headed over to a table, where I followed him. First we built the frame, which wasn't that hard. Then the engine, which Cyclops took over. We added the outer armor; I was starting to get blisters.

"How much more?" I asked him, looking at the bike. It seemed done, if it were normal.

"Add ons and then you personalize." He responded, looking at the plans. "So, what do you want? Super speed? Skin change? Lasers?" I pondered for a moment.

"Got anything weather related?" I asked, I wanted to keep a theme going, ya' know. Cyclops nodded, heading over to a different table, with three items. Cyclops told me what to do, not even telling me what they did. Once I finished that, I went right to painting the bike. Soon enough, I had a new bike. It had storm clouds on it with bolts of lightning all around. My hands were stinging and red from working so hard. A timer buzzed.

"Hour's up. You go to Blade next, meet her up in the gym." Cyclops said while polishing his own bike. "Hey if you ever want to build something, come on down." He smirked at me before continuing on his bike.

I went to the elevator. Cyclops wasn't that bad, a little on the cooler side like Jay. I could tell he was going to be my best friend. I went into the gym to find Blade sharpening a sword. "Hey," I said, making known I was in the room.

"Hey," she said, not looking up. "For the first half hour of my turn, I want you to do a thousand kicks for each foot on that punching bag," she pointed to a random punching bag across the room. "Come find me when you're done and we'll spar." With that, she went to a different exercise machine. Grumbling, I went to the punching bag. I kicked it until both my feet were sore.

I limbed over to Blade, who tossed me a Bo staff. Oh crap, with my feet and hands hurting like this, I won't make it through this. I tried to block her attacks, but she hit me every time, soon enough I didn't even put up a fight. The buzzer rang, saving me from my torture. "Good job kid, most people would crack when I said the punching bag." She smirked again. "Next up is Eagle, and this will only hurt your pride." I gulped. "Second floor, to the right." She said, and I limbed out of the room. Blade was cool, a little annoying, but she could make you laugh. She kept a level head, like a leader should.

Eagle's room was, well, girly. I will never get over it. Everything was pink or purple. With the ceiling looked like the night's sky. Her evil look, and then a bunch of clothes on her bed made me think the worst. Her door closing behind me, I gave a look of terror at Eagle. "Dress up time!" She said, giving me random shirts and pants even a few dresses. I would go into her walk in closet to change and come out wearing something I wouldn't even wear for Halloween!

After exactly 34 shirts, 20 pair of pants, and 13 dresses the buzzer rang, leaving me in a pink strapless dress with white poco dots. I almost cried when I heard the next few words that came out of her mouth. "Now you have to wear that all day!" She laughed like a little girl that just won a puppy. "Next up is Ghost, it's kind of boring, down stairs, right door." With that I ran out of the room, bare foot. I was not getting into the white heels she set out.

Eagle was horrible! She freaked me out! She was like a cheerleader or a Justin Bieber fangirl. I went down the elevator promising myself I would never go into her room unless it was absolutely necessary. I got to Ghost's room, which I didn't really mind, I mean, it was dark and creepy, but that was cool. I didn't see him in here, but anther door was open, so I went through. It led to a large stage with Ghost on stage.

"Why so silent, good monsieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good monsieurs? I have written you an opera! Here I bring the finished score - Don Juan Triumphant! Fondest greetings to you all. A few instructions now before rehearsals start: Carlotta must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting 'round the stage." Ghost said with great emotion. "That was from Phantom of the Opera." Ghost said to me, turning around. I realized this was the first time I heard him speak to me.

"Cool, so you're into theater." I said the obvious thing.

"Yup, and for the next hour, you're going to be quoting Shakespeare." He said, which made me groan. "Nice dress by the way." He smirked, and I groaned louder. "Come on, up on stage." I slowly went up, grabbing a packet from Ghost. It had thousands of quotes, too many to get through.

"To be or not to be, that is the question." I said, looking a Ghost, with an annoyed face. "Really? You had to put the easiest one on here first?" Ghost nodded. I sighed and continued. "Though this be madness, yet there is method in 'I." I said, going down the line. This continued for the next hour. Half way through the tenth page Ghost said I could stop. "Oh thankth thee God!" I said, smacking my head afterward.

"I recorded all of this, now I have blackmail." Ghost said, in a slightly threatening voice. I groaned for the thousandth time in that room. "You can go to Jay's room right about…." The buzzer rang. "Now. Floor up, left hallway, left door." He told me. Okay, one more person and then I'm done.

Ghost wasn't that bad, at least he talked to me or wasn't crazy like couchEaglecough. I went into Jay's room and flew on her bed. I was having the worst day in my life that I didn't even look at her room. "Hello Storm, having a good day?" Jay said, not even looking at me.

"Yup, best day of my life." I said sarcastically. I sat up and stretched, taking a look at everything. He room had a vintage look, old book cases and dressers, her silver sheets and green walls, and the many paintings on the walls, it looked, homey. "So, what are you going to do to me?" She looked up from the canvas she was painting on. I took notice she changed into her costume, without her cloak. Her black shirt that went down to her elbows was splattered with paint and her shorts had smudges all over them. And her face, well, lots of smudges too.

"I'm going to paint" she said, and I sighed, "on your face." I groaned. "Don't worry, I'll make it look pretty. Look at everything else I made." I looked at the many paintings on the walls and stacked on the floor. "Now, would you rather sit or lay down?" To answer I laid back on her bed and she carried the art supplies over to me. "This may be a little awkward then, since I have to get a good view and can't do that from the side….." I looked at her confused, then she sat on my chest. "Sorry," she said, looking at my shocked expression. It was really weird, me in a pink dress with a painter sitting on my chest.

"Nah… it's fine….. just make me look cool okay." I was slightly struggling to breath. Jay went to work, telling me not to move at all. I did at told, but kept my mask on. "Work around it, I'd prefer to keep my secret identity a secret." I told her.

"Suit yourself." Jay responded, and began painting on my forehead. She worked her way down to my jaw, I could feel her concentration coming off of her. After a few minutes she put an earbud in and starting listening. I could hear her hum, but she never went as far as singing. Her perfect sweeps across my face made my stomach do flip-flops. I could feel my fingers growing in electricity.

The wait was killing me! She wouldn't let me see her "master piece" until it was dry. She laid down next to me and gave me one her puds. She listened to a lot of different genres, mostly punk and some 2006 pop songs. Finally, she said I could open my eyes. I looked into a mirror she gave me and I was amazed. She drew my face as a skull, so realistic, I actually thought that was my head, with a rose in my mouth. A lot of cracks went through my forehead, right above my mask. I looked like one of those Mexican living dead parade guys. "That's so awesome!" I exclaimed, giving Jay a quick hug. That's two hugs in one day! Geez, what did this girl do to me? I never hugged anyone before, not even my own parents.

"Eh, it's nothing, if I had longer I would have done something cooler." She said before grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the room. I looked down to our connecting hands, my stomach doing flips. We kept holding hands until we reached the elevator, where she let go to press the button. We were going to the roof. Why? Oh yeah, I had to stay out here for the rest of the day. I saw the rest of the Dragons out here, along with the Titans besides Raven. "Where's Rae?" Jay asked.

"Oh, she went out and got the little ones…." Robin said awkwardly. "We kind of forgot them at the tower." Jay gave herself a face palm. I liked Jay, she was funny, yet serious, and cool. She's going to be my best friend, I can tell.

**~Ally out**


	12. New Pets

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**Okay, I just found out I have like a lot, I mean like a lot of viewers, but only like a few reviews…. What's up with that? Whatever, just read the dang story.**

**I don't own the TTs but everything else…. Yes.**

_Raven's POV….._

How could I forget the kids? I love them! I wonder what happened to them, I hope they didn't starve. Oh Azar, I am such a bad mom! Did I just call myself a mom? Oh Azar, these kids will be the end of me.

_Jay's POV…._

Sometimes my sister could be so stupid. Forgetting the toddlers at the Tower was one way of showing that. Back to Storm and the painting. Well, at first sitting on his chest was a bit awkward. After a while we both got used to it. Since I was feeling a bit darker at the moment I decided to go with a skull. I guess it turned out good, judging by everyone reactions. We all sat on the roof, in our uniforms, waiting for Raven to come back with the kids and for the sun to set. "So," Robin said, still smirking at the sight of Storm in a dress. "What was the hardest?"

Storm thought for a moment. "It's between Eagle and Jay… Eagle made me put _so _many outfits on that I'll have nightmares for weeks, yet Jay didn't let me open my eyes to see what she drew on my face for a half hour…. Plus for the other half hour she sat on my chest." I blushed, pulling up my hood.

"Why did she sit on your chest?" Blade said, slightly angered. I gulped.

"He laid down so to get a good angel I had to be eye to eye to him….. on his chest would be the only way….." I squeaked out. "It turned out good didn't it?" Everyone nodded.

"I'm back," Raven said, holding Teether in her arms while holding Timmy's hand. "Here you go," She handed Teether to me for some reason, and pulled Timmy up into her arms. She then noticed Storm and allowed herself to smirk. "Nice dress."

Storm groaned. "Everyone keeps saying that! Jesus, make it stop!" Lightning struck a few miles away, and I didn't even notice that clouds had formed. "I did not do that!" The kids were staring at Storm, mostly because it looked like he was a skull with hair.

"Okay, then could it be…" I started to say, "You know…..him." I pointed upward, which made a few people give me a confused glance.

"What no, he doesn't exist….." Ghost said. "Does he?" We all looked at Blade who just shrugged.

"Maybe it was just a-" The alarm sounded, someone was causing trouble. "Dragons, get to the Crime Lab, Storm, you stay up here. You're not part of the team until morning." Everyone took a different root. I phased through the floors, taking Beast Boy and Raven with me. We left the kids with Storm. In a few second everyone was down at the room. I, being the first one, was typing at the computer, trying to figure who and where. By the time everyone got there I had it.

"Some guy named Adonis is at the Bay Town Animal Shelter….. I've never heard of that place before." Some of the Titans went rigid at Adonis. "Friend of yours?" I asked and Beast Boy growled, a real growl.

"Okay then," Cyclops said. "I enhanced the speed on the bikes, we should actually be able to get there faster than Jay's teleportation or Didi." We all nodded.

Blade looked up at the Titans. "Seeing that you have a nasty past with this guy, I think us Dragons should handle this on our own….. You can take care of the kids and make sure Storm stay on the roof." With that, the Dragons all ran to the elevator and went to the "garage". I liked my bike, it was mysterious and had markings of my home. Plus it shot lasers, super speed, hologram screens, a grabling hook at the front which let it go practically anywhere and had auto pilot. Mine was the second technology advanced, right behind Cyclops.

"Let's go." Blade said, pulling on a helmet. As did I, and jumped on my bike, and since I was the half creator of the design, I was able to ride it like a breeze. Riding at 300 miles an hour felt better than flying! We all reached the area programmed into our GPSs in a few seconds. "Sneak attack. Jay and Ghost go through the roof, stay there, make sure no one sees you. Cy, you and Eagle go through the back, don't make a sound. I'll go through the front and keep his attention. All attack at my mark. Go!" We all went out own ways. Ghost and I took to different sides of the roof. I phased through to find a large metal man with a human head. The robotic body was red with bits of black and grey. He looked like he was searching for something….. but what.

My eyes searched the entire place. I saw animals in cages, including this cute little dog that looked like was starving. I saw testing tables and even some blood. Lastly I saw giant tubes filled with green liquid. Chemicals… what were they doing here? Wasn't it illegal to use chemicals on animals in Bear City? Yes, yes it was.

"Hey there!" Blade said, getting Adonis's full attention. "What's a big lug like you doing in here…. A place full of illegal stuff?" I sighed, Blade was not good at the bashing, but was good at the crashing.

"Huh?" Adonis said, truly confused.

"I said, why are you dealing with illegal stuff? I'll have to take you in…" With that, Adonis laughed in her face. Oooooh, he's so gonna die. Metaphorically speaking of course.

"You and what army? No one can take down ADONIS!" He yelled. Geez, what an ego. This guy seriously needed to learn his part. Thankfully Blade gave the signal. I grabbed one of his hands with my magic, while Ghost and Eagle held the other. Pulling it slightly behind his back, Cyclops jumped up and crashed into his head, making him fall over. As Adonis was down, I quickly took out a piece of the steel beams holding this place up and wrapped it around Adonis's feet and hands.

"Us." Blade said, almost mockingly. Her head tilted to the side. Something wasn't right. She felt around the edges of Adonis's helmet, quickly pulling it off. Cyclops dragged out a short and skinny man. "Well well, looks like we've got ourselves a little guilty pleasure coming up guys."

Our "guilty pleasure" was trashing things. More importantly, villains' things. Which meant we got to destroy Adonis's suit. I smiled at this. "Fun," I said. I focused back to the building. "This place should be illegal…. What's going to happen to the pets?" Blade shook her head. I stared softly at all the cages, I've always had a soft spot for animals, that's why Blade gave Lyki to me when we found her. "What if we-"

"No." Blade answered. She already knew what I was going to ask. Eagle jumped in, she loved animals just as much as much. Mostly cats and birds (go figure), while I liked the K-9s.

"Pweeeeeeeeze!" Eagle begged, getting on her hands and knees.

"No." Blade answered again.

"Pweeeeeeeeeeeeeze-" This time Eagle and I said this together.

"No! We do not need a bunch of animals running around our HQ like a mad house!" She told us. Eagle and I looked at each other and pouted. Yes, I pouted. I really wanted a new dog, especially the one that looked like it was starving. Soon enough the police came and took Adonis. "Officer!" Blade yelled at the one taking Adonis away. "Make sure he gets nowhere near any metal or tools in jail. He'll just rebuild." Adonis growled at her. I smirked.

"This shelter is running illegal business." I spoke up. "Animal abuse and the use of chemicals." I pointed out the cases.

Another officer came up. "I'll get my team straight on it." He offered me a solute. "But as a token of gratitude, we giving each of you one of these animals." My face lit up. Blade sighed and told us to go pick one out. I ran straight for the puppy I was wanting. It was the cutest thing ever! A German Shepherd puppy! There were one of the smartest dog breeds I know, who knows I might even get to make him my side kick. Ha! Probably not. I saw the puppy's ribs, meaning it hadn't eaten in days.

"I'm going to name you Bruno." I said as I lifted him into my arms. Bruno started shivering in my arms, but I slowly petted him until he stopped. I went back to the officer to find Blade with a Doberman puppy following her. "What's the name?" I asked her.

"Rex," Blade answered. How cliché. "Watch, he's already trained. Rex sit!" Rex sat down. I smirked. Blade was going to fall in love with Rex, I could just tell. Cyclops came out with Rottweiler named Jackie, Eagle came with a Siamese kitten named Gipzy, and Ghost came with two pets, hamster in his arms and a Border Collie tailing him.

"The Collie is for Storm, but the hamster's mine." Ghost said. "The hamster is now George… we'll let Storm name the Collie." We nodded and was about to go when an officer stopped us.

"What about the suit?" He asked Blade.

"Put it in the junk yard….. We'll take care of it later." Blade answered as we walked back to our bikes. On the way home, we picked up some pet food, beds and toys. Eagle got a cage for George since he was sure that Gipzy was going to eat him. After that we went home, and saw that Storm was still on the roof.

"I'll go take him his dog," I said. I put Bruno down, but he followed me up to the roof. I saw Storm sitting on the side, legging hanging over the rail. "Hey," I said.

"Hey," He looked back and saw the two dogs. "What's up with the pups?" He asked. I sat down next to him. He still had the skull on his head, which made the pups a bit nervous at first, but got used to it.

"The German Shepherd is mine, Bruno, but the Collie is yours, name what ever you like." I said as the Collie sat next to Storm. "We helped catch a criminal at an animal shelter, for thanks they gave us free pets." I scratched behind Bruno's ear. Bruno began licking my hand.

"I love puppies," Storm said. "I wanted one when I was a kid, but my parents said no. Hmmp, they lived in Europe, across the Atlantic Ocean, what do they care?" He said, I slowly began to piece things together. His parents were rich, never bothered with him, he was probably raised by Red X, and hates the rich life which is why he's here now. "Thanks, Roxxy is going to be an awesome dog."

"Roxxy huh?" I pulled Bruno to my lap. Storm nodded. After a few minutes I saw the sun setting. "Want me to stay out here with you? I honestly don't mind, I like camping." Storm chuckled and nodded. "Okay, but I got to meditate for a while so don't interrupt me." I put Bruno by Roxxy and faced the sun. "Ego sum vox," I chanted. I relieved all things from my mind. It was peaceful. I should meditate on the roof more often.

I could feel Storm's eyes on me the whole time, but never spoke. After I felt the sun gone I went back to them. "Why do you meditate?" Storm asked me, while petting Roxxy.

"It keeps my powers in check along with my thoughts…. It also reminds me of my homeland." I said, I never told anyone this before. No one bothered to ask.

"Azarath." Storm said, and I nodded.

"It's beautiful there, but I can never return… not with what I did with my father." I smirked slightly. What I did to Azar on the beach seemed a bit rash and mean, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Who was your father?" Storm asked, he was getting really deep. I turned to him.

"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine." I said, and Storm nodded. "Okay, does that dress itch?"

"Like hell," he answered, which made me laugh. We were going to be good friends, I could tell.

**End of chapter, like what I did? I love animals, especially puppies! I want a new one, but my mum says no all the time! So I hope you liked it! **

**~Ally out**


	13. The New Member

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**These last two chapters have been suspense full, filled with a lot of changes. Here's a recap.**

**Jay is Raven's sister  
Jay's father, Azar, wants her back in Azarath  
If Jay gets mad, she could destroy the world  
Thief K-OS turned into Storm, a hero  
Storm joined the Dragons  
Icy returns, making Jay mad  
Icy and Storm are killed and Jay froze in a block of ice  
Dragons and Titans comfort Jay after defrosted  
And finally…..  
Ghost is having feelings for Jay. **

**So that about covers my story in a few sentences, give or take a few details. I do not own the Teen Titans, but everything else, yes, yes I do own them. THEY ARE MINE! MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

_Jay's POV….._

I woke up slightly refreshed and energized, for about five seconds. Then I remembered what happened in the past few days. Many questions went into my mind, what were we going to do with Roxxy? What about Red X, surely he'll find out that Storm was… gone. What is the bed moving? I opened my eyes to find myself lying in the medical room or infirmary, whatever you call it, bed, with Ghost right below me. He was asleep also.

My head was laying on his chest, for about the whole time….. I gulped. I felt so guilty. Two of the guys that I loved, like brothers, like family, just died, and here I am acting like it never happened and "sleeping" with another guy.

Feeling a lot warmer than I did before, regaining feeling in my toes, nose and finger tips, I tried to slowly edge myself away from Ghost. But then I saw his face. I've seen his face before, of course, but now I saw every out line, detail, and wrinkle, being this close to him. I noticed that I wiped away the old tears that stained his face from last night. I was gentle, but the act seemed to have woken him up.

His eyes fluttered open, to see me staring at him. We both blushed, before I got off of him and stretched. I could barely feel my legs, since they were still asleep, but I pushed through the feeling and walked out. I found Ghost walked right next to me, sometimes catching him stealing a few glances at me, which we both blushed again. I hadn't even bothered to look at the clock before we went into the Main Room, but from the few windows we passed, I could tell it was early in the morning.

I doubt anyone would be up this early. I thought to myself. Why would they? Nothing going to happen. Though the villains were evil in Bear, they respected the Dragons, letting them getting over a loss of a loved one was a give in. That's just how people were raised in Bear. Even the super villains went by that rule.

I headed to the music area, where tons and tons of cds and MP3s were stationed and being charged. I grabbed mine and putting on a random song. Of course it's a depressing song, cause it matches my mood as of right now, depressed. I heard my stomach grumble and I grabbed some cereal, not wanting to make anything. Ghost followed me, picking his own cereal brand before sitting next to me.

We haven't said a word to each other, and it was awkward. But I deserved awkward. I deserved humiliating, I deserved hell. I should have told them that it would be bad. I should have known. I felt a tear trickle down, before Ghost reach up and wiped it away. I winced at his touch. "Jay…." Ghost said, trying to find the right words.

"Hm?" I asked, pouring in the milk.

Ghost sighed, not finding anything useful to say. Instead his just puts his hand over mine. I look down on it, before taking my hand away. Leaving my breakfast, and my hunger behind, I rushed to my room. I felt several things crash and break behind me. Stupid crying. Stupid emotions. I wish they would just stop.

I back pedaled. Stop my emotions. That's how I'll get away from the pain, I'll be like Raven. Doubt crossed my mind. _But remember what she told a few weeks ago? She said it was horrible, terrible, not worth the pain._ I would get rid of some pain, but I'd get a different kind. I sighed. I wouldn't take away my emotions, I just wouldn't use them that often. Like how Raven is now, slightly monotone, but laughing or crying when the time is given.

I sighed, putting my face from a look of sorrow to a monotone, no emotion. This was for the best. I walked into my room and began painting. I would express my emotions here, at least the ones I'm not using now. I painted in a depressing blue color, making random objects until I covered the whole page.

I sighed in frustration. This whole no emotions things was not for me. I turned on some slow songs, not depressing, but not happy either. I decided to paint my feelings to each of the boys, maybe then I'll get over it. I tried the best I could, but my abstract was not working out for either of them. It just looked like two blobs. Maybe I need to paint their personalities? I asked myself while throwing away the two ugly paintings. I started with Storm first, drawing a lightning storm, rain, thunder, storm clouds, the whole nine yards. But at the center of the paintings was the light of the sun. I smiled as I finished it. He would be proud, Storm I mean.

Next was Icy. I made the Arctic Tundra as his place, light snow coming down, with a dog sled passing by. They were both beautiful. I sat down on my floor as I admired my work. The pain was lessening, but it was still there.

Then I felt something, someone else was in my room. Someone I couldn't see with my real eyes, but could sense their emotions. A strong white shade filled the corner of my room, white meant pure of thought. Either it was god, or an angel. "Who are you?" I asked, I must have startled it, because I saw the figure jump in the air and levitate for a while.

"You can see me?" They asked. It sounded like a girl, a little younger than me, probably Eagle's age. I nodded. "But how, I'm invisible. Not even Empaths should be able to see ghosts…" I stood there shocked. I was staring at a ghost? I've read about ghost, in Azarath, since all I could do was read there, and did know quite a lot about them. Like to a mortal, like myself kind of, wasn't suppose to see ghosts, no matter what eye powers they might have. A ghost could only be seen by a human if the ghost wanted it. And as of right now, the ghost didn't want me to see her. They also had powers, much like Ghost's, my teammate, only with a few tweaks. Ghost could shoot ectoplasm, what the ghost is made of, out of them, like Star's starbolts. They could fly, walk through stuff, and turn invisible, to ghost too.

They would make pretty good heroes if they didn't have the _will_. The _will_ was a curse sent apon a ghost to make it not move on, to stay like that forever. The _will_ in other words was the reason they were alive or their last dying wish magnified by thousands. It burned a hole in their souls, sooner or later making the ghost disappear without an afterlife, called the _fading_. Not all people became ghosts, and not all received the same fate as _fading_. Some moved on, others stayed ghosts, there _will_ still strong.

Now how I was able to see the ghost, I did read about that. Once a person has seen another person the loved, die right in front of them, they become a ghost whisperer. I don't remember watching it happened, but I guess I must have seen to be seeing the ghost right now.

"I guess I'm a ghost whisperer." I said to her-it-thing? I heard them gasp. "What? Don't believe me?"

"No no, that would make sense." The Ghost said. "It's just a ghost whisperer hasn't been around since the mid-seventeenth century. Who are you to have such a powerful gift?" I blinked and before me was a girl, in her early teen years as I predicted. She had shock white hair, just as pale as Ghost, and sparkling blue eyes. She wore a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt. I gaped at her, she looked beautiful, not being attracted to her or anything, but she did.

"I'm Jay, a sorceress… Have you heard of Azarath?" I asked, and the ghost nodded. "Azar?" and the ghost nodded again. "Well, he's my father, and my mother was a chosen one for a demon prophecy, so I guess I could be powerful if I tried…." I sighed. "Just recently I watched two of my best friends die….. and it's probably my fault….. I wish not to talk about now though."

The ghost sighed along with me. "That'll do it." She floated slightly above the ground, sitting Indian style. "I'm Nellie Di Vinci, daughter of Leonardo Di Vinci." I was again gaped. "I assume you've heard of him…" Her voice tight. I felt annoyance and rebellion strike through her.

I regained my emotions, putting on a bored tone for her sake. "Once or twice," I lied, more like a thousand times at least. "So, Nellie…. What's your _will_?" Nellie sat up straighter, a confused look on her face. "Yes, I know what it means. I come from Azarath, filled with magical stuff. The only reason I'm not freaking out that a ghost is in my room because I've met ghosts before…. And a half ghost, but anyway…." I motioned her to speak.

"My will is my passion. Much like my father, I painted, with all my heart and soul, still try to anyway, no pun intended. Sometimes my paintings would be so good my father would steal them and take it as his own." My eyes widened in shock. "He called it the _Last Supper_, I called it the last time I saw him as a father." I chuckled, getting the joke. "Most ghosts would have the _will_ to haunt their parents lives for that, but I took another route and became a muse ghost."

"So, the making of a ghost and muse… I'm guessing you give people the will to paint or draw or make general art." Nellie nodded. "So that's why I'm so good at painting, you've been in my room this whole time." Nellie chuckled.

"No, it's not because of me. I just give you a nudge and you take it from there… So are these your latest paintings?" Nellie moved over to my two new ones, drying. "I'm taking they were in memory of your friends?" I nodded a somber look on my face.

"So, do you want to meet the rest of the team… or do you just want to talk?" I asked.

"Team? Oh, you mean like the Dragons…. Nah, they're not ready to be dealing with a ghost right now. Especially since I'm not the only one and the others would follow me." I raised my eyebrows at her. "There's at least five in the HQ right now. If you try hard, you might be able to see them." My jaw, once again, hung open.

"Um….. Okay, I hope you're lying cause that means this place is haunted." I closed my eyes and did a empathic visional of the building. I saw the Dragons and Titans all in the Main Room, finally. I also saw some others too. One was in the training room, another was in the pool, one was on the roof, meditating, and the last one was in the cave Didi stayed in. They all glowed bright white, just like Nellie did a few moments ago. "Whoa, you weren't kidding." I stood up.

"Yeah, we usually meet up in the roof, where Sindey stays. She died on an air plane so she spends every moment up there, in the air. Arty, the one in the pool, practically lived on the ocean and swam every day, so he stays there, but comes up sometimes. Chan, the one in the training room died of a dragon attack some years ago, being the eldest of us all. And the one in the cave, he's Ben….. he used to raise dragons until one flayed him alive." She told me. I soaked up all the new information, slightly wondering if I was going mad.

"Now I'm going to go talk to Chan, if you need any of us, just say one of our names three times, doesn't matter how loud, we'll hear." With that, she turned into a white blob and disappeared through the floor.

I got up off the floor, feeling much better than I did before. I felt my tummy growl and decided it was time to face my team and eat. I would apologize to Ghost for being so harsh earlier. I walked out the door, to find Ghost about to knock.

**~Ally out**


	14. Waking Up

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**Well the last chapter was a bit….. climatic, but I swear that wasn't the end! Hopefully anyway. I'm probably going to make a few new chapters for this, like 4, but then I'm going to do a new series, continuing on with the stories.**

**I know that just seems kind of stupid, why not just keep in on one story. But honestly I hate stories that are longer than 20 chapters. But anyway. I don't own the Dragons. **

_Jay's POV…._

Storm was cool. He reminded me of Icy, slightly. We hung out often, but sometimes I would go to Ghost's room or Raven, who dropped off the toddlers at their home at a temple. I was walking to the main room, my legs were sore from standing in one place for too long. I walked into the room to hear the TV.

"_Former Superhero, Icy," _The news reporter said. _"Has been spotted on main street, terrorizing the town. Icy was a known factor of our local superheroes, the Dragons. Why he left is unknown, though many think it had to do with his girlfriend, Jay, a member of the Dragons had been in a fight and he left in a rage._

To say I was mad was an understatement. I was _not_ Icy's Ex. I did not have a fight with him, and I don't even know why he left. So yeah, more than mad. "GIRLFRIEND!" I screamed, causing everyone on the couch to jump and turn towards me. I looked at most of the confused faces. "He was my best friend and he left without a word." I said calmly before my anger returned. "GIRLFRIEND!" Before anyone could react I teleported to Icy.

I saw the street covered in ice, figures, and Icy laughing his mad head off. "So glad you could make it Jay….. I've been missing my girlfriend." He laughed again, I scowled black energy formed at my hands. Icy looked exactly how I remembered him, but the evil grin was new. And a look in his eye, it gave me shivers. I felt Raven's presence several blocks away, she must have teleported.

"I. Was. Not. Your. Girlfriend." I growled, a traffic light above us exploded.

"Yeah, you just wanted to be….. Shame, if I hadn't left then we would have had so much…. _Fun_ together." I shivered, not from the cold, but heartlessness of his voice. And how he said fun, that was just wrong on whole different levels.

"What happened to you?" I asked, but before Icy could answer, Storm appeared by my side in a flash of lightning. I knew he could teleport, but I thought it was only with rain. So he made me jump out of my skin. "How did you get there?" I asked him, not loud enough for Icy to hear though. Storm shrugged before turning to Icy.

"Well well," Icy said to Storm. "Isn't it my ex-girlfriend and her new BF." BF? Boyfriend….. Gah, Icy was so annoying. Anger filled his eyes as he said that. "I'm going to beat you into a pulp." I moved in front of Storm, protectively.

"Icy," I said, my voice was calm. "You need to calm down….. Look, I don't know why you left, or why you're calling me your Ex, but for one thing I know for sure. Icy, you need to calm the frick down before you freeze someone over." The last sentence had been a demand. Icy looked at me for a moment, amusement in his icy blue eyes.

"I've gain control Jay," Icy told me. He took a step towards me, I started to shiver. The cold he was producing was unnatural. Don't get me wrong, I was used to snow and ice, but in the summer with the sun beating down, I just wasn't ready for it. "I don't do that anymore." He took another step towards me. I felt his emotions, there was anger and insanity, but there was also something there she had always felt from him…. Love and care.

"Then why are you doing this?" Storm asked. The love and care vanished, replaced by jealousy. Icy laughed at him. That laugh will haunt me forever now.

"Because I want to. That's why." Before Storm could react, he shot ice blades at us. I held up a field, until I felt the ice stop.

"Thanks," Storm muttered. I nodded, accepting it. I heard the crackle of electricity, and I knew Storm wanted to end this. I saw lightning flashes around his hands and I shot him a worried look. "Let's get this over with."

"Bring it on Weather Boy." Icy mocked him. I growled again, but before I could do anything, both of the boys attacked. Their powers met halfway to each other, a huge explosion erupted. I should have warned Storm. Icy's ice wasn't normal. It could be changed without Icy changing it or after many days without his focus. Storm's lightning and Icy's ice would have killed many people if they were near, but thankfully the street was cleared. The last thing I remembered was seeing a flash of ice hitting me before the explosion.

I woke up freezing. "Ugh, why can't I feel my toes?" I groaned. I saw lights dangling over me and a white ceiling and I knew I was in the Medical room. Some of the ice must have gotten to me.

"You froze over…." I looked up to see Ghost sitting crossed legged above the ground. "Took two days to defrost you, then another two days for you to wake up." I groaned, the feeling of coldness washed over me. "We were worried…" I looked up to see Ghost avoiding her eyes. "Your heart stopped beating for a while." I sighed. This often happened with the ice.

"Well I hope you guys caught Icy and put him through hell for what he did to me." I said trying to lighten the mood. That didn't help, since Ghost cringed. I looked closely at his face and I saw tear streaks and under eye shadows. "They didn't…." I muttered, "they didn't, I know they didn't." I said more forcefully. Icy did not die on me! Nor would Storm. I would not have it. I knew them too well, they were too close. I couldn't lose them. I didn't care how much Icy annoyed me or even if he was evil. He was a brother to me.

"I'm sorry." Ghost said, fresh tears fell down from his eyes. "They're gone, I'm so sorry." I felt tears going down, for the first time in years. Ghost moved and gave me a hug, which I returned by sobbing into his shirt. I hadn't felt this way since Icy left, for a while anyway. Now I know he's gone, for good. Before long I felt another person join our hug, but I didn't look up and I didn't dare use my powers in this emotional state.

Several sobs, chokes, and minutes later we all broke apart. Raven was at the edge of my bed, but she wasn't the one who hugged me, nor was it Blade. It was Eagle. She had tears in her eyes too. I smiled sadly at her, before giving her a quick hug, which she returned. "I love you guys," I muttered to my team, and even the Titans. We had all grown into a family. Blade was my older sister, Cyclops was the oldest brother, Ghost was like a twin brother and then Eagle, she was the fussy youngest sister. We took care of each other, helped each other through the hardships. And then the Titans were all like cousins or something, a little distant, but still family. Well besides Raven, since she was my only true family here.

"I brought you tea." Raven said, holding up a cup. I took it gladly, still sniffling. They've probably all been through this, but since I know them both the most, and I was just waking up, they could all be my shoulder to cry on.

Well, Ghost has taking that leading role, but anyways, I still loved them. I took a sip of the soothing tea, letting it ease my mind. I noticed that Cyclops had come and wrapped a protective arm around me. "You must be starving….." He said to me, and I nodded. "Let's go get something for you to eat."

I sighed. "Y-y-you know I would, b-b-b-but I still can't feel my toes. Or m-m-m-my nose, or the tip of my fingers….. I think the t-t-t-t-tea should just warm me up a bit first." I said, slightly shivering. They all nodded, someone passed me a fuzzy blanket. Ghost, who was still sitting next to me, began to hug me, sharing body heat. Normally I would have blushed or made my head go hot, but since I was still regaining heat, that wasn't possible yet.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked, yawning slightly. Ghost chuckled, yawning also. He probably hasn't slept a wink ever since the accident.

"10 amish." Blade finally spoke up. She had that protective mother/older sister kind of vibe coming off of her. I smiled slightly at it. "You should probably get a little move sleep, warm up a bit and then come for food." She took my hand in hers. "Ghost stay with her until she's ready." She kissed the top of my head like a mom would, before heading out the door. I feel asleep before I saw the rest leave. Though I seemed peaceful then, my nightmares haunted me as I slept.

_Ghost's POV…._

I watched everyone leave, and then turned to the sleeping Jay right next to me. Her face seemed calm at first, but slowly came to a frown. Nightmares, that was expected. I hugged her tighter. I've never been this close to her before, at least not in such a weakened state. I felt my body heat go to Jay, as if she was just soaking it up. I sighed, time to think.

Storm's death hadn't really affected me as much it did the others. Sure he was a great guy, but I only knew him for a month. I felt sorrow for him, but that's it. We hadn't been the best friends he and Jay were, but that didn't mean we were enemies. I wished him a safe passing, and moved on.

Icy's death was what hit me hard. He was my best friend, beside Jay, and even though he was "evil" he was still the same guy. I know deep down that he was still the same guy, he's just been tampering with the wrong things and got his head messed up. Big time. I felt grief, and sorrow fill my heart. How I found them both didn't help with my emotions at all.

I remember it as vivid as it could get. I saw the two strike, Icy quickly shooting Jay with a ice ball, coating her in ice, which was what saved her. As the two powers met, I had to avoid my eyes as the blinding light screamed. I heard two screams of pain. I saw two silhouettes in the light. They were being electrocuted, iced over, then electrocuted again. By the time the lights faded, all was left as ash and the ice block of Jay.

And when we got Jay, after most of my team, including me, breaking down and crying, she barely had a heart beat. It grew steadily after a few hours of hair dryers facing her. After the ice was gone, she was still freezing. Blade made me stay and watch her since I seemed the most stable. I agree and after a few days of sleepless nights watching her, she finally woke up, but didn't know what happened.

It hurt her, I know it, but I had to tell her. I had to, or else it would have hurt her more if someone else did, especially a Titan.

My thoughts slowly faded, sleep clenching my mind and my eyes finally shut. My dreams were filled with memories, with both Icy and Storm.

**~Ally out**


	15. Ghost Whisperer

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**These last two chapters have been suspense full, filled with a lot of changes. Here's a recap.**

**Jay is Raven's sister  
Jay's father, Azar, wants her back in Azarath  
If Jay gets mad, she could destroy the world  
Thief K-OS turned into Storm, a hero  
Storm joined the Dragons  
Icy returns, making Jay mad  
Icy and Storm are killed and Jay froze in a block of ice  
Dragons and Titans comfort Jay after defrosted  
And finally…..  
Ghost is having feelings for Jay. **

**So that about covers my story in a few sentences, give or take a few details. I do not own the Teen Titans, but everything else, yes, yes I do own them. THEY ARE MINE! MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

_Jay's POV….._

I woke up slightly refreshed and energized, for about five seconds. Then I remembered what happened in the past few days. Many questions went into my mind, what were we going to do with Roxxy? What about Red X, surely he'll find out that Storm was… gone. What is the bed moving? I opened my eyes to find myself lying in the medical room or infirmary, whatever you call it, bed, with Ghost right below me. He was asleep also.

My head was laying on his chest, for about the whole time….. I gulped. I felt so guilty. Two of the guys that I loved, like brothers, like family, just died, and here I am acting like it never happened and "sleeping" with another guy.

Feeling a lot warmer than I did before, regaining feeling in my toes, nose and finger tips, I tried to slowly edge myself away from Ghost. But then I saw his face. I've seen his face before, of course, but now I saw every out line, detail, and wrinkle, being this close to him. I noticed that I wiped away the old tears that stained his face from last night. I was gentle, but the act seemed to have woken him up.

His eyes fluttered open, to see me staring at him. We both blushed, before I got off of him and stretched. I could barely feel my legs, since they were still asleep, but I pushed through the feeling and walked out. I found Ghost walked right next to me, sometimes catching him stealing a few glances at me, which we both blushed again. I hadn't even bothered to look at the clock before we went into the Main Room, but from the few windows we passed, I could tell it was early in the morning.

I doubt anyone would be up this early. I thought to myself. Why would they? Nothing going to happen. Though the villains were evil in Bear, they respected the Dragons, letting them getting over a loss of a loved one was a give in. That's just how people were raised in Bear. Even the super villains went by that rule.

I headed to the music area, where tons and tons of cds and MP3s were stationed and being charged. I grabbed mine and putting on a random song. Of course it's a depressing song, cause it matches my mood as of right now, depressed. I heard my stomach grumble and I grabbed some cereal, not wanting to make anything. Ghost followed me, picking his own cereal brand before sitting next to me.

We haven't said a word to each other, and it was awkward. But I deserved awkward. I deserved humiliating, I deserved hell. I should have told them that it would be bad. I should have known. I felt a tear trickle down, before Ghost reach up and wiped it away. I winced at his touch. "Jay…." Ghost said, trying to find the right words.

"Hm?" I asked, pouring in the milk.

Ghost sighed, not finding anything useful to say. Instead his just puts his hand over mine. I look down on it, before taking my hand away. Leaving my breakfast, and my hunger behind, I rushed to my room. I felt several things crash and break behind me. Stupid crying. Stupid emotions. I wish they would just stop.

I back pedaled. Stop my emotions. That's how I'll get away from the pain, I'll be like Raven. Doubt crossed my mind. _But remember what she told a few weeks ago? She said it was horrible, terrible, not worth the pain._ I would get rid of some pain, but I'd get a different kind. I sighed. I wouldn't take away my emotions, I just wouldn't use them that often. Like how Raven is now, slightly monotone, but laughing or crying when the time is given.

I sighed, putting my face from a look of sorrow to a monotone, no emotion. This was for the best. I walked into my room and began painting. I would express my emotions here, at least the ones I'm not using now. I painted in a depressing blue color, making random objects until I covered the whole page.

I sighed in frustration. This whole no emotions things was not for me. I turned on some slow songs, not depressing, but not happy either. I decided to paint my feelings to each of the boys, maybe then I'll get over it. I tried the best I could, but my abstract was not working out for either of them. It just looked like two blobs. Maybe I need to paint their personalities? I asked myself while throwing away the two ugly paintings. I started with Storm first, drawing a lightning storm, rain, thunder, storm clouds, the whole nine yards. But at the center of the paintings was the light of the sun. I smiled as I finished it. He would be proud, Storm I mean.

Next was Icy. I made the Arctic Tundra as his place, light snow coming down, with a dog sled passing by. They were both beautiful. I sat down on my floor as I admired my work. The pain was lessening, but it was still there.

Then I felt something, someone else was in my room. Someone I couldn't see with my real eyes, but could sense their emotions. A strong white shade filled the corner of my room, white meant pure of thought. Either it was god, or an angel. "Who are you?" I asked, I must have startled it, because I saw the figure jump in the air and levitate for a while.

"You can see me?" They asked. It sounded like a girl, a little younger than me, probably Eagle's age. I nodded. "But how, I'm invisible. Not even Empaths should be able to see ghosts…" I stood there shocked. I was staring at a ghost? I've read about ghost, in Azarath, since all I could do was read there, and did know quite a lot about them. Like to a mortal, like myself kind of, wasn't suppose to see ghosts, no matter what eye powers they might have. A ghost could only be seen by a human if the ghost wanted it. And as of right now, the ghost didn't want me to see her. They also had powers, much like Ghost's, my teammate, only with a few tweaks. Ghost could shoot ectoplasm, what the ghost is made of, out of them, like Star's starbolts. They could fly, walk through stuff, and turn invisible, to ghost too.

They would make pretty good heroes if they didn't have the _will_. The _will_ was a curse sent apon a ghost to make it not move on, to stay like that forever. The _will_ in other words was the reason they were alive or their last dying wish magnified by thousands. It burned a hole in their souls, sooner or later making the ghost disappear without an afterlife, called the _fading_. Not all people became ghosts, and not all received the same fate as _fading_. Some moved on, others stayed ghosts, there _will_ still strong.

Now how I was able to see the ghost, I did read about that. Once a person has seen another person the loved, die right in front of them, they become a ghost whisperer. I don't remember watching it happened, but I guess I must have seen to be seeing the ghost right now.

"I guess I'm a ghost whisperer." I said to her-it-thing? I heard them gasp. "What? Don't believe me?"

"No no, that would make sense." The Ghost said. "It's just a ghost whisperer hasn't been around since the mid-seventeenth century. Who are you to have such a powerful gift?" I blinked and before me was a girl, in her early teen years as I predicted. She had shock white hair, just as pale as Ghost, and sparkling blue eyes. She wore a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt. I gaped at her, she looked beautiful, not being attracted to her or anything, but she did.

"I'm Jay, a sorceress… Have you heard of Azarath?" I asked, and the ghost nodded. "Azar?" and the ghost nodded again. "Well, he's my father, and my mother was a chosen one for a demon prophecy, so I guess I could be powerful if I tried…." I sighed. "Just recently I watched two of my best friends die….. and it's probably my fault….. I wish not to talk about now though."

The ghost sighed along with me. "That'll do it." She floated slightly above the ground, sitting Indian style. "I'm Nellie Di Vinci, daughter of Leonardo Di Vinci." I was again gaped. "I assume you've heard of him…" Her voice tight. I felt annoyance and rebellion strike through her.

I regained my emotions, putting on a bored tone for her sake. "Once or twice," I lied, more like a thousand times at least. "So, Nellie…. What's your _will_?" Nellie sat up straighter, a confused look on her face. "Yes, I know what it means. I come from Azarath, filled with magical stuff. The only reason I'm not freaking out that a ghost is in my room because I've met ghosts before…. And a half ghost, but anyway…." I motioned her to speak.

"My will is my passion. Much like my father, I painted, with all my heart and soul, still try to anyway, no pun intended. Sometimes my paintings would be so good my father would steal them and take it as his own." My eyes widened in shock. "He called it the _Last Supper_, I called it the last time I saw him as a father." I chuckled, getting the joke. "Most ghosts would have the _will_ to haunt their parents lives for that, but I took another route and became a muse ghost."

"So, the making of a ghost and muse… I'm guessing you give people the will to paint or draw or make general art." Nellie nodded. "So that's why I'm so good at painting, you've been in my room this whole time." Nellie chuckled.

"No, it's not because of me. I just give you a nudge and you take it from there… So are these your latest paintings?" Nellie moved over to my two new ones, drying. "I'm taking they were in memory of your friends?" I nodded a somber look on my face.

"So, do you want to meet the rest of the team… or do you just want to talk?" I asked.

"Team? Oh, you mean like the Dragons…. Nah, they're not ready to be dealing with a ghost right now. Especially since I'm not the only one and the others would follow me." I raised my eyebrows at her. "There's at least five in the HQ right now. If you try hard, you might be able to see them." My jaw, once again, hung open.

"Um….. Okay, I hope you're lying cause that means this place is haunted." I closed my eyes and did a empathic visional of the building. I saw the Dragons and Titans all in the Main Room, finally. I also saw some others too. One was in the training room, another was in the pool, one was on the roof, meditating, and the last one was in the cave Didi stayed in. They all glowed bright white, just like Nellie did a few moments ago. "Whoa, you weren't kidding." I stood up.

"Yeah, we usually meet up in the roof, where Sindey stays. She died on an air plane so she spends every moment up there, in the air. Arty, the one in the pool, practically lived on the ocean and swam every day, so he stays there, but comes up sometimes. Chan, the one in the training room died of a dragon attack some years ago, being the eldest of us all. And the one in the cave, he's Ben….. he used to raise dragons until one flayed him alive." She told me. I soaked up all the new information, slightly wondering if I was going mad.

"Now I'm going to go talk to Chan, if you need any of us, just say one of our names three times, doesn't matter how loud, we'll hear." With that, she turned into a white blob and disappeared through the floor.

I got up off the floor, feeling much better than I did before. I felt my tummy growl and decided it was time to face my team and eat. I would apologize to Ghost for being so harsh earlier. I walked out the door, to find Ghost about to knock.

**~Ally out**


	16. Grieving

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**Probably two more chapters, I know I know, I've been saying that, but I'm serious this time. Probably.**

**I do not own the Teen Titans, but everything else I do. **

_Raven's POV…_

I could feel my sister's pain as she found out the news, and then once again early in the morning. She wasn't taking this well, but then again, who would?

The month were having before was great, I got to spend time with her and my new boyfriend, we actually went on our first date to the movies. Sometimes I would sneak off to the temple and hang out with the toddlers. Jay was happy, I was happy, Starfire was "joyous" since her and Robin have been starting to get more serious. But then again, all good things have to come to end.

After _it_ happened, Ghost and I would watch over Jay as she was in the coma. I left around midnight on the second day, Beast Boy urging me to get some sleep. Though Blade and Eagle did the same with Ghost, he didn't budge. _That boy,_ I said to myself, _Has got it bad, I just wish they both would move on…. Sooner or later._

When I walked in a few hours later, I saw Ghost and Jay hugging and sobbing into each other's necks. Everyone gathered, I even gave Jay my tea, which I never do for anyone, not even Beast Boy. We left shortly after, but not before I felt something growing inside Jay. I had felt it the moment we met, but I just thought it was my mind playing tricks on me. But it was there, and it scared me. It was depression. I knew she wasn't emo, but she was stoic, just like I had been, just a little lesser value. I didn't want her to go through the same thing I went through.

The next morning, I find Ghost alone in the kitchen, staring at a full bowl of cereal. That was weird, he was already eating some. Why did he need another? "Are you alright?" I asked, sitting next to him. We've never been great friends, we both knew that, but I did like him better than Storm. Storm was cocky, arrogant, and too open. Ghost was more mysterious and, let's face it, he was cuter than Storm and smarter. I mentally kicked myself. Don't give yourself those thoughts, it's not fair, for anyone.

"Yeah, it's just….. Jay came to breakfast. I saw her starting to cry and I tried to comfort her, but she fled." Ghost looked me in the eye, I could feel he was filled with sadness, and anger, but most importantly, worry. "Did I do something wrong?"

I chuckled lightly. "I was just like her when I was her age." I muttered, thinking back to the time I would just ignore everyone and just read a book. I got a lot more agitated back then. It was slightly funny. "We Roths don't do well with emotional stress, and then we're worse when someone tries to comfort us….. I wouldn't tell anyone about my prophecy until I was on the verge of breaking down." I frowned slightly. "We too stubborn for our own good.

"And that's why we love you Raven." Beast Boy told me, as he sneaked up behind me. I blushed slightly as he said that. I knew the team loved each other, but it was different when Beast Boy said it. It was just like him saying, _I love you_.

"So, what do I do?" Ghost asked, his head in his hands.

"Do what I did." Beast Boy starting giving Ghost advice. "She'll feel guilty, since I know her and Raven are so alike, just like Raven felt. Go to her room to apologize, and she'll probably hug you or something." I blushed when I remembered the time with Malchoir, it ended with me hugging Beast Boy. Our first hug.

"Did you think that when you first came to my door, or was that an actually apology?" I asked him, jokingly. Beast Boy laughed, but never answered me. In the corner of my eye I saw Ghost sigh, so I turned my attention back to him.

"I think I'm going to go talk to her." He got up, put away his finished bowl and headed out.

"He's a brave soul." Beast Boy muttered.

"Sure is," I said back, "I think they're going to make the cutest couple when they're older." I turned back to Beast Boy who was smirking at me. "Wha-" I was cut off by Beast Boy crashing into my lips. I didn't even try to fight back, he was a good kisser.

_Jay's POV…_

I stared at Ghost for a while, who stayed in his knocking stance. I could hear him gulp, and I couldn't help but smirk a little. "Listen, I'm sorry." We both said at the same time. We both blushed slightly, before I went first.

"I shouldn't have freaked out on you. You were just trying to help me….." I said, Ghost's eyes telling me to continue. "I just…. At that moment it felt like I shouldn't have been comforted. Like I didn't deserve it…. It's my fault _it_ happened anyway." I continued to ramble as Ghost walked inside my room, pulling me towards my bed and setting me down. "if I hadn't gone into a rage, I wouldn't have teleported there with Storm following me. Then I could have warned him about the ice and what would happen. I-i-I failed them, both of them." Tears began to freely fail down my cheeks for the second time that week. Ghost pulled me into him, I rest my head against his chest. We were the same height, so it was a bit awkward at first. But after my sobs turned into sniffles, we relaxed. Ghost laid down on my bed, with be right now to him, about an inch apart now. We stared at the ceiling in silence. It had a calming effect, mostly because I was able to think without feeling hollow, like I was alone. No, with someone there, thinking with me, I was able to think without those feelings. I thought about the good times we had. The bad, and then the normal. After an hour, I sat up.

My feeling of sadness was mostly gone, but a bit would be there still. It would be there forever, I knew how this thing worked. Ghost sat up with me, giving me a small smile. "I have some problems to sort out….." I told Ghost, "Involving his family." Ghost nodded, giving my hand a quick sqeeze, then went out my door.

I sat on my bed for a moment, wondering how to go on. Red X was the next to know, and he would tell Storm's parents. Bruno and Roxxy both walked into my room. I cringed at the sight of Roxxy, she was Storm's dog. I almost forgot about her. I would give to Red X, since I think that was what Storm would want.

I scratched Bruno behind the ear before picking up Roxxy and teleporting to a random roof top in the city. I waited for about thirty minutes before X showed up. "How did he go?" Red X asked. How did he know?

"He went down fight….." I told him, which made X look a little proud. I would have thought he would have been angry or sobbing, but no, he was just sad. "He took down the enemy too. It wasn't suppose to go as far it should….. their two powers didn't go together and caused a huge explosion…. I was there…" I let go of Roxxy letting sniff Rex X.

"Was she his?" I nodded at his question. "Do you want me to have her?" I nodded again. He sighed, before picking the puppy up gently. "I'm going to have to tell his parents, aren't I?"

I nodded once more. "Considering that I have no clue who they are, or even who he really was…. Yes." I gave Red X and Roxxy one last look before teleporting back to HQ. With that handled, maybe I could move on? Hopefully….

_Two months later…._

A month later, the Titans and Raven decided it was time to go back to their home, but Raven promised that we would spend every Holiday together, especially Azarathian ones. I recalled when they left…..

_It was a sunny morning, the Titans packing up the car, ready to leave. Robin gave me a shake good bye, Starfire gave me a bone crushing hug, along with Cyborg and Beast Boy. The goodbyes lasted a while until it was 10. Yet I still haven't said anything to Raven. "I'm going to miss you." I muttered to her as we hugged. _

"_Me too, but we have to protect our city. Titans East can't hold the fort forever." She explained to me why they could stay, Titans East was watching over the city while they were away. "I promise we'll come visit every Holiday, or you could come to us, especially Azarathian Holidays."_

_I smiled. "Even Wikka Wikka__*****__?" I asked and Raven nodded. I squealed, which is something I don't do often. Wikka Wikka was a celebration of magic on Azarath. We would often go around the streets, parade around using random spells of celebration. That was the only time Raven and I were let out of the temple and into public. It was like Fourth of July or Thanksgiving, wrapped into one. It happened every year, around November. _

"_What's Wikka Wikka?" Blade asked me. I smirked, letting her rot. _

"_Text me if anything comes up, or call if it's important." Raven told me before we let go and she waved good bye. We all watched the car slowly roll away. _

"_But seriously, What's Wikka Wikka?" Blade asked again._

I smiled at the memory. I missed my sister so much, but I replenished the urge to teleport to her by meditating. I did more often now, like every five hours or so. I would meditate on the roof with Sidney for hours. I became close to my new ghost friends, some were a little afraid of how I could see them, but later got used to me. I was closest to Nellie, who was just as good as painting as me.

The paintings I made for Storm and Icy were hung in a room devoted to them, or any Dragon if were to ever pass on. I turned 14, on Halloween of course. It was my favorite Holiday, since it was so fun. On the 15th, today, Raven came back.

"Happy Wikka Wikka!" We both shouted at each other once we saw each other. The Dragons rolled their eyes. After a bone crushing five minute hug, we finally let go. "So how have you been?" Raven asked me, still happy. I could tell Beast Boy and her were going steady, you could just seeing it in her eyes.

"Great, I've been doing awesomely." I said, a little to perky for me, that's coming from me. Raven raised an eyebrow, but shook it off.

"14!" She shouted. "I can't believe I missed your birthday!" I shrugged, already forgiven her. "You're going up so fast!"

"I'm like two years younger than you, of course it seems I'm going up a lot faster since you're growing up too… So how are things with Beast Boy?" I wiggled my eyebrows, causing Raven to blush.

"We're great, we just went on a picnic date yesterday before I left." She answered, her blush going down.

"So you guys haven't-" I began, but I think she knows what I was saying.

"No," She stated firmly. I nodded, just making sure cause if he did it without Raven wanting to, I would send him to the deepest depths of Hell. "But anyways, Wikka Wikka isn't the same without….." Her eyes looked to the ground. "Azarath," she whispered. I felt my smile twitch to a frown. Did she want me to go back to Azarath? But what about my father? Or the fact that they will make me stay there forever! "I talked to mother, who talked to you father." Raven said, which made me stop my almost rampage. "She talked Azar into letting us stay and celebrate the Holiday…. He gave me his word that he will not force you to stay. And if he does, I'll make sure he doesn't get to you. You want to go?"

I nodded, a smile broadly shown on my face. "Let's bring the Dragons and the Titans and see how they see our little home? Hmm?" Raven smiled at me, then turned to my team.

"Hey guys," She stated. "You wanna….."

**~Ally out**


	17. Wikka Wikka

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**That's it! I'm just going to make one big story, jumping around a bit. I don't feel like making everyone going through the trouble of having to find the last story to figure out what's going on. Deal? Good.**

**Now that that's settled, I do not own the Teen Titans, Azarath, or kind of Azar, but everything else, yes I do.**

**PS, kind of stole the plot from an episode of Teen Titans, sorry, but this just came to my mind.**

_Jay's POV…_

I can't believe I came back. I thought to myself as I walked through the portal, with Ghost, Eagle, Cyclops and Blade following me. Raven, followed by the Titans had went in a another portal, as they appeared next to us in a few seconds. I suddenly became nervous. "I change my mind, I want to go back." I said, openly, causing for Cyclops and Eagle to glare at me. They probably didn't want to go back through the portal again, until their stomachs felt okay.

"Come on Jay," Ghost said, putting his arm around me. In the past two months he had grown about an inch or so, so he could "boast" about it freely. He had become more open lately, with the whole team, even Eagle. "I wanna see what your home's like." Just as he said that, I looked to the city. It was like any other city, only the buildings were made of a different material, also a lot more steps.

"Boring," Raven and I said at the same time. "Except on Wikka Wikka. By this time, I explained to my friends what it was, and they nodded.

"Please let me go home-" I was cut off, by a loud booming voice that could only belong to my father.

"**And let me introduce,**" my father yelled at a stage a few hundred feet away. How didn't I see him before? He was wearing a bright pink cloak, as did everyone in did on this day. It showed happiness. Raven's teammates had been a little freaked out by the fact she was wearing it, but she was just going with tradition. "**My daughter Princess Jay and Lady Raven! Along with their friends!**" The crowds cheered, making me grown. I hated it when people called me princess. It was mocking to me. "**Come on up girls!**" My father seemed cheerful, but I could feel anger slowly fading in. Putting on a fake smile for the crowd, I walked up on stage, dragging Raven with me.

"Father," I acknowledged him with a nod. I saw Arella next to him in a similar cloak. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"So how was Earth?" One of the Azarathians called from the crowd.

"Eh," I said, making a few of the citizens laugh. Earth was a nutshell compared to Azarath. My birthplace being peaceful and quiet, without any need for police or firefighters since everyone knew not to disturb the peace. "It's a new experience." I said louder. "As you can see we've made a few friends." I motioned the group of people who weren't wearing pink.

"Are you staying here?" Another person asked. I sadly shook my head.

"I have a responsibility on Earth. If I left that now then I shall never know what true leadership means." I said, as formally as I could. I detested how naturally that flowed off my tongue. You could tell, I was the king's daughter. Many people gave understanding nods, Azar looked approved of the answer.

The King took control of the citizens attention. "**We celebrate Wikka Wikka, right…. NOW**!" Everyone lifted their hands to the sky, saying their own mantra as a swarm of black magic went to the sky, causing fireworks to erupt. Our friends gawked at the sky, as did I. That never got old. Finally came the parade, where everyone would just start dancing or singing down the street. I saw the Titans give Raven a strange look as she began to prance around with the rest of us. Soon enough the "Earthlings" began to prance with us. But then someone turned on a radio. Don't ask me how, but somehow, We got Earth radio here, but it's only one station. And it's a mega hits one. As of right now, it was playing Kesha's new song, _Die Young _(**love this song**) and most of the people were dancing to it.

I decided to break out of my box right then and there. I knew this song by heart and I was going to proclaim it, no matter how much ridicule I would get from my team when they found out that I started listening to mega hit stations after _it_ happened.

"_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young!  
We're gonna die young,  
We're gonna die young.  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die Young!_

A lot of the citizens stared at me, not knowing that I had a voice, but Ghost smiled knowingly. The Dragons were gawking at me, before dancing along. I sang aloud with the rest of the song, some people joining me. We sounded good. We danced the whole night, my friends showed the kids and teens of Azarath some of the dances from Earth. That included the wiggle and the shuffle, a favorite to both Cyclops and Blade. I'm pretty sure everyone was having a good time. I took notice to some new details, as a few more bird monuments have been presented. They were probably giving thanks to Raven considering that she did defeat Trigon.

The party lasted until the night, my friends too tired to go through the portal, my father suggested that we'd stay at the temple/palace. I mentally cringed. Though no one could have noticed. Once the crowd had left, still prancing and dancing to the music running down the streets, my father turned into a normal tone of voice, or his "inside voice" as an Earthly saying.

"So, do you all like Wikka Wikka?" He asked, and my friends nodded, but some doubt crossed their faces. They were thinking of the beach. I cringed openly when Azar put his hand on my shoulder. Still no one noticed that. "We shall get you all rooms, but I'm afraid with so many new scribes at the palace, you'll have to share four bed rooms….. besides Raven and Jay of course." He looked towards us, glowing with fake pride. "We've kept your rooms safe, just in case you'd return to us." In returned, I fake smiled and Raven nodded.

"Father," I ventured. "I wish not to be rude. If my friends have to share rooms, then so shall I." Ghost raised his eyebrow at how formal I spoke.

"Very well, the three ladies from the Dragons shall share, the two ladies from Titans, the two boys from the Dragons and then the three boys from Titans….. Got that?" He said to a nearby servant, who bowed in reply. "Now onwards young heroes, we have a feast prepared for you!" My friends cheered slightly, but I kept my calm complexion on.

As we went through the city, my friends pointed out some buildings. How could they replicate Azarath to an exact detail? Everything looked the same besides a few changes here and there. We reached the doors to my old home, and I hesitated before going in. Raven squeezed my hand in resurgence, and we headed in. We went into the exotic dining room, to find many cooks preparing food. The food was similar here, but had a few healthier varieties, meaning no grease.

And no pizza.

But other than that, yes, very similar meals.

Each one of us took a seat at the table, my father at the head, Arella on the right of him, Raven on the left and me on the other side of her. The others chose chairs at random, and Starfire ended up sitting next to me. "This is a lovely palace, Friend Jay, much like the one I have in Tamaran." She told me, looking around with wide, innocent eyes. I smiled slightly, it was very beautiful, but it was also very painful. I could just imagine the world ending here. The buildings being destroyed, the people killed, the doom days upon them. I almost let a tear slide down, but quickly blinked it back.

"You're meal," the head cook, who's name I remembered to be Grinny since he always had a smile on, announced, "is served." Everyone looked to the feast. The glorious turkey in the middle, with casserole and mash potatoes all round, other meats and vegetables were staggered all over, along with a few soups and breads. Before anyone could take anything, Starfire blundered into feast, literally and began eating it with her bare hands. On usual diners, I would have laughed, but with my father at the table, I had to try to keep a straight face. Before my father's head turned red, Robin quickly got Star's attention.

"Star?" Robin asked, and she turned towards him, with a mouth full of bread. "They don't like this in Azarath… They eat more properly, like we do on Earth….." Star's usual cheerfulness vanished and was replaced with embarrassment.

Raven stepped in. "Sorry Azar," Raven said casually, forgetting what Azar used to do when we were addressing him as a normal person. "My friend Star is…. From a different culture, where that is how they eat. She meant no disrespect." When Star's green orbs hit my father with naïve stare, his face turned normal again.

"My apologies King Azar," Starfire started. "In my home of Tamaran, this is how a feast would be eaten. I did not know of your properness." Azar nodded his head, accepting her apology. Now only if he could be as forgiving to me. I took notice that the seat across from me was empty, as the cooks told my friends not to sit there. My friends obliged, ignoring the seat. I tried to, but it was quite annoying. Half way through the meal, while eating a piece of turkey with a knife and fork, I couldn't take it any longer.

"Father," I said, his attention now on me. "Why is the seat untaken? Are we expecting another to join us?" I took a long sip of my water, which now that I think about it, was a bad idea.

"Ah, yes, Sir David Hue will be joining us. I've picked him as your suitor." My eyes widened and I spit out the water I had in my mouth, all of it landing on table in front of me, but honestly I did not care.

"MY WHAT!?" I asked, raising my voice.

"Her what?" All of my teammates and Raven also asked/yelled, but not as loud.

"Her suitor, as her father and king, I have the right to pick who she may marry." My father said calmly. He took a casual drink from his goblet. "Sir David is just right for you. He is a knight of your age and a dashing sorcerer."

"He's quite nice follow too," my mother added. "Very handsome too."

"You're supporting him on this?" I yelled. I'm pretty sure I was hyperventilating.

"I support his decision, David will make a fine husband." She told me, slightly scolding at my rash behavior. But I had the right to be rash! Didn't I?

"Talking about me again, I see." I turned to see a boy standing next to me. How had he sneak up on me. He had brown straggly hair, that went slightly over his eyes, not styled that much, crystal blue eyes, and a fairly tan complexion, considering where he lives. Yes he was cute, but he was chosen for me! That's just a little awkward. "Hello King Azar, Lady Arella, Lady Raven, and…" He paused on me, him realizing what was happening. He smiled at me, "Princess Jay, it is a pleasure to meet you finally. I've been waiting for this day." He reached out a hand to me to shake, but I didn't. Instead, I just fainted, the hyperventilating checking up to me. I feel into Raven's lap, making things a lot more awkward.

**~Ally out**


	18. Love Spell

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**OMG! Major cliffhanger last chapter, I know I know, AHHH she has to marry that dude, just like Starfire had to marry that one green monster! Plot theft! Yada yada yada, I just thought it would good for the story, deal with it.**

**I don't own the Teen Titans, Azarath or Azar or Arella, but everything else, including the suitor David Hue, is mine.**

_Jay's POV….._

I woke up a few hours later, sleeping in between Blade and Eagle. I bolted up right in bed causing the others wake up too. "Please tell me that was a dream…." I muttered. Blade looked down and I knew I was doomed.

"I have to go, like now, I have to leave and make sure that I don't married to that stupid suitor-" I was interrupted of my rambling as the doors opened. Sir David came in, holding a tray full of breakfast for me.

"Good morning Princess Jay, I hope your sleep was well." He said to me, with a too chirpy smile. I groaned as I laid back down, pulling the covers above my head. I felt Eagle pat my shoulder, giving me her pity. You'd think I would be used to my father's awful disputes, but this was a whole new ball game, if this happened, I would have to spend the rest of my life with him, wither I liked it or not. In Azarath, there were no divorces. Maybe if the dude acted normal around me and not like Sir Snob, I'll let him be my friend, but not my husband, not even my boyfriend. "I guess not," he chuckled, sounding like a normal kid.

"Pablo Picasso, please help me." I muttered, using something I used to say when I just saw art.

"I'm guessing your father just sprung the "suitor" thing yesterday?" David asked, and I felt the bed relieve of two bodies, and then the door shut. I peered over the covers to see that Eagle and Blade were gone, but David stayed. I sighed, deciding to face the truth. "It's honestly a sick joke. He did the same thing to me when I first came to the palace."

"Why the hell would he do that?" I asked, stretching and finally getting out of bed. I started cursing in random languages, most of which David had no idea were.

"Well, since he knows you won't become Queen if the whole universe depended on it," Words of a wise man "he chose someone to fill the King position. So he's training me to be his successor….. I guess the only way for you to be queen if you were to marry me, haha, and let's face it. Depending on your reaction yesterday, that's not going to happen." I sighed in relief. Thank Azarath I wasn't being forced to marry this guy.

"Well, if we don't have to get married, why are you in my room?" I asked, looking at the breakfast tray in his hands.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't too hurt from yesterday. And I would like to be friends with you." He held out his hand, balancing the tray in one hand, while reaching out with the other. I smiled, kindly enough, to him and shook. A tiny shock went through my and David's hand. "Azar, that hurt." David muttered, examining his hand.

"Really? I didn't think it did." I said, sarcasm dripping off my tongue. David rolled his eyes. Suddenly a huge gust of wind pushed from two different directions. One side was pushing me towards David and the other pushing David towards me. "AAAAAH! What the hell!" I screamed as I hung on to my bed for dear life. David did the same thing, holding on to window. "Blade! Eagle! GHOST!" I screamed as the three people I screamed for barged into the room. They looked at us confused. They didn't seem effected by the wind at all. I looked down at the ground and saw the food on the tray didn't move at all, despite the strong winds.

"What's going on?" Blade asked as she saw us being tugged on by an invisible force.

"I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON!" I screamed at them. I was thinking of anyone who might know what was happening. "NELLIE NELLIE NELLIE, THIS BETTER WORK IN DIFFERENT DIMENIONS!" I yelled, confusing my friend s even more.

Nellie appeared on top of my bed, visional to everyone. She scared the crap out of my friends. "Whhaaat?" She groaned. I glared at her until she realized I was being sucked towards a guy with an invisible wind. "Oh," she said. "Well this calls for Sidney, call her."

"You've got to be friggin' kidding me!" I yelled at her, but she gave me a look. "Fine! Sidney, Sidney, Sidney! Get your butt freaking over here and stop meditating!" I yelled the last part, as a calm Sidney appeared on the bed next to Nellie. "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" I yelled at her.

"Hello to you too Jay." I glared the best I could, but with my weakening grip on the bed. "Fine, it's called an Amare Ventus spell. It's used to put two people affected by the wind in love if they touch. But if they manage to touch another person, the spell with end, but will sooner or later fall in love the person they touched….. Most cases that happened, but a lucky few got a lucky break….." Sidney looked around and spotted Ghost. "I suggest you use that kid," she said pointing to Ghost. I blushed, and quickly looked away. Thankfully through this whole thing she hadn't been yelling and only telling me, so Ghost had no idea what was happening.

Of course Nellie already heard and saw me blushing. "But of course that would be good for you, since you already have a crush on him." I glared at her wiggling eyebrows. "Yo," She called to Ghost, who responded by walking up to us. "Do you mind holding Jay's hand for a second?" Ghost looked at her weirdly before slipping his hand under him tight grip to the bed and holding on to me. A look of surprise on his face happened when he felt the tug of the wind. "Good boy, now I hope you don't mind falling in love with this girl, cause you know don't have a choice."

Ghost's head snapped over to her. "What?" He asked and Nellie chuckled. Suddenly the wind stopped, but Ghost was still pulling me, so I ended up falling over the bed and landing on top of him. "Whoops," he muttered. I sighed, trying to get off his chest, but a sharp pull pulled me back down. "Ow!" Ghost yelled.

"Sorry, that was not my fault." I tried to get off of him again, but the same thing happened. "Sidney?" I asked, aggravated.

"Sometimes as a side effect, the two people who touch will be left in same position for about an hour….. Did I forget to mention that?" Sidney said lightly, her sarcastic attitude coming up.

"Sidney," I groaned. I heard Nellie giggle. "This is _not_ funny!" I snapped at my ghost friends.

"So you're a ghost whisperer now huh?" Ghost asked casually, as if he was asking about the weather and wasn't forced to be stuck with me above him for an hour.

"Yeah, it kind of happened after the accident." I told him, feeling a bit awkward. Well duh!

"Yeah, I'm going to go now." David said, sneaking a quick look at me before closing the door. After a while Sidney and Nellie disappeared and probably went back to the HQ. Eagle left along with David, but Blade was glaring at me.

"Okay, how is this my fault?" I asked her, which only made her scoff.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm pissed at your father." She walked up to the door. "Once you two get untangled, we're leaving….. hopefully not coming back…. I might send Raven in." I gulped. She shut the door behind her, leaving just me and Ghost.

"So….." Ghost said awkwardly. "We really have to stop doing this….. finding ourselves in the same bed I mean… I think we're a little young for that." He half joked, trying to lighten the mood, but all it did was make me blush and look away.

"I'm going to murder my father," I muttered, not seeing the reason in yelling that when Ghost was right there. Without thinking I put my head down on his chest, when I realized what I was doing, I couldn't even lift my head. _"Vaffanculo padre, stronzo! Ti faro pagare!" _I shouted in Italian, you don't even wanna know what I said.

"Well then," I said sometime later after my anger subsided. "I think my IPod is on the inside of my cloak, can you try to reach it?" Ghost nodded while looking under my cloak. After five minutes of looking he came up with it and put one of buds in his ear and another in his. We listened to random songs, until Raven and Beast Boy walked into the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Raven yelled shocked.

"It's not our fault," I told her. "Some stupid spell someone cast caused this." I skipped the part where I was supposed to fall in love with him.

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy said, slightly angered at Ghost. "Just get off him!" I motioned him to come over.

"Try to pry my head off, go ahead and try. I dare you." I said, and Beast Boy did as told. But no matter how hard he tried, no matter what animal, my head wouldn't move. It was like I was glued to Ghost.

"O-kay," Beast Boy yelled. "They're stuck, I can't do it." An alarm sounded on my IPod that I set for when the hour was up and I tried to jump up. For once it actually worked. "Huh?"

"Never again," I warned Ghost. "Never. Ever. Again." Ghost nodded in agreement. I jumped off the bed and straightened out my cloak, the one I wore yesterday. "Not get out of my room so I can change into a different cloak." I ordered, and Ghost followed with a rush, not wanting to face the wrath of either Beast Boy or Raven. "You too Beast Boy," I muttered, and Beast Boy did as told, not wanting to face _my_ wrath.

"So…. What spell?" Raven asked as I looked through a random closet. I paused before I continuing through the closet.

"Um…. I think it was Amare Ventus spell….. but I'm not sure." I lied, not looking at her face. I looked at the multiple colored cloaks. I reached for my usual dark green color, but the black one felt really appealing for some reason.

"The _what_ spell? But that means-it means-holy crap!" Raven panicked slightly. "Aw Jay… that really isn't good… How do you even know about that spell anyway?" I stood still for a second thinking of a way to get passed this. "_Jay….._" Raven said in a motherly tone. I gulped, I had kept that I was a Ghost Whisperer away from everyone, even Rae. But not that some knew, maybe it'll be okay.

"Um…. A ghost told me…" I said, still not looking her in the eye. Raven raised her eyebrow. "I can, talk to some ghost now….. you know, like a Ghost Whisperer." Raven's jaw slackened, her eyes went wide, and she paled slightly. Was it really that bad?

Guess so, yeah.

"My sister, a ghost whisperer…." Raven muttered. "I don't know wither that's a gift or a curse…." I shrugged, pulling off my cloak and putting on the new black one. Hm, maybe I should do a costume change when I got back, the black cloak suits me.

"Yeah, I called some ghost named Sidney who I think was a sorceress before she died… She helped, so if it wasn't for her, I'd probably be in the same situation with David, much to my father's liking." I said, brushing my hair. Raven pulled my into a one armed hug and we walked out of the room together. "Please don't tell anyone I can talk to ghost, they're gunna think I'm weird."

Raven smirked. "They already do sis." I punched her arm playfully. "Makes you feel any better, they think I'm weird too." She ruffled my hair before walking off. I pulled my hood up and went to go find my friends. I found them outside, watching the busy people go to work and what not.

"Hey," I said, sitting next to Blade, quite awkwardly.

"Hey," They all mirrored back. "Ready to go home?" Blade asked me. I nodded, a little to rushed.

"Home?" Cyclops said, a little put down. "But why already?"

"You don't want to know," I said, my cheeks burning, along with Ghost's.

**~Ally out**


	19. Town

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**Hey hey hey! Wassup to all the people in the house! That was weird, I honestly have no idea what came over me. So… yeah, should I do a recap? I think I'll do a recap of the last two chapters….**

**Jay and Raven bring everyone to Azarath to celebrate Wikka Wikka.  
Jay's team find out that she has to act totally formal around her father.  
Azarathians find out Jay can sing.  
At dinner, Azar jokes about Jay having suitor.  
Said Suitor then comes into the room.  
Jay faints.  
Jay wakes up tomorrow to find out it was a joke from David (suitor)  
Spell casts that supposed to make David and Jay fall in love (Azar is said to cast it)  
Ghost breaks the spell, but in later will find in himself in love with Jay  
Ghost finds out Jay's a Ghost Whisperer  
Raven finds out Jay's a Ghost Whisperer.  
Jay discovers she looks good in a black cloak.**

**Yeah, that's about it. So yeah, I don't Own TT, no matter how much I did, and I own everything else.**

_Jay's POV….._

We left Azarath without even a good bye. I was sick of that place already, I would like to forget whatever happened there. Especially the last two hours.

"Well, see ya sis." Raven said to me, giving me a small hug and sad smile before she hopped into the T-car with the rest of the Titans. I saw Beast Boy glaring at Ghost, who was looking at anything and everything else but me. And vice versa.

Blade and I walked into the tower together, talking about random things. "So are you glad?"

"Huh?" I wasn't sure about what she was talking about.

"That David isn't your suitor and all?" She explained. I nodded. "Don't like to be pushed by your parents huh?" I nodded again. "At least you got parents….." I looked up. Blade never really _talked_ about her life before the Dragons. I tried not to pry in her mind back when I used Mind Reading, but I did get to know that she was raised by a Master Di-Gon. "Probably pretty than being raised by an old dude who trained you into martial arts."

"Considering all my father did to raise me was yell at me every week, I think we're about even." I told with a small smile. Blade nodded, accepting my answer. "I think I'm going civvie for a while…. Join me?" I asked, and Blade shook her head.

"I'm going to try that thing you do….. um…. Meditation I think." I gave her a skeptical look. "Well my form of meditation anyway." I chuckled, knowing it was just beating the crap out of a punching bag. But hey, that also works wonders when I'm mad too. I said good bye before I went to my room and changed.

I really didn't go "civvie", or civilian, often only when I needed paint or a new book. I changed into some black skinnies, a white and green baseball shirt that had a picture of Brooklyn on the front **(honest to god, I have that shirt in real life)** and a pair of blue Converse. I walked out of my room casually, hoping to get out of the HQ before someone saw me and wanted to come with.

My wish granted, I walked down the mountain alone, enjoying the view and the fresh air. "And where do you think you're going?" Someone said behind me, and I knew it was Nellie.

"Out, need some new paint." I quickly lied. I was just going out for the heck of it. I had a beeper in my pocket that would alert me if there was any trouble, Blade took that idea from Robin's communicator. Plus I had my costume in a pocket dimension that I could conjure up at any time. "Why? Afraid I was leaving for good?" Nellie walked right next to me, arms crossed.

"No, it's just I'm bored all the time." She complained, which in turn made me roll my eyes. "You're always meditating with Sidney or hanging out with Ghost that I never get to muse you when you're painting." I gave her a look.

"What you just said with the musing thing sounded totally wrong." I told her, we were reaching the bottom of the mountain, where Nellie stopped. "And see ya." I told her while walking through the park that was right next to our mountain. Which I found very stupid. What if we were attacked and it went into the park where a bunch of unprotected kids were playing? That's not the only thing that confused me about my city. The fact that there were two Walmarts within blocks of each other just seemed irrational. And then the fact that the small businesses got no business because of the two super stores just made me mad. So that's why I completely ignored the superstore I passed and headed toward the Vil Street, where most of my favorite stores where at.

Vil Street got the least amount of business in the whole city, which _really_ confuse me considering there was an arcade, book store, and art sport all right next to each other. On the other side of the street was a farmer's market, drug store, and a new skate shop called _Bear Claws_. I went into each one each time I visit and knew the employees by name. I first went into the book shop and to get a new Maximum Ride novel that I've been wanting. "Hey Greg," I said to the older store owner as I walked in. Greg greeted me nod as I continued to look for my book. The book store was my favorite for many reasons. The old furniture made it feel like my room, many things imported from Egypt and Greece. It was never that crowded besides a few regulars that I give a quick nod to. And the books range from everything from Percy Jackson to How the Earth Started. Though I tend to stay away from the magic isle, I did buy a few old, trust worthy looking books that I would study to keep sharp in magic.

After getting two books, Maximum Ride and a very old magic book about potions, I went into the art shop and quickly bought some new paints. Just to prove my lie to Nellie and make her not suspect anything. I walked across the street to the farmer's market and got a pack of gum. Just as I was paying, some kid walked in and pointed a gun at Larry, who was the cashier. "Give me your money!" the kid yelled at him. Larry gave me a quick look before getting the cash register open.

I reacted quickly, clenching my hands into fists. "OH MY GOD!" I yelled, turning to act scared as I screamed at the window. The kid turned over his shoulder to see what I was looking at, rookie. I kicked the hand the gun was in. The gun went flying, landing in my hands. I unloaded it and dropped the ammunition and gun on the floor. "Dude, how did you fall for the easiest trick in the book?" I asked him, now casually leaning against the counter. Larry breathed a short sigh of relief, but that was quickly brought back in when the guy pulled out a Swiss army knife. "Kid, listen, you just give me the knife right now, I won't beat the crap out of you then call the cops. Drop the knife and I'll let you walk out of here." I said calmly, holding my hands out in a reassuring way.

The kid looked confused for a second. Then his face turned into a glare and he charged me. I felt bad for the kid, so I didn't use my powers and blocked hand with the knife. As I blocked with one hand, I grabbed the kid's hand and twisted it behind his back in one swift motion. I shoved him face down on the counter, making the kid grunt. "Now can you drop the knife?" I asked, slightly mocking him. He did as told, and the knife dropped to the floor. "Good boy." I mocked again. Which made the kid growl and push against me, but I shoved him back down to the counter. Hey, I might be a distance magic user usually, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to fight hand to hand, especially with a common crook. "Larry, call the cops. Get this guy arrested." Larrynodded, phone already in hand.

"How did you beat me so fast?" the boy grunted, which only made me chuckle.

"Don't you recognize my face? I'm a super hero, ya know, from the Dragons." I felt the kid stop struggling and curse under his breath. "I mean come on. I don't even try to have a secret identity, since my cloak hood always falls down during a fight."

"But what about your love ones or your past? Aren't they in danger since the villains know your name?" The boy asked, no intrigued.

"My sister is Raven, another superhero who can fend for herself. My past is in Azarath where a normal person can't go, and it's well protected from psycho wizards. So I'm fine." I said, pointedly. By that time the police had come and gotten hold of the boy. "Have a good day." I told the boy, who glared at me in response. Larry gave me my gum pack, which I already paid for, and I skipped the drug store, going to go check out the new skate shop.

I never really tried Skate Boarding, never really had time, but hey, I was in the mood for something different. Chewing on a piece of my new gum, I gave the place a quick look. It wasn't like how I pictured it would be, like a Hot Topic would be. It wasn't that dark, but darker than the book store, and had a bunch of skate boards on the walls. In the middle of the floor were random shelves, holding wheels, shirts, or CDs for bands. The music playing was Linkin Park. Well at least the place had good taste. Along the back wall were a bunch of hats, mostly Monster brands or DC. "Welcome to Bear Claw," the cashier said, while reading a skate magazine. I saw some other kids, teenagers slightly older than me, looking at some hats.

I decided to stay a while, looking over a board. They were pretty cool, and cheap. I picked out two, one with a bunch of superhero logos on it, like the Bat signal or the Superman, even the Teen Titans logo was on it, and the other with black, grey, and purple stripes. I picked out some green wheels to "trick" it out and a beginners manual to skate tricks. I even got a new shirt, a black one with DC symbol, a black and white hoodie-like jacket, and a black Monster hat, that I wore out of the store. "Thanks for visiting," the guy said from behind the counter, "Good to have a new boarder on the streets." He told me, showing me a small smile with his pierced lip.

I figured out the basics, like just riding and turning, without the book, and got around town quite fast now. It was kind of fun, like riding the motorcycle, but a little slower. I held my other "superhero" skateboard in one hand, tucked under my arm, and the rest of my bags in the other. I _was_, word being _was_, heading home towards HQ until I was interrupted by some huge stone rocked in front of me. "What the hell!" I yelled.

I turned in the direction the rock was fired to find a very angry rock monster throwing cars. Having no time to change into my costume, I pushed all my new stuff into my pocket dimension before going to battle the big guy. "Yo! Rock head!" I yelled, getting the rock's attention. "What the hell are you mad at! Aren't you supposed to be in Jump City!" I did recognize the dude, I think called Cinderblock. I was answered with a large scream/grunt from Rock Head. He through a red car over my head as I ducked. "Red cars never did have much luck." Murmured to myself. I checked to see if anyone was in the area, but thankfully the citizens were smart enough to ran away from big rock monster.

I, unfortunately, was not and charged the Rock Head straight on.

**~Ally out**


	20. Reporting

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**How's yein'z been doing? Yein'z, heh, is a Pittsburgh term for anyone who doesn't know. Guessing that I live by Pittsburgh? Go ahead, make fun of the name, Pitts-burgh. Yada yada. It's just a regular city, but our hockey team is beasty. Now that's just a term from my school. So yeah, lots of terms. **

**So, why's Cinderblock in Bear City? Absolutely no reason, he was just on the run and happened to be in Bear. Hey, this isn't a major scheme story, if it was, the major scheme would have started in the third chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah I know, you know, everyone knows that I, Egyptiandude990 of Pittsburgh, do not own the Teen Titans. And in case you're wondering, I'm neither Egyptian or a guy, don't know if I mentioned that before, so I picked that as my name cause I couldn't think of anything else. XD.**

_Blade's POV…..._

I was punching my new favorite punching bag, since Storm destroyed my last one, while I let my mind wonder. I thought about Japan and Master Di-Gon and Johnny Yoi. I stopped punching, blushing considerably well. Last time I saw Johnny was when I left Japan for Bear City. He kissed, full on the lips. We both were trained by Master Di-Gon, I thought of him as a brother, but he was _really really_ cute so I devolved a crush on him over time. We stayed in touch, we would call or text each other every day. We were good at the long distance thing, since we both had our duties to take of.

Johnny was becoming a known hero in Japan, taking lead role as the "main" crime fighter now that the police officer or whatever that bad guy was the Titans took out when they visited Japan.

I missed Johnny, and since it was my turn to pick vaca next few months, we're going to my home. That made me giddy, though I masked it. One thing my master told me was show no emotion when you're leader, especially happy emotions. The mad and concerned you can show, but everything else, no. And when I trained with the Grand Master, like Robin did, I was told to hide my emotions too.

"Okay," Cyclops said, walking into the gym. "Why are you staring at a punching bag and not beating it to a pulp?" He brought me out of my thoughts of home. "What, did it finally punch back?" He chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"No…. I was just thinking…." I muttered. "About my homeland." Cyclops gave me a look before picking up a pad and motioning to hit it. I started to as I rambled. "Well…. We're going to Japan next Vacation since it's my turn, and I've been thinking about what I left behind… you know, friends, family, love, the whole nine yards." I told him, trying to act as casual as possible. He raised his eyebrow at _love_, but before I could explain, the alarm sounded. We both ran to the Crime Lab where Ghost and Eagle were both messing with the computer. "Cinderblock, downtown." I told them. "Go, like now! Jay's already out on the town, she'll meet us there." We raced to our bikes, though Eagle decided to fly this time, and took off towards the downtown district to find Jay clawing at Cinderblock's face.

"Lemme go you rock head!" She screamed as said rock head started to crush her in his hands. Before we could react, two large black hands appeared at Cinderblock's hand and starting prying them off Jay. When they finally where far enough, Jay fell through the hands and landed on a black disc below. The black hands stayed, but followed the movement Jay was making, with a fighting stance with fists. "You wanna fight!" Jay yelled, "Let's fight Rocko!" Cinderblock grunted, but before Jay could land a punch with her "magic hands," we joined the fight, with Eagle attacking Cinderblock's right side, Ghost going for the left, Cyclops the back and me the front.

"Hey Jay!" I yelled, and I noticed she was wearing a new hat, a Monster Brand. She never wore that before. Fight now, hat later. I scolded myself. I gave Cinderblock a good kick to the head, while the others began with taking down his legs or holding down his arms. The Titans formations worked as separate part, but I figured if we all had a different part at the same time, like we did with Adonis a few months ago, then we should be able to take him down a lot faster. It was too, in five minutes of fighting, Jay was able to keep him pinned to the ground with her magic. I never understood how she was able to do that kind of stuff, but it came in handy.

"So," Jay said, with sweat forming on her brow from concentrating. "Want to get lunch after this?" She asked, and we all nodded. A smile formed on her lips. "Taco time," she said and Eagle cheered. The taco place on Main was like to us like the Pizza Place to the Teen Titans, sacred. We would go if it was lunch after a battle, like now.

After the police _finally_ arrived with some big enough hand cuffs, Jay finally relaxed and let him go. "Good job Dragons," the head Police officer said to us. "Got this guy without too much damage… I heard the mayor wants you all to have a speech about safety in a few days, so I'd be ready." We shook our heads and headed towards the Taco shop.

It was a regular place, just a stand with a few tables outside. As soon as we started to go, move people would come, but always left our favorite table out. I saw Jay pull out her black cloak and pull her hood up as I ordered. I waited five minutes before our tacos came and sat down and we all began eating. Then something that never happened before came. A reporter.

"Dragons," the lady with a white smile and golden blonde hair said to us as we ate, "are you the ones that took down both Adonis and Cinderblock in our great city?" She asked an obvious question. Jay sank in the back ground, while Eagle and I answered all the question while the boys pigged out.

"Yeah, they were kind of easy to beat." Eagle bragged, and I sent her a slight glare. She had no idea how messed up the reporter could make your words. Which is probably why Jay stayed out of this.

"Yes, we defeated them and took them into police custody." I told her, now ignoring Eagle. The reporter went on.

"We've heard you've gone on two vacations this year? Why's that?" Her voice was way too perky, even for Eagle, though Eagle didn't show that in her response.

"First one was to the beach," Eagle replied, "and then the second one to Jay's home Azarath to a stupid celebration about magic where Jay's dad ruined it by-" black magic suddenly appeared over Eagle's mouth before she continue, I looked over to Jay to see her nibbling on her taco.

"Her dad ruined it? How so?" The reporter questioned. I groaned not wanting to get into it.

"No comment." I said in monotone. The reporter took the hit and continued on.

"Ghost, we heard that you're half ghost and half human, how does this affect your relationships with your teammates? Are they ever afraid of your ghost half?"

Ghost set down his taco and wiped his mouth. "Um…. Relationships are good, though some are more complicated than others, they're good. And I don't see what's to be scared of, I mean, as long as a ghost doesn't attack you, it's harmless so we're good." He said, slightly thinking of his answer.

"How are you guys' love lives?" The reporter asked. Ghost and Jay blushed and tried to stay out of this one. "Any relationships we should know about?" Everyone looked around awkwardly, not wanting to say anything. "Aw come on, you gotta tell me, everyone out there special? Jay?"

"Again, no comment." She growled, her blush raised.

"Well she did have a suitor back home," Cyclops said, not intentionally, but it slipped out. Jay's eyes widened and the reporter turned her attention on him. "Well, hehe, I guess I'm not allowed to talk about that huh?" A menacing glare from both me and Jay told him his answer. "Sorry, cannot talk about that unless I want to find myself in another dimension." Cyclops joked, which made Jay go back to her taco.

The reporter scowled. "Well you guys gotta to tell me something, anything." She was practically begging.

"Um….." Eagle said, trying to think. "Jay paints, she's really good. She should show of her work someday." Jay groaned, her passion now being discovered by the public.

"Really?" The reporter said, suddenly interested. "How good, like Di Vinci good?" I saw Jay smirk in the corner of my eye. We all nodded, except Jay, who was still eating her taco. "Why then, they should be in a museum then. Next, where do you guys come from? Blade?"

I thought for a moment, wondering what to give away. "I was raised in Japan by a martial arts master and trained with him." I said simply, the reporter looked to Jay, who ignored her and continued eating her taco. So she went to Ghost.

"Oh, when my mother died, my father took me in and raised me in a different dimension." He took another bite while all stared at him. We never heard that before. Well okay then, you learn something new every day.

"I was born and raised in the planet of Cyonia, the planet of Cyclops." Cyclops told the reporter, "I only left because my mother told me to help the people of Earth. And so I did." The reporter moved on to Eagle, who looked uncomfortable.

"I…. uh…. It wasn't a happy time in my life when I was little." She said, rubbing the back of her neck. Jay stopped eating and looked at her with sympathy. Why? I mean, yeah, our pasts weren't that great, but what happened? Jay only knew since she could read others mind, though she didn't any more, to my pleasure. "I was kind of like a test subject at a secret lab until it burned down in a fire….. Think of me as the real Maximum Ride without a flock." Oh, that's bad. "But my life wasn't that bad, I mean I only went through searing pain of being operated every other month. Jay's past was harder, I mean, she's a princess and all." Jay cringed, thinking of what Eagle just said. "I'm pretty sure she went insane during her youth. Her father is kind of a whack job. I don't know how her people can't see that."

"Thanks Eagle," Jay told her. "I really wanted you to insult me and my home people on the air." She was being sarcastic, though what Eagle said was true.

"What about your father?" The reporter pushed, which made Jay twitch a little bit.

"He is a whack job," she said before pulling out a skate board out of a portal and riding away.

"Well, that's all the questions I have. Before I go, I want to thank you all for being such great heroes and protecting our city." She flashed us one last white smile before the camera she had tuned out. "If that girl is a princess," I heard the reporter mutter, "I wanna know what the people are like." She walked away, talking to the camera man. I threw away all our trash and we rode home on our bikes. We found Jay meditating by the water and "decided" not to mess with her.

Meaning we just ran inside and coward in fear, hoping that she didn't see us.

**~Ally out**


	21. Bees

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**I don't own the TT, but everything else, yes. Oh, I need a few new characters by the way, one girl, three boys, and one super badass villain (either sex), if you want to make one of those, you need to send me the name (normal name like Victor Stone), Age (13-16), likes (can be whatever), dislikes (can be whatever), and personality (nerd, athletic, hipster), **

**Everyone (besides the villain) will be part of a Skate group, so mold your characters around that. I'll pick the ones I like the most and _might_ change a few things. If I pick yours, you get all credit. :)**

**And to Chinaluv, I know I said two girls before, but I changed my mind so it's only going to be one. **

**I already have two characters in the listing. You're still in the running, I'll be picking the ones I like the most. Good luck :)**

_Jay's POV…._

Did I care the Eagle just said half of my personal life on TV? No, just as long as it doesn't bite me in the butt. Like if a bad guy just randomly calls me "princess" then I will be mad. Or if more reporters try to rush me, then I'll be _super_ mad. Like send the reporters to a different dimension never to return mad.

"Ego sum vox," I muttered under my breath as I sat on air over the beach. Yes, we had a beach, but it wasn't much and no one went there to swim. It was too cold in Bear to go swimming at any time. Sometimes during winter the pond would turn to ice and we'd skate, but it was only autumn, with the sound of leaves rustling in the wind.

I loved this time of year, the temperature wasn't that bad, like in the summer you were either sweating your $$ off or during the winter you got frostbite, but it was just normal. The wind would go through your hair, the leaves change color and fall, and the smell of pumpkin pie always lingers in the air. That always confused me since no one ever made pumpkin pie in the city. The only baker in town said no one liked it enough for him to make it every day so he'd only do it if you asked him.

I liked spring too, but not as much. It was too bright, plus bees were starting to come out. I hate bees. I was also deathly afraid of them, though I'll never admit it to anyone. Blade felt the same way with spiders, and Eagle with balloons. Yeah, we were a really jacked up couple of kids. "More than jacked up, crazy." I muttered, and to anyone who knew what I was talking about, they would agree. We never did have much luck either, especially me.

I sensed my teammates come home, fear all inside of them, though Ghost didn't have as much as the others, it felt slightly satisfying that I could make them quake in fear. _Don't think like that Jay,_ I said to myself, _that's the royal blood talking. Get it out of your system. You're not your father._

_But you could be._ My eyes bolted open and I dropped to the ground. I forgotten that I still had that other voice inside of my head. I honestly thought I was went crazy for that day or imagined it. _No no, I've just been sleeping. Miss me?_

"Honestly… no." I murmured, which made the voice, I forgot it's name huff.

_Geez, a little manners wouldn't kill ya. Now I know when I'm unwanted, but I just wanted to warn you about something before I left this big head of yours._ I sighed, deciding to listen and get it over with. _Trigon's new little play toys are going to attack soon, like a year, so I'd be ready. Well see ya._ That's it? I remembered that demon that attacked us a few months ago, and I had gotten more information of him.

"Bye then," I said, then I continued my meditation. Only to be interrupted by a large horn erupting in my ear. _"Cazzo cazzo cazzo! Cazzo che male!"_(fuck fuck fuck! Shit that hurt!) I yelled at the car and the people in it. I looked at the car, and it seemed normal, a large black Hummer was in the drive way that led to our HQ. The driver rolled down the window revealing African American girl, with puff balls on her head. The one driving had black and white mask that reminded me of Robin with a red and yellow outfit. In the back were two little kids that had an on going conversation in Spanish, with a guy with black and black suit and black hair trying to keep up. Then I got a good look at her, and realized she looked like… like a….. like bee.

"Do you know how to speak English?" The girl asked me, but I stared at her in total fear. Bees. Yeah, remember when I said I was afraid of them, watch how afraid.

"OH MY AZAR!" I screamed my head off. "IT'S GAINT BEE!" I gave a few girly screams as I ran up the mountain, leaving a very confused couple teens in the car. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH H!" My screams could be heard from inside the tower, so my teammates quickly came to my rescue. I hide behind Cyclops as the car pulled up. "Bee…. Bee." I muttered.

"What about b?" Eagle asked, rubbing my back, trying to calm me down. "B-what? Come on you can do it." My deep breathes were slowly fading as her words started to calm me down. The car doors opened and the people stepped out, worry stayed on their faces. When my team saw the girl, they all nodded, now understanding. "Oh, Bee. You're scared of bees." My face toughened and I straightened.

"No I'm not." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Yes you are," Eagle countered. "Then what were you scared of?" She was mocking me. I narrowed my eyes at her. I had no way of getting out of this. Might as well mock her right back.

"Well you're scared of balloons." I countered, which made Eagle's eyes fly out of their sockets.

"How do you know that?" Eagle said, then looking to the groups that came out of the car. "Not that I am, I mean, who's afraid of balloons?"

"You are, and I'm a mind reader, what did you expect?" I answered simply, forgetting about my little freak out a few seconds ago. Eagle glared at me as I smirked and Ghost chuckled. Blade put her hands on each other our shoulders.

"It's okay guys, you're okay." Blade said, though I could see a light smirk hanging off of her.

"You're scared of spiders," I said, and Blade pouted.

"They have eight legs and thousands of eyes…. they're creepy! How am I not supposed to be scared of them?!" By that time, the group of teenagers were bursting out with laughter. Soon enough so were we.

"Okay," Cyclops said through laughs, "I don't think it was smart to let a couple of strangers know our fears." With that realization, my team stopped laughing.

"Oh crap," I muttered. Either we –er- I had given our enemies our greatest fears or I'd given some new friends a way to make fun of us. I hoped the later.

"Wow," the Bee girl said, wiping tears away from her eyes. "You guys remind me of us when we were just starting out…. Anyways, I'm Bumble Bee, but call me Bee, head of the-"

"Titans East," Blade interrupted her. I gave her a look like, how did you know that. "What, as leader I have to keep track of other superhero groups." She shook hands with Bee. "I'm Blade, leader of this little group."

"Hola te pierdas Blade, estamos contentos de conocerte a ti ya tu grupo. Somos Mas e Menos." _Hello miss Blade, we are glad to meet you and your group. We are Mas e Menos._ The two twins from Bee's side. I laughed at Blade's confused face.

"Hola chicos, soy Jay." _Hello boys, I'm Jay._ I said, and the boys, Mas e Menos, squealed and ran towards me.

"Whoa, you speak Spanish?" The guy in blue and black suit asked, which Eagle seemed to be swooning over, with little hearts in her eyes, and I caught Blade giving a few glances at him.

"Si," I told him, as I went back to the fast talking boys. They told me about where they came from and that they could run really fast if they were touching.

"So," Blade said, checking my attention. "Why are you guys here? I mean, aren't you suppose to be protecting Steel City?" The guy in the mask that was like Robin's, which I found out his name was Speedy, rubbed the back of his neck.

"Robin told us to go check in on you guys." Speedy told us. "They would have came their selves, but they're a bit busy and we're closer." I nodded, trying to understand what was going on.

"Yeah…" Cyclops spoke up. "Why would they need to check on us?"

"Yeah, we're big kids, we can handle ourselves." Ghost said, almost mockingly. Titans East looked at each other than towards us.

"You haven't heard?" Aqualad asked, he was the one Eagle was swooning over. We shook our heads. "They were just attacked by Phobia, and Raven saw a pretty bad nightmare… about her sister." I looked up.

"I didn't even know she had a sister." Speedy muttered. "Wonder what she looks like." I coughed as I put down my hood, which I didn't even realize was up. Everyone stared at me. Aqualad and Speedy gaped and Bee took a step back. "That's just freaky."

"Yeah, the resemblance is a little unnerving." Bee said and I put my hood back up. "Do you get the four glowing eyes too?" Blade answered for me with a shake of her head. "Oh, cool then."

"Don't you just hate it when people compare you to your family members?" I heard someone say, though it didn't look like anyone else did. "I mean, you are your own person, not your sister." I noticed it was coming from inside my head, but it didn't sound like that voice.

"Who are you?" I asked, careful not to say anything with my mouth.

"Oh silly," now I recognized the voice. "It's me Nellie, I just learned a new trick." I mentally groaned. Great now she can go in my mind! "I'm going to say hi to our new friends." Oh no. Nellie appeared, scaring the heck out of both teams.

"Ah!" Aqualad fell over a rock as he jumped back in surprise. The Dragons tensed, and got into a fighting position. Besides me.

"Nellie," I said, getting a head ache. "Please leave the new guys alone and go talk to Sidney or Arty or Chan, or even Ben." She pouted at me, which I returned with a glare. "Go. Now, before I send your sorry butt to hell." Nellie stiffened and disappeared.

Titans East stared at me in shock, as did Cyclops and Eagle. "Hehe," Ghost rubbed the back of his neck. "Our HQ is haunted now huh?" Titans East paled considerable much.

"Haunted? Hmmp, having five ghosts around, annoying the heck out of me as soon as they found out that I could talk to them is not being haunted. It's being tortured." I said, again crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Make that six ghosts." I said, now including Ghost.

He rolled his eyes at me, turning his gaze back to Titans East. They got over their shock, remembering that I was Raven's sister and I could probably have a lot of different powers than her. No, not really. Talking to ghosts is really the only difference. "You guys wanna come in?" Blade asked, and the team hesitated before walking through the door. "To the main room!" She said a little to enthusiastically.

"I think I'm going to go for a swim." I said, making Ghost raise his eyebrow. "What? The pool's heated and I want to think." I walked up to the elevator with the rest.

"In that case," Ghost said, annoying the heck out of me, "I'm going to think with you. Haven't gone swimming in a while." I glared at him, but saw there was no other choice but to let him come. Hey maybe he won't be that bad.

"Pool?" Aqualad said, now interested. "Can I come? I've been itching to get in the water."

"Chlorine Aqua," Bee warned, which made him pout. "Chlorine is bad for his skin, he's like allergic or something." She told us, and we nodded, understanding. I tried to distance myself as much as possible away from Bee, since see still scared the heck out of me. But I told myself not to scream or cry. I must not show fear. As soon as the elevator went off at the girls' floor I took off, thankful to get away from the bee.

**~Ally out**


	22. Pool

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**I don't own TT!**

** I need a few new characters by the way, one girl, three boys, and one super badass villain (either sex), if you want to make one of those, you need to send me the name (normal name like Victor Stone), Age (13-16), likes (can be whatever), dislikes (can be whatever), and personality (nerd, athletic, hipster),**

**Everyone (besides the villain) will be part of a Skate group, so mold your characters around that. I'll pick the ones I like the most and _might_ change a few things. If I pick yours, you get all credit. :)**

_Ghost's POV…._

I don't know exactly why I wanted to go with her to the pool, I just did. Maybe it had to do with the spell? No, I'm pretty sure that will happen way later in life, like _way later_. Hopefully anyway. But then again, why do I feel this new need to protect her? When I heard her scream her head off, I was the first one out. I wanted to hug and tell her that it was alright, but Eagle beat me to that, so instead I stood right in the front, making sure to beat the crap out of who do this.

I never knew that she was afraid of bees, but I did know that she was freaking out. So, I guess the protecting factor was still rolling when she said she was going to the pool. I just wanted to make sure she was okay.

I got off at more floor, giving Jay one last look before the doors closed. Then I went to my room and changed into of my velvet red trunks and leaving my chest bare. I looked in the mirror. I turned 14 about a month ago, with the highly celebrated cake and party. Over the past few months I've grown an inch more over Jay, which I'm very proud of, and had started to gain some muscle. Like the new six pack. Well, I guess as a ghost you don't eat as much as regular people and I've trained just as much as the others, so it's like starting from zero, minus one, and then adding two, but with regular people, they'd go zero, minus two, plus two and ending up with zero again. Mathematical terms always made my head hurt. I went outside, without any shoes. I felt kind of exposed, but hey, we're swimming.

I got to the elevator to find it with Jay in it. She was wearing a grey bathing suit that stopped at her belly button and had one strap around her neck, and then some black booty shorts. Her blue hair was in a pony tail and she was leaning against the back of elevator. She looked hot. Stupid 14 year old hormones. I probably could have stared at her all day until I kicked myself out of my trance. I went in and stood about 6 inches away from Jay. I could feel her body heat radiate off her. God she's so hot. Stop, stop right now. She could be reading your mind right now and be disgusted. It's probably just that stupid spell anyway. You just have to fight it.

But what if I don't want to fight it? What if I wanted this to happen? Stop! This is crazy talk. Jay's too good for a guy like me. A ghost. A human. I'm not normal, I'm not cool, I'm some stupid creation that happened by accident! She deserves a normal guy, with no powers, and a bright future, not someone who'll probably break her heart.

But what if she wants it too? Then what? What if she doesn't want a normal life? What are _you_ going to do? I'll do whatever makes her happy.

We stood in total silence as the elevator went down. It was starting to get awkward. Starting to? Something inside my head asked, in which I tuned out. "So…" I thought something to say. "How's meditation lately?" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. Jay looked at me in the corner of her eye.

"You know, balancing my chi, ying yang, all that jazz." She said, sarcastically. She seemed to get really into sarcasm lately. "How's the theater?" She asked, trying to act like she didn't care. Or maybe she didn't.

"You know, Shakespeare. Same old, same old." I ran my hand through my hair, and stretched.

"When did you get abs?" She asked, looking at my stomach. I smirked, patting my flat belly.

"I've been training extra hard over the past few months." For some strange unknown reason, I flexed and moved my arm in front of Jay. "Go ahead and touch. Tough as steel." I saw Jay was trying hard not to blush. She attentively reached out and gave my arm a quick squeeze before letting her arm drop.

"You know," Jay said, crossing her arms in front of chest. "You've been different lately. A whole lot more open….. What happened?" I let my arm drop, and I shrugged.

"Figured I might as well enjoy life as much as I can ya'know." Jay gave me a quick look, wondering what I meant. She must have given up when the door opened we were on the "Fun Floor" named by Eagle. I smirked. Eagle had way too much energy for her own good. I bet Jay's going to kill her one day just because she said she wanted to be a cheerleader or something. I would laugh if that happened. We went to the last door on the hallway and found ourselves in a room as big a school gym with a pool in the middle. There was a fairly large diving board on one end, where Jay headed to. I followed, but as I sticked my feet in the water Jay climbed up the latter that led to the diving board.

I watched in awe as she faced away from the water then did a large jump, testing the board. She kept jumping until the fifth one she gave a giant push, she flipped through the air a few times before landing the water with a pretty large splash. I felt it was necessary to clap, but I didn't and waited for Jay to come up. And waited. And waited. And waited. Until I finally realized that she might have hit her head. "Jay!" I yelled, trying to look through the water, but saw nothing.

Then I was pulled into the water, feet first. "Ah!" I yelled again as I was dragged in. I found myself underwater with a smirking Jay. I glared at her before returning to the surface. She came up a few seconds later. A few strands of hair flown on to her face, covering a dazzling smile.

"You scream like a little girl," Jay said, chuckling. I again glared at her and as punishment, I began to splash her. "Oh, you wanna play that game huh?" She said, and began counter attacking me with the same amount of force. We splashed for quite some time, until I felt myself go underwater again. "AH!" I heard Jay have the same reaction. Both of us looked at our new attackers, Blade and Eagle decided to join us. I gave Jay a quick look of approval before we came up for air.

We had been so distracted with our water fight that we didn't notice that everyone in the tower was now in swimming gear, jumping into the pool. Even Aqualad, who must have found a way past the allergies. Jay and I began fighting Blade and Eagle, but over time Jay was replaced by Cyclops. In the corner of my eye, I could see Jay relaxing, just laying in the water.

I smiled. I love pools.

_Jay's POV….._

Swimming with Ghost wasn't that bad. Yeah, we had a lot of fun, but it felt... different. Whenever I would hang out with Storm or Icy, it felt more like a sibling thing, but now….. Ugh, I can't explain it. I should have these feelings when I'm like 16 or 17, not when I'm only 14! It's kind of disturbing, I've heard about girls my age wanting to get dates so badly. I mean, really? It's a boyfriend, get over it.

I swear, if I went to High School, I would kill all the girls on the first day. And the first one who mentioned boys gets sent to a different dimension. I'm serious. I laid on my back as I listened to everyone's emotions. It's kind of like its own Soup Opera, without a cable bill or commercials. I could tell Bee was in love with someone, but no one here. Blade was thinking about a crush from Japan, Johnny or something. Eagle was thinking about going to a theme park on Saturday, which I would support. And lastly, Aqualad or Garth, was thinking about a certain Alantisian from under the sea. Oh the joy of teenager's emotions. Then I got to Ghost's emotions. They were happy, fun and….. love? The same thing I was feeling….. Oh father, what have you done?

I need to be alone. I swam to the side of the pool and jumped out. I headed towards the door, casting a look, making sure no one was following me.

Maybe it's time for that costume change? Or even try to find a potion to repel the spell in my new book? Heck, I could go try some new tricks on my board….. Or meditate…. Yeah, meditating sounds good right now. I've been slacking off on it lately. Well, I did more than I used to, but compared to Raven, I was slacking.

Once I had changed into my outfit, now dry, I teleported myself to a nearby mountain, where I couldn't be disturbed. By anyone. Ghost and meta-humans alike. _"Ego sum vox…. Ego sum vox… Ego sum vox."_ I chanted. Most people from my homeland would have Azarath or Azar in their mantra, but not me. I didn't find any power in that place, only sadness and torture. Ego meant I in Latin, did I explain that already? I forget., and in meditation it also meant the sense of "I" identified in my body, mind and soul. Pretty much it kept me from losing myself.

"I am power," someone said, making me jump five feet in the air. I opened my eyes to see Ghost sitting across from me. "What that mean?" I sighed, not really in the mood for human companionship. That was the thing I was trying to get _away_ from at the very moment. How had he sneaked up on me anyway? Ugh, now I was starting to get a headache. Noticing that I wasn't going to answer his question, he continued. "So why did you bail on us at the pool?" He leaned back on his hands, and I noticed he was still in his swim gear.

"Cause I wanted to meditate….. Now if you don't mind." I made a square out of my fingers and thumbs and pulled them away from each other. As I did that, a portal opened underneath Ghost, causing him to fall in. The portal _should_ land him in the Main Room, but hey, they could be a snag or two. Now in peace, I continued to meditate.

I thought about my cloak, and my costume. What colors should they be now? Hm…. How about I stay with the black cloak, change my shirt to grey, it still went to my elbows, and the same black shorts. Eh, it wasn't that different. Not many people would notice the differences, besides the cloak. I liked black, it means power, and mystery. But some might mistaken it as evil or death. If I were evil, I would be wearing a red cloak. A blood red cloak. Like Trigon's skin colored cloak. Now that's an evil color.

_BRING BRING BRING!_

Now what? I asked myself as the alarm sounded and the room flashed red. I quickly scrambled out, taking the elevator until I realized I could have just phased through the floors like I usually do. I shook my head as I listened to the terrible music. The annoying pitches never stopped. Why do we even have that? I mean, we're superheroes, it's not like we need it! I sighed as I walked to the Crime Floor, finding everyone looking at the screen. Some whack job named Dr. Light, according to Teen Titans files, which don't ask how we got, cause all credit goes to Blade, was attacking the city's power plant down in the outskirts. "Let's go, move it, like now!" Blade yelled at us, which made us, the team, raise an eyebrow.

"What are you worried about? Cutting the power to the whole city?" Eagle asked, slightly sarcastic. Blade nodded, and Eagle's smirk fell. Well, if we didn't defeat him, at least the HQ ran on backup generators not with the city's plan. The rest of my team ran towards the garage, while I, being regenerated in meditation, decided to teleport. I felt the familiar coldness that was caused by my magic brush against my skin.

I've always preferred cold. If I got to chose, I'd rather die in an igloo that a sauna. So the magic always made me smile, even though it would freak the heck out of Cyclops and Eagle. I found myself standing in front of a smallish man, probably the same height as me, in a black, white, and yellow suit that looked like a light bulb. He had a cable stuck into a power line, with electricity running through it, into his suit. "Who made you're suit? It looks really, _really_ stupid." I mocked him. Dr. Light jumped, just noticing me, before paling. "What? Afraid of the dark?"

"R-r-r-r-raven?" Dr. Light stuttered. My eyebrows scrunched together, though no one could see. Sometimes, I hated how much I looked like my sister. "Please don't send me to the dark place!" He yelled. "Please, take me to jail! I surrender!" My eyebrows shot up. Okay, sometimes being the sister the most feared demon/witch wasn't such a bad thing.

**~Ally out**


	23. Awkward

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**Hi! I do not own! Tough nuggets. **

** I need a few new characters by the way, one girl, three boys, and one super badass villain (either sex), if you want to make one of those, you need to send me the name (normal name like Victor Stone), Age (13-16), likes (can be whatever), dislikes (can be whatever), and personality (nerd, athletic, hipster),**

**Everyone (besides the villain) will be part of a Skate group, so mold your characters around that. I'll pick the ones I like the most and _might_ change a few things. If I pick yours, you get all credit. :)**

_Eagle's POV….._

When I saw Dr. Light on his hands and knees under Jay, I thought I was dreaming. Seriously! I mean, sure, Jay was scary and weird, but not _that_ scary and weird. Then I saw Jay's shocked expression, and I knew she barely had any idea what was going on.

"Raven!" Dr. Light shouted. "Please I beg for mercy!" He shouted to the heavens this time.

"Um…." Jay said awkwardly. "Come to jail without of fight and you'll have your mercy?" Confusion dripped through her words. Dr. Light looked up at her.

"You're not Raven!" He shot up to his feet, putting at Jay. Okay…. What a weirdo. "Now fear the light!" He yelled, shooting a electric blast, which would have landed on Jay if she hadn't put a shield up fast enough.

"Let me guess." Jay said, dodging light blasts. "Was it the hair, or the eyes, or the fact that I'm _two inches shorter than my sister_!" I took this as a chance to charge. I went right for the back, thinking this guy was too stupid to notice me. But I was _surprisingly_ wrong as Light back handed me, then punched me in the gut, and shot me with a light. I landed a hundred feet away against the wall. I felt all my friends' eyes on me, I tried to get up, but fell back down in pain. One of my wings had been broken.

This got my team mad. Even Jay, who I disliked, but not hated, on my team. Her eyes were slowly turning black, instead of her usual white. But what surprised me more was Ghost, who slowly but surely made his way up to Light, making the blasts phase through his body. Pure rage was going through his body. I did not need to be an empath to know that. But before Ghost could get to him, Cyclops shot Light with a Electroshock weapon, which he called Electro-Gun. It did nothing but help charge Light's suit. Note to self: Don't shot electricity at a electricity changed suit. It does nothing.

With his sudden blast of power, Light shot a longer and stronger voltage at Cyclops, who flew backwards and hit the wall besides me. His eyes were closed, so I didn't try to wake him. All that's left is Blade, Ghost and Jay. The Dark Tirade, someone once called them. They all took a darker terms of life, but they were not evil like the name suggested. At least I hope not.

"MUHAHAHAHA!" Light laughed. "You can't outshine the power of Doctor Light!" Something tells me he used that line way too many times. Ghost almost reached Doc Light, before his phasing ability faltered for a second and a blast hit his shoulder. He twisted in the air, before landing on his hands and knees. Light kicked him in the stomach, and multiple other places before Ghost was tossed away. I glanced at Jay, whose face was incredibly calm now. Her eyes returning to white. "I'm not afraid of the dark demon," he said to Jay, who glared, "But you will be afraid of the dark!" Still, Jay stayed calm.

"Let me try something." She muttered to Blade, she attentively took a battle stance incase something went wrong. Jay walked towards Light, incasing any blasts that came her way in magic, before it dissolved. When she was about three feet away, Light stopped, and put up his hands. "You do realize that I'm the "Demon's" little sister, and that I can do exactly as she can." Light paled. "But with me, since I'm the youngest, I have more of a temper. It's a lot worse and comes a _lot_ faster." I could hear Light gulp. "So," Jay said, almost sweetly, "do you want to give up, or shall I demonstrate?" Light, already paling, paled to higher degree, dropping to his knees.

"I surrender!" He yelled, holding up his hands so that they would be cuffed. "Please don't take me to that dark place." Before he could do anything, his suit became unplugged, by Blade, and his actual suit disassembled itself, by magic. A cut off power line that was dead wrapped around Light's hands. "Thank you Demon."

Jay dropped to Light's eye level. "I am no demon." She glared. "My _half_ sister is _half_ a demon, and that side doesn't effect her anymore. That "dark place" you saw came from her _demon_ side, so I don't have it." She smirked. "You just got tricked Doc." She stood up once again, coming towards me and Cyclops. Blade went to go wake up Ghost.

"I broke a wing bone, but that's it." I told Jay and she nodded. She placed a hand above my broken wing, black magic surrounded it. I felt my wing get stronger, not as fragile. Jay took her hand away and I flapped. "Thanks," She nodded, turning to a waking up Cyclops.

"Did we win?" He asked, woozy. I nodded with a small smile.

"All thanks to the Roths, and their fearful attitudes." I said, and Jay gave me a smirk. Jay placed a hand over the cut on Cyclops head and it healed.

"It comes from the father sides." She muttered, and this time I smirked. I didn't really get any traits from my father, or even my mother. If I had one. Born in a lab, never knew 'em, don't wanna. I liked my new family. Not the scientists that insisted on me calling them "Dads" or "Moms", even after they cut me open. I frowned at the memory.

"_Come on Test Subject 9987." The Scientist who just cut me open said. His voice was old and evil, but I was just 9 at the time and thought everyone around was evil. "Call me Daddy, you know you want to." I think they were trying to see if I could speak, but I never did in front of them, well sometimes. Some younger girl, about 20 giggled. She also wanted me to call her mommy._

"_Rick," a lady said, one that I saw over and over again, but never knew her name. "You know better than to provoke the bird child." Her voice was steely and mean. It would put fear into the scientists, even some in me. But I lost most of my fears after I turned 6. _

"_Sorry madam," the Scientist, Rick, said, he looked towards the ground. I felt the lady's eyes on me for a while, then the door opened and closed before Rick grinned again. "Come on, call me Daddy." I growled._

"_In your dreams dumbass." I muttered. I know, strong language for 9 years old. But hey, some older test subject taught me to speak, including swear words. I heard the two scientist gasp in shock. _

"_She can speak!" Rick said to the other lady who nodded. Big whoop. Most kids here can speak. What different does it make that I can? "We have to tell someone!" That's when I broke. I broke the straps holding me down. Their mistake was not changing them, since I've had the same table every since I was 5, I was able to slowly chew away at the straps. I jumped up and punched the lady in the face then sent a flying kick to Rick's groin area. _

_I bolted out the room before anyone could react, running down the hallway, and getting out of anyone sight before I was caught. I edged toward a window, another mistake. How did I know this? Some 14 year old taught me the secrets of getting out. We were supposed to leave together, but he bleed out during his last surgery. I broke the window with my feet, ignoring the pain, then I jumped out and starting flapping my wings. _

_I kept looking behind me, waiting for someone or something to come get me. But they never did. Yet. _

Yeah, family was important to me. I thought of them as my siblings, Blade and Cyclops the oldest, Ghost and Jay the middle children, and me, the youngest. So in words, Yeah, I they thought I was annoying, but it was love. Family love, a love they could never be broken.

Slowly we all regrouped, police now taking Light into custody. "So, what was that guy talking about?" I asked Jay, who was turning into a frown. "The whole dark place thing."

"Oh…" She stayed silent for a while. "Somewhere you don't want to go….. happens when Rae gets real made, like murderous mad, like me mad….. We have different ways of coping with anger I guess." Jay put her hair up in a pony tail and I nodded.

"So, you know since I'm turning 13 this weekend." I said, only to Blade and Jay who were right next to me. November 20th wasn't my actual birth, not that I know it, but I just picked the day that I got out of that nuthouse as my birthday. Jay raised one her eyebrows quizzically. "I was wondering if we could go to the mall or something?"

Jay looked at Blade, who shrugged. "Sure why not?" Jay said. I knew she hated the mall, preferring her small stores, but I guess she liked me since she was going with it. "Just nothing pink or slutty, I don't want nightmares." I laughed and Blade chuckled.

"Fair enough, but I think I'm finally getting over that phase." Jay smirked, putting an arm around my shoulders, and I put my arm around Blade, who tensed but then relaxed. The boys were looking at us weirdly, giving each other nervous glances.

"Do you think they all got hit in the head?" Cyclops whispered, though I heard it. I glared, causing both to shut up.

"So, how come Titans East didn't come with?" Jay asked. Oh yeah, she was "meditating" while we were hanging out with East.

"Oh, they were tired from traveling all day and decided to sleep." Blade told her, then we both noticed her slight costume change. "What's up with the colors, feeling gloomy?"

Jay chuckled slightly. "Nah, I just felt like I needed a change from green." She yawned, causing me to yawn too. "I don't feel like teleporting. Someone give me a lift?" Ghost slowly raised his hand, and I saw a slight blush on Jay's cheeks. What was wrong with those too lately?

We rode home silently, well, the rest of us were silent as we listened to Jay and Ghost bicker on the Inter com on the helmets. "Why did you volunteer?" Jay asked. Jay had to hold onto Ghost, causing them both to blush.

"You needed a ride home, and I'm giving you one." I heard Ghost sigh.

"I should have rode home with Eagle or Blade." Jay muttered.

"Well oh well." Ghost said back, growing aggravated. "I don't even know why I raised my hand, it just went up on it's own. Like I didn't have a choice." His voice was accusing.

"Stupid spell," Spell, what spell. "Stupid dad, stupid Wikka Wikka, stupid stupid stupid!" She yelled, causing a lot of us to wince. "If it wasn't for my dad, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"True," Ghost replied.

"I'm going to figure out a way to fix this. I'm not going to bend to this stupid spell! If I want to fall in love, I'll do it on my one free will." Fall in love? Spell, with Ghost. Oh, oh no. This is so going for blackmail.

"But what if….. oh never mind." Ghost said. But mentally I was wishing him on. I wanted more black mail.

"Spill," Jay said, making Ghost sigh.

"What if I don't want the spell to end?" Ghost whispered. Everyone almost stopped their bikes in surprise. "What if this is a good thing? Like a sign."

Jay scoffed. She wasn't taking it that well. Blushing and sputtering. "W-w-well, we're fourteen! We shouldn't be worried about love!" That got an approving nod from Blade, but the two on the bike didn't notice.

"And why not?" Ghost said back.

"Because…. Because…. Just because!" Jay screamed. Ghost shook his head, not a good enough answer for him. "Besides, you wouldn't want to love me. I'm too weird."

"No you're not." Ghost said, rounding a corner with us. "I'm weird, I'm the definition of weird. You're normalish. And who said that I didn't love you?" Again, almost everyone stopped.

"That's the spell speaking," Jay whispered, not effected this time by his words. "This isn't you talking. Please, let me fix this." She sounded like she was begging. Ghost sighed, finally shaking his head. After a minute of silence, I decided to butt in.

"You know the line was open to everyone right?" I asked, going mostly towards Ghost and Jay. Awkward...

"Oh Azarath," I heard Jay mutter. I snickered. Ghost went faster, pulling ahead of everybody. Hey I think they would make a cute couple. I'm so glad Jay decided not to read minds anymore, or else I'd probably in a different dimension right now for that.

**~Ally out**


	24. Potions

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**HIYA! Sup, how ya'll doing? I hope it's good, cuz, well…..**

** I need a few new characters by the way,one girl and three boys, and one super badass villain (either sex), if you want to make one of those, you need to send me the name (normal name like Victor Stone), Age (13-16), likes (can be whatever), dislikes (can be whatever), and personality (nerd, athletic, hipster),**

**Everyone (besides the villain) will be part of a Skate group, so mold your characters around that. I'll pick the ones I like the most and _might_ change a few things. If I pick yours, you get all credit. :)**

**I don't own TT.**

_Jay's POV…._

I hate you father. With all my being, I hate you. I didn't say a word after Eagle reveled herself on Helmet Com. Stupid spell. Stupider father.

I went to my room when we got to the garage, not waiting for any of the others. I then locked my doors, made sure I was _alone_, then began reading through my new potions book. I found many useful potions, that would come in handy if my friends or I were in ever need.

Like an emergency healing potion. Highly unstable if done wrong, but will heal anything. Even heart break, though it's kind of sickening if you do that.

Or teleportation potion. Quick place in a fly. This was easy to make, simple stuff. I'm better Eagle could do it she tried.

Truth potion, anyone who drinks it will say the truth. Might come in handy with suspects. But it might be against the law.

A blemish remover and bruise paste. Got to make sure Eagle doesn't try those. Laugh inducing potion, invisibility potion, Flesh eating slug repellant (that I know how to make already), and memory potion. I did not see a anything about love. Perhaps I missed something? Ugh! Stupid potions books. It always has good potions, but not the one ye need.

I put my book on the night stand before turning off my reading light and falling asleep.

Next day, I woke up to my tummy growling like a pack of wolves. Oh yeah, I forgot to eat dinner last night. I looked at my potion book on my table before showering and changing into a new uniform. I looked up at my ceiling and saw it was just after 6. I had one of those projecting clocks, it was kinda cool. 6, I mused, no one would be up now, maybe I can make some waffles without anyone knowing.

I sneaked into the Main Room, finding it empty. I went to kitchen, and starting making homemade waffles. Yum! I was putting my syrup on the meal as the doors swished open. "Morning," I said, not looking up, nor reading their emotions. I was to focused on the perfectness of the meal in front of me. I didn't hear them sneak up on me, but when I took my first bite, I saw the fork whisked away from my hand. I growled, and saw Ghost eating the first piece, smirking at me.

"Yum," he said once he stopped chewing. He handed me back my fork, which I let drop to the table. "Aw, too afraid to get boy germs?" He teased me. He pulled up a seat, a little too close for my liking.

"It was in your mouth." I deadpanned. Ghost rolled his eyes, flipping a piece of his hair away from his eyes. I got a clean fork and began to eat again. Ghost picked up the fork he used already and tried to take another piece, but I smacked his hand away. "My food," I said, glaring. Ghost smirked, and tried again. But this time, I let him take a piece, not wanting to deal with his smirk anymore. His smirk was so _annoying_. It made my blood boil.

Once we were done, I grabbed my plate, and put it in the sink. As I turned, I ran into Ghost. "Oh, sorry," I tried to step the other way, but he blocked me again. "Ghost," I warned as he took a step closer. He was smirking. Grrrrrr….. He took another step, making me step back into the sink. "Ghost stop, this isn't funny." Ghost ran his hand down my arm, making my hair stand on end. "You're scaring me," I muttered. _Nellie! _I yelled in my mind.

_What?_ She yelled back, she was probably mad about me telling her to leave me alone.

_Please wake up Blade before Ghost rapes me!_ I pleaded. I didn't hear her respond, so I guess she went to Blade. Hopefully. Ghost was so close now that I could feel his breath on my neck. I put my arms in front of me, pushing as hard as I could to keep him away from me. "Ghost please," I pleaded once more. Ghost didn't stop though, he stared straight in my eye as he reached down and-

"Ghost!" Blade yelled, making Ghost jump high. I took this as a chance to get away from him. Blade was standing at the door, Nellie standing right next to her. "What on Earth do you think you're doing?" Ghost shook his head.

"I-i-I don't know, I don't remember." He stuttered, looking around the kitchen confused. "One minute I was in my bed, sleeping, next I'm about to Jay with you yelling at me….. Sorry Jay." He muttered. I nodded, finally regaining my poise.

"No harm done, just the spell….. Oh Azar I need to find that potion." I said as I sped out the room, leaving Blade to deal with Ghost. I ran to my room, breathing heavily. Never again. Just never again.

"Jay," Nellie said, appearing right next to me. "Are you okay?" I nodded, before heading for my potion book again. I would find that potion if it was the last thing I did. I went through the book again and again and again until I threw it across the room. "Jay," Nellie said, concerned. I didn't realize she was still in my room.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. I buried my head in a stack of pillows.

"Why don't you just let it happen?" Nellie sat across from me. I growled. "Why do you hate this so much?"

"Because love is something that's true and can't be controlled…. Or at least it shouldn't." I breathed out, fighting the urge just to blow the whole HQ up. "I hate being controlled. By my father, by anyone." Nellie sighed, before disappearing. "I don't love him," I muttered to myself. "I don't love anybody."

I got my book and opened a portal that should lead to Rae's room. Maybe she could help me. I found myself in a dark room, filled with many old objects, some from Azarath, others from earlier days of Earth. There was a window, but it was covered by a heavy purple curtain. Raven was meditating on her bed, which had purple sheets. "Hey sis," I said awkwardly.

Raven's eyes popped open, and she looked at me. "What are you doing here?" She dropped to her bed. "In my room." She growled the last part. Okay, don't go in her room anymore.

"Um….. you know that spell that my dad cast….. Yeah, it's starting affect Ghost…." Raven's anger subsided and she motioned me to sit next to her. I did, and she put a comforting arm around my shoulders. "He was an inch away from kissing me at breakfast. If Blade hadn't come in, I'm pretty sure he would have…. Gone a little too far." Raven shook her head. "I need to know if you know how to reverse this."

Raven sighed, her brow scrunched. "My specialty isn't love magic. Neither is yours…. But one of my books might have something." I sighed hopefully. I gave her my potion book.

"I don't know why, but for some reason I think the answer is in here and I can't see it." Raven took the book and read the cover.

"Potions," Raven said unbelieving. "I don't know…." I sighed, making Raven ruffle my hair. "But I'll give it a good look…. Hey I might find something useful."

"I'm pretty sure it has an anti-laugh potion." I smirked. "You could "give it" to Beast Boy." Raven laughed and I was surprised that nothing blew up.

"Oh Friend Raven!" I heard a perky and annoying voice yell outside the door. Starfire. I didn't really like her, but hey, she was my sister's best friend, might as well get used to her. "FRIEND RAVEN! It is time for the party of Slumber!" Aliens. The door opened to reveal Starfire in PJs "Oh, Friend Jay!" Starfire rushed up to hug me, breaking my back. "How glorious it is to see you!" She released me once she saw my face turning blue.

"You're going to a slumber party?" I mused, laughing at Raven's blushing face.

"Oh yes," Starfire spoke for Raven, "Raven, Jinx, Argent, Kole, Terra and I are having a party of slumber….. You should join us!" I paled. "We will have so much fun! With the talking of boys, painting of the nails, and reading of the magazines!" Raven laughed at my horrified expression.

"Ah, nah Starfire. My team doesn't even realize that I'm gone right now." I said quickly. "I just came to ask my sis a question and then I'm gonna bolt." _Don't look at the eyes, don't look at the eyes, don't look at the eyes! DON'T. LOOK. AT. THE. EYES! _

"Oh Friend Jay, you must stay!" She begged. I made the mistake of looking at her eyes. They were as big as plates, begging me to stay. I nodded, grabbing a post-it note from Raven.

_Yeah, hi dudes. I'm going to be at Titans Tower for a while, so if anything comes up, call 'em.  
Don't go in my room while I'm gone.  
Don't touch my paintings.  
And don't play with my yo-yo collection.  
Wish me luck, and I'll be back before ya know it._

_~Jay_

I put it through a portal, which should put in on the kitchen table. "Yo-yo collection?" Raven asked, eyebrow raised.

"Hey, I'm special, I can collect what I want." That caused Starfire to giggle and Raven to roll her eyes. "You don't even wanna know what Eagle collects." I shivered for affected, causing Starfire to break out laughing. "Um…. I don't have any PJs or clothes to wear after this." Raven gave me an annoyed look.

"Can't you just take some through a portal or something?" Raven again ruffled my hair. "Or you could just teleport back to your room while I get changed." My face had a dumb look, but before I knew it, I was packing a green duffle bag with a few civvies clothes and PJs. I changed into a pair of black plaid booty shorts, and a white tang top with guitars and skate boards all over it. I also packed my new green yo-yo and my IPod.

I made another portal, about to step into it when someone grabbed my hand. Eagle was in my room. "You'll be here for my birthday right?" I gave a reassuring smile.

"Promise," I said, "I'll be back the day before." Giving Eagle a quick hug, I thought. Her birthday was Sunday, which meant I had a week of torment before I could come back. Great. "Say bye to the others for me, will ya?" Eagle nodded, then ran out my door. I sighed, giving my room a quick look before going in the portal.

I appeared in the Titan's main room, surrounded by a bunch of girls I didn't know. "I'm in the right place right?" The girls gave me quizzical expression. "Slumber party?" A girl with pink hair and pink cat like eyes nodding, giving me a smirk.

"Jay?" I turned to see a blonde with blue eyes staring at me shocked.

"Terra! How's hangin'?" I said. Remember? She met me and the team before going to whatever she did. I heard she joined the evil side for a bit, but I did also hear she saved Jump, so she was still cool in my book.

"Um…. Fine, I guess…. What are you doing here?" She was sitting next to another girl with pink hair, but she was much smaller than the others. "How do you know the Titans?"

"Oh," I chuckled, dropping my duffle bag on the floor. "Well ya see…. Rae is kinda my sis. Star invited me." The girl with the cat eyes burst out laughing.

"How come I didn't see it before?" a girl with black hair with red strikes said. She had a British accent, a gothic attitude. I liked her. "Same nose and mouth. Love the top by the way mate."

"Likewise," I said, looking at her black and red top. "I'm Jay,"

"Like a blue jay?" the cat eyed girl asked and I glared. "Blue Jay is your real name isn't?" I growled making the cat eye girl laugh even harder. "I'm Jinx… I have a feeling we're going to pretty good friends." I rolled my eyes. She had a rebel personality. Which I liked.

"I'm Argent," the British girl said. "Don't even know how I got into this."

"Me neither." I said back.

"I'm Kole!" the pink haired girl said. Perky. Like Eagle kind of. Bet they would have been best friends.

"Oh Friends!" Starfire said, as she floated into the room. "I see you've met Friend Jay." Raven followed her in, giving me a nod. "What shall we do first?" The girls looked at each other, then started saying suggestions. None of which I really wanted to do.

**~Ally out**


	25. Slumber Party

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**Hey hey hey! Slumber party time! So Halloween should be coming soon and I have like 4 parties to go to so I'm going to be pushed a little too much, but no matter! I shall still update! **

**I have no idea what just happened.**

**So….. Happy October? And almost Halloween….. Oh, as an early warning, I want someone to wish Jay a happy birthday on Halloween, since that is her B-day. It's weird. Her birthday is on Halloween, mines on Thanksgiving….. My mom is on Valentine's Day. A lot of holiday birthdays. **

**So, on with the story. **

**I no own TT.**

_Jay's POV… _

How did I get into this again? Oh yeah, _the eyes_. The girls around me starting marking off things to do as I sat next Argent. "How 'bout we paint our nails?" She supplied.

"Or talk about boys?" Kole said dreamily, making me roll my eyes.

"Did you heard Justin Bieber broke up with Selena Gomez?" Terra said to Kole, who gasped. I tuned out of that conversation.

"How about we rob a bank?" Jinx supplied, making me chuckle.

"I like this girl." I said out loud, Jinx flashed me a big smile.

"Oh you like anyone who rebels." Raven said, rolling her eyes.

"Well you like anyone who talks about death, or wears black and eyeliner." I smirked. "Besides Beast Boy, you _loooove_ him." I mocked, bringing my hands up to my heart and fluttered my eyes. Argent, Jinx and Kole raised their eyebrows at her, while Terra grew a scowl.

"Well you _loooove_ Ghost." Raven mocked back. I glared.

"That ain't even funny." I said, leaning back and crossing my arms. "That's dad's fault." Raven again rolled her eyes. "And I don't love him!" I shot.

"Ghost?" Terra asked. "Ghost as in the pale guy that barely said a word while I was in Bear City Ghost?" I nodded. Terra burst out laughing. "Oh that's rich!" I fumed, digging into my bag and bringing out my yo-yo.

"You brought a yo-yo to a party?" Jinx asked me. I absent mindedly did a trick, ignoring her comment. "So, shall we do our nails first?" The rest of the girls nodded.

"Joyous! I shall paint Raven's nails pink!" Starfire jumped up and clapped her hands. Raven had wide eyes and a paler face. I picked up a neon green bottle and starting painting my fingernails. I liked that color, gave me some edge.

"So….." Jinx said, awkwardly now since everyone was doing their nails. "You from Azarath too?" She asked me. I smirked.

"Yup, my dad the king." I said, looking at the colors on my nails. They seemed the same color as the wheels on my new board. Awesome. "We need some tunes….. Got a stereo somewhere?" Raven pointed to a stereo on the table in the kitchen area. It was old fashion, like the kind they had in 90s, but it was cool. I turned on a random station.

"_Shatter every window till it's all blown away, every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away-" _The stereo said. Country. Carrie Underwood.

"Turn it," someone moaned from the couch, I did as told. The next station was Top 40 station.

"_Let's go, make no accuses now, I'm talking here and now-" _I didn't even bother to wait for anyone permission to change that song.

"Hey," Kole yelled from the couch. "I love that song!" I stared at her blankly before turning back to the music.

"_Hey ho, let's go, Hey ho, Let's go!" _The Ramones, awesome. I smiled, bobbing my head to the music.

"Ugh, what is that?" Jinx asked, holding her ears.

I gawked at her, so did Argent. "It's the best punk rock band ever!" We said at the same time. "The best song ever!" Argent and I looked at each other, giving each other approving stares.

"Just change it," Raven deadpanned. I sighed, turning it to the next station.

"_Baby, baby, baby oooooh, like baby baby baby OOOOH!"_ I feel to the ground clutching my ears.

"It burns!" I yelled, "IT BURNS!" Argent jumped over the couch and changed it to the next station. A Spanish version of the Phantom of the Opera started playing. _"She went down in airplane, fried getting suntanned, fell in a cement mixer fill of quick sand. Help me help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!" _I sighed, this a song I actually liked. Argent helped me off the floor, and I saw no one complaining about the music we walked over to the couch.

"So…." Terra said. "What's life like back at Bear City?" She asked me.

"We just kicked Cinderblock's butt…. Dude literally has a rock for a brain." The girls laughed at that. "Um…. Nothing really happened, but Titans East did come visit us today…. Aqualad's kinda cute." I blushed, continuing painting my toes. Some girls sighed, thinking of Aqualad.

"Have you ever seen his abs?" Jinx asked. "Mmm," she said dreamily. I saw hearts in everyone's eyes, even Star and Raven, who were in relationships. I laughed, startling everyone out of their dream state.

"I honestly hope you guys were just thinking of his abs and nothing under it." I saw Jinx and Argent blush, which meant they did.

"What do you mean friend Jay?" Starfire asked, confused by my Earthly ways.

"Nothing an innocent girl like you Star, should know." I mused, finishing my last toe.

"Gosh," Argent said. "Raven, your sister is nothing like you." I nodded, happily. I pride myself into thinking that I'm almost an exact opposite of Rae-Rae, besides the normal calmness and trying not to destroy the world thing.

"Why thank you," Raven said, mockingly, "I like to think that I'm not some street punk." I glared at her, clenching my hands.

"At least I'm not monotonous freak that barely shows any emotions unless I'm kissing a green elf." I remarked. We both glared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. "Street punk," I mused at my sister's words. "New one."

"Monotonous, didn't know you knew such big words." Raven mocked me, jokingly.

"Aw Ravie, that hurt," I put my hand over my heart. We both chuckled. Only I could call her Ravie. Or Rae. Or even Rae-Rae. Anyone else and she would send them to a _very_ dark place. The place Dr. Light saw.

"Okay," Terra said, baffled by our ways. "What just happened?"

"I believe it is sisterly bonding." Starfire supplied. I nodded.

"Only _I_ can get away with pushing her buttons." I mused. Jinx rolled her eyes. We then talked about random stuff, like celebrities or crushes/boyfriends, or even team gossip.

"So, what's something embarrassing about your team?" Jinx asked. "And who's all on it anyway."

"Well, Blade, Cyclops, Ghost, Eagle and I…. along with two other guys who… moved on." I looked down, suddenly saddened. Starfire's smile faded and Raven pulled her hood up.

But no one got what I meant. "Ooooh, so they joined the dark side? Hmmm." Jinx joked, and I fought down my urge to thrash this place.

"No," I said without emotion. "They're just gone." I went on to a new subject. "But I do have something on Blade, the leader." I grew a smirk on my lips. "She has _major_ crush on Ying-Yang, the Japanese superhero." Terra and Kole giggled. "Heard of him?" A few nodded.

"We actually wanted to recruit him for the Titans, but he declined." Raven added.

"Well….." I continued. "He and Blade had the same master, and before Blade left for the states, they shared their first kiss." I smiled dreamily. "So romantic….. Blade doesn't even know I know that." Argent snickered.

"Well, if Ying-Yang felt the same way, he would come to Blade and propose his love to her." Starfire said, like it was obvious. I shook my head at her naiveté.

"Just like it took _years_ for Robin to do the same thing." Raven remarked, making Star blush. "What about you and Ghost?" Raven asked me, and I soured.

"What about us? Once you find the potion things will go back to the way it was." I said, crossing my arms. Argent looked at me as if she wanted me to explain. "Father Issues." I said, just to simplify things. So, now what? Well, let's say, Jinx cut in.

"Hey, look what I brought." She said, bringing out her bag. She got out a few cases of beer. "Hope you don't mind if we bend the rules a bit? I mean, the Boy Blunder isn't here to ruin our fun anymore." Argent took a can, drinking it. Raven gave me a look telling me not to touch it. But did she drink it? Oh yes she did. Hypocrite.

Terra and Kole got some after a many minute discussion. Starfire only got some if they did. I was the only one left that didn't touch the beer. And I planned to keep it that way. No way was I getting drunk! But I am going to record them if they do. I smirked, waiting for each to get wasted. Terra was the first to get wonky, walking around like she was lost. Then Kole, then Rae. Jinx and Argent could hold their liquor, probably because Argent has been drinking all her life and Jinx was a…. ex—villain. And Starfire had like five stomachs, so it took her a while.

But once they were all dancing crazily, I got out a video camera. "Hello," I said into it. "I'm Jay, Rae-Rae's sis. And we're at the Titan's slumber Party." I snickered as I heard someone fall behind me. "Well, everyone's drunk as of right now. So….. Let's film the night, shall we?" I laughed evilly. I put the camera somewhere it could see all of the room. I saw Terra and Kole lazily doing the tango, Raven letting Star paint her nails yellow, pink, and purple, and Jinx singing the ABCs. The only one who was missing was Argent who walked in, holding up a mic and CDs.

"Karaoke time!" She yelled, causing everyone to stop and look at her. I smirked at the camera before helping Argent step up. "Who's going first?" Raven's hand shot up. I smirked wider. Time for my big sis to shine. And embarrass herself in front of anyone I pleased. She grabbed the mic from Argent, and picked a random song. It was a pretty funny song, by Britney Spears. Yeah. Let's see how this goes.

"_Love me, hate me  
Say what want about me  
But all the boys and all the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy!_

_Love me hate me,  
But can't you see what I see?  
All the boys and all the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy!" _

I burst out laughing as Raven sputters the lyrics and dancing awkwardly on stage. This was the best black mail I have ever since. I haven't laughed this much since….. ever!

I watched as each of the girls went up and did a different song, I of course didn't go. Argent and Jinx did a duo to Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake. At the end, Jinx was holding the mic, screaming her head off. "I love you Wally West! I love soooooo much that it hurts!" Hahahahaha! I have no idea who this Wally is, but this is priceless.

Guess what we did next?

Prank calls.

To our boyfriends/teams.

Best mother freaking night in muh life. "Hello?" Raven said into the communitcator. "Beast Boy?"

"_Yeah?"_ A sleepy and slightly squeaky voice said device. _"What do you want Rae? It's like 2 in the morning!"_ Raven and Argent giggled.

"Well, I just wanted to say….. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I WANT TO MARRY YOU AND HAVE YOUR KIDS AND F-" I put my hand over her mouth before she could go on.

"Sorry BB, things are getting a little tipsy around here." I laughed, shutting the communicator before he could respond. "Wow Raven, you're a little loud when you're drunk…. Eh." I saw Star passed out on the couch. One down, five to go. Next to pass out was Kole and Terra, at the same moment, which I found weird. Then Raven, Argent, and finally Jinx.

"Thank Azarath that's over." I muttered before falling asleep next to Raven.

**Okay, I'm going to need like five different chacarters for this story, and I want them to be **_**you**_** Yes you, the one reading this right now. I need one girl, three boys, and one villain of either sex. If you give me a charater, I need the names, age (13-16), likes, dislikes, and personality. I want them to part of a skate boarding group so mold it around that. They could have your name for all I care, I just need a few new people. One of the boys is going to "special" to the next few chapters. This is a challenge I accepted from one of my reviewers. Hope yein'z get into it.**

**~Ally out**


	26. Hangovers

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**So, I'm mad! Only TWO people gave me characters, one of them giving two. So, to my disappointment I'm going to discontinue the whole new characters things, using the ones I have, and just make the last ones up.**

**But a quick question. Why don't you people review? I mean, I see like _a lot_ of people reading this and it angers me when people don't say anything. I mean I don't care _what_ you say, just as long as you give me your opinion!**

**On with the story…. HANGOVER TIME!**

**I don't own.**

**Oh, and I'm sorry if I offend anyone with Jay's thoughts on MTV, she's a skater. She's not suppose to like it.**

_Raven's POV…_

I woke up to an immense pain inside my skull. "Gah! What happened?" I yelled, making my headache even worse.

"God Raven," Argent said, also holding her head in pain. "Could you be any louder?" I rolled my eyes and sat up. We were in Ops room, I counted everyone besides Jay knocked out or holding their head in pain.

"Oh great, you're up." Jay said, walking through the doors. "Here's some pain killers for the head ache." She tossed me a bottle of medicine. "Share," She said sternly. I sneered at her before taking two pills.

"So what exactly happened last night?" Jinx said, now having the bottle. Jay chuckled.

"Oh, you know. You all got drunk, Raven sang Britney Spears, Terra and Kole got into a wrestling match, you prank called your boyfriend, Jinx proclaimed her love for Wally West…. Same old, same old." She looked down at her neon green fingernails, as if it wasn't big news.

"I sang who? We did what? Jinx did what?" I said back. She smirked before plugging in a camera to the TV and letting us watch the night. "Oh Azar, you torture me." I put my face in my hands to hide my blush.

"Somehow I became the smart one last night and didn't drink." Jay muttered. She turned to me. "You're so lucky that I stopped you while you were calling Beast Boy…. Things might have been awkward." She leaned back on the couch, watching my disdained face.

"You're evil you know that right?" Argent said to her, and Jay nodded cheerfully.

_Jay's POV…._

The look on their faces was all it took to make me laugh. It took several minutes after the video to calm myself down. The girls made me promise to never speak of the night ever again, and I, feeling sorrow, complied. Still using it as black mail though.

I got dressed in some khaki shorts, a purple and black flannel shirt, and my monster hat. I walked out to find the girls in normal wear too. "Hey, when are the boys coming back anyway?" I asked, thinking about the awkwardness.

"Oh, Boyfriend Robin said they would be back from "guy time" by noon of today." Starfire answered, looking over the couch.

"Sweet," I said jumping over the side of the couch and landing by the remote. I changed it from the weird show, The World of Fungus, Star was watching. It turned to MTV and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Jersey Shore was playing, and Terra squealed.

"Oh, this is my favorite episode!" She stared intently at the TV, so I decided to meditate instead of watching random tan people get drunk. Though it was fun watching my friends get drunk, but that show is just stupid. I went up to the roof, finding it empty I began to chant my mantra.

Five minutes into my solitude, the alarm rings, causes many girls to moan in pain. Hangovers, gotta love 'em. I phased through the floor and ended up right next to Raven, who was typing at the screen. She was in charge since Robin wasn't here. "Control Freaks hitting up the local video game store." She said to the "team".

"Who?" I asked. I've never heard of Control Freak. Raven shook her head and headed out the door. I followed since I didn't know where the store was. Star and Terra followed us, Star flying and Terra on a floating rock. Jinx, Argent, and Kole took a car that looked a lot like the T-car with some differences. Like it was purple. But anyways, we all charged to the store to find some pale, orange haired couch potato.

"What's so bad about this guy?" I asked Raven as we floated off the ground, getting a look at the scene. Control Freak shot a beam from his remote and it hit a TV, making it connect to near objects until it was big. "Oh," I said. "I'll try to get the remote, you handle this guy." I said to the team. Raven went with me as the rest of the team handled the TV robot thing. Well all Jinx had to do was fire a hex at him and he went crashing down. He shot another beam at cardboard signs of random movies and video games, they all ended up attacking us.

"Hahaha! You cannot defeat Control Freak!" He said, holding his remote up high. I took this as a perfect opportunity to shot it out of his hand with my magic. I flied out of his hand, and landed against the wall. "Hey! Why you little-Who are you?" I sighed.

"Who are you?" I asked back, preparing to get a major gloat session.

"I am the master of monsters. I am your greatest nightmare come to life. I am…. Control Freak!" I yawned, bored like. Control Freak grunted before grabbing his remote again and hitting a giant blob monster cut out right next to me.

"Well…. Hi there." I said to the monster before hitting it with a bunch of sharp magic slices. It was regenerating monster, because whenever I chopped off an arm it would grow back in the same green glop. "Ew," I muttered. I turned to Raven, who was holding off a pack of angry man eating candies. "How do we defeat them?"

Raven thought hard. "Water!" She yelled suddenly. "The sprinklers should make them lose their power!" As she said that, her excitement made the sprinklers break and the water freely dropped down on everything. The monster I was fighting starting to melt, groaning and growling in pain. The candies fighting Raven suddenly dropped to the ground.

Everything else everyone was fighting faded. "Oh crap," Control Freak muttered. I smirked, wrapping the remote in black energy and smashing it against the wall. "Can I go to jail now?" He said, holding out his hands for cuffs.

"Well he doesn't put up much of a fight." I muttered, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Yeah, sure, let's just wait for the police now." I walked out, pulling my board out of a pocket dimension. I started riding around. I didn't have a place in mind, but I just rode. It was really fun, letting wind go through your hair. After fifteen minutes of riding, I go back to the video game store and saw Control Freak being taken into police custody.

"See ya couch potato!" I yelled at him. Control Freak glared at me through the car window and rolled away. "So…." I said to the girls. "What do you want to do now?"

Everyone looked at each other, confused. "No idea," Argent said, speaking for everyone.

"Well I have one." A familiar guy voice said behind us. We say the rest of the Teen Titans standing there, meaning Cyborg, Robin, BB, Hot Spot, Jericho, and Kid Flash. Raven rushed up and gave BB a huge hug. "So what were you saying over the phone last night?" Raven blushed, remembering my video. I snickered.

"Oh nothing," Raven said as innocently as possible. I walked away from the happy couple, moving on to Cyborg, who was leaning against the wall.

"Couples," I muttered, making Cy smirk. Almost everyone there had someone, Raven and Beast Boy, Star and Robin, Argent and Hot Spot, Kid Flash (who I was guessing was Wally) and Jinx, even Jericho and Kole were hugging. The only one left out was me, Terra, and Cy. I'm pretty sure Cy had a lady who was "normal" and Terra was… Terra. I sighed. _Get a grip, you're only 14 and you're a superhero. You have way too many responsibilities to date. _I pulled out my IPod as I saw some of the Titans starting to kiss, including my sister and a certain green changeling.

I put on my All American Rejects playlist and then continued to skate leaving the crew. I skated for several minutes, making sure not to run over anyone's toes. Hey, I might be a skater, but I'm a nice dude too. That is until someone runs into me.

"Gah!" I yelled as some kid walks in front of me, causing my board and I to go flying.

"Whoops," the kid said, helping up. "Sorry," I growled annoyed. I grabbed my board and continued skating. There wasn't much to do besides hum to the music. I had nothing else to do. Urgh, this is boring! After an hour of casual boarding I found a skate park. Sweet. Though I never learned how to do the tricks, I could just teach myself.

I skated across the park, avoiding roller bladders and boarders the same, before coming up to grid rail "Why not?" I asked myself and charged the rail. I somehow jumped at the right time, landed on rail with my front deck gridding. Most people wouldn't be able to balance it, but with many training sessions with Blade and many years of meditation, it wasn't that hard. I found the rail to be rusty, since I almost lost my balance a few times from little bumps. I jumped off when the end came and landed in my original position.

"Aw dude," Some kid right next to me said. "That was sick." He gave me a fist bump and called some other kids over. "This dudette just grindded Ol' Man Rail without bailing." Some of the kids murmured in excitement. "How did you do it?"

I shrugged. "First grid ever, just went with it."

"Insane!" Another kid said. "That can't be your first grid. Ol' Man Rail is too hard for anyone on the first try or _any_ try. You're the first one to do it ever since….. Tony Hawk." My eyes widened. I kicked up my board and check the part where I grindded. It had a bit of rust stuck to it, which I rubbed off. "Dude, you gotta teach us."

I put my board back down, and left foot over it. "Balance is key. You need insane amount of it if you want to get over it." Some kids nodded, understanding.

"How did you get so balanced?" Some older chick that was a little older than me asked.

"You're going to think it's crazy, but….. Meditation." I answered rolling my board under my foot. I heard a few kids chuckle. "And many hours over advance butt kicking." Some kids raised their eyebrows at me.

"Jay!" I heard someone call me. I turned to see Raven levitating towards me. "Why did you run off?" I shrugged, holding up my board. "Arg, let's go." I rolled my eyes, then waved to the kids who were talking to me. They stared at Raven in shock.

"She knows Raven…. Like the Teen Titans Raven." Someone muttered. I smirked. I did more than know her, I was raised with her. I skated behind Raven, not wanting them to know that I had super powers. Once we were out of sight, I levitated up to Raven, carrying my board.

"What was that about?" Rae asked me, arms crossed. I again shrugged and headed for the tower.

**Cut short, I know, but I couldn't really think of anything else. **

**~Ally out**


	27. Back

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**I don't own de Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form. **

_Jay's POV… Six days later…._

Staying at the tower wasn't that bad, I mean, besides Beast Boy's annoying jokes, or Robin's annoying training sessions, it felt like back home. Star made us go to the mall, us being Raven, Star and I, to get new clothes.

Honestly, that was the worst part of my trip. I don't like shopping at big brand stores like Star does. Hot Topic was cool, but Macy's and J.C. Penny…. they annoy me. Just like my sister.

What really made me mad is that they didn't even have a skate shop. _Anywhere!_ I looked through the city, the mall, even the bad part of town. How could they have a skate park, yet no skate shop? I mean really? I walked down the street, going to the skate park. I've grown accustomed of going there every day. People started teaching me tricks, like the Ollie, 180 Ollie, kickflip, and boardslides. I caught on pretty quick. Over time, Raven made me buy a helmet and pads, saying "look good for the public" gig.

Luckily she let me buy my own stuff. I got regular black pads and a black helmet with a white skull on the back. Creepy yet cool. It was a popular brand of helmet, so no one could say I was evil, just going with the flow. I had fingerless gloves on my hands too, so I don't "cut" myself or anything.

I landed a boardslide on Ol' Man Rail again, more people watching now. The older kids looked at me, impressed. I've become somewhat of a legend here in the skate park, even though I barely know only the basics. But I've learned faster than most kids do, so, yeah, legend. I had to leave today though, so I gave the park one good luck, wishing all the boarders luck, and then riding away.

We hadn't had any more "trouble" here, so all the other Honorary Titans went back to post. I always wondered what the boys were doing, but they ignored me when I asked so I guess it was on a "need to know" level. And I didn't need to know. I got to the Tower, levitating over the water, and found myself in the Ops room. All the Titans were here. I've been sleeping on the couch for the last few days, so my bag stayed in here.

"I gotta scat." I said, everyone looked up. I looked to Raven. "Did you ever find an answer?" She smiled.

"Yeah, actually in that book of yours. Looks like you were right," she ruffled my hair, making me scowl. "I've got the potion to settle yesterday, so it should be done by now." I smiled, excited that the spell would be over.

"See ya guys," I said over my shoulder as Raven and I went to her room. They all waved, Star looked a little sad that I was leaving by pouting her bottom lip. "She's crazy," I whispered to Raven once we were down the hallway.

"She's an alien." Raven retorted. We both laughed at that. Most of the aliens I've met have been either crazy (like Star), insane (like the Joker insane), or plain old freaky. We reached Raven's room, still dark and creepy as all ways. On her desk was pot, jars full of different things, and a few empty ones. She filled the two empty jars with the potion in the pot and gave them to me. "Give one to Ghost, and drink the other. Each of you should be free of the spell after that."

"Which potion is it?" I asked, looking at the purple liquid.

"Reversing Potion." She smirked. "Last page of your book. Suppose to reverse any potion, curse, or spell put on a person." She then handed me my book and gave me a hug. "See ya on Christmas sis." She said, then opened a portal for me. I stepped through and found myself in the HQ's main room. Blade and Cyclops were playing video games and Eagle was watching while painting her nails.

"Hey guys," I said, then the portal behind me closed. Everyone turned to me with big smiles. "I got each of you something." Blade paused the game, and they charged over to me. I put all the magic stuff on the counter, and pulled out my duffle bag. I took out two gifts. I gave Blade a new dragger. It was made of pure silver, with a black handle and a clear jewel on the hilt. "Found it in a shop window. It's old, and probably not strong enough to fight with, but it's pretty." I handed Cyclops some mini guns. "Cyborg gave me some guns for you to "dissect". He wants to know your opinion on mini sound blasters." Cyclops smirked and took the guns.

"Hey!" Eagle pouted. "What about me?" I ruffled her hair.

"You get your presents tomorrow after we go to the mall." She huffed and took a look at Blade's new blade.

"What about me?" Ghost said, walking out of the elevator. He was smirking at me, and I looked back at the magic potions. He got right next to me, a little too close for my comfort.

"Oh, I um…. I got you this." I handed him one of the bottles. Ghost gave me a quizzical look. I knew he wouldn't drink it if I told him it was the reversal potion, so I had to lie. "It's um…. A pimple remover, it looks like your breaking out." Ghost's eyes shot open and his hands reached over his forehead. "Here, I'd drink it now." I handed him the bottle and he drank it without hesitation. I felt bad for lying to him, but it had to be done. I drank the other bottle, but I didn't feel any different.

"Are they gone?" Ghost asked me, taking a step away. I smirked and nodded. "Thank god," he sighed. "I feel different…. Like something was just lifted off my shoulders." It was my turn to sigh. It did work, but the spell just didn't affect me yet. Figures, since I was raised by magic, I had probably built an unknowing force field against on coming spells or curses. So it would affect others more than me.

"So….." I said, awkwardly, "Now what do you guys want to do?" My main goal of the trip has been taken care of, so I didn't know what to do now. Cyclops handed me a controller, and I began to play video games along with Blade and him. Eagle watched us, still mad about not getting her presents. All it was were some girly stuff from Star, like clothes, or stickers, or glitter, plus some new small draggers I knew she liked throwing.

After beating Blade, but getting defeated by Cyclops at racing, I went up to my room. I decided some much needed meditation. I needed to prepare my mind from the torture I was going to face tomorrow. I found myself in my room, floating above my bed, a few hours of meditating under my belt before I let sleep take over me.

Here comes hell. I said to myself before I lost myself in sleep.

_Next day…_

We were walking through the mall, going through _all_ the stores and shops and stands. We started at 7 am, when the mall opened, and it was 3pm and we're only half way done! Ugh, human teenagers. Well, I guess I'm human too, but I consider Azarath its own race. It matters who you ask. Anyway, _Earth_ teenagers were so weird. I mean Blade and Eagle were having a dandy time trying on outfits, making me wait in the changing room so I could judge them.

We've gotten about half the mall already bought. These girls are lucky I can make it go into a pocket dimension. I waited for them to come out of the dressing room at Forever 21**. **I wanted this unbearable torture to be over with. "Why are you here?" Some girl asked to my right. She looked as miserable as me.

"It's my friend's B-day and I'd promise we'd go to the mall…. I'm not much of a shopper." I said, making the girl smirk. She had black hair and blue eyes, with a lot of blue and black on her outfit. She seemed like a punk rocker or even a skater. She was about 16, she would probably be great friends with Raven if she knew her. "More of a skater myself."

"Likewise," She said, motioning her dark blue helmet next to her. "I'm Kat, and you are….?"

"Jay!" Eagle said, coming out of the changing room. "How does this look?" She was wearing a neon blue shirt with a puppy dog on it with a neon green skirt and pink flats.

"Um…" I couldn't quite find the words for it. "Cute?" Kat snickered, making the tip of my mouth slightly, ever so slightly, go into a smirk. "I'd buy it, but I would wear for butt kicking times." Eagle gave me a _duh_ look. I stick my tongue out at her, and Eagle laughs, going back in to change.

"That's the birthday girl I assume?" Kat asked me, and I nodded.

"Dudes a pain in the-"

"I can hear you!" Eagle called from the dressing room.

I chuckled lightly, "Sorry dude, but you know you are." Eagle mumbled a soft yeah before continuing changing. "So, why are you here?" I turned back to Kat.

"My sister dragged me here." She deadpanned, and it was my turn to snicker. "And she better be done within the next ten minutes cause I got to meet my gang before 3:30!" She yelled at a random room.

"Gang?" I asked. Hey, I got nervous around the word _gang_, I'm a superhero. "Like mob or tough guys gang or…." I lefted off after that.

"Nah, just a bunch of skaters I hang out with….. We're gonna meet at that new skate shop on Vil Street. Ever been, here it's totally stoke." I nodded, remembering getting my first boards.

"Got a few god boards," I said, then I reached for my hat, "Got this there too." Kat nodded, approvingly.

"Sick," Kat replied as one random girl came through the changing room, holding an unusually amount of clothes. The girl looked like Kat, but a little older. "Well, I gotta go. Maybe I'll see ya around the new skate park?" I nodded, and then Kat left with her sister.

"So," Blade said, coming out. She was wearing a black tank top and white booty shorts. "What do you think?"

"I think Johnny would be drooling over you," I smirked, seeing her blush. "Go change and I'll wait for you guys up front, after you pay of course." I got up, finally relieving the numb feeling in meh butt. We then went to the food court and got some pretzels, so dang good pretzels at that. It was probably the best part of the day!

Next we went to a Zumiez store, pretty much the closest thing they got to a skate shop in the mall. I got a few new hoodies with _up lifting_ catch phrases on them like _Keep calm, Dream on_ or _Make art, not war._ I got a few different colored jackets, some of which were cut off around my forearm. And finally I got some new random Graphic Tees. It was pay back at Eagle for making me wait for hours and shopping. All's fair in shopping and war.

Azar, I can't believe I just said that.

**Yeah, I decided to go with Kat as the girl. Kat was made by ChinaLuv, and all rights go to her. **

**~Ally out**


	28. Insane Laughter

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**I don't own TT**

_Jay's POV….._

After many hours of torture, Eagle decided that we've had enough and let us go home. When we got to the Main room, I stood in shock as it was redecorated into a girl's world. Literally, if you went into Eagle's mind, this is what it would look like. The walls were covered in pink, purple, and yellow steamers, you couldn't even _see_ the ceiling since it was covered in a rainbow of balloons. Various girly and _sunshiney_ objects were placed around the room, like stickers. Presents filled a long table along a wall, and on another was a purple cake, three sheers high.

We never went this far for a birthday before, anyone's! Eagle loved it. She gave Ghost a huge hug and Cyclops a kiss on the cheek since they decorated.

We started the party with games, like truth or date or the ever famous pin the tail on the donkey. Cyclops must be a lot like a donkey because whenever someone, meaning Ghost or Eagle, went to put the pin on the poster they'd get it on Cyclop's butt instead.

Then we moved on to cake, each of us getting a large piece of the purple cake. The frosting was buttermilk and the cake itself was yellow. Total yummeh in Eagle's words, not mine.

Then came present time, Ghost gave his first. It was a pair of new leather gloves brown and without fingers. "It's supposed to help you with the throwing knives thing." Ghost explained them. Eagle gave him another hug before she went to Blade's gifts. Which were no chores for the rest of the week and one of her favorite and smallest blade. Then Cyclops gave her a remote control area projector. Meaning you turn the room into whatever you like, holographic of course. Eagle was really happy about that.

Then came my present. She now had about ten more pink shirts, five purple, and two pairs of jeans. Thanks to Starfire and I. I then gave her about fifty or so new knives. She was so happy that she started to jump up and down around the whole room. Girls.

I sighed, I'm a girl too. But I don't act like it. Weird. I guess I'm a "tomboy" or something like that. I'm many things. An artist, a somewhat goth, a skater, and a tomboy. The last one for sure. I would never be cut dead in anything girly, on my own free will. I guess I'm a jack of all trades. And my emotions change all the time, and I act differently. I think I have a small case of Personality Disorder, but I'm not sure.

The monks called it mood swings.

But whatever. Just enjoy the moment with Eagle and friends, I told myself.

_Two months later… January 2…._

Finally! After weeks of waiting, the holidays were over. Raven and the Titans let us come over for Christmas, each giving each other another a gift. I gave Raven a new spell book I found in the book store, Robin a new can of hair gel (_which he was really happy about)_, Cy some new parts for his car, Beast Boy a new game controller, Starfire a new _pink_ hat, and I even got Silkie a new bib. Don't ask me why, but Star said he loved them. We were stacked high from all the local _normal_ villains around this time of year. It gets really annoying, really quick when some random dude just trys to pick pocket you every five second.

Then New Years was celebrated by my team by Blade making us go on patrol and making sure the civvies didn't get into much trouble. Yay! (That was sarcasm to those of you who didn't catch that).

And finally, January 2, my favorite time of the year. Usually most people were too lazy or _cough_drunk_cough_ to go out, so I took the time to walk around in the park in peace. Snow fell lazily around, small children running around and the chilly breeze pushing against my warm cloak.

Thank Azarath I had winter cloaks, they were warmer and thicker, making me able to walk around in the cold weather like I was wearing a coat. I loved cold weather, it reminded me of Icy. And Azarath too, since it wasn't the _warmest_ place in the universe. Snow was like safe haven for me, or something like that.

Over the past few months, we barely had any villains, as in major villains. Like Meta humans or anything. Quite a few robberies though, but they all ended up with the robbers in the slammer.

As I walked, my mind clouded, leaving me unknown to what I was doing. As in walking into a snowball. I jumped back in shock and took a fighting stance, black flames forming around my hands.

"Whoops! Sorry there lil' lady!" Some teenage guy said to me, rubbing the back of his neck. He was wearing a huffy leather jacket and black jeans, and another guy, who looked _exactly_ like him, rolled his eyes.

"Who were you aiming for?" Some guy my age asked the one who hit me with a snowball, "None of us are even standing there!" This guy had short brown hair, showing his forehead, and had a heavy camo jacket.

"Seriously guys," a girl said walking up to them. "I'm gone for a _minute_ and you're already hitting random strangers…." I whipped the snow off my face, it left my nose numb. "Sorry…. Hey, aren't you part of that Dragons group? Jay or something?" I nodded, crossing my arms in front of my chest. I looked at the girl, she seemed older and the "leader" of the little group. She also seemed a little familiar.

"Oh, that's cool!" The original blond said to me. "I'm Lucas and this is my twin, Logan." He introduced the guy next to me. Logan slightly waved to me, rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Um… I think we've met before," the girl said to me. I looked at her, confused. But then I remembered her face. She was being held captive at the beauty store with me during Eagle's B-day.

"Uh, Kat right?" I scratched the back of my head. She nodded and shoved an elbow into the camo guy's side. He seemed like the quiet type, the ones who would surprise you at the last possible moment.

"I'm Jesse," he said, rubbing the spot where Kat hit him. "Now if you don't mind-"

"AHHHHHH!" I heard a girlish scream several yards ahead of me. I put my hood up and took off to the skies, looking for the cause. I saw a burst of flames in the corner of my right eye and heading towards it. In the middle of the flames was a girl, about 16, with bright red hair with bits of violet in it. She was screaming her head off, laughing like a crazy person. Probably because she was. Children near her ran away, frightened to death. The snow around the crazy girl was melting quickly.

"MUHAHAHAHA!" The girl laughed.

I decied to speak up. "Okay listen-"

"HAHAHAHA!" She laughed again, making me agitated.

"If you would just-"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Again with that annoying high pitched laugh. I growled a bit.

"Let me-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-" I got so annoyed that I yelled over top of her.

"YO!" I yelled, causing her to stop for a second. "Put down the flames and shut up before I send you a very. Bad. Place." I growled, getting into a fighting stance, mid air.

"Silly mortal," the girl said. "No one tells Midnight what to do." She chuckled as if I was a small child, making a fool out of herself. "No, run along before you hurt yourself."

I growled, a tree a few feet away exploded. Whoops. "Listen here Ginger, I don't care how I do it, but I'm going to make you stop." My eyes started to glow black, as they do when I'm angry. "Now. Put. The flames. Down." I growled again. The girl, or Midnight as she called herself, looked at me shocked.

Then she burst out laughing again.

I hate her laugh.

"Are you trying to put fear into my heart?" She tossed back her head and held on to her sides, laughing her butt off. She suddenly turned very serious. "It's not working," the flames grew until I had to cover my eyes. Once the flare wore off, I engulfed my hands in black flames, ready to smack down. "I'm warning you little girl, when you play with fire, you're going to get burned."

"Bring it on Red Head!" I yelled, mentally making my black fists that I _would_ have used on Ol' Rocko, aka Cinderblock, if my team hadn't cut in. Midnight's eyes widened for a second, but then she smirked. She shot a tendril of fire at me, but I moved one fist to cover me, while I punched with the other. Thank Azarath that the magic hand couldn't get burned.

She flew back a few feet, the fire following her. The snow continued to melt. "Is that best you can do?" She yelled at me. "I've seen leaves hit harder than you!" What? Focus Jay, focus.

As she had me confused for one second, she formed a circle of fire on the ground bellow me, then brought the flames up to me. It would have burned me if I hadn't put my shield up in time. She kept going with the flames, the inside of my little bubble started to boil.

Then the flames stopped. And I felt cold again. Colder actually. I looked and found myself wrapped in ice. What? I brought down my shield and used some magic to burst a hole in the roof of the ice. Once I got out of the hole, I saw something strange in front of me. Four random kids, with masks on, fighting Midnight. One used fire, and another used ice, both had a batch of blond hair above their masks, each going with their element.

Another boy, younger and with short brown hair was bending the fire around him. Well actually, he had formed an obsidian rock shield in front of him, as he pushed the flames back. And lastly, the girl was shooting lighting at Midnight.

So this is probably what it felt like when we took down those Hive kids back in Jump for the Titans. Confusion and more confusion. I shook it off and joined the fight. But instead of a straight on, I decided to just throw a tree at her. Nice huh?

The tree landed on her with a crack, the fire burning it up, but it didn't stop Midnight from falling to the ground many feet away. "And that's for trying to fry me," I muttered, dusting off my hands. Midnight groaned before sitting up and glaring at me.

"You've just made a big mistake and _huge_ enemy." Midnight growled at me.

"Don't be so full of yourself," The boy, who had the obsidian rock in front of him, said. He dropped the rock and sword formed in his hand, made out of steel. Matter bender, I'm betting. Midnight growled again, this time at the boy, before flames appeared around her and she flew off to the sky. I was going to follow her, but decided against getting burned out of the sky.

"Inferno, Blizzard, good job backing her off. Entity, try to work faster next time, we could have needed that shock wave if the Dragon girl didn't show up with her tree." The girl who was bending the lightning said. I narrowed my eyes. Dragon girl?

"I'll try Bolt, but you know I don't work well with fire," the guy in green said, his sword disappearing and being replaced by a snowboard. I don't know why though, the snow was too thin to board.

"Who are you people?" I asked, looking at the group. The girl had a black and white mask, much like Robin's and Speedy's, with a black body suit with random bolts of lightning surging through. The boy she was talking to had a dark green mask, with whites over his eyes, and different shades of green covering his body. The guy who bended fire had a fire themed suit, flames seemed to roll of him, with bright orange gloves, his mask literally had flames going off the sides. The guy who bended ice had a white and blue suit with bright white gloves, his mask was blue.

"We're the Gladiators," the flame guy, or Inferno I'm guessing answered.

"And we're taking over the superhero business here in Bear," Bolt told me, which I gaped at her.

Then burst out laughing.

**~Ally out**


	29. Gladiators

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**Don't own TT**

_Jay's POV…._

I know, it's kind of mean to laugh in their faces, but the Dragons have actually _claimed_ this city and to think that they could actually take it, it made me laugh. "Okay okay, what _crazy_ idea is making you do such a thing?" I asked the group as a hole. Inferno and Blizzard looked at each other and shrugged, and I saw Entity discreetly point to Bolt.

"Listen kid," Bolt told me. My eyebrows rose up. "You've had your fun, but it's time _real_ superheroes watch over the city and not some wanna be Titans." I growled. We've never been compared to the Titans before, but I could tell some people thought it.

"Oh, and the Gladiators are _so_ much better." I said, sarcastically. "I mean, it's still going with the ancient times theme. Titans and Gladiators were pretty much from the same myths." Bolt's eyes slowly turned black, like mine would if I were angry. It would scare most people, but _I'm _not most people.

"Oh yeah," Flame boy spoke up. "Why are you called the _Dragons_? Why do you got, a dragon in your basement?" I coughed, knowing it was true.

"Actually yeah, we do." Eagle said, landing right next to me, scaring the crap out of me. "Now what happened here?" She asked me. She was looking at the scorch marks on the grass and the half burnt tree.

"Some whack job with fire powers was burning up, so me and this _group_ fought her. But she got away." I told her, then I faced the _Gladiators_ again. "Okay, Dragons have claim of this city, you can help, but you can't be the main. If you want to be the next rising stars, I'd go to Gotham, I heard the Joker broke out." the two blond boys paled and Bolt subconsciously took a step back.

"Dude," Entity said. "Why did we have to come here anyway?" He sounded like my sister, the monotonous, sarcastic, slightly loner person of the group. In ours, it used to be Ghost, but it grew to me more.

"_Because_," Bolt said simply. She slightly motioned me, but I didn't understand, but the rest of her team did. "I'll be back," she said to me. That caused me to smile. Before I knew it, I was acting like a robot.

"Ter-min-a-tor moment," I said in a robotic like voice. Eagle rolled her eyes, smiling along. Fire and Ice dudes chuckled, and even Entity cracked a smile.

"Hey," Nellie appeared in front of me. I fell over, causing several people to look at me strangely. "What's going on…. I feel a disturbance in the force." I chuckled slightly, Nellie always knew how to keep jokes going.

"Very funny Nellie," I muttered, standing up again and dusting off snow off my butt. The Gladiators looked at Eagle for an explanation.

"She's talking to a ghost." She said, and they paled. "Calm down, it's not going to hurt you." Nellie raised her eyebrow at _it's_ but let it slide.

"I'm going back to HQ, want me to tell Blade about these guys?" She motioned to the new group. I nodded and Nellie disappeared once again.

"How come you can talk to ghosts?" Entity asked, seemingly curious. He didn't pale like the rest did, but raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, you know, death, tragedy , yada yada…." My voice faded, thinking about many months ago. "So, are we going to be civil about this or shall I get my leader and let _her_ settle it out?" My voice regained again.

Flame boy rubbed his chin. "Hmmm…. Sounds inviting…. How about we settle this out later, just you and me?" He winked at me, and scrunched my nose in disgust. Ice boy, right next to him, slapped him in the back of his head.

"No flirting." He said to him. They seemed to be brothers…. Wait a second… The hair styles, the same voices…. I bet if I read their minds I could prove who I thought they were.

"We'll be in touch," Eagle said, before jumping into the sky and flapping her wings. She went to the HQ without me.

"I know who you all are…" I muttered making sure no one was around. "Kat," her eyes widened, or at least the whites of her mask did.

"How did you-"

"You have the same hair cut and the same voice, doesn't take a genius to piece it together….. but don't worry, I won't tell." I said, smirking now that I knew I was right. "As my friend just said, we'll be in touch." I disappeared through a portal which I now found myself in the coziness of the main room. Cyclops installed a chimney, so a warm fire was going. Usually, people's houses would look like a wreck after the holidays, but since we celebrated at the Titan's, and we patrolled, ours didn't.

I spelled warm cocoa brewing and saw Nellie and Blade talking in the kitchen. "Hey guys," I said to them and Blade waved to me.

"So, what's going on with the Gladiators?" Blade asked me. "Are they good?" I gave a so and so sign. They could be better, but they seemed pretty good. They just didn't realize their full potential as a team. "Good, cause I need someone to watch over the city for a week or two." I looked up and saw that she was smiling. "We're going to Japan!"

For once in my short life time, I gave out a girly scream. "Japan! Are you serious?" Blade nodded and I gave her a hug. "Vacation time, vacation time, vacation time!" Blade chuckled at my antics.

"It's a good thing, cause you can teleport here if they ever run into trouble." Blade supplied, then she started pouring the hot cocoa into five cups.

"Yeah, and now I get to learn new meditation techniques from Japanese monks!" I squealed in delight, causing a pot behind us to explode. "Whoops, should probably start training myself huh?" Blade chuckled before handing me a mug. "When are we going?"

"Tomorrow." She stated, and Cyclops, Ghost and Eagle came into the Main Room, probably smelling the Hot Cocoa from their rooms. "I already told them." She murmured to me. I felt the cocoa warm me, from my numb nose to my toes and up to my ears. Such a good feeling.

"I'll contact the Gladiators later," Blade told me, "I was the one who told them to come here in the first place." I paused.

"You were? Why?" I took another sip, careful not to burn my tongue. "I think we're doing just dandy without them." Blade shrugged.

"Couldn't hurt to have more help." She told me wisely.

_Later that day…._

I was resting on the couch, contemplating my next painting and what to back when suddenly four people walked in the room. The Gladiators, I could tell without looking up. "Greetings," I said, before getting into a lotus position and meditating. _"Ego sum vox,"_ I chanted in a whisper so no one could hear.

"What are you doing?" Kat or Bolt asked me. I didn't stop meditating and ignored her.

"She meditating," Blizzard said, "Her people do it all the time to control their magical powers." Well, at least he got the facts straight.

"Whatever man," Inferno said, tapping his foot. "I just wish that sword girl would get here so we can start watching over the city and beat some bad guy-"

"I'm here," Blade said, walking through the door. I groaned. The one time that no one is using the TV or in the room and it's _silent_ people just decide and waltz in here and start talking. "No, we're going to be going to Japan," I smirked, "for a few days and I'd wish that you'd watch over the city. Once we get back, we'll take turns defeating villains, and help each other out if needed." I gave up meditating and looked over to the group, standing in front of the TV.

Bolt scratched her chin. "Hmmm… sounds like a fair deal."

"Oh, and if you need any help while we're away, Jay will be able to teleport to you guys." Blade informed them. Bolt rolled her eyes, the blonds looked unaffected by that, and Entity had a smile tugging at his lips though he was trying to hide it.

"Okay," Blade said to me. "Start packing, we leave in the morning." I nodded, phasing through the couch and floor and going to my room.

I packed a few cloaks, but mostly civvies. I packed jeans and regular T-shirts, but also some ropes from Azarath, being dark blue and violet colors. They were worn by meditational students. Monks used to take classes to children on how to control their emotions. I first went into the class, just Raven and I, when I was three, but I took the class until I left, when I was about 7. I've had them refitted so I could still wear them, but it didn't feel the same.

Soon enough, I brought another bag full of paints, brushes, books, IPod, and my yo-yo. Everything was ready. Before I knew it, I was waking up to the sun washing over my face. "Ugh, I can't feel my toes again." I whispered, trying to wiggle my toes. I fell asleep without the covers and I was freezing.

"Yeah yeah," Blade said, walking into my room. "Wake up, we're leaving in like, five minutes." I bolted up right, looking at the clock over my head. It said 11 o'clock. I over slept? I never over sleep, like ever! I got up, pushing Blade out of my room so I could change. I was making a portal for the whole team to Japan, instead of an eight hour flight in a private jet, so I guess there wasn't a huge rush. I got into some civvies clothes, being some black skinny jeans, a black undershirt, and a white T-shirt with a Japanese symbol meaning power.

I walked up to the roof, my bags floating on a black circle. I've never made a portal so far before, different dimensions didn't count, and I wasn't exactly sure of myself. I saw my whole team, plus the Gladiators standing there, looking at me. I sighed. "Okay, if we are caught by a snag, do not blame me." I told them before opening up a portal that _should_, I repeat, _should_ take us to Blade's home.

We walked into the portal, right before I gave the _new_ team a thorough talk about if they went into my room, they won't live to tell the tale after. Once I saw the twins pale faces and Bolt frowning I realized I was very scary when I wanted. Really intimidating too. First to go through was Blade, then Cyclops, then Eagle, then Ghost and finally me.

My first impression of Japan was _this isn't Japan! _I stared at the white buildings, tall as skyscrapers and floating bubbles. "I told you all," I muttered, rubbing my head. I gave a good look around, tons of the buildings surrounded us, but there weren't any streets. Instead cars were _flying_ above us, going in rush hour mode. I looked up and saw no sun, but water. We're under the sea. I saw a slight gleam that looked like a bubble. "And now we're in a bubble under the sea probably a few hundred years in the future, great, just great." I muttered to myself, rubbing my on coming head ache.

"You!" I saw a group of spandexes people walk up to us. They were dressed like superheroes. "You should know it isn't safe to be out during rush hour!" The older, tallest, and most intimidating one in the group said to us. In the group were mostly 20 year olds, but there were a few teenagers too.

"Sorry," Blade muttered sarcastically. "Our friend here," she glared at me from behind her mask, "got us cut in a rip or knot or whatever you called it."

"It's called a snag. Say it with me, sn-ag." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Really," a 20s year old women next to the "leader" said. "Then where are you from?" I looked at her, and sensed a magically aura around her. Every mage had one, even I. She seemed surprised to find someone talking about _snags_ of all things.

"Bear City," Eagle answered, slightly in awe with the buildings. The superheroes gave her a confused pair of looks. "You know, the Bear City, home of the Bear City Grizzlies." Again another pair of confused looks.

"2013," I said simply. Some of them paled and the mage looked impressed. "So…. How far in the future are we?" My team gave me a few confused looks.

"As of right now, it's Year 3000." The leader said, his eyes staring at us in shock. Wait isn't that a song, by the Jonas Brothers? Weird….

"So, if you don't mind." Ghost cut in, crossing his arms in front of him and looking at me, which I returned with a glare. "Can' we go home now?"

"But I wanna see the city!" Eagle exclaimed.

"Oh yes, you must see our city, it is most joyous." a perky women said on the other side of the leader. Great, another Starfire, just what I needed.

Blade looked at me and I shrugged. "Fine whatever,"

"Yay!" Eagle said, launching herself into hug with Blade, then following the superhero group.

I looked at the portal, I needed to get it down to the detail if I wanted to go back right where we left off. Taking in the details, it's a complicated magic thing, too difficult for me to explain, I closed the portal and followed after my team.

**I was listening to bunch of old songs, and I ended up getting into Jonas Brothers **_**Year 3000**_** song, and it inspired me. Hehe, I think I'm going to have fun with this one.**

**~Ally out**


	30. The Future

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**Hello!**

**I don't own TT**

**On with da story!**

_Jay's POV….._

Well… Let's just say the future is freaky. Like, the Jonas Brothers' song was like a prediction or something. I've never seen so many Boy Band posters in my life, and I live in 2012! Plus the whole living under water thing… freaky.

I'm pretty sure I could have found some of my relatives if I tried. But I didn't feel like it. I'm also pretty sure it would have created a rip in the space time continuum or something. I just followed the group as we walked down the pathways.

Some older people were out and about, but I didn't see any kids. Everyone had a weird hairstyle. The men had their hair colored unnatural looking colors like pink, purple, or orange. The women had their hair up in Star Wars like hair dos. I even saw a few floating above the ground on small green discs.

People seemed happy, and if you ran into someone, they'd help you up and apologize before saying they'd buy you coffee. It was so… nice.

I hate the future.

Soon enough we reached the Main Street of the city, a government looking building stood in front of us, looming over and casting a shadow. The superheroes of this time walked in without hesitation and so did Eagle, Ghost and Cyclops. Wow. You don't walk into the building without making sure that you're completely safe, dimwits. I'm pretty sure that's why Blade made me second in command and not Cyclops. Cause I'm not a dimwit.

I checked over my shoulder, making sure no one was following us. Blade gave a more thorough look and I tapped into my mind reading powers, searching for any threatening thoughts.

We were fine. But I did find one guy was about to propose to the girl right next to him. I walked inside, knowing the girl was just playing the guy and would say no.

Once the scene was done, Blade walked in also, a little chest-fallen. "You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?" She asked me, leaning against the wall. I shrugged and hurried up to catch up with the group. The new superheroes of right now, were talking about some new religion they cocked up in the past fifty years. It was called the _Cause_ and its leader the _Core_. Bunch of rubbish to me, but it really seemed to entrance the rest of my team.

Bunch of weak minded dimwits, I thought at them, believing whatever you hear. The two teams were staring in awe at a painting of a man in pure white, with white fire behind him. I'm guessing that's the Core, I thought to myself again. I didn't see what was so… Awestruck about it. I mean, it looked like a regular man, tan complexion, broad shoulders, and straight jaw line. The only things that struck me was he had white hair when he looked only 25.

"The _Core_ is our center of life, meaning to live every day." The leader said, his voice felt like it was programmed. "He is our creator and savior, and we shall be grateful forever." Or until a few hundred years when you forget about the man, I thought getting annoyed by all this religious crap. I'm not a very religious person, any religion really. I was raised on Azarath where the only religion is to serve my father, which I did, and be nice and quiet and peaceful, which I did for the most part. So, I was able to turn down Earth religion quite easily once I got here. It clouded your brain and gave you unclear thoughts. Not something an Empath should have. Plus the thoughts gave me headaches. You should see me on Sunday mornings, ugh, It's like I'm able to blow the roof of the place with so many churches going on.

The man on the painting suddenly walked out a door, and the superheroes fall to their knees, including my group. A sharp pain entered my brain, but I pushed it off. I gave them a wiry look before turning towards the man, or the _Core_ should I say. When the Core saw the people bowing he gave them a short nod, but then he saw me standing and his brow furrowed. "Who is this child and where does she come from?" He asked anyone but me.

"I'm someone who doesn't believe in religion." I muttered, picking the dirt out of my finger tips. The Core rose an eyebrow before he chuckled.

"I believe you're from Azarath no?" I gave a short nod. "They never believe a word I preach to them, even though it's true." I rolled my eyes. "Though you see to have a more powerful aura than most Azarathians…." I gave him a look, he could read auras, maybe he's a sorcerer.

"My father is the king, or was the king, he's probably, more than likely dead by now… unless they made immortality spell for him…." I wondered aloud, not realizing what I was saying.

"Hehe, I doubt that." The Core chuckled lightly again. "The world hasn't been up to magic like that lately. But anyways, your aura is _much_ stronger than that. Are you a blessed child?" I gave him a strange look. A bless child, what the heck was that? "A blessed child, you know, a child that has been blessed with the powers of a higher power, often called their child. I believe Jesus of the Bible was one of the more known ones of your time." Oh, one of those. The Core signaled the group to rise.

"If I am, I have no idea….." I muttered, thinking aloud again. Most of the future group of superheroes were glaring at me, but some were now looking at me in awe too.

"Most don't," the Core said, chuckling. "I didn't realize I was a blessed child until I was twenty-two…. And now, I'm ruler of this world." He said proudly, boasting in his own glory. I guess he had the right too, I mean, he's like this all powerful guy with the world literally at his fingertips. "Come children, why are you in the future?" The Core asked, now wondering why we were here. Wait, how did he know we were from the past? Probably because of our hair.

"Portal snag…." I muttered, rubbing the back of my head. The Core nodded like he understood. So did know magic, well all right. We walked along with the Core, as he talked about his great and peaceful nation and city. To me, it sounded a lot like Azarath. Minus the magic.

"Master," Ghost said to the Core. Wait, _what?_ Master? "We wish to be cleansed of all Earthly filth at your hands." My team began to bow again. What the hell? Cleansed, as in bathe, by the Core, as in _him_! I knew my team was _weird_ but not _this_ weird. I watched my team in shock as the Core chuckled lightly at them.

"I will cleanse anyone who asks. I will show you the true light." He turned to me. "Do you wish to join them in the ceremony?" I stepped back. The progress on my team was too fast to be natural. If it had been a few weeks, even days, I would have thought this was normal. But minutes? That wasn't faith, that was…..I don't know what it was, but it wasn't true. I felt another sharp pain enter my head, but this time more intense. I've felt this pain before, something was trying to enter my mind. Something was trying to take over my mind, as in, mind control.

"Never in a million years," I spat, suddenly finding the truth. I stepped back, holding my hands out in a fighting stance.

"Oh, you've already been through a thousand, can't we just speed up the process a bit?" The Core said, like the _Joker_ would. This guy was probably crazy, just like the Joker. Only he could control minds. "Before me, the world was evil, destructive, and merciless." The Core continued. "Now it's perfect. Everything I touch is perfect…. And you, my powerful beauty, I plan on touching very… thoroughly….. I see you still have your own purity, I shall replace it with my own." My eyes widened. He's a pedo and perv!

"You-You-You monster!" I said, backing up even more, just to be blocked by the leader and the mage. The grabbed me from behind and pinned my arms behind my back. The Core laughed at my words, then he moved onto my friends. He touched Eagle's forehead, and lone and behold, her eyes staring to glow orange. Orange? That's not pure at all! It's the opposite. He touched Blades forehead, then Cyclops, and then finally Ghost's. I struggled harder against my captors with every new pair of glowing lights.

"Hahaha!" He laughed in my face. Literally, he was two inches away from my face. The man had _no_ sense of boundaries. I saw a glob of spit fly in the air and land on. My. CHEEK! I've never felt more grossed out in my life. "You'll join me now, Young Mage….. Maybe be a general of my army or even a teacher of magic to young ones." He leaned in to touch my forehead, right where my chakra was.

Let it be known to not touch my chakra.

Especially when it's glowing a bright green color.

Green! Why is my chakra green? I yelled inside my head as the Core was shot across the room. I smirked at him, momentarily forgetting about my chakra. "Face it Core, you can't touch this." In a sick, twisted way, my mind starting mentally playing _You Can Touch This_ by some guy in the 90s.

Ah, my mind, in the crazies of times, is still, the craziest. That brings me great joy.

"Why you little-" the Leader of the superhero group growled at me. He was about to punch me in the gut but the Core held him back.

"Ah-ah-ah, I like this one…. She's much harder to gain her trust." The Core spoke of me like I was some toy, something I could be bought and misplaced or sold again.

"That's because she's not just any ordinary kid or mage," the mage to my right side. I saw a bright green glow coming from that side, but I chose to ignore it. She pressed deep into my neck and the glow stopped. "She has been marked by the Dead King." The Core paled, and took a step away from me.

"Who?" I asked, while looking over my shoulder. I wanted to know what she was doing pointing into my neck.

"The Dead King?" The Core sputtered. "Are you positive?" The mage nodded and the Core's eyes hardened from their sudden fear. "Then we must kill her before she gains her true powers and destroys us all."

Say what?

Kill me? Isn't that a little too far? To people the people of the future, no. I felt the leader tighten his grip on me when he heard kill her. Well, I guess it's a great time to split. "Sorry dudes," I said to my team. "But I'm going to have to come back to you." I saw confusion cross the Core's face and I smirked as a black energy surrounded me and took me away. Gotta love teleportation.

I didn't know _where_ I was going, but I was going there. Soon enough I found myself wandering the alleyways in the night. Many people walked passed me, but never stopped to actually look at me. I could sense something from all of them, fear.

Fear radiated off of them like the stench of gym socks on a warm summer day. It was almost too much to bare. Thankfully I didn't have to for that long.

"Do you think she can help?" I heard an old man whisper to my right. For once, they were looking right at me.

"I'm sensing something different about this girl." The other man whispered back. "She doesn't believe and she doesn't fear." That was true, if they were talking about the Core.

"Are you talking about _him_." I whispered to him. I was guessing they weren't exactly allowed to speak his name around these parts. The two men nodded. "Can you help me get my friends back?" They nodded again. "I'll help." They both smirked and I followed them to a sewage pipe. Why are all hidden bases under ground? I asked myself as I lowered myself in.

**~Ally out**


	31. War

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**So….**

**I don't own TT… **

**I have no idea what happened in the last chapter… I wanted to end it with her singing Year 3000 by Jonas Brothers, but I guess I had a little…. Change of plans…..**

**Heh, I like this one better, more excitement!**

_Ghost's POV…._

_Master_

_Master_

_Find Jay_

_Serve Master _

_Kill Jay_

_Follow the Cause _

_Do as the Core tells _

_Orange lights_

_Pretty lights _

_Serve the Core... Follow the Cause…. Serve the Core._

_Jay's POV….._

What did I get myself into? Why am I being trained by old men to save something I don't even care about? Oh yeah, I'm a hero, that's what heroes are supposed to do.

And my friends are brain washed, so they also needed my help.

Yeah, I guess I was right about the whole bad future thing. Well, it was kind of fun being in a room, packed full of recruits that had _no_ training at all. Once I pass this small test, I'll be showing them the ropes. I thought to myself. Ugh, let's just get this over with. There we go again, the mood swings.

The test was simple. First few to get over the line wins. Going over many obstacles and hellfire, you'd make it to the line. Last ones over have to start over. I've done harder with my eyes closed. Actually yeah, Blade had us do similar tests, some with our eyes closed, and I passed with high marks. I cracked my knuckled as I made my way to the front. Most of the people here were older than me, at least 20-30s year olds. A group of men pointed towards me and laughed. Dimwits.

I decided _not_ to use my powers on this, just to make it as challenging to others. Just using the skills Blade taught me and the insane calmness I achieved from the monks. "Let's get this rolling, I have some friends to save." I muttered, waiting for everyone else to fall in line.

"_Recruits," _A voice said over the intercom. _"Today, is you're test to join the resistance. Those who pass with gain access as soldiers, and those who don't will remain recruits. The test starts…. Now!"_ No one ready for the starting, many people stood in shock. I, however, took this as an opportunity to actually _move._ I jumped over the plasma guns, dodging several of the bullets, passed the land mines, and hurdled the brick wall. Simple enough.

Once I got over the brick wall, I crossed the finish line, dusting off my hands. I'd barely broken a sweat on that course. "Okay," a thirty year old women next to me said. I didn't see her on the course, so I guessed she was already a soldier. "How did you just break the course record?"

"Oh, I've had training before." I just said, waiting for the others to cross the line. After exactly thirty-three seconds, people starting crossing the line. The group of men who laughed at me earlier seemed out of breath, but had a pretty good time. When they saw me, relaxed and not sweaty, their shoulders slumped. After five more minutes, the rest of the people crossed the line, by that time, they weren't allowed to be soldiers.

"_Would the people with a time higher than 3 minutes please leave the room." _The intercom said again once everyone was done. _"Someone will direct you from there."_ I watched as about half the room went outside, while the rest stayed. _"Today, we've have two new course records. One for the youngest person to complete the track and two for the fastest time. Both of those go to Lieutenant Colonel Jay of Unit 557."_ I smiled. I was already a Lieutenant. Hm, I wonder who was the Colonel of the unit was. I was technically second in charge of the unit, after the Colonel. Then it goes to the General. I was guessing the Colonel was the girl I talked to before. _"First Lieutenant goes to Rich Rivers, Second goes to Joina Micks, and the rest of you are Sergeants."_ I smiled, this felt like my old team. _"I leave you in the hands of Colonel Kelly Clark."_ The women I talked to earlier saluted and turned towards us.

"Lieutenant Jay, would you join me up here please?" She said, and I nodded standing next to her in the best soldier's stance I could muster. "ATTENTION!" She yelled, causing all the soldiers to stand straight. "We've been assigned as one of the few units to go and attack the Core head on." She said, starting to sound like a total war lord. "The next two days will be the hardest in your life. We plan to attack from above, going in with full force hoping to flush them out while other units go in to cut the building's power for our advantage. After that is done, the remanding troops will be sent out to help out where ever." She said our plan. I honestly hoped there wasn't any spies in the group. So I did a quick scan of the minds finding one to stick out to me.

_Serve the Core….. Follow the Cause…. Figure out the plan…._ It was the First Lieutenant, Rick Rivers thinking that. Brain washed. Once the Colonel told the troops to start training I pulled her aside. "We have a traitor." I said simply.

She raised an eyebrow. "Who and how do you know?"

"Rich Rivers, and I can read minds….." I tapped into her basic thoughts. "Why are you thinking of lunch at a time like this?" I asked, her eyes widening in shock.

"Very well… I'll have him debriefed and held in captivity…. We won't let this guy get our plans." The Colonel gave me a short salute, which I returned, before going off towards Rich's direction.

I took it as a mission to improve myself in firearms, they were just like the guns from 2012, but they had some non-lethal blast coming from it. And it was unlimited, so that was a plus.

I mastered the gum within hours, so for the rest of time I gave the rest of the group pointers.

_Two days Later….._

I stocked my many guns against the straps and tightened my black combat boots. The army made us wear black army paints and grey tank tops, along with several gun holsters on our sides or backs. I felt like an actually soldiers like I saw in the movies. I stood by the entrance with my Colonel and other unit leaders. "You all ready?" The General asked us in ear pieces.

"Good to go," my Colonel muttered back for the whole group.

"Attack when ready." He said back. My Colonel nodded and gave a signal for everyone to move. My unit took to the roof and waited for a sound of fighting. The other units would be coming from the front doors and attacking from head on. I picked the locks on the ceiling windows, another trick I picked up in the army, and waited for the rest of my unit go in. After I checked over my shoulders I followed in, levitating.

It was a battle ground. As it would think too. I saw the superheroes fight the soldiers, my team fight them as well. All around me, shots were firing and screams of pain filled my ears. Pure torture. Now I understood why war veterans didn't come back the same as they once were. I brought out one of my guns and started firing at anyone who tried to touch me. I once had to beat a guy's head with the butt of my gun since he was so close.

I looked around the whole battle field, and the one thing that struck me odd was I didn't see the Core fighting. The only way to stop mind control is to stop the controller. I knew this was true, so I had to take him out. I gave a mental picture of the whole building, seeing the sneak units going up to the power grid and the battle I was in now. Then I saw an orange aura in a large room a few doors down. My eyes popped open and I headed toward it. It had to be him, who else could it?

I went to the room, to find the Core kneeling at a base of a statue. It was of an old man, and I've never seen it before. "This is my father, the one who gave me my powers." The Core said to me, not stopping from kneeling. "The power I have to destroy you… even If you are a daughter of the Dead King."

"Okay, before I kill you and all that." I said, causally looking at my gun, unaffected by his words. "Who is this Dead King you speak of? And how am I his daughter?" The Core laughed and looked at me finally.

"He is the King of the Underworld…. He goes by many names, Hades, Osiris, Pluto, even Kisin." I raised my eyebrow. I knew three of the names, but not the last one. So, a death god? Okay. "He has chosen you as a child…. He has never done that before, or very often at least." Oh, one of those Blessed Child things. "That would explain the green glow and the skull mark on your neck." I reached for my neck, where the mark was. Over the past two days, I've gotten a good look at it. "You're one of the most powerful beings I've ever seen…. It's shame I have to kill you." I growled, my hands ignited in a black fire.

We attacked at the same time, charging each other with magic fire. We matched each other perfectly, evenly set out for each other. Neither one of us could get the upper hand. As I fought, my eyes turned into a soul sucking black, as they did as I got angry. "Give up child!" The Core yelled at me. "You shall never beat the great Core!" Great now he was boasting about himself. I growled, and it wasn't like my normal growls, this one sounded like a wild dog and bounced off the walls.

Before I knew what I was doing, the fire on my hands turned a bright green, the color my chakra and mark had been glowing. Around me, thousands of ghosts appeared, only to my eye of course. "I shall take you down," I growled, now throwing my fire at his chest.

I've never felt this much power in my hands. It felt weird, but good. Every burst of fire I shot, it landed on his chest.

Before long I had him backed against a wall, holding his chest in pain. "You took my friends minds, you wanted to kill me, you made me do this….." Before I knew it I was screaming. A painful scream. I didn't know why for a few seconds, but then I felt something burning me. I opened my eyes, still screaming to find myself surrounded in a green fire circle. The Core was entrapped also, screaming in pain.

I felt something rush into my soul, if that's possible, and attack me. It hurt at first but after a while, it felt…. Good? No, pleasing. Like I've been waiting for this for a while, but hadn't noticed. I was still screaming though.

After many minutes of the fire, it settled and I fell to my knees. "What-what did you do to me?" The Core asked me, leaning against the wall, out of breath. "I feel… powerless." He seemed so pale from before, and his hair turned from white to grey in seconds. I smirked.

"Good," I said before fainting.

_Ghost's POV…._

"I must protect my culture," I muttered as I charged at the different soldiers. "These people are bad and must join our Cause." I punched a random guy in nose. I kept twitching, along with my friends. It happened every so often, a cause from our ceremony of Cleanse. No, this isn't right. I thought. "I must fight." I said, blocking off my thoughts.

Then a blinding light flashed through the room, and I had my body and mind under control once again. I dropped the guy I was about to punch and saw my team looking around. I counted everyone but Jay. "Where-" Then I finally heard the scream. It was her scream. I would recognize it anywhere. "Jay!" I yelled.

I ran to the source of the scream, a room where the Core and Jay were covered in wall of green fire. I heard both of their screams, but only worried about Jay. Then it just stopped. Jay fell to her knees, but she looked different. Her hair had turned a bright _green_ like the fire she was trapped in, she had a more natural skin tone, and she seemed spark power.

"What-what did you do to me?" The Core asked her, he seemed weak, compared to Jay and her power. "I feel….. powerless."

I felt Jay smirk. "Good," and then she fainted to the floor. I checked up on her before seeing Blade push Core into the wall and getting a pair of hand cuffs, where I had no idea where she got them. I picked Jay up and headed towards the closest hospital wing, which was close since we were just at war. I stayed by Jay's side while the nurses checked Jay for any harm. Blade took the Core in and the people were rejoicing.

Over time, Jay was going back to her normal looking self, the blue hair returning and her normal skin. Her powerful aura didn't fade though, instead it was just trapped inside her. I smiled at her as she slept. She looked so peaceful. And so darn cute.

**P.S. I will not be updating on Firday, Saturday, or Sunday. Busy weekend, and I want to check up to my chapters. You see, I like being a few chapters a head of my story, gives me reassurance or something, so I'm just wrote this, chapter 31 and I published chapter 30 today so I want to get a head a bit. It'll help me out a bit.**

**Sorry to those who like my story, but I honestly won't have time to update. But I gotta say, I'm loving how this is turning out. **

**P.P.S. I'm going to end this story in a few chapters. Like ten or so. But don't worry, I plan on making a sequel. I love Jay too much to give her up. :D**

**~Ally out**


	32. Hell

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**Hola! Time for some…. I'm going to call it hell…. Hehe.**

**You'll get it later.**

**On with da story and I don't own TT!**

_Jay's POV…. Somewhere very very cold….._

I sat up very slowly, not remembering what just happened. It was cold here, I felt like my fingers and toes were going to be frozen off. I looked around, noticing that I wasn't in the room I was before, instead I was in a graveyard. Well, not an actually graveyard, but it did have that feeling. And tombstones. And old statues that seemed to look down at you. The room was dark as night, a chilly breeze was brushing against my skin. Even though it was pitch black, I could see fine. Above me, a few hundred feet, was a ceiling, no wait, a dirt ceiling! Maybe it wasn't a cave and just a cave!

"Child," a powerful, yet soft voice echoed throughout the cave. It was the kind of voice a great kind would have. Someone you would _want_ as you're leader. Or even a father. "I'm guessing you're wondering where you're here and what here is?"

"Yes and I'm guessing some kind of cave…." I muttered, looking for the voice.

"You are here because I summoned you." The voice said to me, he sounded more and more like a father with each passing moment. "You've just woken up you're powers, given by me." I rose my eyebrow. "I've just wanted to help you understand what's going on…. Why you're hair is green." My eyes widened and I reached for a strand of hair. Sure enough, it was a bright color, the same color as my mark. "I'll explain that later…. Right now, well it's no cave…. And much bigger than this room… well, you're in hell as people of your time calls it." My eyes widened larger, to the size of plates.

"So wait, that makes you the… Death King?" I whispered, the realization finally hitting me hard. Even though I spoke softly, he could still hear me.

"Yes child, but you may call me Hades, a more _known_ name for me in your world." I nodded, glad that he wasn't calling me his daughter or telling me to call him…._dad_. "This would be called the Underworld then, and in case you're wondering, no, I'm not a demon…. Trigon, you're half sister's father, is a ruler of Tartarus, and where I come in and just make sure the whole population of the Tartarus doesn't go up to the mortal world."

I nodded, trying to wrap my head around this. "So, you're like a protector or something?" I scratched my forehead, and Hades mumbled a short yeah. "So, Hades, why are you called a King then?"

"Well… it's hard to explain…. It's like I rule over the different dimensions of the Underworld. Each belonging to a different breed. One it the Ghost World, another is the vampire dimension, another is Tartarus, where demons or evil people go, the Spirit Dimension, where the normal people go and have their souls tested. If they're normal, they stay there along with thousands of others, if their evil they go to Tartarus, and if they're good, they go to Heaven, which is out of my domain."

"So…. This mark I have… what does it mean, _exactly_?" I reached for my neck, right where the mark was.

"Oh, it means that I've chosen you as a warrior, or The Warrior of the Dead, or as some people may call it, a daughter…. In Ancient Greek times, these people would be called demigods." Ugh, so many names, it was hard to remember! Of course I knew some demigods from Greek history, I read a lot remember, like the ever famous Hercules, or Perseus, or Orion, or Helen of Troy.

"Would that make _you_ a god then?" I had many questions, but I'm pretty sure not all of them were going to be answered.

"Well…. No, I'm not a god, but I was thought of like a god back then." I nodded, finding Hades confusing.

"You called me a warrior before… I'm not going to be a grim reaper or anything, collecting souls at you're word?" Hades laughed a little, it surprised me. Back in myths, he was thought of as the hate filled one, never speaking to the other gods. Serious. He was picked out as the bad one since he dealt with death, but in all honesty, they were all bad back then. Selfish and rude. So, when he laughed, it made me jump a bit.

"No," Hades said, laughingly. "I just wanted someone who I can teach to, someone who might be able to help others in the mortal world with my powers." I nodded, so I was like a middle man of some sort. "Plus, I'll need some help up there. There have been rumors that Trigon has been planning to attack Earth again. With a demon school of some sort." My eyes narrowed. I remembered the demon that invaded my home many months ago. It seemed so long, like a different life time really.

"I've contacted one of the students, he said that he was planning on doing something… something big." I said, sharing my information.

If I could see him, Hades probably would have nodded. "Very well…. You must leave soon, you're physical body is waking up. For your knowledge, I'll tell you this about you're powers. At first, I will make you're powers slowly grow into you. Like once you master one power level, I'll move your powers up to the next one so you can improve. The only reason why you were so powerful today was because your life was endangered and it seemed like a pretty good time to introduce you to… here." I nodded, feeling myself fading from the area. "I will see you later, my Warrior." I smiled before disappearing completely.

_Year 3000…. Medical Wing….._

I opened my eyes and felt the blinding white sheets around me. I felt sore in some places, but other than that, I was fine. Slowly, I sat up, seeing my team in different chairs surrounding me. They were all sleeping, and I was happy that they were normal again. Then I sighed, the last time I woke up like this, two people I knew had…. Passed on. I checked my hair and it was it's normal blue. Maybe it was just a cause of the green fire.

"Please… Don't take her….. Please….." I heard Ghost mutter in his sleep. I wonder what he's dreaming about. He started to twitch and sweat. Bad dream, I should wake him. I gently shook him, but that was enough. He bolted up right in his chair, sweat on his forehead. "Jay?" He asked, relieved to see me up.

"Sup sleepy head?" I asked, rubbing my sore limbs. I called anyone who I just woke up sleepy head. It was a habit Raven got me into. "Ready to go home?" Ghost nodded before waking the others. I concentrated, remembering the portal I closed when we first got here. Once I was _sure_ that it was correct, my team was all awake, each giving a short hug before climbing into the portal. When I walked in, I was afraid of opening my eyes. "Please tell me I got the right place this time." I begged to my team, who all chuckled.

"Yeah," Blade said, and I sighed, finally opening my eyes. I saw the Gladiators looking at us, confused. "You are not going to believe what we just went through." Blade said, so matter a factly.

"Why did you just come back?" Inferno asked us. "You just left like, two seconds ago!" I was off by two seconds? Whoops. We all ignored that question and I spoke up first.

"God, I just want to go to Japan so I can relax!" I exclaimed. I turned towards my team. "By the way, I'm never going to war again, even if your butts are on the line." Ghost rolled his eyes and put his arm over my shoulders. I flinched a bit, but didn't object. I'm pretty sure my cheeks were on fire. I also saw Entity glaring at me. No! Ghost! He was glaring at Ghost! For what though?

"War?" Bolt asked, intrigued. I nodded, remembering those few moments of pure chaos.

"You don't want to know," Eagle said, groaning a bit. I smiled slightly. "I agree with Jay, let's just go to Japan-"

"But this time we're flying by jet." Cyclops said, and I rolled my eyes in response. I followed my team, our bags on floating black circles, given by me. We did have a jet, but it wasn't that useful, since I could teleport us. But, Cyclops did take forever to make it, so it should be good to fly.

I climbed into a pod in the back, since the ship was much like the Teen Titans' ship. Blade took the middle pod, Ghost to the right hanger, Eagle to the left and Cyclops in the front. "Let's roll!" I heard Eagle through the intercom.

To say our trip was long, well, that would be an understatement. Luckily I was able to pass the time listening to the radio. And then one of my favorite songs came on. Blown Away by Carrie Underwood. I, not knowing the intercom was still on, began to sing on the top of my lungs to the music.

"_Dray lightning cracks across the skies."_ I start singing. I didn't even notice everyone's eyes widen, I just went with the music.

"_Those storm clouds gather in her eyes,  
Her daddy was a mean ole mister  
Her mama was an angel in the ground.  
The weather man called for a twister,  
She prayed blow it down!" _ I sung my heart out, knowing the song like the back of my hand.

"_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
to wash the sins out of that house.  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
to rip the nails out of the past._

_Shatter every window until it's blown awaaay!  
Every brick, every board, ever slamming door  
Blown awaaaaay!  
Till there's nothing left standing  
Nothing left to yesterdaaaay.  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory.  
Blown Awaaaaay!  
Blown Away!  
Blown Awaaay!_

_She heard those sirens screaming out,  
Her daddy laid there, passed out on the couch  
She locked herself in the cellar  
Listened to the screaming wind.  
Some people called it taking shelter,  
she called it sweet revenge._

_Shatter every window until it's blown awaaay!  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door  
Blown awaaaay!  
Till there's nothing left standing  
Nothing left to yesterdaaaay.  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory  
Blown Awaaaaaay!  
Blown Awaaaaaaaaay!_

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
to wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
to rip the nails out of the past._

_Shatter every window until it's blown awaaay!  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door,  
Blown awaaaaay!  
Till there's nothing left standing  
Nothing left to yesterdaaaay!  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory  
Blown Awaaaay!_

_Blown Awaaaaay!  
Blown Awaaaaaay!  
Blown Awaaaaay!  
Blown Awaaaaaay!_

_Blown Away!" _ I finished, taking a deep breath. I haven't sung that high and long since, well a long time. But it was worth it, since I loved that song so much. Then I jumped out of my seat when I heard my team starting to clap.

"Wow," Eagle said into the intercom. "Didn't know you could sing like that Jay, you should do it more often." I blushed heavily. I never wanted people to hear me sing, well, on purpose anyway!

"Hehe, forgot to turn the com off." I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck. "Sorry,"

"Nothing to be sorry about," Ghost said to me. "That was awesome singing and pretty much the highlight of the trip so far." I blushed even redder, wanting to just disappear at that moment. I turned off my intercom, not wanting to hear them blab about me anymore and began to hum to myself the tone of the song.

"We can still hear you," Cyclops said, chuckling a bit. At that moment, I got so sick that I took my head phones off and making sure that the com was off and throwing them against the window.

Anger issues, who knew?

**Okay, in all honesty, I think it was a pretty good chapter, could be better. But I love Blown Away, it's like addicting. If you like a good beat, I'd recommend it to you. Or country/pop twist. Honestly, I was listening to the song over and over and **_**over**_** again while writing this and I'm just like, why not put it in! **

**A lot of my story ideas come from songs. Like the chapter 30 came from Year 3000 by Jonas Brothers (who would da thunk it?) chapter 31, I was listening to jar of hearts the whole time and now this!**

**Yay!**

**Tell me what you think in reviews! I don't care what you say, as long as you say it!**

**~Ally out**


	33. Bliss

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**Hi!**

…**.**

…

…**.**

**Just read the story…..**

**Honest to god! I have nothing to say here, just cut to the story!**

**I'm telling you to stop reading this! Why don't you listen to me?**

**I don't own TT and just cut to the story! **

**I swear to god if you don't go to the story right now, I'm going to- You know what, I'm just going to start the story now. Hmmp.**

_Jay's POV…._

We landed in Japan after many hours of flying, plus five bathroom breaks, one stop at Titans Tower (for a bathroom break), and fighting some sea monster attacking a boat, while we were over the ocean. Don't ask, I honestly don't want to explain why I have fish scales in my hair. Eagle fell to the rough ground, hugging it. "I'll never leave you again," Eagle said to it. I honestly did miss the ground, but not as much as she did.

"Hinni?" someone asked behind us. We landed in a field in the middle of nowhere. So, I was hoping this guy was our ride and not someone we had to beat the crap out of. Wait, Hinni? Wow, I forgot her real name. Blade ran to the boy, who was a basic looking Japanese boy, short black hair and tan complexion, but he was a bit taller than most, being taller than Blade yet shorter than Cyclops.

"Johnny!" Blade exclaimed. They were both in normal clothes, as were the rest of us. I had changed from my war clothes in the tower, of course, and I was only guessing that they were only calling each other their real names because they didn't have masks.

Then what surprised me next was, well, full fledged make out session. I covered my eyes, not wanting to see the grossness of the two. I also made sure to cover Eagle's eyes, since she was the most _innocent_ of the group, being the youngest. "Oh god guys, I knew you guys love each other and all but would you please….. GET A ROOM!" I yelled at them, scaring them out of their make out session. Good.

"Hehe," Blade said, or Hinni, rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry, sorta forgot you guys were there…."

"Really?" Ghost asked sarcastically. I chuckled at the couples blushes, feeling happy for the two. Blade deserved to love when she was cooped up with _us_ every day. I, on the other hand, don't. The way Johnny looked at Blade, it reminded me of Icy, and even a little bit of Storm, though I thought nothing of it at the time. I blinked back tears, wondering what would be happening if they were still here. I gave a deep sigh, no, I won't love any more. Everyone who tries to love me ends up dead. I won't let it happen anymore.

"You okay?" Ghost asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I wiggled out of it and nodded. Ghost gave me a look. "You're eyes are misty, are you sure?" I gave a smile, fake, smile and nodded more. This seemed to convince Ghost and he went off to meet Johnny, I felt his emotions bearing a protecting factor. This gave me of an impression of a brother talking to his sister's new boyfriend. It practically was.

"Hi!" Some random girl said, appearing right next to me. As in, like, one second, not there, next, there. I screamed, falling to my butt. "I heard you're a ghost whisperer," she said, cheerfully. My team looked at me weirdly. Must be a ghost who's only showing to me. "I also heard you're the Death King's new daughter." I scowled at her.

"Who told you that?" I asked, very threatening. The girl backed off a bit, her confident demeanor disappearing.

"Um…. Some of my friends in the ghost world…. Please don't send me to Tartarus master." She fell to her knees, begging for mercy. Master? Ugh, I'm going to regret this whole Warrior of the Dead thing. "Please!"

"Get up, just because some dude picked me doesn't make me have the right to treat you any differently." The girl looked up at me, since I had stood up. "And please appear to my friends, they probably think I'm going crazy." I heard Johnny mutter something to Blade, _it's like she can read minds._ Wow. Just wow.

"Yes of course," the girl said, and she appeared to my friends cause Johnny jumped about a hundred feet in the air in surprise. She got up, and with a short, but noticeable bow, she left. It was like I was royalty or something now…. Wait a second… I just put myself up to be shot down by my own self. That's a new low.

I shook my head, rubbing the incoming head ache away. "Hey, where exactly is that temple you guys were raised at?" I asked, to the two people most familiar here.

"One mile east, along a mountain range. If you know what you're looking for, you won't miss it." Johnny told me, his natural stance returning since the girl left. I thanked him and teleported away. It wasn't very hard, since I could practically feel the energy of the place once I got near.

I found myself in a court yard, surrounded by ancient sculptures and beautiful, peaceful, views of the world below. We were high in a mountain, which would probably take forever to get up. Haha, sucks for them.

"Who are you?" I heard a boy say. He seemed about 6, not nearly old enough to be in a place like this. Maybe he was an orphan like Blade or Johnny?

"I'm a visitor, a friend of Hinni…." I told him and I felt over whelming joy go through him at Blade's real name, though none it showed at his face.

"Aw, so she is near…." A different voice said, older and wiser. I looked around a saw a very old looking man, but also very… _enlightened?_ I just got that vibe from him. "I am Master Di-Gon," my eyes lit up in realization and I gave him a deep bow.

"I am Jay, of Azarath, one of Hinni's teammates on the Dragons." I said while bowing. Master Di-Gon gave a short nod. "She insisted on naming the team after you, giving us a whole dragons theme."

He smiled softly, thinking of Hinni. I guess he was the closest she had to a father figure throughout her life. I wonder if he thought of her like a daughter. "So, what do you wish to learn here?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, sheesh I've been doing that a lot lately, and nervously gave a short answer. "I want to learn new meditational activities and such." Master Di-Gon nodded again, a more serious face on.

"If you wish that, then I will have one of my top students help you with that." He turned to a building to his right. "Ryota! Would you please come here!" I heard a few words coming from the building, so I guessed the walls were very thin, and some footsteps. Out stepped a boy, about 11, with a peaceful look on his face.

"Master, you have summoned me?" Ryota said to Di-Gon, who nodded in return.

"I wish you to teach some new meditational practices I've just finished teaching you." The boy nodded, giving a short bow.

"I am very honored to do this," I said to the boy as the master left.

"I feel the same way," He held out a hand. "I am Ryota, but you may call me Ryo when the monks aren't around."

"I'm Jay, and don't worry, I already know the basic meditation goings, I just wish to… see what else I could do…. Like maybe get rid of anger or give myself peace kind of things." Ryo nodded, seemingly understanding.

"Well, follow me and I'll show you somewhere very peaceful we can meditate." Ryo grabbed my hand, even though he was a head shorter than me and was as skinny as a twig, he was able to pull me along with him. I followed him through the court yard, to the edge of the property. There he guided me through a small, but well hidden path, to a beautiful sight.

A waterfall rushed down a cliff, and fell down into a sparkling lake, then running into a river that divided the area. There were several soft places where one could just sit. Unlike the ground I saw before, rough and rigid, this place had plentiful grass all around, wild flowers blooming everywhere. The whole area was surrounded by trees. It was one of the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Ryo kept dragging me to a pile of rocks right next to the waterfall. "Do you hear it?" I gave him a strange look. "The water, the birds chirping, the rush of the wind…. All of it is peaceful…. To calm down all you have to do is listen to this."

I listened harder, then I heard the birds, as they playfully sang above in the trees.

I heard the way the water rushed down, falling at it's own pace, going with nature.

I heard the wind push against the tall grass. The way the grass whistled a long.

I never knew nature could be this….. mollified. I could have just stayed there, sitting on the rocks, watching and listening, for hours.

Honestly, I don't know how long I stayed up there, all I knew, the next thing I knew was Blade and Ghost were running up to me. I must have looked weird cause they stopped. "She has achieved bliss." I heard Ryo mutter to them. I felt like a had a smile on my face, I've never felt so, like Ryo said, blissful in my life.

"Jay," Ghost moved right next to me. He put his arm on my shoulder. My face hardened, remembering my promise to myself. I moved away from him, "Jay?" he asked. I scowled, more to myself than anything.

"Thanks Ryo, I'll be sure to use this when I get angry… Got anything else, like something I can use when I'm around people?" I talked to him, phasing Blade and Ghost out. Blade glared at me, and turned away while Ghost just looked disappointed and followed her.

"Um…. I've been told to count to ten while breathing deeply…. It usually works." I laughed at him and started going down the temple with him. I found the rest of my team up the mountain by now, Blade and Johnny were next to each other, while the rest were talking to them self. "I hope you've liked what I've taught you…" Ryo muttered before leaving into a random building.

"Such a weird kid," I said with a smirk.

"You okay now?" Ghost asked, taking my hand. I slipped my own hand out and nodded.

"Sorry for being a jerk, you kind of ruined my moment of bliss." Ghost laughed, knowing I was back to my own self. "What time is it anyway," I said looking up and seeing the sun setting.

"Almost dinner," Blade said with Johnny at her hip. I gave her an apologetic look and she smiled back at me. "I'll show you where it is and then we can all go to sleep." I started to follow her, but something buzzed at my side. I picked up my phone, which was just like the Titans' but each got their own design, and mine had orange flames on it with a D for Dragons, and connected to Entity, who was worried. Everyone had a phone, Blade must have given the Gladiators some.

"_Sorry we're messing with your vacation time, but we need a little help with a demon that somehow ended up Main Street." _He said as he dodged a fire ball. Demon?

"I'll be right there." I said, closing the phone. "Sorry guys, Home Base needs some help." I told my team before teleporting to Bear City.

**~Ally out**


	34. Date 1

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**Hello!**

**Read the story.**

**Review!**

**Hope you like it!**

**I don't own TT! Grrrrr….**

_Kat's POV….. (Hope you like Chinaluv)_

I can't believe we can't beat some simple girl who was just terrorizing the streets, I thought as we battled Midnight. Entity called her a demon for some reason when he called Jay. I scowled when I thought of her, we didn't need her help, we were doing just fine.

Okay, maybe not _so_ fine, but we still didn't need her help!

I shot a bolt of electricity at Midnight, which she dodged by putting herself in a ball made of dirt. During this battle, we found out she could bend fire, earth, air, and water (much to Inferno's displeasure). Once the bolt was gone, the shield lifted and shot the ball of dirt and brick at me. I gulped and waited for impacted.

Instead of it coming from the front, I felt it come from my side. I was knocked to the ground, probably by my own team. I opened my closed eyes and saw Blizzard on top of me, so he pushed me out of the way. "You okay?" He asked and I nodded. We stayed on the ground for a few seconds, just looking at each other before Inferno interrupted us.

"Dudes!" He yelled. "Villains, bad, do first, then kiss. Get the frick up!" I blushed, and pushed Blizzard off me. He was blushing too, so he happily did get off. I'll never _ever_ admit it to anyone, but I did have a slight, ever so slightest, crush on him.

"Okay," Jay said, appearing next to me, holding two water guns. "I got the holy water," I gave her the strangest look a could muster. "For the demon."

"You took that seriously," Entity said, who was just a few feet in front of us. Jay's mouth opened to speak, but then she growled and squirted Entity with one of the guns. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Just checking," Jay said, hiding her smirk. I chuckled at the two's behavior. It's so cute. Kat, focus, bad guy in front of you. "So, who is it then?"

"MEEEEEE!" Midnight said, her head engulfed in fire.

"Ugh, not again!" Jay groaned, throwing her head back in annoyance. What a brat! But I thought the same thing.

"How dare you speak about me like-" Before Midnight could finish her rant, Jay shot a burst of holy water at her. "GAAAAH!" She screamed. "IT BURNS!" I saw Jay smirk, then hand me the other gun.

"I'd run if I were you," I heard Blizzard tell Midnight before we started chasing her. Midnight looked at us, then swallowed and ran. I mean ran with fire trailing her.

But that did not stop us. We used a lot of the water to stop the fire a bit, but used the rest to try and get Midnight. To be honest, I was laughing a long with Jay. It was, kind of fun, but you'll never hear me admit to that. "Burn baby burn!" I muttered as I squirted her.

Later, down the street, we finally got Midnight on the ground, covering her face. The police had _finally_ arrived and were trying to take her into custody. They put a blind fold on her, anti-power hand cuffs, and a muzzle. Jay seemed to like the muzzle part.

"So," She said to Midnight as she was being pulled into the cop car. "Are you a demon or are you just evil?" Midnight didn't answer, since she couldn't, but I was just guessing she wasn't a demon. Demons were _usually__ pure_ evil, she was just robbing a bank and terrorizing a couple of kids.

Soon enough, the rest of the team were with us and I was laughing. Yup, I usually don't laugh when I'm Bolt, but this time, I did.

I guess I should explain myself a bit.

I don't trust people that much when I'm Bolt, so I put up a kind of stoic mask. When I'm my normal self, I wear my heart on my sleeve*. I'm also very cautious, like all the time. That was just because of my powers. I'm also very proud. It was annoying to Entity and Inferno, but Blizzard didn't seem to mind.

Don't get me started on Blizzard.

I can shot lightning, talk to animals (I don't know why though), and mold the dark, like shadows and stuff. Don't ask me to do a demonstration, I haven't _exactly_ mastered it.

Entity calls me OCD, I call myself a perfectionist. I loved fixing things, like smoothing sheets or turning a picture even on the wall. I guess that everyone has a crazy factor, and that's mine.

Entity and I had a brother/sister love going on. We'd be talking one moment, then we'd be tackling each other the next. Inferno annoyed me the most out of the group, always flirting with the girls we save. It got kind of annoying after a while. He even flirted with me when we first met. Blizzard… what I said before, don't get me started.

With Jay…. I could feel our relationship growing, if I were to ever to get her to join the Gladiators, we would have a sister relationship. She was one of the many reasons we had come to Bear, another being Inferno heard there were a lot of hot girls here and Blade asked us to. We wanted her to join, she seemed fitting. We were all very powerful, going with matter and element pattern going. Technically, magic is a form of element, kind of. And she was very powerful. She was perfect for the completion of the team.

Yes, we would have to take her away from her old team, but she would get used to it…. And it's not like we're going to _force _her to join, it's only if she wants too.

"Looks like you had fun…." Entity said to both of us. Jay openly laughed and nodded. I gave a short smirk, but nothing more than that. "So," he turned to Jay. "Want to get some waffles or something… it's too early for lunch." He was rubbing the back of his neck, he was probably feeling uncomfortable. Her eyes lit up at waffles and she didn't even realize that he just asked her on a date.

"Waffles…." She muttered, looking dreamy. "Sure," She said excited. "I'm probably missed dinner already and I'm always in the mood for waffles." She turned to the rest of us. "You guys coming?" We all shook our heads, and when Jay looked away, Inferno flashed Entity two thumbs up. That caused him to blush.

"See ya later, Entity, meet up at Base when you're done." I told them, before they both went down the street. I could totally see the two dating later on. I thought to myself as we walked the other way.

_Jay's POV…._

We arrived at the _Waffle House_, which I didn't even know the city had which made me very mad for a second, and took our seats by a table. I got a water and homemade waffles while Entity got chocolate chip waffles. "So…." Entity started.

"So…." I copied him. "Is Bolt usually that mean?" I asked out of the blue. He chuckled a bit.

"Nah, she just puts up a guard when she's being a superhero, ya know… kind of like Batman." I nodded, understanding his reasoning. "So…. Got any ice breakers?"

"Hmm…. I can look some up if you want." I supplied, digging out my phone. Entity shrugged and I typed in _Ice breakers _and picked the first link. There and behold, was a list of ice breakers, silly ones if I do say so myself. "Okay, If you had a time machine, where would you go in the future or in history?"

I saw Entity think for a moment. "I would go back to my childhood, back when I was innocent… what about you?"

I snorted. "Not my childhood…" I sighed, I really didn't have an answer for this. "Um…. How about back when America was just discovered, before people started to whack down trees and pollute it." Entity nodded, accepting my answer. I liked how he didn't push about my past, even though I was practically wiggling it in his face. "If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?" I read the next one on the list.

"I'd stay right here," Entity said, motioning the seat. I rolled my eyes.

"I'd go somewhere cold, like Alaska or Canada." I said truthfully. "Next, If your house was burning down, what three ideas would you take with you?" I saw Entity's slight smirk that he always had drop. I felt his mood change, from sarcastic and lazy to sad. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to, I'm guessing it something you don't want to talk about."

He cleared his throat and gave a fake smile, a smile even I, almost a complete stranger, could see through. "Nah, I guess I would get…. Something to put out the fire, a phone, and I don't know, water." I rolled my eyes once more.

"I'd get my IPod, one of my yo-yos, and my paints." I muttered, twirling my thumbs. Entity raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I paint….. Next question!" I quickly changed the subject. "If you could give any of your senses, which would it be and why… well that's just stupid, I would lose my sense of smell in a heartbeat!"

"Why?" Entity, slightly confused.

"Have you ever smelled Eagle's cooking?" He shook his head. "I rest my case," I said, real dramatic like.

"Hehe, I guess I would lose my sense of touch, I barely use it anyway." I gave him an uncertain look.

"I'll be sure to make you take that back, once you get to know me better." I said, patting his hand. He shrugged, though I could see him blushing. I read the next question. "Name one thing you like about yourself…" I looked to him to answer first, mostly because I had nothing.

"Um… I guess I like the way I can come up with sarcastic quips in a moment's notice…. And my abs." I chuckled, about to go on to the next question. "Ah ah ah…" He took the phone away from me. "You still have to answer." I gave him a death glare, but it didn't faze him. I seriously had to work at my glares, they barely work anymore.

"Hmmp, fine…. I guess I like the fact that I…. help other people in a time of need?" I gave out uncertainly. Entity gave me a weird look. "What? I can't think of anything else!" He rolled his eyes and went on to the next question.

"What's your favorite thing to do during the summer?" He looked to me to answer first. I looked out the window, seeing the snow on the ground.

"Swim at the beach…. Or paint." I murmured, thinking about last summer. It was one of the hardest I've ever had, even harder than when Raven left Azarath. I almost felt tears leak out of my eyes, but I pushed them back. I was not letting myself look weak in front of a guy who I just met.

"I like reading in a sunny spot…. Or watching tv….." I laughed lightly, but it seemed forced. "You okay?" He gave me a worried look. I loved how I could read him like an open book, and he could do that same for me. Back when I first met Ghost, he didn't let anyone or anything in. Wait, why am I comparing him with Ghost? Ugh!

"Fine, just thinking about some friends and last summer." I said, truthfully. For some reason, I couldn't lie to this guy. He nodded, going on.

"Does your name have a meaning or who were you named after?" Entity gave an a simple response. "Entity means matter and I can control matter so…" he let me fill in the blanks.

"What about you're real name? Jesse?" I said, and he looked around, making sure no one heard us.

"I was named after Jesse Owens, a track and field runner at the Olympics…. My father found the guy to be his inspiration or something…. You're turn."

"I was named after a bird." I said, sipping at my water. "And my real name is-"

"Princess Blue Jay of Azarath!" My eyes shot open, and I turned to face a familiar face. The reporter who took an interview with me a few months ago. "I'd say, who's this hunky young man?" To make it grosser, she winked at Entity.

"Um… Entity…" He said awkwardly.

"Dude, please, leave me alone." I said, internally groaning.

"Just a quick question." I rose an eyebrow at her, telling her to buzz of, but she took it as go on. "Are you two dating?" Entity spit out the water he was sipping on.

**~Ally out**


	35. Training

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**Hi!**

**I don't own TT!**

**Do not sue me!**

_Jay's POV…._

How did she get that we were dating?! I screamed in my mind. I mean, I just met the dude! I mean, sure his cute, but I. JUST. MET. HIM! "No," I said, slightly monotone. The reporter seemed disappointed and left us alone.

"I'm taking you two have met before," he said in a voice so I knew he was being sarcastic.

"Yeah, annoying reporter…. Ugh," I went back to my waffles, which were almost cold since we had been talking most of the time.

"Princess?" He asked and I glared. "Blue Jay?" He pushed. I must have looked like I had steam coming out of my ears because he was openly laughing at me now. "HAHAHAHA!" He laughed, clutching his stomach. I groaned now, and continued to eat my waffles, the only good part of the moment. "So, you were named after a blue jay cause your hair's blue?" I nodded. "You mom is weird."

"You should see my dad." I muttered, pushing a piece of hair behind my ear. "Wanna know another weird fact about me?" he nodded. "I was born on Halloween." He chuckled.

"I was born on in June, the 12th." I nodded, then I frowned. I just figured out I knew more about this guy then I did my whole team. I mean, I knew their personality, but I didn't know Blade's or Cyclops' birthday, or any of the other questions before.

"So… favorite color?" I asked.

"Green," he motioned his superhero suit. "Yours?" I thought for a moment. If I said black, I would sound emo, but if said blue, then it would seem I've obsessed with blue.

"Um…." I said, still thinking. He rose an eyebrow.

"Really? You can't think of your favorite color?" He chuckled lightly.

"I guess it would be…. Midnight blue, almost black." I was thinking of the sky right after sunset, the way it fades. I guess it was a combination of the two colors. "So…." We both finished eating, almost at the same time, our food cold.

"So, princess, shall I pay for your meal?" Entity, keeping back a smirk. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"The city pays for expenses…." I told him. Then the waiter walked up to us.

"Plus it's going to be anyway, since you saved this place a week ago from some crook." She gave a huge smile, which I returned. "Thanks,"

"Nah, thanks for the meal… it was awesome." I said, giving her a nod before she could ask me to sign anything.

We walked down the street, and I made sure my hood was up. "I'm going back, say bye to the Gladiators for me." I opened a portal, but before I could Entity grabbed my wrist. And then did the most surprising thing a guy has ever done to me.

He kissed me.

Well, it was on the cheek, but still. I wasn't exactly _expecting_ it. "See ya around Jay," he gave me smile, then ran down the rest of the street.

For five minutes, I didn't move. I was touching the place he kissed, my right cheek. Having a mental battle with myself.

_Awww… he's so cute!_ I could hear Affection and Happy, emoticlones of mine, in my head swoon.

_He's going to die!_ I heard Rage yell.

_If it was me, we would still be kissing, dead on the lips._ I heard Brave shout.

_He seems to care about us… He knows things about us in one day, that took the team two years to figure out. _ I heard wisdom say, giving her two cents.

_I'll kill him if tries that again!_ I heard Rage again.

_Don't! We can all tell our little Jay-Bird is going a crush!_ I heard Affection yell at Rage.

I heard Rude burp in the background, not really taking part in this conversation.

Then a quiet voice spoke up. _B-but what if he dies too, just like Icy and Storm?_ Timid asked, causing everyone else to shut up.

Then I went through the portal, still trying to figure things out.

Only to find four angry dragons staying at me.

"Where were you?" Ghost asked, tapping his foot against the ground.

"Helping the Gladiators take in Midnight…." I said, carefully. I didn't really want them to find out about my… I guess I can call it date. I'll tell Blade and Eagle later, but not the boys. Oh no, that's like the ultimate black mail against me.

"It shouldn't take four hours long to take down one guy…." Cyclops said, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his one beady eye boring into me. It's like he could see into my soul! "You missed dinner."

"I ate," I said, trying to be easy-going about it. Look into their eyes, don't back down. Don't twitch, don't whimper, and don't give a sign. Those were the very things I remember a monk told me about lying. Don't give a sign. "So," I yawned, for real actually, "I'm beat, where am I sleeping?" Blade huffed, but took me to a traditional bed room setting, meaning one room just for the whole team with four paper walls making five separate "rooms". I got the one furthest from the door, being right next to Eagle. For a bed, was just a mat and a few of my bags were inside. "Thanks… I'll tell you what I did later… not in front of the boys…" She narrowed her eyes at me, but nodded anyway.

Making sure no one else was in the whole room, I changed into some PJs and fell right asleep, thinking about my first date.

I was shaken awake by someone, but I didn't open my eyes. "Five more minutes Rae," I muttered sleepily.

"I'm not Rae, I'm Blade and I want to talk about want happened before." I opened my eyes and saw Blade standing over me, in a black tank top and white booty shorts. "Eagle's here too." I looked to my right and saw the _ever_ chirpy Eagle in a pink shirt that said, _I can't help that I'm fabulous_ and pajama pants.

"So…" Eagle said, as I scooted up to my butt.

"So…" I said back. Then I retold the night, almost every detail, even the quick peck at the end. By the time I was done, the two were smiling like idiots.

"Jay's got a boyfriend…. Jay's got a boyfriend…. Jay's got a boyfriend…" Eagle cheered silently, and I quickly covered mouth.

"Don't yell! You'll wake the others!" I barked at her.

I removed my hand and Eagle smirked at me. "What? Don't want your _other_ boyfriend to find out?" She snickered and I gave her a quizzical look. "Oh come ON! We've all seen the way he looks at you! Ghost is totally cray-cray for you!"

I looked to Blade for a translation. "He's in love with you."

I let that sink in. Why is it always me! I know I must sound like a brat right now, but really? I would prefer it if the guys just ignore me and focus on Eagle or even Blade. I'm not even pretty! Why are they attracted to me? I weighted my three options. One, I chose Ghost, the dark, mysterious guy I've known forever, almost like a brother. Two, I chose Jesse, the funny, sarcastic guy who can read me like an open book, yet just meet. Three, I don't pick either and ignore them for the rest of my miserable life. None of those sounded very good.

"So… who are you going to pick?" Blade said on a serious note. I took a deep breath.

"Neither," I whispered, barely audible. "They'll both get over me soon… I don't want them to end up like Icy and Storm." The tension in the air got heavy. Both girls probably saw where I was coming from and didn't say anything. "Face it, I'm just full of bad luck…. I bet this team would be a _lot_ better off without me on it." Blade's face hardened.

"Jay," she sounded like a mother, "Don't you ever say that again! Without you, this whole team would have fallen apart long ago! You are like… a sister to me, both of you, the most annoying sisters I could have, but I wouldn't have it any other way…. But I think it's the right choice…"

My head shot up. She wants me to leave the Dragons? "Dating Ghost would cause you to worry about him during a battle and get distracted. Dating Entity…. Well, we barely know him-"

"Who said I wanted to date either one of them anyway?" I asked, mostly to myself.

_You did,_ every single one of my emoticlones said at the same time, _when you started talking to the two, with little hearts in your eyes, you did._ I grumbled under my breath, making sure that no one saw or heard it.

"Let's go to bed," Blade told us. "We're going to Tokyo tomorrow, so rest up." I nodded, waiting until they left. I pulled out my IPod and started to listen to slow songs, helping me fall asleep.

I woke up without trying at five. I must have gotten about four hours of sleep last night! I said in my mind. Too awake to fall asleep again, I got up and dressed into some random clothes. I saw that everyone else was still sleeping in their mats. I went outside and decided to get some early meditation on the roof.

I stay there for a while, finally regaining control of my emotions. I used to have them on a short leash, knowing it would ass burst out if I kept them caged up. But I was going to do it anyway, just for today. Mentally, I put on a stoic mask, much like Raven's, putting my emotions in the back of my mind.

Then my phone buzzed and I found a text from Jesse. _I was wondering if u would like 2 try date #2? Oh, I'm srry if I surprised u w/ the kiss, got caught in the moment…. So should we give it a try? I had fun last night and want 2 try it again._ It read. I had to fight the urge to smile. Jesse was so sweet when he wanted to be.

I looked down at the text. I kept my stoic mask, but I could feel Happy and Affection squealing like school girls. _I'll think about it._ I texted back, not too quickly. I looked up to see the sun starting to rise. What time is it back in Bear, like midnight? I shook my head and went to an open field. It was pretty far away from the temple and by the looks, it didn't seemed used at all.

"Jay," I heard someone whisper in my ear. I turn to see no one around me. "Jay, it is time you start your training." Hades, it had to be Hades. His voice was familiar, but it took me a while to remember it. "Begin," I felt a force enter my soul, and I felt myself change. My hair turned neon green, my skin turned a ghostly white, and I felt a new power in my heart.

"Hades," I muttered back. "How do I start?"

"You've already mastered whispering, so trying to call someone… anyone." He wanted me to call a ghost? "Or any creature from the Underworld." He muttered, and I gulped.

"Elvis Presley?" I asked, just saying the words. _Try feeling the words and imagining the person in front of you._ I heard Hades say in my head. How am I supposed to do that? I blinked and thought of Elivs standing right in front of me. "_Elvis Presley,_" My voice became deeper, more serious and well… creepy.

Then out of nowhere, a guy with gilled hair and a white suit with jewels all over it, appeared in front of me. "Hey hey hey! Hound dog! Where am I?" He looked around, seemingly confused.

"Oh my god, I did it!" I punched the sky and then gawked at the person in front of me. Elvis Presley…. _The _Elvis Presley. I shook my head. "Hiya doing there? I'm Jay, sorry to disturb your after-life." Elvis stared at me, dumbfounded. I sighed, taking this as a chance to make him disappear. I imagined the spot where he was, was clear, without him there. Before he could blink (do ghosts blink?), he was gone.

"Good job Jay," I heard Hades praise me. "Now try a hellhound." I gulped. I heard they have the tendency to, oh I don't know, kill. But I was going to try anyway. I imagined a hellhound, a black dog that was a lot taller than me with a fire mane and flaming tail. Soon enough, there one was, just like I pictured. I blinked, surprised to find it sitting on the ground, like a dog.

"Very nice Jay, I'm surprised by your power already…. Back in the ancient days, it would take several tries, even days, to perfect this power…As a reward, I'm going to let you keep this hellhound as a protector, call upon her at any time…. Now onto the next power…"

**~Ally out**


	36. Girl Problems

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**Hiya! I know I cut the chapter short last time, but honestly I didn't want to go on about Jay's powers… It would get boring…. And so…. I have nothing else to say.**

**I don't own TT, do not sue me!**

_Entity's POV…._

I looked at my text, _I'll think about it._ What did that mean? Yes? No? Never talk to me again? Ugh! Girls would never cease to confuse me! I stared at the text for what seemed like hours, until Kat brought me out of the creepy staring.

"What are you doing? Trying to burn a hole into it?" Kat asked, as she jumped on to the couch next to me. As of right now, we were going normal for a while. I saw Lucas, aka Inferno, and Logan, aka Blizzard, arguing what to eat for dinner, terrorizing the Dragons' kitchen. Kat was watching a random show on the TV, while I just looked at my phone.

"No, I'm just thinkin'." I told her, putting away my phone. Kat smirked, giving a knowing smile. Kat and I have known each other ever since we were kids. We were in the same testing facility. Actually, the same cell too. It was a secret operation, not even the government knew about it. I was taken when I was a baby, so I never got to know my real parents, and Kat was found on the streets when she was only 1. So instead of living a life full of family fun, we got to grow up with people dissecting us, the smell of bleach always in my nose. When I told Jay that I wanted to go back to my childhood, I was mentally thinking that I wanted to change it. Then there was an accident. While we were both in a operation, we still don't know why it was at the same time, our stomachs cut open when a shelf full of dangerous chemicals fell over and into our open wounds.

Our systems soaked up the chemicals, giving us changes. Not in appearance, though we did have stronger skins after that, but we got powers. Since we had different chemicals in us, we got different powers. I got powers to change matter and control people's wills for a few seconds, though I barely used it, and Kat got power over lightning, could talk to animals and she could somewhat control shadows or darkness. It was a miracle that we're alive! We never showed our powers to the people keeping us until the day we escaped. Actually, Bolt hit the place a pretty strong bolt of lightning and the place went up in flames, and we barely escaped with our lives.

Two weeks later, on the run, we found Lucas and Logan getting beat up in an alley. We helped them, found out each of us had powers, and formed the Gladiators: Protectors of the People! We shorted it to just Gladiators after a week though.

We kept moving from city to city, never finding a base. We'd fight whenever there was trouble. We grew a name for ourselves. We were staying in Bear for a while, taking a break, then Blade called in for help, offering to share the city if we baby-sitted for few days. Seemed like a fair deal.

Plus I got to meet Jay, the mysterious member who had my heart the moment I laid eyes on her snow ball covered face. Of course I didn't show it back then, I still have my pride. And drooling over a girl you just met would not help it. But we did connect pretty well at the date. I smiled discreetly. She was awesome, though she seemed very dark and mysterious, she was fun and pretty clever.

The only problem was Ghost, the way they were so close. When he put his arm around her when they came back through the portal, she seemed uncomfortable but got used to it.

But then when I kissed her, she just seemed shocked, not uncomfortable at all. Then again it only lasted a millisecond so there wasn't really much to be uncomfortable at.

Kat lost interest in the TV and turned to me. "So, how was the date?" Lucas and Logan suddenly stopped their fighting and rushed up beside us. They all looked at me expectantly.

"Well… it was fun…" I said, picking up a random newspaper that happened to be on the table. Lucas gave me an annoyed look and burn the newspaper to a smidge with a small flame on his finger. I glared at him, and they all glared back, a silent urge to push me on with night. More detail, okay. "Well, we went to the _Waffle House_, awesome place if I do say so myself. It was kinda awkward at first, but then we found some ice breakers on line and started doing that…. I found out that she likes cold places, she's a princess, she loves painting, she doesn't think very high of herself, and her favorite color is midnight blue….. we talked until our waffles were cold and then we were walking out and she was about to go back to Japan…. I gave her a kiss on the cheek."

Kat awwwed like a girl would, Logan stayed the way he was, though he was secretly looking at Kat, and Lucas rolled his eyes. "Should have gone for the lips." He muttered before leaving me be. "We are having rips tonight!" he yelled over his shoulder. Logan didn't say anything and just stood in front of us awkwardly.

"So Kat…" He started, rubbing the back of his neck. I narrowed my eyes, wondering where this was going. "Would like to, like, would you go, I don't know, go to the movies with me, like tomorrow night or something?" Kat gave him a questioning look. Which made Logan panic. "You don't have to, there's just this movie, I heard it's pretty awesome, and I was-well, I thought you would, well, like to see it… with me… or something."

Kat smiled, nodding her head. "What movie?"

Logan must have blanked out for a moment, since he couldn't remember the movie. "….. Um… Oh yeah! The Perks for being a Wallflower! I heard it's pretty awesome!"

Kat thought for a moment. "Meet me at six," She said before getting off the couch and out of the room. I smiled, knowing that Kat had a crush on Logan every since the moment they met. Logan huffed and fell on the couch next to me.

"How bad did it look?" He asked me, holding his head in his hands.

"You looked like a fish out of water," I muttered. Logan groaned and leaned back on the couch.

"Okay, since you're like her brother, what do I get for her? Flowers? Chocolates? A Hallmark card?" He asked me seriously.

"Uh, none of those things….. maybe a new skate board… like with lightning on the bottom or something… she told me her old one broke." Logan nodded, springing up and running out of the room, most likely to go to the local skate shop.

I turned the channel on the TV, switching it to a show called _Supah Ninjas_ that was pretty darn funny. Soon enough Lucas joined me, wondering what the heck I was laughing at. "Oh Owen, you crack me up!" I said to the TV, holding my stomach.

Soon enough, we all piled in for dinner and then went to bed. During dinner though, I saw Kat and Logan peeking at each other when the other wasn't looking. They are so cute. I thought to myself.

Soon enough, I'm at my bed again, staring at the text I got a few hours ago. _I'll think about it_. _I'll think about it. I'll think about it. _That was the only thing I could think about!

I sighed, tossing my phone on the nightstand and finally falling asleep.

_Jay's POV…_

I learned my powers easily, even though it was on a basic level. Hades said I excelled greatly. I learned how to conjure my ectoplasm, a sticky substance that ghosts have, green fire, how to fly, which was just like levitating, but a lot higher and faster (I preferred levitating). I learned to go invisible for a while, which I found very freaky, not being able to see yourself. I learned how to go intangible, which would come in handy a lot when fighting. Hades told me that I now had heightened sense, so I could hear, touch, see, taste, and smell better and that I had night vision. I had fun, learning how to redo things.

My hellhound, which I named Chainsaw when I saw her teeth, was standing guard around the field, making sure nothing and no one was spying on me.

"My young Warrior," Hades said, once he said I was finished for the day. "You are quite skilled, I am glad to have you as a student." I smiled gratefully before heading back up to the temple. I felt my hair turn back to its normal blue hue, as did my eyes. Half way there I made Chainsaw go back to hell, almost forgetting that she wasn't allowed here. You know, dog from hell, going into a sacred place. Doesn't exactly seem smart.

When I get back it's around lunch and my team was looking for me. Blade gave me a worried glance. "Where have you been? You skipped breakfast…" I gave her a small smile, showing her I was alright. Then my stomach growled, practice takes it out of a girl huh? "Come on, lunch is being served as we speak…" She leads me to a building far away from where we were standing, and then seats me down at any empty seat, right across from Ghost. He sends a glare my way and I raise an eyebrow. I didn't feel like talking to him right now, so I just ignored him the whole time.

For lunch, they served some soup that tasted pretty good. They said it was an ancient recipe that has been passed down through the generations. "Hinni knows," Master Di-gon told us, and Blade nodded.

"Yeah, but I usually don't cook at home…" she muttered.

"That's because you suck at it," Eagle said to her sweetly, and I give her a _your one to talk_ look. But I wasn't one to talk either. "Well, besides your BBQ, that's awesome." Blade nodded along with her. I roll my eyes playfully at the two.

"You two are suck dorks," I muttered, and Blade gave me a slap on the back of my head. "Ow!" I said, rubbing the spot she hit. "I was joking!" I said to her, louder than I meant. She gave me a huff and turned back to her lunch. I sighed and turned back to Ghost, who was still glaring at me.

"Okay, what the heck wrong with you?" I asked him, and by this time Master Di-gon had left, helping some students with meditation, so I could be as loud as I wanted. He grunted at me and sipped his soup. "Fine be that way,"

"Why were you here so late last night?" He asked suddenly and I almost choked on my soup.

I felt a blush coming to my cheeks. Knowing snickers came from Eagle and Blade's mouths. I silently promised to kill them later. "Personal matters," I muttered before glaring at my two follow girls.

"_Real_ personal." Eagle muttered, which made me blush even harder. Ghost rose an eyebrow at them, then scowled at me.

"You told them, but not me?" He sounded offended and mad. I gulped, not wanting to give away that I went on a date with another guy.

"Girl problems," I muttered without thinking. Ghost paled then blushed at that, and I inwardly smirked.

"Oh… sorry," He said and then excused himself. Then my smile surfaced.

"That excuse never fails," I muttered, sipping the last of my soup and picking up my phone. I was going to text Jesse his answer. I still don't know what answer though.

**Oooooh, what is Jay going to text Jesse? Hehehe, sorry to all those Jost fans, or should it be Ghays… Gays? :D, HAHAHAHAHA! It should totally be that!**

**You pick the names, Jay and Ghost:**

**Jost,**

**Ghays**

**Gays**

**Jay and Jesse:**

**Jasse**

…**. That's all I got, but tell me if you got more.**

**Honestly, I want to know which one you like the most, and I'll kept calling it that! **

**Gays… HAHAHA! I'm not going to get over that!**

**As always**

**~Ally out**


	37. Movies

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**Hi! I don't own TT… and the results for the last chapter are…..**

**For Jay and Ghost! Jost: 2**

**For Jay and Jesse! Jasse: 1**

**Well, I'll go with it! **

**On with da story!**

_Jay's POV…._

I can't believe I just did that… I stared in shock at my phone, my latest text still on the screen. _I'm sorry, but I think we should just stay friends… I don't want things to be awkward, y'know. _Wow. Couldn't I have just swallowed my pride and accepted a date from a guy? No, no I couldn't.

A few minutes later a new text came, back from Jesse. _Oh…. Well, we can still go out, just not on a date… just a friendly dinner… I promise I won't try anything like last time._ I sighed, before texting back. _You sure you don't mind being friend zoned, I hate it when I do that._ I honestly did, I mean, though I did it with every guy I met, I still felt bad for the ones who actually _liked_ me.

_Geez, Jay, for a second I thought you were actually a guy for a second… I didn't think gurls knew about friend zoning._ I half chuckled and texted back. _Oh I know, and I'm seriously reconsidering about being your FRIEND at all since you called me a guy…._ I closed my phone and saw Blade and Eagle looking at me weirdly, so I must have been giggling like a school girl.

"Somebody has a crush…." I heard Eagle mutter in a sing song voice. Cyclops rose his eyebrow, giving me an _tell me who this punk is and I'll tear his throat out _look that only an older brother could give.

"It's nothing," I said to him, but he didn't seem convinced. "And I just called off the date so _ha_!" Blade and Eagle seemed to deflate from their mocking and turned to worried.

"It wasn't because of us… I mean with all the taunting, right?" Blade asked, putting an arm on my shoulder. I gave them a short shake of the head.

"It would be awkward if we were anything more than friends…" I gave them the same excuse I gave Jesse. "But I think we might be going somewhere _as friends_ sometime." I glared at Blade, who was trying to hid a smirk behind her cup.

"That ain't gonna last long…" Blade muttered. "One of you is going to break and you'll be kissing like no tomorrow." I growled, and I saw my team pale around me. "When did you learn the fire hair thing?" She said, with a tint of fear in her voice.

"Just now," I muttered before counting in my head. _1… breath...2…breath...3…breath….4… breath…_ Okay, I'm good. Wow, that actually did work. "So, are we going to the City after this or what?" Blade nodded, getting over my slight anger seconds ago.

"Yeah, I'll go get Ghost and Johnny and we'll head out." She said, getting up. A few minutes later, the two guys come through the door as we stood in courtyard. The place still memorized me, but I kept a straight face. Ghost must have been over our latest argument, since he was right next to me in a second. Then my hone beeped and it was Jesse. _Saturday, they're playing __Wreck it Ralph_, _whole team's going, wanna come w/? _Ghost looked over my shoulder and read the text, scrunching his nose at the kid movie.

"Please tell me you're not going to see a movie made for ten year olds…" Ghost said, in a half joking half serious tone. I shrugged.

"What if I did?" I shot back, sticking my tongue out at him. _I'll be there, but make sure to where civvies, I don't wanna wear my cloak to a hot theater…. And I heard some place is doing karaoke, let's do that too… I'll make sure to get you a souvenir in Tokyo!_ I sent the text, not letting Ghost read it, with a smirk.

"Let's roll!" Cyclops said, pumping his fist. "I wanna try some Japanese food while we're here, and not that ancient stuff, I mean sushi!" I chuckled at him and we all walked through a portal I made. Where would this team be without me?

Tokyo was awesome, the main streets were very loud and annoying, but the back ways had pretty old shops, and luckily I could actually read stuff there. I found out that my _sister_ had become a mascot for some gum they made here, which really did taste pretty good.

But, let's skip the boring parts of this story and go to Saturday, when I was walking the streets of Bear, in a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey T-shirt with Green Day on it, my blue hair hidden by a black beanie. I waited for a few minutes in front of the movie theater, then I saw Jesse and them roll up. "Sup Gladiators," I said, moving up to them. They blinked, not recognizing me for a second, then they gave me fist pumps and high fives.

"Sup Jay," Jesse said to me. He was dressed in a simple blue jeans, white tee and an unbuttoned green flannel, with DCs. Kat was dressed in a blue shirt with a black vest over it, Logan was dressed in a white and icy blue shirt, while holding Kat's hand, and Lucas was dressed in fiery red shirt with black sunglasses on making him look like a D-bag.

"The sky," I joked, pointing up and they all rolled their eyes. "So we going to the karaoke thing after?" Logan grunted and Kat elbowed him in the side.

"Yeah," Kat answered for the whole group. "I can't wait, I love watching people fail at singing!" I chuckled, not used to her enthusiasm. We walked into theater and got five tickets, three buckets of popcorn (Jesse and I sharing, Logan and Kat sharing, and Lucas had one to himself), five slushies, two boxes of candy, a pretzel and fifty dollars later, we're all in the seats. I was in between Kat and Jesse, fighting for the shoulder rests. In the end, I lost with a few new bruises on my elbows. Jesse and I talked, trying to ignore Kat and Logan's slight cuddling. Then the movie started and it was silent.

The movie wasn't bad, pretty funny at some parts. I loved the Black Ops lady, she was kind of funny. But the funniest part of the whole thing was when Lucas started choking on his popcorn, and the old lady behind him had to whack him in the back with her purse, then she starting muttering about brats and children. We finished our junk food and walked out, laughing. "That wasn't half bad," Kat commented as we left, the sun light blinding us for a second. "Well, I don't know for Lucas…" I snickered at Lucas's glare.

I led them downtown to an old diner that I found a few months ago. Every Saturday night, they would have a karaoke competition. I never tried out, but with the people that did, I doubt I would lose. Most of the people were drunks, old folk, or regulars. I was a regular, and I knew the staff by first name. "Hey Kendall," I said to the 11 year old "DJ" who got paid fifteen bucks every time he operated the old machine. He nodded at me before the kicking the machine, trying to get it to start up.

"Ah Jay," a chunky woman said to me, she was named Ginny, "Brought some friends this time I see? The usual?" I nodded and smiled politely. "What would you ducklings like?" Lucas raised an eyebrow at ducklings, but they all ordered. "You gunna go up this time Jay?" Ginny asked me, with a small, pleading smile.

"You know me Ginny," I said, shrugging, "I don't like singing…. In public." Ginny sighed before turning away and giving the cook, Henry, our orders. "What about you guys? Any singers in the group?" Lucas raised a hand and Logan scoffed.

"You couldn't sing a harmony if it was recorded for you." Logan said, taking a step and putting his arm around Kat's shoulders. She seemed rigid at first, but got used to it. "But I have heard Jesse sing in the shower…. Not bad old chap," Jesse shrugged and I gave him a deal.

"If the night is slow, I'll sing if you sing." I suggested and Jesse nodded. I wanted to see what this boy could do. After we got our meals, no one stepped up to the little stage that was set up, Kendall started looking bored. He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Do you want to go first, or shall I?" I asked Jesse, while sipping on my favorite chocolate milkshake. From Jesse's expression, it seemed like I was going first. I walked up to the stage, Kendall jumped with joy.

"Finally, you got the courage!" He yelled at me and stuck my tongue out at him. "I'll give you a random song," He pressed a few buttons before giving me the mic. Since only a few people were in, he turned it to a lower level.

Then the music started, I slow beat came out through the speakers surrounding the diner. I put the mic up to my mouth and smirked at my friends, even though it was completely nerve racking and I was a screaming inside my head. I looked the words off a small TV to my right.

_Dog Days are Over-Florence and the Machine_

_Happiness  
Hit her like a train on a traaaaack.  
Coming towards heeer, stuck  
still no turning baaaack._

The sound added drums and people clapping, and I motioned for the joint to follow the beat. I saw my friends' jaws hanging open.

_She hid around the corners  
and she hid under beds  
She killed it with kisses  
and from it she fled.  
With every bubble  
she shank with a drink  
and washed it away  
down the kitchen sink._

_The Dog daays are over  
the dog daaays are done  
the horses are coming  
so you better run._

_Run fast for your mother  
run fast for your father  
run for your children  
for your sisters and brothers._

_Leave all your love  
and your loving behind  
can't carry it with you  
if you want to survive._

_The Dog days are ooover  
the day days are dooone.  
Can't you hear the hoooorses  
cause here they come._

I sang the rest of the song with passion, that everyone stopped and stared. No one did anything, at first I thought I sucked so much that they were appalled, but after a while, they started smiling and clapping along with the music. A few of the younger couples got up and started dancing, including Logan and Kat. I even saw some people from the streets join since it looked like fun. By the time I finished the song, everyone was happy, even the old, grouchy man that always sat in corner and the place was packed full. I handed the mic back to Kendall, who stared at me with awe.

"And that was Jay, one of our regulars as known protector of Bear City!" I rolled my eyes and messed up his hair. "Hey!" He yelled into the mic, annoyed. "Just cuz you're older than me, don't mean you get to do that!"

"No, knowing you for a long time does," I said back, going back to my table now. Lucas patted me on the back, saying well done, but I could have been better. Jesse flashed me a grin and a thumbs up, and Kat and Logan sat back down.

"I do not know someone's voice could go up so high…" Kat murmured mostly to herself, but the table heard it and I sneered at her.

"Jesse, your turn." Lucas smirked and Jesse took a deep breath and walked up.

"Who the heck are you?" I heard Kendall ask Jesse and I rolled my eyes.

"Jesse," I heard him respond. "Now give me the mic, I wanna sing."

Kendall grumbled before handing him the mic and turning on a random song. It was pretty old, but a good song no less. It was by a girl, though he sounded good, I think Ingrid Michaelson or something, and it was one of my favorites.

**~Ally out**


	38. I'm Awesome

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**Hi, I don't own TT, don't sue me, even though there's barely been anything about TT in the past few chapters, but still. No sue me. **

**I used a new word in this chapter that I have never, ever, used before. Vigorous. **

**On with da story!**

_Kat's POV….._

I gave Jesse a pitiful look as he walked up on stage. I never actually heard him sing, even though I've known him forever, and I guessed it was horrible. Hey, that's how I usually think things about him, horrible. Eh, plan the big sister disapproval thing, you know what I'm talking about. That disapproving stare you get from an older sibling, usually the sister. Yeah, that one.

So I was more than shocked when I heard his voice and the windows not shatter.

Or the start of an apocalypse.

His song was supposed to be sung by a woman, but he made it work.

_Be Okay- Ingrid Michaelson_

"_I just want to be ok,  
be ok, be ok  
I just want to be today  
I just want to be ok,  
be ok, be ok  
I just want to be today…"_

The rest of the song continued like that, and the diner was having a good time. Logan, who was my now unofficial boyfriend, held me close to his chest. I breathed in his scent, like snow and books. I smiled, remembering our first date.

**Flash back! Oh my gosh, my first one! EEEEP!**

_**I waited for Logan in the Gladiators' Main Room, fiddling with the shirt I had picked out for the evening. It's just the movies, I thought, no need to get too dressed up! Of course I kept my mask on, I couldn't walk out of the HQ without someone connecting the dots. Like Jay did. After she found out, I took more precautions, like always, and did things a bit differently. **_

_**Then Logan walked in, with his white mask too, but with a graphic Tee that had a cartoon about snow on it, and plain blue jeans. Thank whatever is up there that I didn't get more dressed up. **_

_**Logan led me down to the front door and we decided to walk to the movies. It was awkward at first, as all first dates go like that, but then we started to remember that we've known each other for like, ever, and started talking, about everything really. Surprising, Logan knew a lot about the subject, being everything. I knew he read a lot, so I guess that's where he got it.**_

_**Once we got to the movies, Logan decided to be a gentleman and paid for our tickets, though I insisted on the snacks. **_

_**The movies itself wasn't that bad, but I didn't really pay any attention, I was too busy thinking about the boy right next to me. How did I end up here again? I asked myself. I mean, wow, sometimes Fate loves ya, you know. I've always thought the twins were cute, since they were identical, but I liked Logan's personality better. Lucas would flirt with every single girl he saw, even if he was in a relationship. Logan was sweet and nerdy and smart. Almost like the perfect guy.**_

_**Well, a perfect guy with super powers.**_

_**By the middle of the movie, Logan tried doing the fake yawning and then putting his arm around my shoulders thing. I rolled my eyes half way through his yawn and leaned in before he could finish. I hope that sent him a message that I wasn't into the boy tricks he had. I took in his scent for the first time that night, snow and musty books. I smiled, loving the feeling it gave me. **_

_**The movie ending too fast for me, though I didn't watch it, but I didn't want to move. I felt nice in his arms, though you would never. Ever. EVER. Hear me say that, it was true. I felt… safe. **_

_**But we did get up, and I missed his warmth already. I didn't really expect him to be warm, since he controls ice. But he was, like really warm. Enough to warm my already frozen toes that were that close to getting frost bite from the snow outside. He took my hand while we walked out, so at least I still got some warmth. "Did I tell you that you looked really pretty tonight?" He told me as we walked out of the theater and into the cold. **_

_**I stifled a laugh, thinking about how plain my clothes look. "Now that you mention it… no, no you didn't." I smirked, still holding onto his hand. I felt Goosebumps move up and down my arms.**_

"_**Well you do," He said, moving me closer to him, putting his arm around me. Oh sweet, joyous warmth!**_

I snuggled closer to him, enjoying his warmth. It wasn't as cold as it was on our date, but it didn't mean I wasn't cold. Lucas snickered at us and Jay smacked him in the back of the head. I smiled at her gratefully and she smiled back. Okay, maybe she wasn't all that bad. I get why Jesse liked her. Doesn't mean I like her yet, but she's growing on me…. Like Lucas did.

Jesse was doing well, some people were starting to sway a long with the music. Jay did better, but hey, that girl has a voice. Another thing you'll never hear me admitting without many hours of vigorous torture. Soon enough, we were clapping for Jesse and he sat right back with us. "Never again," he breathed out. He was embarrassed, though I don't know why. He did good, better than I could have done.

Jay chuckled, patting him on the back. "Same here," we went back to our meals. Jay seemed to get along with us, it's like we've known her for _years_ instead of days. We joked all the time, while I stayed in Logan's arms the whole time, the other tree, in the other booth chair were pushing each other around, with Jay in the middle. "So…" Jay said to me once the two boys around her calmed down, "When did you two become a couple?" She smirked at us, taking a bite of her burger.

"This week," I answered, grabbing Logan's hand. Jesse made gagging motions, and the other two laughed. "Hey, what about you two huh?... How was your date?" Jay's smile was replaced by a small frown and a blush and Jesse was all out blushing. I raised an eyebrow, enjoying watching them both squirm.

"Well…. We're at the friendship level and we don't plan going any farther than that." Jesse said awkwardly. My smirk dropped and my eyes narrowed. Jay friend zoned Jesse. Ouch.

"Hehe, aren't we too young to be in a relationship anyway-" she was cut off by the ringing of her phone. She gave an apologetic look and put it on speaker. "Hey Blade, speaker with Gladiators." She said to the phone.

"Hey Jay, do you mind that we're leaving early?" Blade said, her voice kind of edgy and distracted.

"Nah, I'm fine…. I learned all that I needed." I raised another eyebrow but decided to let it pass. "Why?" Jay asked cautiously.

"Well…. Eagle may or may not have hit the Prime Minster of Japan in the head with a shoe." She muttered and all of our jaws dropped.

"Okay…" Lucas spoke up. "How did _that_ happen?" Blade sighed, not wanting to get into the story.

"We'll tell you when we get back. We already backed your stuff Jay and put it on the ship so there's no point in coming back. Expect us by tomorrow evening. Over and out." The phone clicked off and Jay burst out laughing.

"Good ol' Eagle…. Acts like a teenager, but an idiotic kid at heart." She muttered, finishing off her meal. I inwardly laugh at that, since it reminded me a lot like Lucas. "True," she muttered to me. I blinked, did I say that aloud? I gave a confused look to Logan and he returned it. "Oh sorry, my mind reading powers kicked in for a second…. Weird…" Jay said the last part to herself.

"You can read minds?" Lucas asked hopefully. I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering what he was planning. Jay nodded slowly, with her thinking face on. "Can you read her mind?" He pointed to a random girl who was very pretty. But she was with a boy. But then again, she looked very bored. Jay narrowed her eyes slightly while looking at the girl. I wonder what's going through that head of hers. Jay's eyes widened and then narrowed again, but this time in anger.

"Chicks a gold digger." Jay muttered to Lucas, who nodded like he knew the answer already. "You were testing me weren't you?" Lucas nodded again, smirking. "I'm so glad that I can pick and chose who's minds I read cause you probably have a _lot_ of perverted thoughts doncha?" Lucas shrugged and tried to look away innocently. I rolled my eyes, you don't have to be mind reader to know that answer.

"So," the waitress said coming back with the check. "Here's the bill, thanks for singing for us tonight…. Got any other takers?" Logan looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"No," I said as emotionless as possible.

"Ah, come on-" Logan started but I didn't back down.

"No." I stated again, grabbing the bill.

"Kat, we all know you want to." Jesse said, and the boys snickered. "Plus, I'm pretty sure Jay could just read your mind to see the truth."

Jay scoffed. "Not even, I could just look at her emotions…. And the whole lovey dovey thing is giving me a head ache, tone it down a notch would'ja?" She started rubbing her forehead around her red gem. "Come on people, up! Time to go to bed, I'm beat!" To prove her point, she yawned loudly. I chuckled, getting out of Logan's warm arms and letting him out of the booth. We followed Jay back to HQ, since we've been staying there because Blade _recommended_ it. Meaning, she wanted to make sure that there wouldn't be any villains in their house, walking through their rooms when they got home.

Before going to bed in the room I claimed for myself, I did a tower check, making sure all the doors and windows were locked and no one besides the team and Jay was in here.

Once I was satisfied that the place was safe, I fell on my bed, dead tired. I mean, I love my team and all, but they can tire a girl out real quick. That and being a superhero of course. It was cold in the tower, since no one bothered to change the temperature since everyone was too scared of Blade's wrath once she got the heating bill. So for warmth, I backed many, meaning five, extra blankets on my bed.

Once my head hit the pillow, I was out. Not even the alarm could get me up. Too tired. I thought to myself.

I remembering dreaming about a small elf creature with fangs and an afro. Weird, I know. Strangely, I kept calling it Jesse, and kicking it out of the tower. I don't know what the heck it meant, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't normal. But neither is anything else in my life so, I was used to it.

Hey, what would like be if everything was normal?

Boring. Utterly boring.

Jesse used to tell me this one quote he got from a random person on the streets. "It's weird to be normal…. It's awesome to weird…. And I'm awesome."

That's right people. I'm awesome and I'm not afraid to admit it.

Okay, how did I get from talking about my dreams to saying I'm awesome? Oh yeah, I'm weird… And awesome.

Never forget, I'm awesome.

So is my team.

And this tower.

And this city.

But mostly me.

Cuz I'm awesome.

**I have no idea what just happened…. But….. I'm AWESOME! Yeah, I don't know how many times I said awesome at the end, but it was a lot. Hoped you liked it and review, but you don't have to, it just helps me with my creative juices pumping, wanting to get more praises.**

**Not that you would give me praises. By all means, give the vice versa. **

**But remember.**

**You're awesome.**

**I'm awesome.**

**Everyone is awesome.**

**But especially you, pizza guy, especially you.**

**I know, I'm just so random, it's almost too much to bare.**

**XD**

**~Ally out**


	39. High School

**Teen Titans: Dragons **

**Hi!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER! I've been busy! Please don't kill me!**

**I don't own Teen Titans…. Only the Gladiators…. And the Dragons of course. Especially Jay.**

**I'm going to have fun writing this chapter! Hehe.**

**Don't sue me!**

_Jay's POV….. Two Days later… Dragons have returned to HQ…._

Ever so slowly, I opened my eyes to look at bare tan ceiling. At first, I didn't think anything of it. I closed my eyes again, wanting to fall back asleep. Wait-bare? I distinctly pulling a Michelangelo and painting the ceiling something. Hey, what I can I say. I've been very bored. My eyes shot open again, examining the ceiling more clearly. My ceiling was supposed to be grey, not tan. Plus, my bed usually isn't this lumpy. Before I moved, I listened for anything weird. Like two others breathing in my room.

I sat up, hitting my head against the ceiling. I took careful to realize I was on the top bunk of a bunk bed. I saw a normal bed on the other side of the room with someone I know sleeping on it, Blade, and I looked to the bunk below, hoping to see Eagle, but only to find a girl I had no idea who she was. I took a closer look at the whole room. It was cool, bright colors, like blue or green, a board and dry erase markers for stuff, a few bean bags, a mini frig, a stereo, and a _huge_ closet. I could see the three personalities in the room though. In a dark corner, right at the foot of the with a desk and bean bag, there were many drawings and books. I could tell it was mine. My bed was also dark, a midnight blue comforter with a neon blue pillow case to go with it. In another part was a brighter and spunkier part, with orange and pink colors washed up randomly. It was only a small part of the other corner, with a window looking out to festive outside. Right next to Blade's bed was a small book case and bean bag. Her part consisted of plain green.

The messiest part of the room also was the spunky girl's spot, but all of the room was pretty clean. A few misplaced folders, books or socks, but that was it.

Where and why am I here? I asked myself, earning myself a headache. "Gah, stupid emotions….." I muttered as my Timid side was starting to pull through. Then my Brave suddenly popped out of nowhere, pushing Timid down. Then Rage set in, being the cause of my headache. "I should just stop using all of you, see how that feels." I muttered, rubbing the bridge of my nose. Suddenly all of my emotions quieted, even Happy and Rude, the loudest of the bunch, not knowing if I was being serious or not. Of course I wasn't, I would go insane without being about to feel, but I wasn't going to let my emoticlones know that.

I jumped down from my bed, taking a look at my book shelf. It consisted of a lot of the books from my _real_ room. Like most of my adventure and fantasy books. I heard Blade groan and slowly get up. She gave me a weak smile like everything around her was normal. Really? As the leader of the team she should know when to look why something is a _little_ out of place. I mean, come on! I noticed even before I sat up! I rolled my eyes and motioned around the room. "What? Was our dorm hijacked last night?" Dorm? Did she just call it our dorm? She seemed completely normal as she looked around the room.

"Guys," the girl on the lower bunk mumbled from her pillow. "Shut. Up." I glared at her before getting a good look at her. She had a very tan complexion with light brown hair and blonde high lights that seemed natural. I could a tiny bit of a British and Texas accent in her voice, which made it would weird, but cool at the same time.

"Sorry Tia," Blade muttered. She knew this girl? How come I didn't? Tia raised her head from the pillow and glared at Blade. "Sorry T." T? Oh, nickname. "You gotta get up anyway. School remember?" My eyes widened. School? As in high school?

"Um…. What are you talking about?" I asked, and suddenly the place where I hit my head this morning hurt again.

"Hit your head again?" T asked, finally crawling out her bed. "Okay, I think today is Monday, and I believe your first period is Pre-Algebra….." I blinked, still not catching on. "Do you remember the school's name?" I shook my head. "My name?" I shrugged. "Your sister's?" I nodded. "Your fathers?" I blinked, not knowing if this girl was normal or a hero like me. She sighed as she got an outfit for the day. I must lose my memory a lot if this was so normal to her."You, Jay Roth, are the daughter of Azar Roth, CEO and creator of Azarath Inc, with you being soul heir. When you were seven, he sent you here, Vigilante Academy, run by Dean Mod. He sent your half sister, Rachel, or Raven as you call her with you. Hinni, or Blade, has been your roomie and friend since you were 10 and I just became your roomie this semester. My name's Tia, but call me T. You constantly lose a part of your memory from hitting your head on the ceiling….. Now get off your lazy rich butt and pick an outfit for school." Blade chuckled before checking the bruise forming on my forehead.

"Ouch," I whimpered as she touched it. She smirked at me before turning to the closet T was at. I stayed in the bean bag in my part of our dorm. So, was being a hero all a huge dream? Or is it something else? No, being a hero was too vivid in my mind to be a dream. The details too exact. But so was this? Then I realized something. Hypothesis. I was immune, considering I have so many mind blocks that even Raven couldn't get in without passing out in the process. But my friends weren't. We were kidnapped, my team hypnotized, and put into a freaking school. By who though. I heard Tia say something about a Dean Mod, him running the place or something. Mod… why does that name sound familiar? I scratched the back of my head, trying to get it to run again.

"Come on Jay!" Tia yelled at me. "Get dressed so we can get moving!" She handed me a pair of black skinny jeans and a white shirt with a blue skull on it. I raised an eyebrow at her choice, it was almost like she knew me, and changed into. I didn't care about changing in front of Blade, since was like a sister, but Tia was a little awkward. Once I was changed and my hair, which was still blue, but looked like it was dyed a few colors lighter, making it looked dyed, was fine, we all headed out. We went to the first floor of the building, our dorm being on the floor above, to find a pretty awesome common room. There was a TV and few couches surrounding it, some pinball and air hockey along with a few brightly colored chairs placed randomly across the room.

It was still early, but a few girls were up. Like my sister, Argent, Jinx and Starfire. So the Titans were kidnapped too. I quickly sat next to my sister at the TV, who was also sharing with Argent at the time. "Anything seem strange today…. Like anything?" I asked carefully, in case she was affected and I didn't want to sound crazy.

Rae nodded, looking around the room out of the corner of her eyes. "Lots, as in I think everyone was hypnotized." I nodded. "Mind blocks?" with a gleam of pride in her eyes. She must remember when she taught me how to make them.

"Enough to make even my father proud." I whispered back and Rae chuckled. "So…. What do we do?"

"Play along, try to unhypnotize people as we go, and then take down whoever did this." Raven said confidently. I rolled my eyes at her, thinking that unhypnotize wasn't a word. "Here come the boys, play along." I saw a few of the Titans' boys come in, including BB, and the Dragons' and the Gladiators' boys. I hadn't seen Kat, but I was guessing she was here now. Ghost sat right next to me, putting an arm around my shoulder, pulling me to his chest. I gave him a confused glance before realizing that in his mind he could think we were dating or something. I gave Raven a pained look before seeing she was already making out with Beast Boy.

"Ugh, PDA much Raven?" I snickered at her, causing Raven to smirk while kissing BB. Ghost chuckled before whispering in my ear.

"You don't seem to mind when _we_ do it…." His whisper seemed loud enough for my roomies to hear and snicker at my now blushing face. We-we- we kissed? In his mind at least…. Oh Jesus Christ, Lord Almighty, I said to myself, even though I didn't believe in the dude, What did I do to deserve this? Ghost gave me a short peck on the cheek, causing me to blush more. "Awww…. What's got you so blushy today? Usually when your boyfriend kissing you on the cheek, you return it on the lips." He pouted, and I swallowed the lump in my throat. Boyfriend? WHY? I saw Jesse glare at us, well Ghost really, but at me a little too.

"Come on death breath," Cyclops said, and I saw with one eye, though I think everyone else saw him with two, "Stop messing with her and let's get to class." Ghost gave me another peck on the cheek before running off with Cyclops. Eagle shortly came into the room, looking worried. Her eyes widened at us and she ran over.

"WE'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!" She yelled at the top of my lungs, making my blush disappear instantly and my hand cover her mouth.

"I know, calm down and keep the cover…. We need to figure out what's going on." I whispered heatedly into her ear and she nodded. I dropped my hand and walked away like nothing happened. Everyone was still staring at Eagle like a crazed loon, but after a while it passed.

"We gotta go," Blade said looking at white watch on her wrist. "Bell rings in like a few minutes. Come on Jay, time for 8th grade math." I groaned, already knowing I was going to hate this. "I heard Dean Mod was teaching today," Blade told me as we headed toward a random building. I was following Blade, seeing she knew the way.

"Mod?" I asked, and she nodded. Great, this is my chance to see what's up with Dean.

We enter the classroom, and it looked fairly normal. White walls, grey carpet, several counters that acted like desks, with swivel chairs for the student. I saw a young, bright red haired with a cane man writing on the board. I followed Blade and took a seat a few rows back, and soon the class filled up. "G'day my duckies." Mod said with a highly accented voice. "Today, we'll be learning on respect of adults instead of cruddy math." The whole class groaned lightly, besides me since I had no idea what was going on. "That is what I mean, no respect to hard working criminals like myself." Criminals? He just called himself a criminal? I saw no one had flinched, so I guessed that they were _all_ hypnotized. I had no idea who the rest of my classmates were, they were my age, but I was guessing they were random civilians who fell into the foes clutches. And I planned to change that.

"Take this darling for the matter," Mod said pointing at me. "She has no idea what I'm talking about but she still listens. Almost like a zombie! No thoughts! The rest of you will be like that when this term is over." Did he just call me a zombie? On the inside I smiled, I could play this to my advantage. He doesn't know I'm not hypnotized and if I played the right cards, I could become the teacher's pet. And when the time comes, I'll strike from the inside. I thought as I listened to the crazy mad Mod….

Wait a second…

**~Ally out**


	40. Awkward Break Up

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIII! **

**Don't sue me**

**I don't own! Right Raven?**

**Raven: Yeah yeah… whatever.**

**Geez, I haven't talked to you in while huh?**

**Raven: It was just starting to get peaceful…. *sighs deeply*.**

***Glares at Rae* Shut it She-demon.**

**Raven: You're one to talk, your writings suck and you have no taste in music.**

***Gasp* Take that back! **

**Raven: Nope. **

***Tackles Raven from behind, and begins a cat fight.***

**Jay: *appears from a portal* Seriously, don't sue her *leaves the two to fight.***

_Jay's POV…. Lunch…._

So far, I've gotten two people to become normal again and fill them in on the plan. The two people were Jesse and Blade, since I've had classes with them. I did Blade right after math and Mad Mod's rant. I realized it was the same guy who kidnapped the Titans a few years ago once I called him mad, as in crazy, Mod. Then it clicked. I got Jesse back to normal after a Study Hall in the park. Both of those times took a lot of energy from me and I almost fell asleep during my civics class if it wasn't for Eagle.

I silently ate my lunch, Ghost holding my hand and sitting close to me. I knew it was fake, but it didn't feel like it. Blade and Eagle were eating with us, along with the Gladiators. Cyclops was eating with some electronic geeks with Cyborg. Logan had Kat under his arm and they looked at each other all lovey dovey. If the real Kat was here watching us, she'd have a panic attack. Then kill me. Then another panic attack. Then somehow try to regain her pride by coming up with a plan or just killing Mad Mod, figuratively speaking of course. I picked around my food, not finding it very tasty or even edible. "You okay?" Ghost asked nudging me with her elbow. I smiled falsely and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Yeah yeah, shut up all you gushing fan girls. Yes, I kissed the boy. Shut up and move on….and if you ever speak of it again I will find you and tear you to shears with my bare hands.

Ghost smiled back at me before returning to his own lunch. I saw Jesse glare at Ghost then give me a soft expression. He raised an eyebrow which I read as, are you really okay?

I gave him the best, I'll tell you later face I could muster before eating again. What was wrong with me? Well, in all honesty, I hate regular school. It just wasn't for me. Being trapped in a building all day, being taught pointless things that you won't remember after the test. I found it pointless. Well, the pointless information anyway. Basic math, reading, writing, and language I could understand, but everything else, I didn't want to learn it. I completely ignored the rants about respect your elders and villains crap the teachers gave us every period. Instead, I planned on how to get out of this weird school.

Soon enough, the bell rang and we had to go to our next class. This one was with Ghost and Jesse. I sat in the middle of three seated desk, the boys on either side of me. I dropped Ghost's hand, since it was starting to feel sweaty and started to doodle. I don't remember what I doodled, something about a dessert I think, but both the boys said it looked awesome once the class ended. I was surprised that the teacher didn't catch me drawing since it had "against class rules to doodle with teaching" thing going on. But, whatever.

Soon enough, the day ended and found myself doing homework with Blade in the girl's common room. Neither of us talked, thinking too hard for our own good. I was trying to suppress the emotions raging in my head to either go hang out with Jesse or Ghost. Each was mouthing off about how each one was great, or how I should…. Dare I say…. Date one of the two. I sighed as I tried to focus on my work, but my mind always wandered to the same topic.

Blade on the other, as far as her emotions played, was thinking about how to bust out of here without harming anyone. She had that determined aura going on she got when she was thinking of these kinds of things.

Then my mind wondered how on Earth that the Titans' mentors, or at least Robin's mentor, wasn't worried about them and come to everyone's rescue. Stupid Justice League. I never trusted those guys. Ever.

I somehow finished my work and got comfortable on the couch. What's the harm in taking a short nap?

I'll tell you. Waking up with a sharpie mustache, drawings all over your arms, whip cream in your hair, and a boy's dirty gym sock placed over your eyes and around your nose. I have awesome friends, don't I. But what angered me that it was mostly Ghost, my supposed to be boyfriend.

When I woke up, I growled at them all, especially Ghost, before running to the bathrooms to get cleaned up. Stupid friends, stupid team, stupid school. I thought angrily as I wiped out the whip cream and rising off the mustache. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! I kept growling until a mirror broke from my powers. Good to know those still worked. I took a deep breath, counting down from ten. The door opened and Raven stood there, looking at me disapprovingly. "Oh if Azar saw you like this, he would have my head, yours, and your friends."

"Go ahead and let him." I muttered. "Like I would care." Raven narrowed her eyes before giving me a short hug. "Ugh, I should just break up with my fake boyfriend for doing this to me…." Raven laughed, a real, full hearted laugh, at that. "I'm being serious…. Once I wake him up, he won't remember a thing he did here." I gave her a short look. "How come when you laughed your powers didn't go… y'know, boom." I made a motion with my hands of an explosion.

"Um…" a worried expression went across her face. "I don't know, but I haven't felt this way since…."

"Ever?" I interjected, knowing she was forced to go emotionless since she was 5 and I was 3. I honestly don't remember much of what she was like before that. I just remember a smile, then four red eyes.

"Yeah…." Raven suddenly looked saddened. Dang, that girl has the same amount of mood swings as I do. "Don't usually girls cry when their boyfriends do this kind of things?" I scoffed, finding the idea of me crying because of Ghost outrageous.

"You're forgetting that we're Roths, we don't cry easily….or at all." I finally got the marker off my arms as I said that. "And he's not even my boyfriend…. Why the hell would Mad Mod hypnotize him into that?" I wondered aloud. Raven shrugged, thankfully keeping her thoughts to herself. "Let's go back out so I can break up with my fake boyfriend." Raven raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I'll undo the hypnotism right after." She rolled her eyes and followed me out of the bathroom. All of our friends were in the Common room, right where we left them. Raven took a seat on Beast Boy's lap, calling him "Gar". At first I had no idea why she called him that, but then I remembered his real name was Garfield so, I guess that's his nickname only she can use. I grabbed Ghost's hand, Cyclop's giving him two thumbs up, and dragged him to my room.

"Whoa whoa, Jay-bird." He said once we were in my room and I was closing the door behind me. "I knew you loved me, but I don't know if we're ready for this step yet." I shot him a confused glance before turning my face to stone again.

"I'm breaking up with you." I said in monotone. Ghost's eyes widened in shock.

"What! Why?" He yelled. That's why I brought him to my room, since he was too loud. "Is it because of the little joke? I'm _really_ sorry about that!" He tried to grab my hands, but I pulled away.

"No, it's because you're a hypnotized buffoon. This relationship is so fake that it makes Snooki look real." I said, crossing my arms. Confuzzled by my choice of words, Ghost looked worried. "Ugh, I can't believe I just used a Snooki reference. Stupid teenage girls in the next room." True, I could feel the hormones from the five teenagers from the next room. Another reason why I hate high school. Hormones. An Empath/Mind reader's worst nightmare. "Ugh, let's just get this over with…" I muttered, touching Ghost's forehead. "Ego sum vox," I muttered and with a blinding light, I was in.

I saw his mind. It was simple, unlike my mind, just a meadow surrounded by a lake and a forrest. I didn't bother looking into any of the memories or thoughts in the trees, that would be rude and unnerving for the both of us. But I went to the lake, the murky water. That's was his "reality" part of the mind. What the mind is supposed to believe. In symbolizing of a lake, the murky water is saying it knows it's fake, but can't do anything about it.

I put my hands in, deep in concentration, muttering my mantra. Azar forbid that we were interrupted, because if I broke concentration and left a part of my mind in his, he could go insane, or worse, I could go _more_ insane. Slowly, ever so slowly, the murkiness faded, replaced by the crystal clear water that it should have. I removed my hands from it and saw Ghost staring at myself, finger on his forehead and eyes closed. I could now feel confusion rolling off him, even though I wasn't in my body. It was the same thing that happened to Blade and Jesse.

I gave a deep sigh, fading back out of the mind and going back into my body. I blinked, testing my fingers before turning to Ghost. "Jay? Where are we?" He rubbed the back of his head, untimely confused by my dorm.

"Captured," I yawned. I had lost a lot of power from that, making me really tired. "Mad Mod, law low, blend in… and if anyone asked, we broke up… Talk to Blade if you're still confused." I said before pushing him out of my room, and climbing onto my bed. I felt his aura leaving down the hallway and down in the Common Room. I could feel everyone's aura, or emotions, from where I was laying. Thank Azar I turned off the mind reading since I honestly did not want a thousand of other people's thoughts inside my head. I got comfortable in my bed before falling asleep.

In my dream, I was in Nevermore, or my mind, talking to my emotions.

"I can't believe you broke up with him!" Love/Lust yelled at me. Thank Azar I hadn't reached the lust part of that emotion. All of my emotions surrounded me, in their normal attire.

"What? He wouldn't have remembered anyway." I muttered, giving them all a cold stare.

"Yeah, but if you let me drive then right after that I would have kissed him!" Love shrieked. I backed up, grossed out. "Oh please, we all know you want to!" A few nods came from the ones backing her up.

"Doesn't mean he does." Timid said, from the corner she was sitting in.

"She's right," Wisdom spoke up finally. "Besides, we don't need him right now, we need our focus elsewhere." Love humfed, before sitting down in the circle we made.

"We need to figure out how to get people normal again at a faster pace and without as much of my energy." I muttered, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Hm…." Rude said, scratching her ear. "Don't care." She then burped in Happy's face.

"Thanks for the help." I muttered to myself.

"Wait!" Wisdom said, standing up. "I have an idea."

**Oooooo, what's her idea gonna be? I have no idea since I haven't came up with it yet! So ha!**

**~Ally out**


	41. T Talking

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**Hi**

**Don't own**

**No sue**

_Jay's POV….._

Wisdom's idea was simple and I could do it easily and without much energy. And without going into others minds. All I had to do was look into their eyes for several seconds, thinking of what their true past and present should be. I didn't have to know the person or the past, but just think about it.

I tried it on T the next day when I woke up. It was easy, and it didn't affect me at all. Her reaction was this.

"Where in the blazes am I?" She asked, her Texas accent coming out. I laughed, not intentionally, but it happened away. "What are you laughing at…. Kid with blue hair…" She muttered, totally cunfuzzled.

"Well, as of right now, you're in a high school, trapped by a mad man named Mad Mod. I'm Jay, a Dragon of the Bear City…. You probably never heard of me… Us and a lot of others are captured by Mad Mod for some crazy reason that I don't know yet." I explained the situation so far. "Try to act like you're normal and don't do anything that could give us away. Most of the people here are hypnotized, besides me, our roommate Blade, a kid named Jesse, another named Ghost, and my sister, Raven." T nodded like she understood. "So, T, is that your real name?"

She looked shocked for a second. "Haven't been called that in a while…. I'm Bronco, the modern day Texan Robin Hood… I usually help small towns with trouble…. "

"I'm guessing you defeat the thieves and give the citizens whatever they tried to steal?" I added, getting a drink from out mini frig. She nodded. "Cool, well, me and my team, the Dragons, help stop crime in Bear city… we're kind of like the Teen Titans, but up north." I went to our closet and started looking through them. Blade had gotten up earlier so I didn't need to worry about her. "Come on, get ready…. We have to go to school." I sighed, and she joined me in looking in the closet. We all shared clothes, since we were all the same size, surprisingly, and I could tell whose style was whose. All different colors, and I of course, took out the darkest ones.

Soon enough, I found myself in first period math, listening to Mod ramble on and on about children these days. Yada yada, no good superheroes, yada yada, kids have no sense of respect, yada yada, I'll make sure you lot never end up like that, kind of stuff that I forgot once he said it. Weird, since I was usually one to remember things. Yeah, you know, the advanced mind and telepath thing and all that. Really helps with the memory. So yeah, sitting in first period, doing nothing when suddenly a kid in the front row jumped up, crazed.

"Where am I?" He yelled, looking at us all. "Who put me here? I'm not supposed to be here! I'm supposed to be saving people!" On the inside I cringed, but let no emotion out. I really wanted to help him, but my cover would be blown if I did. "What's wrong with you kids? Help me!" Mad Mod finally turned around the kid and made him look at the board. It was now a screen, with a hypnotism screen going. I didn't look at it and hoped that Blade didn't either. Soon enough the kid was back to the way he was before and sat back down in his seat. So this is how he got us all like hypnotized brats.

"Now that's more like it love," Mad Mod said to the boy. "Be respectful, don't shout and don't go interrupting my brain washing." I narrowed my eyes. "All you brats are trying to ruin hard working villains' jobs. All of you heroes, known or unknown, are a bunch of trouble makers. All raised to be good and help the innocent. I plan to take that right of you. I plan to make you all my henchmen, and by the end of the year, you'll be some of the best villains the world has ever seen." I seriously can't take him seriously with his accent. Though he did just give up his major scheme, a stupid one at that, and I should be taking mental notes about it, but honestly, the accent. I was trying my hardest not to burst out laughing and ruin my cover. I almost felt like Raven, showing no emotion, and it felt… normal? I don't know, it just felt like…. I don't know. Like something I should be getting used to? Maybe…. Maybe it had something to do with Hades.

"_Don't bring me into this dear,"_ I heard Hades whisper in my head, yes he can do that, and I had to hold my sneer. Did he just call me dear? Ugh, that's just weird. More awkward than awkward. If that's possible.

The bang rang, bringing me out of my thoughts of awkwardness. "Well, ta-ta class, see you lot tomorrow." I still can't get over that accent.

In the hallway, I lock eyes with a few kids, four to be precise, releases them from Mad Mod's hold, fill them in and tell them to keep a cover. I find out that they were superheroes too, from all over the place, and that they know how to keep a low profile. I continue my classes, freeing fellow classmates as I went.

The week went by pretty quickly, nothing really happened. I had half of the student body freed, with help from Raven once I showed her how to do it faster. The kids who were freed kept sneaking glances at me and the team, but would quickly look away once some teacher looked their way. It was tricky and pretty terrorizing to know that one of these guys could just break and ruin the whole operation. I didn't trust all of them, considering I didn't know them and talked to them in two seconds.

But I did gain trust in Bronco, who I still called T to keep the cover. Actually, we became good friends quite quickly considering the situation. We ever got so close that we talked about each other's pasts. I found out that she was a loner who protected this one city, Wolf Sound, down in Texas. She first came from London, but after much thought, her father decided to move to the states when she was 7, the one he wanted to go to most, Texas, where she got her new accent. Then her father died when she was 10, and with no family left, she stayed in Texas as a runaway, hiding on top of buildings and stowing away in the desert. She only had a few powers, like talking to animals or heightened sense of sight and hearing. But what she was really known for was her bow and arrow. That's why they call her the Texan Robin Hood. She got her bow from her mother, the only thing she got from her, and made all of her arrows by hand. And her arrows were special. Remember Speedy's arrows? Like that…. Just with points.

She wasn't that different from me, attitude wise, but our callings differed greatly. She preferred horseback riding or mountain climbing while I liked painting or singing. But one thing we agreed on was that tea was better warm. We'd often share a pot while doing homework. I was grateful that she had the manners of a Brit but still had the spunk of cowgirl. Weird compo, I know. But so was I. I was had the thinking of a princess, but had the rulings of punk kid. Weird I know, but I would not have it any other way.

"So," T said, holding a kettle of tea. "How much longer until we can break out of this joint?" It was Saturday, no school, but a lot of pointless homework. There weren't any teachers around so we could talk freely.

"Blade and Robin," Raven got him freed right after she did Beast Boy, "Want to wait until the entire school is good so we can over throw Mad Mod without trying." T nodded, thoughtfully pouring the tea. "So about a week, give or take." T smiled, handing me a cup.

"Thanks great, hey once we're down and back to normal, we should keep in touch." We both sipped our tea, careful not to burn our tongues.

I scoffed. "Of course!" I exclaimed. "I'd miss my tea buddy too much." T chuckled at her nickname. "I even think that either the Titans or Dragons are going to make you an honorary member… maybe both." T's eyes widened a bit. "I heard Robin and Blade talking…. They said they wanted to "join forces", meaning combine resources and such….. I think Robin took it more as the Dragon becoming a team like Titans East… But Blade didn't want that….. It'll be a weird partnership of some sort." So yeah, pretty great friends. Wouldn't say all of that to a total stranger now would I?

"Hey Jay," Jesse said, jumping over the couch and landing right next to me.

"Hey Jess," I called him by his nickname. He stuck his tongue out at me and I did the same. T giggled and I glared at her. "What's your deal?"

"Oh nothin'…" She muttered, trying to look innocent. I growled at her, but then decided to ignore her and turned back to Jesse.

"So…. How much longer till we bust out of this joint?" Lucas said, appearing next to Jesse. I explained to them want I told T, minus the tea buddy part. "Ugh, I can't wait to get out of here and just set something on fire!" Unintentionally, fire spurted from his hands for a second. T choked on her tea a bit, but quickly regained herself.

"Would you hold it down, hot spot," Jesse growled at him.

"Trying to keep a cover here!" I added, sending him a magical shot of energy to the butt, kind of like lightning. He glared at me, rubbing his tush.

"Cover huh?" He smirked, and then Kat snuck up behind him and slapped the back of his head. "Yow!" He grabbed the spot where she hit him. "What is this? Gang up on Lucas day?" Kat laughed openly, taking a seat next to Jesse.

"Yo bro," Logan said as he came into the room. He fist pumped Lucas and sat in a bean bag chair across from the couch we were on. "Sup fellow peers." He said to us.

"What's up with the lingo?" I asked, and Logan shrugged.

"So wait…. Are the Dragons your team or are the Gladiators?" T asked me.

I gave her a strange look. "Dragons….. why?"

"Well, you seem pretty comfortable with these guys too… Kind of like you are with the Dragons… I don't know…." She shrugged, turning back to her tea. T is strange, I thought to myself, but hey, so am I. I got no right to judge. I looked to the rest of the room, and since most of the heroes were debrainwashed, they were meeting other heroes, forming alliances and teams. I saw at least five new teams made out of the room, just made in two hours.

"So…." Kat said after an awkward silence. "I was wondering if you would like to join the Gladiators," She said to T, she shrugged.

"I work alone usually, in the south….. Snow isn't really my thing and I'm pretty sure you guys are docked in Bear City as of right now, right?" They all nodded, exclude me, and T gave a thoughtful expression. "How 'bout I be the first honorary Gladiator? Or Self-Styled Gladiator….. Kind of like the system the Titans' have, but I'll be in the south to keep watch of things." I raised my eyebrow at the copy cats. Though I'm pretty sure Blade was doing the same thing.

"Hey, why doesn't Jay be one of those too?" Lucas piped up.

"Because if you needed to contact my team, you'd contact Blade," I answered simply.

"But what if we only needed to contact _you_." Logan interjected. "I mean, we trust you, or at least I trust you, the most out of your team….. What if we have to share top secret information that we can only tell to those we trust?" I narrowed my eyes, even though I was flattered.

"Because you can trust my team….. I trust them with my life." I said, setting a high moral for my team.

"But we don't," Kat said, her temper starting to flare. "At least not yet…. Plus, I'm pretty sure you and Jesse would like a way to talk without Blade finding out or wasting minutes on plans." I huffed, crossing my arms. "Take it or leave it Jay,"

I stared at them all, my new friends. Jesse's eyes were wide with anticipation, Lucas was nudging me on, and Logan was giving me a small smile to help. I sighed. "Fine, but Blade won't like it."

**~Ally out**


	42. I Know

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**LOL Hi!**

**So….. Jay is technically an official member of the Gladiators, starting off the branch of honoraries. But soon enough, I'll change that, ;)**

**Okay, so DC, please don't sue me for writing this, but I love my story and Jay and the Teen Titans so It's hard to resist! **

**On with da story!**

_Jay's POV…._

Blade wasn't mad about the honorary thing with the Gladiators. But that's only because I didn't tell her. No, if I did tell her, she'd be furious with me, the Gladiators and then me again. Honest to Azarath, you _do not_ want to have a furious Blade on your hands. Like ever!

Azar, I sound like those preppy teenage girls in the next dorm.

The next week went by fast, to shape it up, it'll be we went to class, Rae and I got all the kids on our side, we attacked Mad Mod in the middle of the night, when he was sleeping, found out he was a hologram which made the super heroes with anger issues, (I'm talking about Robin), start to tear up the place. Then I found a secret tunnel that led into some air ducks, that led me into the real Mad Mod, old and crackled, in the Tech room. Meaning levers, TV screens, buttons, and wires. Pretty much a disaster zone for Beast Boy…. Or Lucas. Either one.

Then what do you know, Mad Mod tackles me from behind, knocks me out, and puts me in front of a hypnotism screen.

And that leads to where I am now, laughing at Moddy's failed attempts to hypnotize me. "Give it up Mod," I said, leaning back in the chair he put me in. "You can't hypnotize a mind reader. I have too much of an advanced mind for something so feeble as hypnotism." Mad Mod glared at me, but didn't give up. Even though this is incredibly boring, I'd rather be doing this than face Blade's fury. And while he was choosing a setting for the hypnosis, I was talking mentally with Rae-Rae. _Hey Rae, I found Mad Mod._ I said in her mind.

I sensed her shocked at first, for me just randomly appearing in her mind, but then she responded with. _Where and why can't you just call me on the phone like a normal sister?_

I snickered at her. _Roths remember? Oh and I'm kind of, maybe, almost trapped by Mad Mod and strapped to a chair. But no biggie, just find the air vent in the south wall and we'll be fine. _I didn't hear Raven respond after that, so I, being a worried little sister, got a little nervous. What if he turned the hypnosis screens back on? What if she's a mindless villain like Mad Mod wants her to be? What if he gets me too? Or worse, what if Raven's-

"YOU DARE KIDNAP MY SISTER!" Raven roared as she barged in through the wall, not even worrying about the air vent. Her eyes were glowing red and tendrils were flying out of her cloak.

What if Raven's rage was released? I continued in my mind, even though it was now obvious.

"Hey Moddy," I whispered to him. "I'd let me go and go beg for mercy if I were you." Mad Mod, a ghostly shade of white, slowly unwrapped my holdings, making Raven growl when he touched me, backed away from Raven, and somehow still made it into the area where the rest of the superheroes were. Once Moddy was gone, Raven's rage dropped and she hugged me. "Seesh Rae-Rae, didn't know you cared." I muttered, but hugged her back.

That caused her to stop hugging me, her rage slowly burning up again. "NOT CARE? How could I not care for my only sister?!" She yelled at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh please, don't tell me you don't consider Starfire as a sister." I said, crossing my arms, staring into her eyes, that were slowly changing into red. "Don't tell me that you don't think the Titans are your _new _family. Oh I know," I muttered, closing my eyes. I don't know where all this was coming from, but it was coming out.

"You don't know what I think," She said, her voice cold as ice.

"I know that you abandoned me on Azarath, leaving me alone with _him_." I shot back, my voice matching hers. I saw her back down a bit. "I know that you, Raven Roth, left your little seven year old sister with a bunch of crazed monks and their psycho leader. I know that you left your only family member at the time to rot. I know that I was alone in the first time in my life for that moment onwards. I know that I've lost so much in the past six years of my life because of some damn unspoken curse, and you're only adding to it. So do you know what it's like to be alone, truly alone for years? I'm lucky I haven't gone insane!" I stopped, seeing that her anger was completely gone. "You know what, you have to be sane first to go _in_sane, but with we Roths….. There isn't an ounce of sanity in our mind….. you know what, I'm going to give you a taste of your own medicine." I smirked, pulling my hood up.

"What are you talking-no, Please Jay…. I'm sorry." Raven said, begging. "Please don't leave…. I'm so sorry for leaving you… I wasn't thinking at the time, I thought you belonged on Azarath with your father, to take over-"

"Good to know you paid attention when I talked to you." I interrupted. "If you did, then you'd know that I didn't want to stay there, be like my father, TAKE OVER A FREAKING KINGDOM THAT I WASN'T EVEN ALLOWED TO SEE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. By now, Mad Mod had been handed over to the police and everyone was going home, besides the Titans, Gladiators, and Dragons.

"Please," Raven begged, talking hold of my hand. Tears were building up in her eyes. "Don't leave. You have a new family too, we can bond again like we used to. We can-" She stopped, taking back her hand. "Ow!" She barked, holding her hand like it was burnt. It was actually. I hadn't even noticed, but I was slowly changing into the Green Form. And green fire had started to spurt from my hands. Raven looked up at me. "What-what have you done to my sister?" She yelled at me.

"Still me Raven," I growled, "Just different."

Then I _called_ some ghosts, "Take me to Hades," I muttered to them and they all nodded, teleporting me away. We more like suck me into ground slowly.

But an Amazon girl, I think Wondergirl or something heard me talk about Hades. "Hades?" She asked. "Child no!" She yelled at me. "He is evil-" That's all I heard, since I was fully pulled into ground. Evil? How was Hades evil? He would be a better father than Azar. The last thing I remember is watching my team watch me go down with pained expressions.

_Raven's POV…_

"Why?" I asked aloud, "How? Why her?" I wiped the tears that had finally managed to slip. Gar cradled me to his chest, the one of few times I'd let him touch me like this. But that's not important right now. "Goddamn devil! Why? Why my sister?" Wonder Girl sighed, the only other one who understood what just happened.

"Oh friends," Starfire's squeaky, and at the time, annoying voice asked. I just realized everyone around us had been silent.

"I'll tell you what happened," Ghost said, anger pouring out of him. He turned to me. "She made her _so_ angry that she left us. Jay LEFT us!" he starting swearing and cursing my name.

" And for who exactly?" Robin interjected.

"Hades…" Wonder Girl told, knowing that I was too emotionally drained to speak. "The girl practically just gave her soul to the devil…" That didn't help me at all and burst out sobbing, with fresh tears. "Sorry," Wonder Girl muttered under Gar's glare.

"W-w-w-we have t-t-to save h-her." I stated, trying to wipe the tears from my eyes. "Somehow," everyone turned to Robin, who looked uncertain. That wasn't good, Robin uncertain. Then everyone started shouting out ideas. Raven heard a shout of "We could," "Or we should," or even "I've got it!" But all of them were turned down.

"I know only one way to reach his kingdom," Wonder Girl murmured. "A gate, that Wonder Woman told me about….. Only the Justice League and my mother know of its where abouts… I'm sorry, but I doubt that the League would give away its location just for one girl." That's when I decided to throw the bomb in.

"You don't get it." I snapped at them, my team and all. "Jay's no ordinary girl, not now anyway…. On Azarath there is a prophecy, used to scare children to bed…. It's about a god-like child, raised for good, but suddenly takes after the devil. The child is trained for death, frees the devil and consumes all universes…" Everyone stares at me in shock. "Azarathian children don't scare easily…. Usually anyway." Gar rubbing up and down my arm, giving me a sad smile. "We can't let that come true…. It's literally ten times worse than _my_ prophecy… It would end _all_ life." Suddenly Kole and Lighnting, who had also been kidnapped, fainted at that.

"So…. How exactly Jay this "God-like" child?" Terra asked, her arms crossed.

"Azar, her father," Robin explained. "Is the ruler of _Azar_ath, so he is the closest thing to a god there….. Making her the closest thing to a god-like child there." The Teams nodded, understanding finally.

"So…." Gar said. "How do we play this out?" Again, we all looked to Robin, even the Gladiators and Dragons.

"Uh…." Robin started.

_Jay's POV….._

Why had I been so harsh on her? Where did it all come from? I haven't blamed her for anything ever since I was nine, but that was five years ago, water under the bride. When did it just suddenly come back? Why?

Why did Wonder Girl say that Hades was evil? To me, he has only been sincere and kind, had patience with my powers. How could a man, even a god, be evil like that?

I shook my head from these thoughts as the ghosts dropped me off in a huge ball room. In a huge, I mean _huge,_ throne sat a man, taller than what he should be, deathly pale, black hair and completely black eyes. At first the eyes looked threatening, creeping me out and chilling me to the bone. But after a while, I got over it and decided to look at his feet instead. His huge feet that were probably the size of my arms. "Aw Jay," the man spoke and I recognize it as Hades' voice. I felt the urge to kneel, and have done so, Hades smiled at me. "So glad that you could finally meet face to face." He continued, his voice never cracking or hesitating. I couldn't read his emotions or his mind, not that I would want to.

"Hades," I muttered, standing up from my kneel. "Apologies for dropping in… Kind of had a freak out on the surface world." I rubbed the back of my head and Hades chuckled.

"No worries child," He waved and multiple skeleton servants came out of the ground. "You shall stay here for as long as you like…. Help practice your powers." He added before telling a skeleton to show me to my new room.

It, my room that is, was dark. Too dark. Black walls and black floors with a, surprise surprise, black ceiling also. I didn't have the feeling of being underground like I did when I was outside, but I could still feel the heat and the pressure from being so down low. My bed was black with red pillows, the only color in the room, I had black dressers filled with black clothing. Hades must think I'm a goth. I thought, checking out the blackness of it all. Thank Azarath that I could see the outline of things or else I would be running into things all the time!

I sighed, laying on my bed and deciding to get some rest before practicing. Why? Kept flying through my head all the time though.

**~Ally out**


	43. Pain

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**The End is near….**

**Hahaha!**

**Okay, Happy Turkey Day to those who celebrate it! I certainly do, since ya'know, my B-day sometimes falls on it. But not this year, this time it's on Saturday... So... One chapter after this and if you're lucky a possible Epilogue. You only get that if I get three or more reviews for the next chapter. I don't care what they say, I just want them. :D**

**I don't own TT, or Justice League characters… :D**

**Don't sue me!**

_Jay's POV…. _

I don't know how long it's been, couldn't have been that long since I haven't aged at all, but it felt like years since I left my friends. Regret was the only thing on my mind. Regret and Hades. Hades…. Oh how wrong could I have been about someone?

At first he was kind and cool, showing me patience and gratitude. He gave me tips with my powers, which I gratefully accepted. I would eat dinner with him every night, laugh and joke with him. I honestly starting seeing him as a father figure. He would be a _much_ better father than Azar.

But that's just what he wanted me to think.

It all started after I saw him first kill. It was a demon, but still. I wasn't supposed to be there at the time and it went something like this….

**Flash Back!**

**I was walking through the dark palace, Chainsaw, my Hellhound, walking beside me. The Palace would have freaked a normal person out, but not me. I don't get scared that easily. I walked down to the ballroom, not expecting Hades to be there. But he was. Chainsaw was growling as we entered, but I shushed her.**

"**My Lord," a man said, bowing lowly to the ground. I never saw his face, but I got this aura from him. It screamed evil and repulsive. From what I could see from the back of his neck, his skin was red and his Ss dragged on. "You have requesssted my presssence?" **

"**Yes Demon," My skin prickled at the name. Demon? He was a demon. Should have guessed. "You have caused me great sin." The Demon stiffened and bowed somehow even deeper. "You shall pay for your crimes." A dragger appeared in Hades' hand and he stabbed the demon in the heart.**

"**Ssssire….." The Demon hissed. "I ssssense Ssssaint Ssspawn…. I am ssssorry." He then faded. Like the a ghost. The dagger dropped to the ground and I got a good look at it. The blade was black and the handle was a bright silver with gold outline. Hades picked it up, wiping off some blood as if nothing happened. **

"**Hades…" I muttered, finally making myself known. Hades looked up in surprise. **

"**Oh Jay…. Hmmm…. Seems that you've seen me a work huh?" I gulped, staring at the dagger he was twirling in his hands. "Sneaking around the palace are you now? Without my permission you entered my ballroom…. I'd say I'll have to punish you for that." My eyes widened, and I stepped back. "Vampires!" He yelled, and a random pair of two boys both younger than me and even paler. "Hold her down." He ordered to them.**

**Before I knew it, I was being held to the ground by the boys, their strength outnumbering greatly. Hades scolded at me, twirling the dagger hauntingly in front of my face. "You should learn respect child," He told me in a parental tone.**

"**You sound like Mad Mod," I muttered, glaring. I could quickly hide my fear, I learned it from many years of meditation and Raven. Inwardly I winced at her name. **

"**You sound like a bratty child with no one left to care for her." He sneered at me before nicking my arm. A bit of skin came off, but I didn't move. Yes, it hurt like well, hell, but I wouldn't let him have victory. I felt the bit start to bleed but I didn't dare look at it. "Strong one aren't ye?" He mocked before nicking my shoulder and my stomach. I didn't even flinch. "Hmmm….. Maybe too strong for your own good." He dragged the dagger into the underside of my arm, just enough to draw blood. He ran the dagger from my elbow to my wrist, smiling at the trail of blood. **

"**That's enough for today child." He murmured and the vampire children let me go. He smirked down at me. "Tomorrow we shall do the whipping." I paled but I kept my stoic face up. I had to get through this. I couldn't let him win.**

That's what I kept telling myself every day after each new torture. I got whipped every other time, leaving scars on my back, put into extreme dangers all the other times. It hurt like hell, but not once did I make a sound, or break a tear. My life had turned into a literal hell hole.

We still shared dinner together. I didn't talk though, at all. Hades usually muttered things to me, expecting me to listen to his every word. I honestly didn't believe a word that came out of his mouth anymore. He spoke only about my powers, which I hated using, but they were improving. They got bigger and bigger, as my soul got smaller and smaller.

The spirits in the palace all call me the same thing, Saint Spawn. It was some type of curse that they kept saying in hushed whispers and never around Hades. Whispers. That's all I heard now. Strangely, I got used to it. It actually comforted me, telling me that there were people still above the ground, people that were free of this place.

Hades would sometimes bring me in the Ballroom to make me watch him kill. He'd kill anyone, humans, demons, ghosts (yes, it's possible), or any other creature that lurked in hell. He only used one dagger, the black one. It was disgusting how Hades smiled as he did it. It was a demented smile, only a murderous felon could pull off. Like the Joker's smile. Then he would turn to me with a gleam in his eyes. I figured he wanted me to share his craziness.

Once he tried to make me kill for him one day, saying that he would give me a taste of what it felt like. I refused, not going anywhere near the dagger. As a result, I was whipped twice as hard and twice as long.

I didn't mind though. I didn't have the guts to take another's soul, even if they were purely evil. I also had a code. A code I followed every since I was a little girl. A code of that of which that I would not hurt anyone what's so ever while I was in control of my powers.

I was in control. I wouldn't do it. I wouldn't break that code after so many years.

Soon enough, by all the whippings, my back was a touch as leather. My arms were jagged by all the nicks and stabs he would give me. My eyes were blood shot all the time and shallow.

Every day I prayed to any higher power to take me away from that dreadful place. Away from the pain I force myself into. Away from Hades, or as I liked to call him, the Devil himself.

_Raven's POV…._

"You have to be kidding me!" I yelled at the League. "The UNIVERSE is going to end and you won't do ANYTHING!" The original members were in front of me, being Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Hawk Girl, and Flash. Flash crindged at my words, but the rest stayed put.

"Opening the portal again would cause too great a risk…." Batman said in monotone. "And with just the testimony of one girl that for all we know could be lying just to get her sister back." I growled at him, but he didn't back down.

"He's right," Wonder Woman spoke up. "I'm sorry, but we cannot help to save just one girl and endanger the rest of the world." I glared at them all, Batman glared back. Neither of us would back down.

"Fine," Robin said finally. "Let's go then," He grabbed my arm, stopping the staring contest going on.

"Yeah, thanks for the help." I murmured under my breath.

We rode back home in the Titan's ship. We were at the League's head quarters. I honestly thought that someone would believe me, anyone of them. But no. Not a single soul helped. I even felt some of my own teammates lose faith in me.

I sighed, now back in my dark room. "I have to tell her father and mother," I murmured to Beast Boy, who was hugging me. Yes, I let him into my room. We've grown considerable over the past few weeks, he comforting me over my lost. We've grown to actually full body contact now, before it was just quick kissing, sometimes a make out session when he left for a long time, and holding hands. We both had wanted to take it slow.

He rubbed my back. "I know," he whispered into my ear. "Want me to come with you?"

I shook my head, leaving his warm grasped. "I have to do this by myself." I said, opening the portal to Azarath. I gave him a short kiss on the cheek. "If I'm not back in a few hours…. Than Azar is _really_ pissed." After a fairly long hug, I went through the portal, seeing the familiar city.

I made my way through the city, the people moving out of my way, slightly out of fear and more out of respect. They finally got over the fact that my father was a demon. The fact that I banished him to a different dimension probably helped. I found myself at the palace, guards looking down at me with impassive faces. "No one enters the palace without King Azar's permission." One said in monotone.

"Guys, It's me, Lady Raven." I muttered, trying to get passed the two.

Their arms blocked the entrance. I glared at them, wanting to send to them to that Justin Bieber concert dimension Jay told me about. "By Azarath, I need to see my step-dad!" I yelled at the two.

"Raven?" Arella, my mother, said, coming out of the front door. "Did you just call Azar your step-dad?"

I blushed, the guards now letting me in. "Uh…. No?" Arella gave me a knowing look but let it drop.

"What's so big that you had to come all the way to Azarath?" I walked up the stairs to meet up with her.

"I think it would be better if I told the both of you at the same time." I muttered, trying to keep my stoic expression from exposing the fresh tears about to come out.

"Azar is in a meeting right now-" I interrupted her, not caring about the stupid meeting.

"It's about Jay," I said, my voice cracking. Fear went into Arella's eyes and she nodded, dragging me to the room Azar was holding the meeting. It was with the rest of the leaders in Azarath.

"Honey," Azar said to Arella, not noticing it was me. "I'm in the middle of something important here." But then he stopped seeing our faces. "What happened," and the people in the room took that as an excuse to leave the room.

"Jay…." I muttered. "She's left to…. To hell…." I saw Azar pale considerable.

"By force or by herself?" He asked with the slightest of hopes. I closed my eyes, hearing the slight tears trickling down my mother's face.

"By herself…. We had an argument about how I just left her here when she was young….. and well, she got so mad that she went… down." I pointed to the ground and I heard Arella start to sob. I gave her a pained expression, feeling a tear of my own slipping. I know we were supposed to not show emotion, we were raised to do that, but Jay was an exception. I felt a spike of anger come from Azar. I looked up to see his face contorted into pure rage.

"_He_ took my daughter from me," He muttered, punching the table in front of him. "My pride and joy," that surprised me, It wasn't that often that Azar said he was proud of Jay, but I could always sense it. "He. Will. _Pay._" He voice now venomous.

He looked at me. "What are you doing to help her get back?"

I choked a bit. We couldn't do anything, we didn't have a plan. "We…don't know…."

This put Azar into another fit of rage. "Do you know what he could be doing to her?" He screamed at me. "He is the devil! The literal devil! He knows all tortures and pains! He will kill her without a second thought! He will poison her mind, make her go insane! She'll be going through more pain than anyone has ever been through! And you don't have a plan to get her out of there?"

I sighed, thinking of her torture. "Well neither do you, and you're her father." I muttered back.

**Awwww…. Rae-Rae's comments always put a deadpan on a situation. I know, I know, a lot of sadness and drama going on with this chapter…. But I'm only going to be doing two or three chapters after this.**

**I'll be doing a sequel, which I believe I will call 'Whisper'…. I honestly like the title. It sounds so mysterious! :D**

**~Ally out**


	44. Death

**Teen Titans: Dragons**

**Holy geez, last chapter…. Never thought I would get this far. **

**Well I'd like to thank those who actually read all the way through and I'd like to thank Chinaluv who always reviewed and "somehow" found out what would happen to Azar five chapters before I published the last chapter.**

**Well, I guess this is the last chapter, hope you like it and the rest of the story.**

**I'll post a prologue if I get three or more reviews for this.**

**Speaking of reviews, I have to answer a few for the guests**

**Chinaluv: I've already answered you so... Next!**

**Fanofjay1: Oh geez, thanks! :D**

**And lastly...**

**Dragonvgladiator: Know that I think about it, that would have been cool, so I'm diffeantly going to do that for the sequel... I believe I just answered both of your questions. :D**

**Okay, I'm done and now for the story, tear tear.**

_Jay's POV…._

Azar laid on his back, his pale face seemed to fade, or even paler than his normal paleness. In his chest was a dagger, the black dagger. I knew they were use to kill demons or ghosts or anything else in that realm… It was the only thing that the devil, Hades, used. He was the one who done so.

"Azar," I fell to my knees next to him. "Please, please be okay." Gently I pulled the dagger out, now ignoring the crowd of people that were once my friends. I felt so guilty. Why did he save me when I left him? Why did he help me when I never helped him? Why am I such a horrible daughter? He smiled at me, taking hold of hand, showing me it was hopeless. His blood was turning black, a sign that the poison on the dagger was working. I had seen Hades kill many times, and I never liked it, I thought it was terrifying when he made me watch. Now I saw how much pain it _didn't_ cause, it seemed inhumane. It was slow and untraceable. It was devious. Perfect for the devil himself.

"Child, I have never been much a father to you, but I love you…. I don't think I've ever told you that before." He started coughing up a storm, a black liquid flew out of his mouth. "I'm sorry, I never wish you so much harm, the harm that I have given you."

I smiled at him, telling him I accepted his apology. I clutched his hand tighter. "Azar, I haven't the best daughter either. Ya'know, leaving you and all." Azar chuckled lightly.

"Child, you were angry, and we all make mistakes when we're angry…. You're everything that I hoped you'd turn out as…. Such a free spirit, nothing like me…." He sighed. "Promise me, you won't take over the kingdom, it will build a cage around you… Please, that is my last request." I nodded, I never even planned to rule over Azarath, but I would if he asked me to.

"Anything for you…. Father." I said to him, and he gave me his last smile. He started fading before my eyes, like I've seen so many demons before him do. "Father!" I yelled, trying to squeeze his hand, only going through it. "Dad!" He smiled at the name and had a far off look. Then he was just gone, faded into oblivion. "Daddy?" I said in a small voice. I felt tears track down my cheeks, a horrible noise filled the air. I found out it was me making that noise.

Sadness filled my entire being. I felt like I was nothing.

Then I felt anger. Uncontrollable rage sipped through my mind, oozing out of my pores. I heard the people around me run away. Fire spurted around me, burning everything. A mixture of green and black, my two powers combining. My green hair turned into neon green fire, as did my eyes.

And there was the devil, picking at his nails, like he did nothing.

I screamed, so loud that I think burst everyone's eardrums within a mile's radius. I've never done so in my life, but the rage just came out.

Now the devil looked up, his eyes finding me. "Now now child," he said like I was a small child, "I would calm down before you end up like daddy dearest here."

I screamed again, somehow louder than the last. And the devil, which I once called father, actually winced. "YOU WILL NOT DISTAIN MY FAHTER'S NAME!" I shouted, shooting all of my power as him.

To my surprise, he actually fell down in pain. When he looked up at me, I saw pure fear. "Child, don't do this, please my daughter-"

"I was never your daughter!" I shouted, surging more energy into a beam. It hit him square in the chest, causing him to lose himself for a second.

"Please-"

I cut off his begging by opening a portal to his domain. "Go to hell!" I then stabbed him with the dagger he used to kill my father. I knew it wouldn't kill him, but it darn will hurt him. He staggered back to the crack in the ground.

"In hanc tu mane!" _In this form, you will stay!_ He put a curse on me before he fell through the crack. As a final show of power, I shot at it and closed it up, sealing the entrance to hell.

Slowly, my anger faded. My fire hair faded into regular green hair. I fell to my knees, sobbing. I felt someone's arms around me. I looked up, excepting Ghost, only to find Entity. I moved my head to his shoulder and started sobbing again. He only hugged me tighter.

After a minute I felt some others rub my back. I looked up again, seeing the Gladiators instead of my old team or even Raven.

I looked up to my team, pure horror written across their faces. I felt shame take over me, but not regret. Raven still wanted to hug me, but then she remembered what I did and the joy I felt before left.

"Jay-" Ghost started, disgust in his voice. He seemed to pick his next few words very carefully. "Why?" He was asking for everything. Why did I leave? Why did I go to the devil? Why did I let him kill my father? And why did I send him back.?

I didn't answer. I gave a sorrowful look at Entity and the rest of the Gladiators, only to be returned by smiles, knowing smiles. They knew what I saw going through, each and every one of them.

Then I fled.

The official good bye to me being a Dragon.

**The End.**

**Wow, imagine that, I know it's short, but I like it.**

**I'm sad that the series is ending so… I'm decided to make a squeal. It'll more than likely be a rating higher, since I could see Jay cursing a lot more. But other than that, nothing much will be different. I think I'm going to call it **_**The Whisperer.**_** Good title? **

**It'll probably make more sense if you read the story, hehe. So this is the last chapter, last time.**

**~Ally out.**


	45. Epilogue

**Teen Titans: Dragons-Epilogue**

_Turning back, it seemed that part of my life was small…. But happy. I got to laugh, I got to cry, I had a family, I lost people, all part of a regular life. But most importantly, I helped people. Though it might not seem like it, I loved being a hero. Being able to help people, putting that criminal who hurt them behind bars. One of the greatest feelings in the world._

_I learned about trust, how hard it is to gain, and how easily it is to break. I know, I know, you hear that EVERY WHERE but it's true. It took me two years to trust my team, the Dragons, with my life and past, but within five minutes I crushed that trust. It would take years to earn back the trust I destroyed. And I didn't deserve it either._

_I learned about family, how some protect you and others forget, but they always love you. I learned that my father loved me, though he never showed it, and that he would do anything for me. I learned that nothing is stronger than love, family love. I got that from my father taking the knife for me, literally._

_I learned to never trust the devil, ever. I learned to take a beating, and I learned to follow orders._

_I also learned to ignore what people say and do what I want. I learned to stand up for myself and look people in the eye while doing it. I learned how to be a woman from that…_

_Too bad I'm going to be 14 forever._

_The curse made me stay the way I was forever. Meaning I can't grow up, I can't grow any inches, I can't get pimples, I can't get wrinkles, I can't even gain weight! I'm stuck a green haired, green eyed, 14 year old for the rest of time. Or until I finally get killed by the one who put the curse on me. _

_You'd think that would be awesome._

_It's not._

_Not when you have to watch all your friends grow up, get married, and die and you're still in your teens. Yeah, I'll never be able to drive or see an R-rated movie, or even legally drink alcohol. Not that I would want to. Yes, I've tasted every single kind of alcoholic drink in my life time and each and every one of them tasted like crap. _

_And you know, with the number of years I've lived through, you'd think I'd become wise and thoughtful. But no, I still act like a teenager. Apparently the curse went with my mind. I learned a few tricks and stuff, but I still do what normal teenagers do. Repeat mistakes. You have no idea how many times I've haven't thought through plans. And they always end up the same way._

_I barely use any of my powers anymore, instead I use regular, enchanted, weapons. Like a bow and arrow, or a sword, or even THE dagger. Meaning the dagger that killed my father. I only use that for demons that Hades sends on me every few years when he's bored. Yeah, know I'm he's personal entertainment system… Not like that, you perv._

_Anyways, here's another kicker. I was sent back in time. I don't even remember why or how, I just remember waking up in the year 1, remembering everything that happened to me besides how I got here. Yeah, you heard me. The first year of AD. Plus I had my IPod. How crazy is that? An IPod before they even invented electricity! I've been a lot of years so far. Medieval Times are my favorite, but I think I'm going to like the 1700s when we get to discover America. _

_You know, time can change a person. Like their accent or such. I know have a slight British slur for being here too long. Thank the lord that I don't talk like half the people do, all proper and such. Oh I also stopped thanking Azar and Azarath, considering that they aren't exactly "there" yet. I'm pretty sure the dimension was made in the late 19 century, but I'm not sure. _

_Well, I got to go, Robin Hood and his Merry Band of Misfits are about to storm King John's castle and are calling me to came with them. God, those guys are like my brothers…. Too bad I'm going to have to leave one day, when their old and wrinkly. I've been with them for years, I actually knew Robin when he was my age, or well, 14. They never once asked why I didn't age, but many had their thoughts. Some thought I was a goddess, as if, and others just thought I was a weird soul. The second one was the closest. _

_See you guys later…. You know, in the 21 century…. If I make there._

**~Ally out**


End file.
